The Ardent Admirer
by Lovelie.Girl
Summary: Sho & Kyoko make their acting debut in a sultry film alongside Ren & Kijima. Showing his interest in the girl Kijima flirts his way into her heart while Sho creates chaos on & off set. As he fights off the pests in her life will Ren finally confess & steal her heart before it's too late? WARNING: Explicit language, mild violence, limes/lemons. Contains OOC elements. ***ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts of Kyoko

**Here is Ardent the way I had always wanted to write it. Hope it turns out all right. Take care everyone!**

**I don't own a bloody thing. This story begins right after Chapter 188 of the manga series. **

* * *

**Chapter 01: Thoughts of Kyoko**

She threw her head back in ecstasy, long tasseled brown hair running the length of her bare back. Placing her hands upon his chest, she dug her nails in grinding her hips into him, harder. "Mm, Sho," she hissed in delight as he gripped her waist and thrust into her fiercely. Feeling the pressure rise in between her drenched thighs, she arched her back and moved her hands to the bed for support, closing her eyes and relishing his every touch.

Sho grinned in pure arousal as he watched her large breasts bounce with every rocking motion their entwined bodies made. As she leaned back, he had to reach out and feel the beautiful mounds in his grip. Squeezing and massaging her, he pushed himself deeper into her warmth. Feeling her clenching around him as her intensity built, Sho quickly wrapped his arms around her, held her close and slammed her onto her back. Placing his hands on either side of her body to brace himself, he dove as deep as he could go.

"Oh yes!" she screamed into the dark room. "Don't stop!" She pressed her hands against the headboard to keep from hitting her head against it as he pounded into her body. Feeling the heat emanating from their bodies, Shouko opened her eyes and admired this man. His sweaty body atop hers, his damp blond locks, breathing heavy with an expression of pure bliss. Oh god, he turned her on so much. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deeper. "Harder, Sho!" She screamed to him.

Bringing his mouth down to her flesh, he sucked and nibbled at her breasts, eliciting the escape of more moans from her swollen pink lips. Feeling the build-up of his own release, he bit harder into her flesh, causing her to grip his hair with yearning. He thrusted faster and harder into her riding their mutual climax to a close as he burst inside of her, feeling her juices coating him completely. Fighting to breathe, the exhausted actor just lay atop her.

After a few moments had passed, Sho rolled off her pale body to lay beside her, staring up at the ceiling, lips parted drinking air in gulps. His chiseled chest raised up and down, blonde strands stuck to his face in a sweaty embrace. Gazing upon the blank canvas above, his mind painted a portrait of the woman he just fucked. Her big golden eyes, her short shimmering hair and that bright smile—she finally started invading his dreams and peace of mind. _Damn you Kyoko,_ he thought. _Damn you to hell._

Shouko leaned over and placed her head upon his chest, noticing his lost eyes. Whenever he stared off, she knew that he only thought of one person. "Sho darling," she began.

"Please don't speak," he replied curtly, cutting her off. "Just let me enjoy the bliss of my release," he added, closing his eyes attempting to shake the images of his childhood friend from his mind.

"Fine," she snapped back. Feeling the heat of anger rising within her, Shouko scooped up the sheet and loosely wrapped it around herself. Then she stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She took a moment and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was clammy with the moisture from their—well, it couldn't be called love-making—their fucking. She sighed, dropping the sheet around her so it piled on the floor. Running her hands through her hair, she twirled it behind her, and then wrapped it up into a bun. Grabbing a few clips from beside the sink, she held the loose bun up and snapped the clips into place. Walking over to the shower, she slid the door open and turned the hot water on.

_Don't speak. I don't know why I put up with it._ She thought, frustrated. _I bet he was thinking about her again. Even during times like this, he's no longer mine._ With that, she slipped into the water and let the steam consume her emotions.

Sho rolled onto his side as he lay in Shouko's large bed. Gazing out the window, he admired the glowing crescent in the sky, which only further reminded him of her smooth pale skin. Closing his eyes, he contemplated this rendezvous. _I was fucking Shouko. I should have been thinking about Shouko. But all I could picture was that damned plain maid, again. Dammit, get out of my head!_ Sho was pissed at himself for allowing such images to pervade his consciousness. His body was admitting defeat as well, tonight was plain evidence of that. Every kiss, every lick, every thrust was meant solely for Kyoko. Ever since he stole her first kiss, he's been wanting more of her. Lying to himself about it was no longer working. _Damn it all_.

Ren stepped out of his shower, steam wafting around him. Grabbing his towel off the rack, he wrapped it around his waist and then headed for the kitchen, water dripping from his long black hair down his bare back and chest. His body glistened beneath the lights of his apartment, the scene almost perfect for an RMandy photo shoot. He opened his refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water, twisted the top off and drank in gulps. Leaning against the counter with his back, he closed his eyes and thought back to the events of earlier that day.

"_**She gave me her number easily… She's using colored text for the message, proof that she isn't just patronizing me… Kyoko-chan has never given Tsuruga such a text message before. That must mean she no longer feels guarded towards me."**_

Ren sighed, replaced the cap to the water bottle and placed the bottle back into the refrigerator. Then he turned around and walked up to his liquor cabinet. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out a bottle of his most expensive bourbon, a 16 year old A.H. Hirsch Reserve. Closing the cabinet, he opened the one to the right of it and pulled out a crystal whiskey glass. Ren uncapped the bourbon and poured himself a double. Gripping the glass, he brought it to his lips and drank heavily.

_This girl will be the death of me,_ he thought. _She is so innocent and naïve, she doesn't even realize that she has become prey for a playboy._ Closing his eyes, he pictured that adorable smile and felt his heart melt. With his next gulp he emptied the glass. He poured himself another double before closing the bottle and returning it to the cabinet. Then he grabbed the glass and walked back into the bedroom, placing it upon his nightstand. Unwrapping himself of the towel, he lightly tasseled his hair and then walked into the bathroom and hung it back up. Returning to the bedroom, he grabbed his navy blue pajama pants off the bed and slipped into them. He sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed the glass and took another sip. Propping the pillows up, he sat back into them and rested his head against the headboard.

As he took another sip he heard the single ring of a text message. Wondering who would message him at this time, his mind auto-piloted to one person. Smiling wide, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand, but furrowed his brow when he saw the name. Flipping it open he felt his heart quicken. _Yashiro-san? Why would you be texting me so late at night? Oh no, did something happen to her?_ Worried, he hit the green button and let his eyes scroll across the text.

**Sorry for the late message Ren. I was just leaving LME and I overheard something you should know. Kijima-san was speaking to Sawara-san about Kyoko's schedule. It may seem trivial, but I know you. You would want to have been made aware of this. Oyasumi. – Yashiro.**

Ren felt his body flood with heat as he read the message. _Her schedule. What are you planning? _Ren couldn't help but chuckle at his damned luck. _So you _are_ pursuing this. Fast bastard._ His fingers quickly danced across the keypad as he replied to the message.

**I'm confident that you already have her schedule alongside mine, correct? – Ren. **

Ren shut his phone and downed his drink, slamming the glass onto the wooden nightstand next to him. Sighing, he slid down into oversized bed, pulling the pillows over his face. Feeling exhaustion engulfing him, he envisioned Kijima and Kyoko together. _God, their names even sound good together._ _Wait, what the hell am I thinking?_ Cursing, Ren thought about Kijima's reputation for being a playboy. If she fell into his grasp then it would only be a matter of time before she falls for his charms.

"_**To take revenge on Fuwa Sho!"**_

Ren pictured his earliest meetings with Kyoko and chuckled. _That's right. She joined the business to defeat that Fuwa man. A man who completely broke her heart and shattered her faith in love. I have nothing to worry about. She is too damn dense to notice when someone is interested in her. Even if she wasn't that dense, her heart no longer desires any relationships with a man._ Even after filling his mind with the false comfort of these notions, he still felt extremely troubled about Kijima-san. He didn't seem like the forceful type, but as far as Ren was concerned the playboy prince had never been turned down either. Ren was brought out of his reverie by another ring from his phone. Pulling the pillows off his face he fished around him for the phone, finally finding it, he flipped it open and smiled.

**But of course. Always. – Yashiro. **

Ren rolled over into his bed and closed his eyes. He pictured that angelic face that his heart yearned for. Her soft lips and that excited glare. The innocent smile that always made him melt, he couldn't help but feel warmth fill his body. The more he thought of her, the more his body relaxed, eventually lulling him to sleep.

Yashiro placed the phone on the floor next to him and slipped the latex glove off his hand. He sighed deeply, feeling his heart's concern grow for Ren and Kyoko. He knew that even with Kijima-san pursuing Kyoko-chan, Ren would never make his move. _Dammit Ren. Man up_. Steam billowed from Yashiro's ears as he thought of Ren losing out to some flirty playboy. He quickly caught his anger before it went overboard and contemplated Ren's perspective. Leaning back into his couch, he slipped off his glasses, placing them next to his phone; he rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought back to Ren's expression

_His smile was gone. His eyes were cold. He was definitely quite angry at the idea of Kijima-san and Kyoko-chan being so friendly. But how far will he go to intervene? Knowing Ren, he won't sit by idly and let Kyoko-chan get played. I mean he sent me down to the Dark Moon on-location shoot early because he was frightened for her safety. _

Sighing again, Yashiro replaced the glasses atop his nose, grabbed his phone and pushed himself off the floor. He dragged himself to his room and collapsed into bed. _These two morons will kill me with their idiocracies _he thought to himself_. The dense baka and the shy baka. What ever shall I do with them?_ He chuckled as sleep overtook him.

"Oh how sweet!" Kyoko said to herself as she gazed upon the surprise sitting upon her kotatsu as she arrived home. It was a small woven basket filled with three or four different types of taiyaki. There was a note attached to the front of the basket. Placing her bags down in the corner of the room, Kyoko walked over to the table, sat down eagerly and opened her note.

**Kyoko-chan—I was so happy to hear back from you! You seemed rather excited so I decided to drop off a few treats for you. I know you have a busy schedule and I had some free time. Enjoy! – Kijima.**

Kyoko felt her cheeks flush with delight. Her eyes were large with excitement. She slipped the note back into its envelope and carefully placed it aside. Then she picked up the wrapped taiyaki and examined each one to determine the flavors. She could feel glee overwhelm her as she has never received such a thoughtful gift before. _Oh, I should at send a message of thanks before I go to sleep. I should also find a way to properly thank him in person. I'm not sure when I will have the time to do it, but I must!_ She thought with a determined look on her face. She crawled over to her bag, dug her cell phone out from the bottom, sat flat on her bottom and began to tap away at the keypad.

**Kijima-san, thank you so much for the surprise. I am delighted that you thought of me. Have a good night. –Kyoko**

Satisfied with the message, she hit the green button and snapped her phone shut. Today was a fantastic day! Not only did she receive a new acting opportunity earlier, but she also received this lovely surprise. As Kyoko prepared for bed, she couldn't help but smile the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2: Unleashed Yosei

**Chapter 02: Unleashed Yosei**

Sho lay upon the bed, arm resting across his head, eyes closed, tapping his foot to a new random melody forming in his mind. As he concentrated on the sound in his head, he felt his phone buzzing next to him. Grabbing the phone he flipped it open and eagerly read the words in the message. Grinning widely, he pushed off the bed, slipped into his shoes and then strode into the living room. Grabbing his hoodie off the couch, along with a scarf, Sho bundled up and headed for the door.

"Sho? Going out?" Shouko called out to him as she watched him slip into the coat and then wrap the scarf around his neck and mouth before pulling the hoodie up. Getting only silence in return, she gripped her coffee mug a bit tighter. "You rarely go out on your time off," she continued. "Just try to be back by 1900 for your music shoot." She smiled warmly, trying not to get bothered with him blatantly ignoring her. "Look Sho, you should at least tell me where you're going. It would be bad if something were to happen to you."

As he reached the door, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder to his manager. "To school," he said hoarsely. Then he grabbed the doorknob, twisted and stepped out, slamming it shut behind him.

_School?_ Shouko wondered. _Oh Sho, what are you going to get yourself into now?_ She sighed deeply and hung her head.

* * *

Yashiro slipped comfortably into the front passenger seat of Ren's white Porsche. "Good morning Ren," he greeted the actor warmly.

"Good morning Yashiro-san," he replied courteously.

"How are you feeling today?" Yashiro inquired, trying to gauge his charge's thoughts after last night. When Ren smiled to him and replied with one word, Yashiro knew that he was stewing. "Are you ready to wrap that commercial up?" He continued, trying to change the topic to warm up the atmosphere of the car ride. When Ren didn't reply, Yashiro looked over at his comrade. Noticing the far-away gaze and the way he rested his chin on his left palm, Yashiro sighed. _Thinking about Kyoko, no doubt. I wish he would open up to me so I could help him, or yell at him honestly._ Subconsciously, Yashiro shook his head in frustration.

"What's wrong Yashiro-san?" Ren asked, noticing the glum expression on his manager's face.

"Nothing at all," Yashiro stated simply. "I was thinking about Kyoko-chan." he added.

"Oh? Anything specific?" Ren questioned, keeping his gaze on the road ahead of him.

"I heard from the president last night that she was offered a new role for a film," Yashiro replied excitedly.

"I'm happy to hear that. She is progressing quite well," Ren said kindly. "This would be her first film, correct?"

_Why is he asking me that? I'm sure he knows her resume pretty damn well by heart,_ Yashiro thought trying to figure him out. "Yes indeed!" he finally chirped. "From what the president was saying, it's going to be her debut film. It's a very difficult role to play so I'm sure she is ecstatic."

"I wonder if she'll finally get to be that princess," Ren mumbled to himself, smiling at her infatuation with fairy tales.

"What?" Yashiro asked confused.

"Oh nothing," Ren quipped. "So do you know anything else about this role?" Ren asked intrigued.

"Not much. I just know that it's going to make her face some of the reasons for which she was placed in LoveMe." Yashiro replied casually.

"Really?" Ren fell into deep contemplation. Now he was pretty damned curious as to what this debut film will entail. The main reason she was placed in that blasphemous pink department was because she had a problem accepting love.

"Ren?" Yashiro called out to his charge, noticing his distant expression.

"Hm? I'm sorry Yukhito, were you saying something to me?"

_Yukhito? Well, well_ Yashiro couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm surprised you don't know more about it," he finally said.

"I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready," Ren responded blaring that evil charming smile. _Knowing her, she'll probably even ask me to help, being that I'm her damned sempai and nothing else._

"Ren are _you_ okay this morning?" Yashiro braved the question, scrunching his brows as his worry grew.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem off. I can't say angry, but something isn't quite right."

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted. I didn't sleep very well last night. Honestly, I am looking forward to ending this commercial today."

"I understand completely," Yashiro replied as Ren pulled into the parking garage. "I wouldn't want to be around the playboy after the woman I loved, if I could help it," Yashiro added without thinking. _Oh no, what the hell did I just say that for?_ The temperature in the compact vehicle fell drastically. Catching a glance at his charge, the manager felt his stomach plummet. The glare he received was dripping with rage, but the actor quickly caught himself and returned his amiable expression.

As Ren finally parked in his usual spot, a phone began ringing. Yashiro quickly fished a latex glove from his pocket, slipped it onto the left hand and the grabbed his phone, flipping it open.

"Kyoko-chan! How are you?" he answered cheerfully.

Ren looked over at his manager. Hearing his beloved's name instantly hooked the actor's attention.

"Why yes of course," Yashiro continued. "I will get back to you as soon as I can regarding that… Yes, I don't believe there will be a problem at all… Okay, bye-bye Kyoko-chan." Flipping his phone shut, he slipped it back into the inside pocket of his jacket and looked over to his charge. "You're staring," he said matter-of-factly.

"Is everything okay, Yashiro-san?" Ren asked, trying not to sound eager, which elicited a grin from his manager's face.

"Yes, she was asking me for a favor." When Ren continued to stare, Yashiro felt his grin grow. "Well, since you know how sweet she is, it would be wrong for me to divulge her secrets, now wouldn't it?" Returning Ren's famous smile and words from a year ago, Yashiro continued. "You will just have to wait and let her tell you herself, Ren. That is if she wants to." He then quickly opened the door and stepped out of the car, hastily walking into the studio to avoid his fuming companion.

* * *

After hanging up the phone with Yashiro, Kyoko quickly walked into her classroom and returned to her chair. She smiled softly at the affections Yashiro had for Ren. She hoped that one day she would be lucky enough to have a manager like him.

Kyoko gripped her pencil tightly and listened to her sensei as he began his lecture on Japanese history. He was a tall man, slightly plump with salt and pepper hair, which he had slicked back. On the bridge of his nose, sat thick squared framed glasses, which he had to push back into place every now and then.

"As you can see the hypocrisy of Lord Nobunaga's ways is illustrated through his tactics. Can anyone tell me why he so desired…" his soft voice drifted away from Kyoko's ears, as her mind filled with thoughts of Kijima.

_What should I do to repay him for his kindness,_ she thought_. I can't just accept a present like that. I must return the favor. But I hardly know Kijima-san_. She frowned. _I know! Tsuruga-san has known Kijima-san far longer than I have! Maybe he'll have an idea or two._ She beamed with happiness at the brilliance of her new plan, however that was short lived. She began recalling the Dark Moon party and could feel the happiness drain from her face, with some color as well, making her look paler than normal. _He was so upset that Kijima-san bought me that dress. He eyes were so cold, hidden behind that gentlemanly smile._

_**As a fellow actor from LME, I find that sort of behavior to be very shameful. **_

Kyoko hung her head in defeat and sighed, simmering in her frustrations. As she tries to eliminate all thought of Ren from her mind, she caught the tail end of her sensei's lecture.

"All right, if you all study hard and keep everything I just went over in mind, the final exam shall be of no consequence to you all."

_What? Oh no, I did it again! _Kyoko squealed with realization of missing her entire lecture to thoughts of Tsuruga Ren. "Sensei, wait!" She called out with outstretched arms, as he gathered his things and left the classroom.

Hearing the all too familiar sound of the lunch bell, Kyoko sighed deeply and grabbed her bento out of her bag, feeling much gloomier than before. _Damn that bully_ she thought, as she pictured his gentlemanly smile. _I simply cannot escape the exorcism of that beaming smile, even while I'm at school_.

Kyoko finished her lunch and began putting her things away, hardly noticing her sensei's return to the classroom. He walked straight over to her, causing her to look up at him curiously. He smiled kindly and placed a single long stemmed red rose upon her desk.

"Sensei?" she asked glancing from the rose back to his face.

"This was left for you at the front office, Kyoko-chan, along with this note." he replied, placing a small envelope in front of her. He then turned and left before she could inquire any further.

_I wonder if this is another present from Kijima-san_, she thought, not realizing the smile that had crept onto her lips. Carefully smelling the rose and inhaling its sweet fragrance, she smiled further. Picking up the small envelope, she flipped the flap up and carefully slipped the small paper out. As her eyes raced across the text she could feel her heartbeat thumping faster and faster within her chest. Her faced flushed hot and red as the dark aura of hatred surrounded her.

**My sweet Kyoko—Thanks for that kiss. When I close my eyes I can still taste your tongue. Do you think of me when you sleep at night? I know that I do. –Sho**

As images of her first kiss popped into her mind, little Kyoko shaped yosei began to hover around her, strengthening the aura of hate and anger around the young actress. "SHOOOOO!" she yelled from the core of her being, with wafting steam escaping her ears.


	3. Chapter 3: Charmingly Cunning

**Chapter 03: Charmingly Cunning**

Cracking open his cold, canned coffee he gently tugs his scarf off his lips so he can take a long sip. With the hoodie wrapped around his face coupled with the blue plaid scarf, it was virtually impossible to tell this dark figure was in fact the musical idol, Fuwa Sho. Beaming eyes hidden behind black sunglasses, awaited the catastrophe that would be Kyoko's reaction. The simple thought of shattering her peace of mind at the mere mention of him sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He sat back comfortably on the bench in front of her school.

_I will make her think of me,_ Sho said mentally to himself. _Even if she hates me, I will fill that plain little mind of hers and reclaim possession of her heart. Just you wait, you bastard. I refuse to lose to you, Tsuruga Ren! I absolutely refuse!_

As he sat there sipping his coffee, he heard the loud belligerent voice echoing from within the school halls. She screeched his name with such an evil and angry tone, even Sho couldn't help but briefly quiver at the passion of her hatred. Then a grin broke his face as he imagined his best friend's bright red face and steaming ears. _With just a simple note, I can invade her like a plague. This is going to be so much fun, dear Kyoko. _

Quite satisfied with himself, he downed the last of his drink, stood up and with a flip of his wrist he tossed the can into the recycle bin a few paces away. Then he strode off, nonchalant and head held high, back to his apartment.

* * *

"Cut!" yelled the director. Ren could feel the muscles in his neck ease a little bit. "Good take you two. We have one final scene, but I have some business to attend you. Why don't you two break for lunch and then we shall wrap this up?" Both tall actors nodded in agreement and headed to their respective dressing rooms.

"Good take, Ren," Yashiro said, smiling to his charge.

"Thank you," Ren replied.

"I have your bento awaiting you in the lounge," Yashiro continued.

Ren nodded his thanks and strode on. As he reached the lounge, he noticed that Kijima's manager was not present today. He was happy to be alone. He strode over to the couch and sat down, just as Yashiro walked over with two bento boxes and two water bottles. Ren took his box and bottle and signaled for the manager to sit across from him. Bowing slightly, Yashiro claimed the spot.

"By the way Ren, your interview for today was cancelled," Yashiro said as Ren began eating. "Apparently the photographer is quite ill and could not make it. I rescheduled it for three days from now. Wouldn't want you to get sick again," Yashiro finished by grinning and glancing over to his charge.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san," Ren replied, smiling widely and brightly. Yashiro chuckled as he noticed this irritation on Ren's face. "This will give me time to prepare for my next project." Ren said simply.

"Next project? You don't waste any time at all, do you Tsuruga-san," Kijima teased as he entered the lounge, holding his own box. He walked over and sat upon the loveseat directly to Ren's right. He smiled at the tall actor and dug into his food.

"Kijima-san, so nice of you to join us," Yashiro greeted him warmly. Kijima nodded his thanks with a mouth full of rice. "Do you have anything lined up next?" Yashiro asked politely, making conversation. Ren didn't contribute, but he did listen intently to his colleague's words.

"Well, there is a new drama that I hope I can get into," Kijima replied grinning. "I heard the woman starring in it is quite the actress."

"You didn't peg me as the type who would swoon for a role based on an actor's ability," Ren shot back, all the while emitting his godly aura. The retort went completely over Kijima's head, as he laughed aloud.

"Well, that is the rumor, isn't it? In this case though, I can't really deny it." Yashiro chuckled at the response. "This drama is very provocative and dark. It's unlike anything I have done, but the female lead's role is the most intense one of them all. I am very intrigued to see how the rookie actress holds up to it," Kijima finished by taking another bite of his lunch. "Not to mention how sultry she would look in those teasing costumes."

"Rookie actress?" both Yashiro and Ren said together in perfect harmony.

"Yes, of course," Kijima said after gulping down his food. "Kyoko-chan is the leading lady," another grin formed on Kijima's face.

Yashiro's jaw dropped at the thought of the sweet, innocent Kyoko portraying a provocative woman. Even though she did a damn fine job as Natsu, he doubted that this role would be anything like that. _Oh dear, teasing costumes no less. _He quickly glanced over at Ren who was gazing into his bento, seemingly too full to continue. _Figures,_ Yashiro thought. _One slight mention of his lady love and the appetite flutters away, not there's much there to begin with._ The manager sighed.

"How did you come by this information," Ren asked disinterestedly, breaking the silence.

"Oh she told me herself this morning," Kijima replied, beaming. It was as if someone had shot an arrow throw Yashiro's chest, as the words sunk in. "She sent me a thank you text for her present last night and I had asked if she had any plans for the day," the playboy continued without prompt. "She told me she had some meetings after school to do with this new role. She sounded very excited."

Ren quietly grabbed his water bottle off the table, twisted the cap, pressed the tip to his lips and drank in swallows. Wishing it was something much stronger he replaced the cap and held the bottle in his grip, tightening every so often. He fought the internal struggle, the absolute need to ask more questions and find out about this present. _How close have they gotten? Has it even been that long? Kyoko do you realize that he wants you this much?_ He couldn't help but snicker at his last thought. He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of a phone. He looked over and saw Kijima, flipping his open.

"Success," Kijima said, with a very happy expression. "The lady as agreed." He looked up at Ren and winked wickedly.

"Pardon me?" Ren asked, trying to maintain his composure when all he wanted to do was reach over and punch his colleague.

"Kyoko-san has agreed to go to dinner with me tonight to celebrate. This will be lovely." He could barely contain his glee. His fingers rapidly raced over the keypad in response.

Yashiro looked to Ren and the actor's eyes met his manager's for the first time during this meal. Yashiro could see that behind that smile there was intensity unlike any other. _He is fuming inside. I must do something for him._ Yashiro placed his box upon the table and stood up.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I just remembered that I had a phone call to make. I shall be right back," with that he strode out of the room, leaving Ren alone to fester with this playboy pest.


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling Famous

**Chapter 04: Feeling Famous**

Kyoko was quite content with herself. Having dinner with Kijima would give her the chance to properly thank him! As she thought about what she wanted to cook tonight, her mind fluttered back to the red rose lying on the ground next to her book-bag. The smile dissipates as the dark angry aura of hate surrounds her again. _Damn you to hell Shotaro!_ She thought furiously. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to shred the velvety plant into a million pieces. _Even if it is from him, I can't deny how beautiful it looks._

She sighed heavily and began to shove her books into her bag, then carefully stuck the rose in so as not to damage the flower. Standing up and slipping the book-bag strap over her head and onto her shoulder, she glanced up at the clock. Noticing that she had plenty of time left, she decided to walk, seeing that it was a beautiful day. She stalked along the streets, her mind sorely filled with Fuwa Sho. But her grudgey yosei began to quickly dissipate as she caught a glimpse of the billboard ahead of her.

Five times her size, there she was. Dressed in her deceptively seductive school-girl uniform, baring that mischievous grin of Natsu. Standing around her were her fellow actresses, who created Natsu's clique of evil doers. The poster itself was a screen shot from one the more recent episodes, where the girls stand atop the roof at school and torment an innocent classmate. As she gazed upon the poster, Kyoko could feel the moisture tingeing her eyes. She felt the warmth of happiness and pride overcome her, as well as the slight embarrassment of having her visage displayed for all to see. The realization that she was indeed becoming a famous actress, very slowly started to sink in and with this she headed towards LME with the biggest smile on her face, all thoughts of Fuwa Sho lost to dust.

* * *

President Lori Takarada is known for his eccentric theatrics, as well as his love for cosplay. Today was no exception to that as he strutted around with his head held high, dressed in a royal Punjabi salwar suit, the color of softest crème. Atop his full, brown locks was nestled a deep, maroon turban, with the soft cotton tail laying down his left shoulder. He had a beautifully simple, yet elegant gold necklace and cuffed around his wrists were the matching gold bangles. Equipping his gallant smile, President Takarada truly looked the part of a Southeast Asian royal prince. His aide stood in the corner with his back up against the wall, in a rather relaxed pose as the head of LME paced his office.

"Sir, you really should relax," his aide said lovingly.

"Ah, well it's not that I'm not relaxed. You see I am actually quite elated about today's meeting. If everything goes well then I have a feeling that things will only get more intriguing from this point on, don't you agree?" Takarada beamed.

"If you say so, Takarada-san," Sebastian replied stoically. "To be quite blunt, you are quite the sadist, sir." He grinned.

"Well, that is a new and interesting interpretation of my persona," Takarada laughed wholeheartedly. "I suppose, but someone needs to pull the strings around here. It's a shame that those in our employ are too idiotic to do it themselves." The aide nodded in agreement.

"I see our LoveMe number one has arrived," Lori said as he heard his phone beep. "Why don't you go and escort her back to my office. Just ensure that you do not reveal anything to her. I want the director to speak with her himself." With a royal bow of respect, the aide took his exit and left the exquisitely flamboyant president to his plotting.

* * *

Yashiro slipped a latex glove onto his hand and fished his phone out of his pocket. As he tip-tapped across the keypad of the phone checking his messages, he glanced over at Ren, who looked to be completely calm while he drove. Then unexpectedly Yashiro's phone began to ring, causing the manager to squeal slightly at the surprise. Noticing the president's number, Yashiro answered promptly, ignoring Ren's mocking snickers.

"Yes, good afternoon Takarada-san," Yashiro smiles warmly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Ren was just about to drop me off… I see… Okay, I shall let him know… Thank you Takarada-san, we will see you promptly." Yashiro flipped his phone shut.

"LME then?" Ren asked, expecting nothing else from the exuberant president.

"Indeed," Yashiro replied. "There is a new opportunity that has come to his attention and he wants to discuss it with you before offering it to someone else."

"That's not quite like him," Ren said passively. "What is that man plotting now?" Ren mumbled to himself.

Yashiro stared intently at his friend, as multiple expressions played off his face. _He must have forgotten for the slightest moment that I'm sitting here,_ he thought amused. Yashiro wasn't too familiar with the special relationship Ren had with LME's head, but he thoroughly enjoyed it at times. No one could get Ren riled up like President Takarada Lori. Well, no one except Kyoko that is. Yashiro couldn't help himself and started laughing.

Ren looked to his manager with an irritated concern, then shook his head and returned his attention to the road. _I wouldn't be surprised if he was a part of the plotting_ Ren chuckled to himself. As he concentrated on the road, he recalled Kijima's words before shooting the final scene.

_**Success. The lady has agreed. Kyoko-chan as agreed to go to dinner with me tonight to celebrate.**_

His stupid mischievous grin tugged at Kuon's strings, pulling him out bit by bit. _That bastard, _Kuon thought to himself. _If I could, I would…_ Ren took a deep breath and pushed all notions from Kuon away. _I can't lose myself now or I'll never be able to protect her_, he thought. _Oh Kyoko, why do you do this to me?_

"Ren?" Yashiro said, noticing the chilly aura about them. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, of course," Ren replied, donning his gentlemanly smile. Yashiro shivered. "I was just thinking about what the President has in mind," Ren lied. "Should be interesting."

Yashiro nodded in agreement.

Kyoko skipped into the LME building and headed for the elevator. As the doors opened, she hopped in. Turning about she noticed Ren and Yashiro entering the building. Positively beaming at her sempai, she held the doors open and waited for them to catch up.

"Thank you, Kyoko-san," Yashiro said cheerfully. Kyoko nodded with that innocent smile. "You look absolutely radiant today. Did something good happen?" Yashiro continued, noticing Ren's expressionless demeanor.

"Actually yes!" Kyoko said enthusiastically. "You won't believe it," she continued, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet.

_This better not be because of Kijima and that so-called present,_ Yashiro prayed silently. "Does this have to do with your new role?" he asked, hoping and wishing.

"No actually," she replied. "On my way here, I saw a billboard advertising Box-R!" She began to lightly clap her hands in glee, with which Yashiro joined in.

"Oh how exciting," he squealed.

Ren chuckled, thoroughly amused at the two fan-girls in front of him. _These two will be the bane of my existence,_ he thought. Noticing that Kyoko was deep in conversation with the older man, describing her pretty billboard, he took advantage of the opportunity. Ren gazed upon the young actress, admiring her features and joyful ambiance. Her soft lips which were now smiling so widely his heart raced. The way her shiny hair fell around her eyes, tugged at his desires. The subtle way her face portrayed her simply took his breath away. Feeling the adrenaline pump through him at the simple thought of hugging her, Ren clenched his jaw and forced himself to look away.

_BING!_ The elevator stopped at the LoveMe floor and the doors slid open.

"Well, this is me," she said as she hopped out.

"Let me walk you," Ren offered without thinking. As he stepped out he glanced at Yashiro who not only got the hint but gleefully welcomed it.

"I will see you in the President's office," Yashiro shouted before the doors shut in front of him.

"Are you here to see President Takarada-san too?" Kyoko asked with innocence.

"Why yes, Mogami-san. He has a project that he would like me to look over," Ren said, smiling gently. "So will you be receiving another LoveMe assignment?" he inquired curiously.

"Yes, he wants to go over a few things regarding my new project," she replied happily.

"Is this regarding your new film offer?" Ren looked over to her, smirking as he watched her blush brightly.

Kyoko nodded.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that you're receiving such offers already. It just means that your talent is progressing rapidly." He smiled proudly, which caused her to beam brighter.

"Thank you Tsuruga-san. That means a lot coming from you," she said sweetly. "I honestly can't believe that I will be debuting so soon!"

Feeling the warmth of his yearning fill his chest again, Ren had to clear this throat.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I promise," he replied chuckling. After a few moments of silence, he noticed she was staring at him inquisitively. He met her gaze and gave her his gentlemanly smile. When she froze in place, stern expression replacing her worry, he stopped and frowned at her.

"What's wrong Mogami-san?"

"Tsuruga-san, I should be asking you that," she snapped. His eyes widened in confusion. She continued. "You're angry. What happened? Did I say something wrong or offensive?"

Ren couldn't help but laugh as she bombarded him with questions. _How does she know something's wrong?_ He said to himself. _So sweet._

"I assure you Mogami-san that I am quite all right." He turned from her and continued walking towards the LoveMe department. For the briefest second he contemplated asking her about Kijima, but then realized it would be a mistake.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said softly.

"Yes, Mogami-san?" Ren replied in kind.

"I know that I'm not very experienced, but if you ever need someone to talk to you, I just wanted to let you know that you can count on me, sempai." She said sheepishly. "I will try my best to help you in any way that I can."

Hearing such compassion forced the actor to stop and spin about. As he stared at her, his whole body became overwhelmed with warmth. At this moment he was very thankful for the distance, for is she stood any closer, he would've reached out and swept her into his arms. Smiling gently, he nodded and shoved his love aside, yet again.

As they reached the double doors of LoveMe, they both noticed the President's aide patiently waiting outside. Kyoko looked up at her sempai, but found him smiling to the foreigner. Giving her attention back to Sebastian, both actors muttered polite greetings as they approached.

"Tsuruga-san, I advise that you head up to meet with the President immediately. He wants to speak with you in private before I escort Mogami-san." Ren glanced at Kyoko and then back to Sebastian.

"Wait, our meetings are together?" Kyoko asked fretfully. "I don't understand."

"Don't worry Mogami-san, all will be explained soon enough." Sebastian replied kindly.

_So he is plotting something. I should have known._ Ren couldn't help but snicker at the thought of it all. "Okay, in that case, I will head up. See you soon Mogami-san, Sebastian-san." With that he strode off towards the stairs.

"I feel lost," Kyoko mumbled. When her counterpart laughed, she pouted.

"The President wishes for you to remain in your current outfit as you will not need the pink suit today. He also advises that you cancel all plans for the evening. This meeting will take a while." The aide smiled very brightly, and then led Kyoko back to the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5: Plotting President

**Chapter 05: Plotting President **

Arms crossed over his chest, Ren could feel the slight pressure of a migraine building. As he sat there in front of Lori's desk, he could feel his irritation rising as the President paced his office spewing off about Kyoko's new role. It was fine and great, but what the hell did it have to do with Ren? Realizing what the president wanted, Ren bit.

"President," Ren tried to get the exuberant man's attention. "President Takarada-san," Ren said a bit louder. The President stopped pacing, turned and faced the man sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes, Ren?" He asked politely.

"Sir," Ren began but stopped. How should he word his thoughts? Aside from being polite.

"Just say what you need to say, Ren. You won't be able to fool me either way," Lori said matter-of-factly, noticing his hesitancy. Ren nodded.

"Sir, with all due respect, have you lost your mind entirely?" Ren looked up and met his elder's gaze. The two men just stared, piercingly, at each other. Yashiro, who sat beside Ren, looked over at his charge, unbelieving at the bluntness of Ren's question. Eyes wide, he turned his face to the president.

"What are you talking about, Ren?" the President replied, immediately changing his expression to that of a naïve and innocent one.

"Don't screw with me, sir," Ren snapped right back, baring his bright disguise of a charming smile. "How can you let her take on a role such as this? This is a role for a mature and seasoned actress. Don't you think she may be too young, too naïve for something of this caliber?"

Yashiro sat the edge of his seat as he could feel the tension piling into the spacious office. _Careful Ren. Even I can tell you're treading on ice._ Yashiro could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

Lori couldn't help but laugh at the handsome actor before him. He walked over to his desk and placed his hands palm faced down upon it, and then gently lowered himself into his exquisitely comfortable leather chair.

"Ren," he began with a soft voice, but Ren was not fooled. That one word in that simple tone could only indicate one thing. His discontent would end here. "We both know that Kyoko-kun's acting is not what's being questioned here. She has already surpassed most matured and seasoned actresses," Lori continued. "What is in question is _your_ ability to watch her take on a role such as this, am I correct?"

Ren glared at the composed figure ahead of him. Watched as he intertwined his fingers and carefully laid them on the desk. He dissected the President as the elder man's shoulders relaxed and his mouth broke into a grin. Ren had to look away from that irrefutable stare.

"Look Ren," Lori continued. "You are one of the most professional individuals I have had the pleasure of working with and representing. This is quite uncharacteristic of you. Your emotions have begun to clout your judgment and that is _quite_ unprofessional." The smile vanished, replaced by a serious and almost threatening expression.

As the words escaped the superior's mouth, Ren could feel his heart pace faster. Eyes wide with the realization of Lori's words, he ran his fingers through his hair, then stood up and walked away from the desk.

Yashiro sat stone-still as he heard the President's words. _Ren unprofessional?_ Yashiro could not believe the words that his ears absorbed. After a moment's contemplation, he had to agree with Lori's analysis, yet never in a thousand years would Yashiro be able to confess as such to Ren.

"Why am I here?" Ren asked, with his back to Lori, wanting so badly to turn the topic elsewhere.

"I will explain that when Kyoko-kun and our final guest have arrived." Lori replied, politely, accepting his tyro's unspoken request.

"I understand that there is a meeting with Mogami-san, but why was I called into your office? You don't usually seek me out just so you can blabber on about another actor's roles." Ren finally turned around, donning that famous bright smile. Yashiro simply bowed his head and sighed.

"Well, you see," Lori replied, repaying Ren smile for smile. "I need to speak with you about this other actor." A wide grin spread across President Lori's face.

Ren felt his heart sink. _What the hell are you up to now?_

* * *

"Have you lost your fucking mind, Shouko?" Sho yelled as he stomped up the stairs.

"Sho, just listen to me," she replied, trying to console her charge.

"No! I will not listen. You fucking lied. You said we were going to a music shoot. Why the fuck are we here?" His voice only rising with his anger. "What are you up to?"

Shouko grabbed Sho's wrist and forced him to face her. Then she smacked him across the face. The hallway echoed with her attack. "Calm the hell down and listen to me." She said simply, almost without expression. Sho felt a chill run down his spine and a stinging sensation in his left cheek.

Shouko continued, matter-of-factly. "This is an opportunity that I know you wouldn't want to miss out on. I was contacted by the President of LME himself. When we go in there you will be respectful. You will listen to everything that he has to say and then you will accept the proposal. Or you will find yourself a new manager. Do we have an understanding?"

All Shotaro could muster was a grunt of acceptance. Briskly turning around, he cursed Shouko's audacity of hitting a musical genius. At the sound of a melodic _BING_ Sho was forced to stop. He looked over to his right as the elevator doors opened, gritting his teeth prepping for that damned Tsuruga to step out. To his pleasant surprise, the open doors revealing Kyoko and the president's aide, who were chit chatting and laughing lightly to one another. His jaw dropped as he saw her standing there, innocent smile plastered on her lips, donning her alluring school uniform. He traced her hips and legs with his eyes, following it back up taking in her petite chest and soft nape, before finally settling on those eyes. Her eyes lost all joy as she came face to face with her biggest rival.

"Yo Kyoko," Sho said seductively, smirking like a madman.

* * *

Kyoko was frozen in place as she looked up at her nemesis. The blonde hair, brown eyes and that evil smirk that had melted thousands of girls' hearts—all staring back at her as he dared to say her name. She could feel the darkest aura seep out around her. Her grudgey yosei spilled out of her heart, steaming in anger as this fool dared to tread upon her sanctuary.

"FUWA SHO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed into the hallway. The aide was leaning against the wall of the elevator doors preventing them from closing. Chuckling to himself, he couldn't help but bask in the president's genius mind.

Refusing to hear his response, she stepped up to him, placed her palms against his chiseled chest and shoved him out of her way. She stepped up to the double doors behind her, quickly stepped inside, and slammed them shut.

"Please excuse, Kyoko-chan," Sebastian stated simply to Sho and his manager as he too stepped out of the elevator. "She is quite a compassionate woman." Smiling warmly to the couple, he took this chance and took in the image of this supposed star of a musician.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Sho snapped, angered by Kyoko's outrage.

"Apparently, nothing special. Excuse me," Sebastian chuckled and proceeded down the hallway towards the President's office.

* * *

Yashiro sat in the conference room, staring at Ren and President Takarada. The president had his eyes closed and chuckled every now and again, as if he was replaying a joke. Ren glared at the president with such malice, that Yashiro felt sympathy for his charge. He knew this was going to be the most difficult task that Ren had ever been given.

_Still, I have to give it to Takarada-san. His plan is completely genius. Such an intricate means of killing two birds with one stone. However, I worry if this will be too much for Ren. He is barely capable of handling Cain, whether he admits it to me or not. I can't possibly fathom what this situation will force him to do. Then again the potential for it all is quite outstanding._

Without even realizing it, Yashiro was chuckling along in unison with LME's crazy genius president. When he looked up, he was met with Ren's irritated glare, which forced him to laugh aloud. He was just about to apologize to the young actor, when he heard Kyoko's screaming voice from the other side of the door. A few moments later, without warning the double doors to the conference room flew open with Kyoko attached. She quickly slammed the doors shut and locked them. Yashiro could hear Kyoko's labored breath as she fell to the floor. Ren pushed his chair back to stand, but was stopped by Lori with a mere touch. As he was halted, anger became quite evident on the young actor's expression. Yashiro noticed that even if he did not stand, he was ready to run to the teen if she so needed.


	6. Chapter 6: Perplexed Poise

**Chapter 06: Perplexed Poise**

Lori looked upon the teen sitting on the floor of his conference room, her head placed against the wooden doors. He could feel the passionate hate just emanating from her, even by being on the other side of the room. _Intriguing,_ he thought to himself. He knew that she had a strong affiliation with the artist known as Fuwa Sho, their past, their fallout, everything. Yet still, he had never seen her in this state before. Seeing the way that musician had affected her was a sight he was not entirely prepared for.

Lori carefully glanced over to the actor sitting to his right, his hand still lying upon Ren's strong arm. _If I let go, will he run to her? Does he realize how open he is being about his feelings? You don't even realize it, do you Ren?_ Lori's mind wondered of the intensity of Ren's feelings. _I'm sorry my friend. But I need to do this. I need to see how you restrain yourself and how far you will go. One day you will understand._

Turning his attention back to LoveMe number one, he called out to her. "Kyoko-kun?" When she didn't respond, he opened his mouth to speak again, but was left speechless when a defiant Ren stood up and walked over to the distraught teen. A combination of emotions filled the president's heart, from shock to compassion and finally, relief.

_I see this is doing wonders already,_ he chuckled. He watched as Ren knelt down beside the girl and gently placed his hand upon her shoulder, calling out to her softly. Lori glanced over to Yashiro and saw an expression of warmth emanate from him. Almost as if he felt the president's gaze, Yashiro turned to the president and smiled. Lori was sure that he could hear the young manager muster a simple "I understand now," but he very well could have been mistaken. Grinning brightly, Lori closed his eyes and contemplated his next move.

* * *

_She's shaking,_ Ren thought to himself. He gently placed his hand upon Kyoko's shoulder and whispered her name, "Mogami-san?" When she didn't respond, he ran his arm down to the middle of her back and gently rubbed her back and forth.

"Mogami-san, are you all right?" He asked. Silence. He brought his face closer to hers and whispered to her again, filling his voice with concern, "Kyoko-chan." He felt her stir. She carefully turned her face and met his eyes with her own.

"Tsuruga-san?" she asked, voice filled with disbelief. "Tsuruga-san is that really you?"

"Indeed, Mogami-san," he replied, smiling gently. "Can you stand?" She nodded as he helped her up. "Good. Would you like take your seat? I'll be right next to you." She nodded again.

Ren grabbed her bag off the floor, then led her over to the conference table and sat her down in the chair to the right of his. Instead of returning to his chair, he knelt before her, placed the bag on the floor by her feet and examined her face. Her eyes were wide with confusion, shock, hatred—Ren couldn't quite place it. He brought his hand up to her cheek and gently stroked her soft skin.

"Mogami-san," he began but was interrupted when she gazed upon his eyes, as if realizing for the first time that he was there. It took his breath away.

"Tsuruga-san, is he truly here? Was I imaging it?" her voice was filled with the desperate need to hear that what she saw wasn't real.

"Unfortunately not," President Takarada's voice interrupted.

Ren looked up at the elder man and realized what he had done. Their eyes met and the president nodded his acknowledgement of Ren's unspoken apology. Ren finally took his seat next to Kyoko. As the president began his explanation, Ren noticed that Yashiro had moved to the empty seat on the other side of Kyoko. He smiled his appreciation to his manager.

"He is here by my request, Kyoko-kun," Lori continued. Before she could interrupt, he held up his hand to stop her. "This is strictly for business. There is a small role in the film that you signed on to do. Even though the role is limited, it is quite a pivotal role as it will shape the character you were asked to portray. Given your history with Fuwa-kun, the director and I thought he would be the perfect fit for it. Even his manager has agreed that for a debut role it would be perfect."

As the words sunk in, Ren watched as Kyoko nodded her understanding. _I had no part in this, Kyoko-chan. I swear to you,_ Ren thought. _If it were up to me, I'd never have that bastard anywhere near you. _Ren subconsciously clenched his hand into a fist. It wasn't until he felt the warmth of Kyoko's hand upon his that the realization hit him.

"My apologies, Mogami-san," he said, smiling that famous I-want-to-punch-something smile. Surprisingly, she returned his smile and then gave her attention to the president once more.

"I am ready to do this, Takarada-san," she said boldly, shocking everyone at the table. "This is something that I need to do for my career and I will be professional and not let myself get swept away by that damned Sho!" she finished by slamming her hand down upon dark wooden table.

"I'm so pleased to hear you say that," Lori said, beaming. Just as his aide entered from a side door in the room, Lori signaled for him to open the double doors for LME's guests.

* * *

"Shouko, is there anything I need to know before going in? I won't be ambushed," Sho said, with an irritated tone.

"Actually yes, there are a few things, Sho," Shouko replied. "First off, you saw him in the elevator, so expect Tsuruga Ren to be in that room also." She waited as Sho cursed the number one actor. "Second, you are here for a small part in a film. It will be the perfect role for your debut." She raised her hand to stop Sho's interruption at the role being small. She saw that one coming the moment she started speaking. "Even if the role is small, it is quite a crucial role in the film. The director will explain the rest to you."

Sho nodded.

"Lastly," she continued. "If you do anything out of line, just know that the president of LME does have the power and authority to completely destroy you. So don't be an idiot." With that said Shouko strode past the idol and entered the conference room, refusing to hear his complaints.

_I'm sorry to take these severe measures, Sho_ she thought as she took her seat opposite Yashiro. _This is the only way to help you, both with Kyoko and with your career. I hope you won't disappoint me._ Sho trudged in behind her and took his seat beside his manager and opposite Kyoko, who scowled.

Shouko admired the young actress for her composure and willingness to at least hear about Sho's involvement. _If it were me, I don't think I'd be this strong. I would run the other way so fast. No wonder he admires you._ Shouko smiled to no one in particular.

* * *

Sho's eyes briefly met Ren's. The words that were silently exchanged with that look was simple, the number one actor hated Sho being this close to Kyoko, causing the musician to sneer. _Pissing you off will be so much fun, not to mention easy. This added bonus almost makes this whole damned thing worth it._

"So Kyoko," Sho began. "How did you like my surprise this morning?" Noticing the malevolent glares from his fellow best friend, her face turning beet red, his sneer grew wider.

"I brought it with me," she replied, smiling sweetly. She rummaged through the bag that was now sitting on the floor next to her. She yanked beautiful flower out, stood up and violently threw the rose at his face. As the flower hit his cheek, Sho could feel his anger reach the brink of his patience.

"What the hell?" he yelled back at her, standing up in response. "This was a gift. You shouldn't be so cruel." Kyoko started laughing loudly to that statement. "It's not funny," Sho said through gritted teeth.

"Of course it is. Fuwa Sho is talking about cruelty. I knew he was stupid, but even this is ridiculous." Sho noticed Ren stifling a chuckle.

"No cruel is giving me a taste of your sweet lips and then leaving the rest to dreams," he shot back. At this Kyoko stopped talking and slowly sat back down. He grinned from ear to ear. _Bingo!_ He thought. He could feel the poisonous hate pouring from his friend, as well as her heavier breathing. But the best part was looking over at that jackass actor and seeing the anger in his eyes. Was that jealousy, even? _How lovely,_ Sho thought as he sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest and lightly licking his lips, tasting his brief moment of victory.


	7. Chapter 7: Sly Shotaro

**Chapter 07: Sly Shotaro**

He notices the closeness of their bodies as they sit silently next to each other. He slowly looks her way and can almost taste her sweet fragrance. As it overwhelms his senses, his heart starts to beat faster and faster. Taking his left arm and placing it around her shoulders, he pulls himself closer. Taking the fingertips of his free hand, he gently traces a line up her exposed knee, pushing her skirt back as he works up her thigh. She quickly places her hand upon his and grips him tightly. Looking into her eyes, he notices the passion of her hatred as her eyes widened. Grinning wide, he could feel his passion flowing through his heated body. _All that passion, just waiting to explode,_ he thought. She broke their gaze and looked away from him, exposing her creamy nape. Bringing his mouth down to her soft flesh, he blew ever-so-lightly upon her skin. Noticing the little hairs on the back of her neck responding to his advances, he pulled her in even tighter and gently ran the tip of his tongue along her delicate cheek. Sneering as he felt the heat emanating from her body, he forced his hand further up her leg, resting it high on her thigh. _She's breathing heavier_. _So sexy._ Placing the edge of his finger beneath her chin, he forces her to face him. She looks into his eyes and then glances at his lips, slightly parting her own. Smiling wider, he brought his mouth down to hers, feeling the warmth of her breath on his face. He pulls her in for a sweet, hot…

"Dammit, Sho," Shouko yelled, breaking him from his reverie. "Pay attention."

"What?" he replied thoroughly confused and slightly disoriented. He looks around and notices the entrance of another tall, man, dressed in grey slacks with a matching jacket and a black button up shirt beneath. Gritting his teeth at the frustration of having his thoughts interrupted, Sho sat up straight and gave his attention to who he assumed was the director.

* * *

"Director Seishi-san," Kyoko said as she stood up and walked over to the handsome director. "It's so lovely to see you again, sir." He ran his fingers through his thick, brown locks and beamed at the teen actress. She bowed lightly and offered him her hand. Slightly taken back, he grabbed her hand and shook it kindly, eyeing Ren as he let her go. He couldn't help but grin as he saw her walk over and sit down next to the great Tsuruga Ren.

"Hello Tsuruga-san," the director said politely. Walking over to his seat, he reached over the table and shook hands with the fetching actor. Giving his attention to the rest of the table, he continued.

"Good evening everyone. I apologize for being late," he said as he looked to President Takarada.

"No need Seishi-san. We are all here and ready to proceed whenever you are ready." Lori smiled.

"Of course, let's get started then." Seishi replied. "As I am affiliated with Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san, I will introduce myself to those of you who do not know me. My name is Shinkai Seishi. I direct films in this industry. I worked with Tsuruga-sen on a film about a year ago and had the utmost pleasure of briefly testing Kyoko-san's talents as well." He glanced over at the teen and smiled like a proud parent.

"The reason that I called all of you here this evening is to talk about my new project. I called Kyoko-san yesterday and wanted to discuss the role, but she accepted before I even got the chance to tell her anything," he chuckled. "Kyoko-san, you will still have the chance to decline after receiving all the information."

"That won't be necessary," Kyoko shot back almost immediately. "I've seen your work, Seishi-san. I trust that whatever the role is, it will be wonderful. I feel honored that you thought of me." She beamed.

"As you wish," he replied. Finally taking his seat, Seishi-san continued. "Now this film will revolve around a young woman, who is known to hate love. She gets pleasure in the initial interactions between a man and woman—flirting and seducing men are her strongest points. One night she meets a man unlike she has ever met. This man is the only man who has ever elicited an emotional reaction from her, not just a physical one. They have a very intense relationship, before he breaks her heart and walks away from her. Realizing that she succumbed to the one thing she despised most, she becomes very depressed and fights to live a life without the one she loves. Her savior will be her childhood friend, another man. This man has always loved her and always cared for her, but knowing how she felt about love, he never made his mark. No, as he picks up her shattered pieces, he also helps her learn to love again."

As he finished speaking, he could feel the tension between the actors. Seishi noticed the intense expression on Ren's and Sho's face as they both stared at the teen actress. She was looking into her lap, appearing to be a shade paler than normal.

"Having second thoughts now?" Seishi asked Kyoko directly. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. That look took his breath away. _So much emotion_, Seishi thought.

"No sir," Kyoko said quietly. "I'm just not sure why you would want a plain, inexperienced actress like me for this type of role." she asked.

"Well, it's very simple, Kyoko-san," Seishi replied smiling warmly. "This character goes through many emotional states. First she is a vixen. Then she is a woman who is passionately in love. Then she changes again, into an emotionally devoid corpse, so to say, before she finally finds comfort for her heart. I need a woman who is capable of eliciting all of these roles with a single persona. Quite frankly, I need an exquisitely talented woman. I have been keeping my eye on your progress, Kyoko-san. I like what I see. You are the only one I would like to play this role. And as far as you being plain is concerned, to be quite blunt, that is simply absurd." Ren couldn't help but smile at the director's encouraging words, knowing how very true his statement was. Sho, however, scowled deeply as this young director asshole shot down his painful insults from a year ago.

Standing up, Kyoko bowed deeply to the director. "Thank you so much, Seishi-san." As she sat down again, he noticed the moisture in her eyes and couldn't help but feel warmth in his chest. "I am honored that you thought of me. I will not let you down." She smiled softly.

"Good, I'm very glad to hear that." Seishi replied.

"Now moving on, I would like to discuss your role next, Fuwa-san," Seishi continued, giving his full attention to the young musician. As Sho looked from Kyoko to the director, Seishi continued. "The role I had in mind for you was this woman's childhood friend."

"You mean the one who saves her? The one who gets her in the end?" Sho asked, smirking like a villain as he glanced at Ren.

"Yes, very much so. The role is small, as in you will have the fewest lines of the other two, but it's a pivotal role as you shall be our heroine's savior. Without your comfort, she would simply wilt into nothing." Seishi smiled, completely missing the increased tension between the veteran actor and the arrogant singer. "I know that you have not acted before, but I already discussed it with your manager and we both believe this will be the perfect debut role for you. It's also a fairly simple role and shouldn't be too difficult to complete."

"Why did you choose me specifically?" Sho asked bluntly.

"Well, to be very honest, because I owed Shouko-san a favor and she told me that you'd be worth it." the director snapped back immediately. "I sincerely hope she was not mistaken in her proposal."

"I see," Sho replied, looking over at his straight-faced manager.

"So, are you interested?" Seishi asked.

"Most definitely," Sho replied devilishly.

"Tsuruga-san," Seishi turned to completely face Ren. "You have the most important role out of the two love interests."

"How so?" Ren asked, taking his eyes off Shotaro to meet Seishi's.

"Well, you see you are the one that will have a very passionate and emotionally charged relationship with our leading lady. The reason I wanted you for this specific role was because I need someone who can bring out his cohorts' finest abilities. I have already seen you do that with Kyoko-san. Even though it's been a year, I'm sure nothing's changed in that department." Seishi smiled as he noticed the smirk on Ren's face.

"I heard that Kijima-san was shooting for a spot in this film," Ren stated. Seishi looked to be taken aback. "Why wasn't he chosen, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh no, Tsuruga-sen," Kyoko replied instead. "He will be guest starring on Box-R." She looked at her sempai, innocent smile pasted into place.

"Actually, Kyoko-san," Seishi interrupted. "Tsuruga-san is correct in his statement. I was contacted by Kijima-san regarding this role. However, I felt Tsuruga-san's talents would be more befitting of a role such as this."

"Oh, wow. I had no idea," Kyoko replied, looking over at her sempai.

"Well in that case I have an idea," Sho interjected, sneering like the maniacal villain he is. Everyone turned to face him curiously. "How about we let this Kijima dude audition alongside Tsuruga to see who is better qualified? That way you can ensure that your choice is indeed the right one." Sho beamed.

From the director's reaction it was evident that he did not appreciate having his professional decisions second-guessed, especially by this rookie bullshitter, not to mention his blatant lack of respect for him and Ren, who was his elder in the profession and age. Before he could say anything, the president spoke up.

"That sounds like a positively intriguing notion." Everyone gazed upon the president in utmost surprise. "Don't you think so, Seishi-san?"

Yashiro was not fooled. He instantly caught on to the president's intentions. He couldn't help but silently chuckle as Lori dispelled the tension with a single smile.

"Well," Seishi began with some hesitancy. "That does sound like it may be plausible." Looking over at Ren and then to Sho again, Seishi sighed and continued. "Okay then, we will have Tsuruga-san and Kijima-san try out the role, if no other reason than to confirm my ability at choosing the cast, as the director of the film," he finished curtly, glaring at Shotaro.

"Is this okay with you, Mr. Big-Shot-Actor?" Sho said unsuccessfully masking his glee. But this time, Ren was ready for him.

"This is ridiculous," Kyoko yelled, before Ren could get a word in, catching everyone off guard. "Whatever the director wants is what should happen. You should respect the director, Sho. Not be an ass when he is giving you this opportunity." Her face began changing color as anger ignited within her, again.

Noticing that her hands had turned to fists, Ren gently placed his hand upon her shoulder, which came off as intimate to the Kantoku causing him to grin widely. Ren smiled affectionately to his kohai, and replied to Shotaro.

"It's quite all right, Mogami-san," he said. "After all, I am the number one actor in all of Japan, am I not? I won't lose."

The director noticed as all of the pleasure drained away from the young musician, transforming into a fuming frown, as Ren shut him up completely. He couldn't help himself and laughed aloud. _I think this will be the best damn film I have made yet,_ he thought. _Takarada-san I applaud your imaginative tactics._


	8. Chapter 8: Altercation

**Chapter 08: Altercation**

Lori, Seishi and Yashiro all sat around the conference table after the young stars had departed. The trio shared very similar expressions. The president's dark-skinned aide poured tea for everyone as they sat and chatted.

"Do you understand more clearly my intentions, Yukhito-kun?" Lori asked the young manager, with a gleam in his eyes. It was like watching the apprentice finally grasp the final lesson before graduation.

"Yes, I do," Yashiro replied. "But to be quite frank, sir, I am worried about how this will affect not only Ren but Kyoko-chan as well." Yashiro gazed upon the elder man with concern.

"I empathize with those concerns, Yukhito-kun. But I must say that these measures have become necessary. Ren must face this issue and find a way to control it. If he does not then everything that he has worked so hard for these past few years will unthread. I just can't rely on him to take care of it himself any longer." The president closed his eyes for a brief moment of contemplation, opened them and gazed upon the manager, continuing. "Yashiro-kun, you're support in this situation will be utmost import. Can I count on you, son?"

"Of course you can, Takarada-san" Yashiro replied, smiling kindly. "Even with my reservations, I must applaud your audacity, sir."

"Well, whatever the reasoning," Seishi interrupted, grinning. "I will not hesitate to admit that this will be devilishly fun." Seishi broke into laughter. "Although, Takarada-san, I will say this much," the director continued after composing himself. "I will not be helping you fix any more actors after all of this is said and done. I have a feeling that I won't have the patience for it after this encounter." All three men chuckled.

"Well, Takarada-san, Seishi-san, I must take my leave," Yashiro placed his hands upon the table and pushed himself up. Gathering his things and placing them into his bag, he continued. "Ren hates waiting." He smiled, bowed and then took his leave.

"Before you leave, Yukhito-kun," Lori began. "There is one more thing I need to discuss with you." Yashiro sat back down and listened to the president intently.

* * *

"Oh come on Kyoko, don't be a baby, it's just dinner," Sho whined. "You couldn't resist me even if you tried. I mean even with all of this hate towards me, you participated in my PV, didn't you?" he grinned widely and placed his hands upon the teen's waist. "After all we will be working together once again," he continued, bringing his mouth closer to her face.

Unable to contain her igniting rage, Kyoko placed her hands upon the young musician's muscular chest and shoved with all her might, causing Shotaro to slam back into his manager.

"What the hell?" he yelled at her. Composing himself he noticed her bright red face. A part of him wanted to sneer, but his rage was too overpowering. He traced her figure from top to bottom, fully taking in that skirt and her legs, before returning his eyes to her face.

"Don't touch me!" Kyoko yelled. "You beast, don't you dare touch me!" Her hands fell to her sides, balled into fists. With her breathing slightly labored, she continued. "Get one thing clear, Sho. Just because I have to work with you it does not mean that you can act so friendly with me. We are not friends anymore. Just keep your hands to yourself. As a matter of fact, just stay the hell away from me!" She continued, yelling into the night.

The two stared intently into each other's eyes as they stood out in front of the LME building, in this cold. The fog of their breaths illustrated their equally enraged beating hearts. A moment later, Sho's fury broke as he erupted in laughter, causing furious glares from his best friend and nemesis.

"You're right Kyoko," he continued, laughing. "I almost forgot who I was talking with. Poor plain and un-sexy Kyoko. Little miss virtuous." Sho noticed the change in her expression and continued, feeling pleasure at pissing her off. "Who would want to touch something as boring as you anyway? What was I thinking?" He laughed once more, as he wrapped his arm around Shouko's shoulders and headed back to their ride.

Kyoko stood, stone-cold in place, even after the duo had departed. She stared out into the empty space that had been Shotaro. Her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. Her heart shattered once again. She began shivering all over again. _How dare he?_ she thought to herself. _I know I'm not beautiful! I know that I will always be this plain and boring woman. _But it always hurt the same, no matter how much she heard people calling her that. No matter how much she hates him, it always hurt the most hearing it from the lips of the man she once loved wholeheartedly. _Damn you SHOTARO!_ her insides screamed into her soul.

What Kyoko was not aware of was the witness to the altercation, who had stepped out of the building just as she shoved the arrogant singer away from her. He carefully stepped up behind her and reached his hands out to her.

* * *

"Mogami-san," Ren whispered to her. He felt her stir ever so slightly to his touch, but even so he did not move his hands. "Mogami-san, are you all right?" he continued, in a gentle soothing voice. He felt her shivering more and more. Ren carefully slipped out of his blazer and softly wrapped it around her as he turned the teen to face him.

"Kyoko-chan," he whispered. He noticed her blink as he said her first name. She slowly moved her eyes to meet his. Noticing the moisture embracing her golden eyes, he couldn't help but feel his heart ache a little. _Such anger and sadness_ Ren thought, angrily recalling Shotaro's words. Ren watched as Kyoko blinked the tears out of her eyes and pasted on a bright smile.

"Tsuruga-san," she said softly. "I'm sorry, sempai. I didn't even notice you. I thought you had already left." She looked down at herself and the coat she was wrapped in, not realizing how it got there. She took a step back and bowed deeply to her sempai. "I'm sorry for making you worry, sempai. Now because of me you are cold. Please take this back—" she was interrupted with Ren's laughter. She stood from her bow and curiously gazed upon the tall man in front of her.

"Mogami-san, please stop," he beamed. "You were shivering. I would much rather you wear the coat. Besides, I'm wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt. I can't imagine how cold you must be in that skirt." Ren tilted his head, looking upon the teen kindly. Kyoko looked down at herself and chuckled sheepishly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Tsuruga-san." she replied, smiling softly. Ren noticed her eyes were no longer pouring tears. He felt warmth at being able to make her laugh again. "Where is Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked, interrupting Ren's reverie.

"He had some minor business with the President," Ren replied. _Plotting my demise more than likely,_ he added mentally.

"I see." Kyoko said. After a few moments of silence, Kyoko finally spoke, awkwardly. "So how long were you standing there, sempai?" When he didn't respond, she looked up to meet his eyes. "Sempai?"

"Long enough, Mogami-san." Ren replied, straight-faced. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded, turning her eyes away from him, afraid of being discovered for lying. Ren sighed deeply, not being fooled in the least.

"Have you eaten,?" Ren asked.

"Not yet," she replied hesitantly. As she rattled off excuses as to why she shouldn't join them because she didn't want to impose, Ren spoke up, interrupting her.

"Well if you won't to stay healthy, then I see no reason why I must be forced to eat either." Gentlemanly smile in place, he walked past her.

"You truly are evil," she mumbled as she followed him to the car.

"Good, then you can join us," he replied. He knew she wouldn't say no to that smile, or that snide comment. He noticed her expression change to one of slight irritation. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll only join if I can cook for you," she beamed. Ren knew that there was no way out of it now, so he sighed and gave in. As they continued towards the car, a comfortable silence fell between them.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," she whispered, bright red cheeks in place, breaking the quietness as they reached the white sports car.

"Pardon me?" Ren asked, unable to hear her words.

"I said thank you, sempai," she repeated her words, slightly more audible then before. When Ren gave her a quizzical look, she continued. "For being there."

Ren felt his heart skip a beat at the teen's warmth and sincerity. Before he could reply, Yashiro came up behind them. He turned his attention to his manager.

"Well, thank you for joining us, Yashiro-san," Ren said baring that damned smile again. Yashiro sighed and they all got into the white car and headed back to Ren's apartment.

* * *

Sho was sitting in his van, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, as he waited for Shouko to return from the conference room. _Damn woman, just had to forget her bag and leave me here to wait,_ he fumed to himself. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the duo walking up to the white Porsche, parked opposite of his ride. Noticing the look the actor gave his best friend, he gritted his teeth in anger.

"You bastard, how dare you look at her that way?" he grumbled to himself. "Don't you fucking realize that she is mine?" Sho furrowed his brows in anger and sat fuming. "Enjoy it while you can. I will make her mine and you will watch as you lose to Fuwa Sho!"

Shouko opened the door to the van and slipped in beside Shotaro. One look at her charge and she couldn't help but shake her head. "This is going to be a disaster," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Kijima unlocked the door to his apartment, walked in and shut the door behind him. Tossing his keys onto the table next to the door, he took off his jacket and tossed it onto the couch, as he walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a couple ice cold beers, opened both bottles and then headed straight for bed. Taking a couple long gulps, he placed the bottles on his nightstand and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Falling onto the bed, he flipped his phone open and then scrolled down his list of contacts. Smiling brightly, his fingers dashed across the keypad.

"The great Natsu," he said to himself. "This will be so much fun." His grin grew wide as he placed the phone on the bed next to him, grabbed his beer and drank in gulps again. By the time his phone beeped, he was on his second beer.

**That sounds wonderful, Kijima-san! I will see you tomorrow morning. – Kyoko.**

"And so it begins," Kijima mumbled to himself, smirking from ear to ear as he drifted into dreams.


	9. Chapter 9: Playboys One & Two

**Chapter 09: Playboys One & Two**

"Thank you so much for picking me up," Kyoko said as she slid into the passenger seat of Kijima's green sports car. Placing her hands into her lap, she looked over at the actor and smiled kindly. "Thank you for breakfast as well. It was delicious."

Glancing over to the teen as he stuck the key into the ignition, he smiled charmingly. "It really wasn't a problem at all Kyoko-chan," he answered. Stepping onto the clutch, he turned the key and started the car. Giving it a few revs, he then shifted into first gear. "To be honest, I was happy that you get my message before falling asleep."

"Oh, I was definitely awake," Kyoko answered. "I had a meeting with the Takarada-san and the director for the new film that I'll be starting soon."

Hearing the excitement in her voice furthered his glowing grin. Coming to a stop at a red light, he looked to the actress. "I must confess when you called and said you had to cancel dinner because of work, it made me a little sad." Seeing the flicker of surprise, he turned his head to the road again, feeling a flutter within him.

"I'm sorry about that," Kyoko replied, bowing as much as she could in the car.

Kijima laughed. "No worries at all, Kyoko-chan. I assure you. I'm happy that I was able to spend some time with you this morning."

Kyoko felt her cheeks heat with a blush. Feeling grateful that the actor was not looking at her at that moment, she quickly turned her head and looked out the window, trying to calm her racing heart.

"So how was your night?" He continued, oblivious to the effect he was having on her.

Thankful for the topic change, she jumped onto the opportunity to talk about work. "The film sounds very exciting!" Sho's face popped into her mind. "Even if I can't stand one of the actors," she muttered. "I think it will be fun." Kyoko added quickly.

"Unfortunately sometimes we have to work with people we don't like," Kijima said matter-of-factly. Looking over he saw the teen staring at him curiously. "It can also be half the fun. Situations like these will help you become a mature and serious actor. The ability to handle people we can't stand is a talent even most veteran actors don't have."

Kyoko smiled appreciatively at the words of wisdom.

"Tell me that you were at least able to have dinner," Kijima added when her silence ensued.

"Yes, I did. I ended up making dinner for Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san," Kyoko replied kindly.

_How interesting,_ Kijima thought. _So she does spend a lot of time with Tsuruga. I wonder what their relationship is._

"Kijima-san?" Kyoko called out to him, lulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyoko-chan." He looked at her and smiled. "So are you and Tsuruga-san close?" His tone was nonchalant, but his inquiry was clear for any normal-minded person.

"Oh yes!" Kyoko answered quickly. "Tsuruga-san is my sempai and he has been kind enough to help me with my acting whenever I've needed it. I have learned quite a lot from him." Thinking of her respected mentor, Kyoko sparkled.

"So it's strictly professional? Your relationship, I mean?"

"Of course. Like I said, he's my sempai," she answered, the question going completely over her dense little head.

"Good." _For me at least,_ he added mentally.

"So are you starting Box-R today?" Kyoko asked interestedly.

"Nope, not today. The director wanted me to come in and observe Natsu actually." Glancing over, he saw the flush on her pale cheeks and smiled. "Are you nervous Kyoko-chan?" He asked boldly. When she nodded, he licked his lips and continued. "You have no reason to be. I've seen a few episodes of Box-R already and from everything that I've seen, you are quite a phenomenal Natsu."

Kyoko's heart skipped at the compliment. "You're being too kind."

"You're being too modest," he retorted hastily. She giggled and shook her head.

_My, my. This is too much fun._ Kijima though. _That smile should be illegal. I could just reach out and kiss that sweet smile and those soft lips. Oh if I wasn't driving. _"So have you read the script for the upcoming episodes?" He asked in an attempt to flood all wicked thoughts from his mind.

"Not yet," she responded. "I am supposed to be getting the script for those episodes today."

The handsome actor pulled into the studio's garage and parked in his usual spot. They both exited the little green Jaguar and walked towards the Box-R specific studio. Opening the door for his lady companion, he followed her in and eyed her figure as they walked to the set.

"Good morning Kyoko-san," the director's assistant greeted them. "Good morning Kijima-san. Unfortunately our director was caught up in a family situation and will be about an hour late." The young man looked horribly distraught.

"Oh no, I hope everything is okay," Kyoko replied feeling concerned.

"I'm sure it's not too horribly serious. I hope that his delay won't be a hindrance to either of you today?" The assistant asked searching for some good news this difficult morning.

"Of course it's okay," Kyoko replied smiling.

Kijima nodded. "Yeah that's fine. I don't any other assignments today."

"Neither do I," Kyoko chimed in.

"Oh thank goodness," the young assistant answered feeling relieved. "Here are your scripts for the next few episodes." He handed over two heavy booklets to either of them.

"Great, we shall look these over to kill time." Kyoko bowed slightly.

Kijima followed the teen as she walked towards her dressing room. They both entered the large room, the tall actor following behind. After stepping in, he closed the door. They walked over to the leather couch on the right of the room and took the seats next to one another, with ample distance in between.

"So, Kijima-san, have you heard from Seishi-san yet?" Kyoko asked hesitantly.

The playboy chuckled. "Yes, I have heard about the audition duel that was instigated by the third party," he answered with amusement.

"Aren't you worried about it?" Kyoko asked feeling astonished at his cool attitude.

"Not in the least." he placed his script to his right upon the empty cushion and draped his arm along the top edge of the couch. "I already know that this is a role better suited for an actor such as Tsuruga-san. But I don't mind the opportunity to try it out. I'll give it my best shot and may the best man win in the end." _He can take the role and I'll take the girl._ He grinned.

"So you won't be disappointed if you don't get the part?"

"To be honest, no. It's one of the prices you have to pay with being in the industry. You win some and you lose some." His smiled spread as he saw the admiration mirrored in her honey eyes. "If I let my losses get to me, then I'd never become a success in any sense of the word. You have to take your victories as they come."

Kyoko sat stunned for a few moments. Their eyes locked onto each other as they both drowned in the moment of a comfortable silence and racing heartbeats. Finally, she parted her lips and broke the quietness. "I really respect that line of thinking. I think it's very mature and kind." Her tone held warmth and the actor found himself taken aback. No one has ever really complimented him in such a way. An unfamiliar emotion began to swirl inside of him.

"I need some water, Kyoko-chan." He said as he slid off the couch. "Excuse me." He took his leave from her dressing room. _What an interesting woman,_ he chuckled. _You're going to make me fall for you quite hard if you keep this up, dear Kyoko-chan._

As he left, Kyoko opened her script and began reading. The deeper she dove, she farther her heart sunk into her stomach. Her wide eyes read and re-read certain portions over and over again, almost in disbelief. "I can't do something like this!" She said loudly. Distress and fear began to cloud her nerves. "How embarrassing!" She continued venting as she kept reading. "Great what will I do now?"

* * *

As she stepped out of the shower, steam wafted around her. Grabbing the soft terry cloth towel, Shouko wrapped herself up and stepped out into her bedroom.

"Mm, don't you look sexy," Sho said to her, evil grin in place. The young musician was lounging on her bed, tossing his pen back and forth into the air above him.

"Get out, Sho," she snapped at him as she walked over to her closet. He rolled off the bed and walked over to his manager. Wrapping his arms around her, he began to gently lick the water off her shoulders and neck, inhaling the sweet floral scent of her damp tresses.

"Mm, I'm so thirsty though," he whispered into her ear in between kisses. His hand reached the knot on her towel, but she grabbed his hand and stopped him before he could drop it. Sighing, she turned and faced the handsome young star.

"Look Sho, you really need to leave." She placed her hands upon his chest, lightly pushing him back. Grinning widely, he pushed back and closed the gap between them. "Sho, don't be so childish," she said as her back hit the closet door behind her.

"But you're so damn sexy. I can't resist Shouko," he brought his mouth down to hers and stole a passionate kiss from the beautiful manager. He felt her give in as her lips parted. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands along the luscious curves of her figure. Their tongues danced back and forth and heat emanated from both of their bodies.

"Sho," Shouko whispered after pulling away from him. She pulled his arms off of her and took a few steps away. "I won't do this anymore," she said sternly, face flushed.

Sighing, Sho placed one hand against the closet door and rested the other one on his hip, frustrated as all hell. "What the hell are you talking about, Shouko?" He snapped.

"I won't be your goddamn toy Sho." She yelled back. "I care about you. I want to see you happy and I want to help you succeed. But I'm not some insecure tramp who's going to screw you when you're clearly thinking about someone else. I won't do it Sho. Just because I care, doesn't mean I'm going to give in. Not anymore." She noticed the aggravation that embraced his handsome face. "If you want her, you're going to have to fight for her. I won't be her fill in." Shouko turned her back and walked out of the bedroom, feeling content with her decision.

* * *

Ren awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing like madness. He grabbed the device off his nightstand and saw that it was Yashiro. He flipped it open and greeted his manager.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san," he said sleepily.

"Good morning, Ren," Yashiro responded sounding quite chipper. "I just wanted to let you know that the photographer for today's shoot has come down with a horrible cold also. It's really going around this season. So, the photo-shoot for today has been cancelled. I'm sorry."

Ren's eyes flew open. "So what does that leave for today?"

"Absolutely nothing," Yashiro replied gleefully. "You have a free day off today, friend. I suggest you use it well. Just don't get a cold!"

Ren contemplated the notion of having nothing to do for once. When was the last time he had a day off? What was he supposed to do today? He didn't know how not to work.

"Ren?" Yashiro asked, snapping him out of his musing.

"Sorry Yukhito," Ren replied. Yashiro knew that Ren only called him that when he was in distress.

"Look Ren, I left a copy of the script for your new film on the table. Why don't you take the extra time to prep for your audition?" he suggested.

"Sure," Ren replied distantly. "Sounds good." With that, the two said their goodbyes. He replaced the phone on the nightstand and fell back into his pillows. Closing his eyes, he thought of the previous night's dinner.

"_**Oh that's my phone! Excuse me, it might be Sawara-san with information on the new movie," Kyoko's face was positively genial at the thought of more work. When she fetched and flipped her phone open, it was not Sawara-san. Ren noticed that much from the hint of red that touched her porcelain cheeks.**_

"_**Oh it's Kijima-san," she smiled. Before Ren could say anything Yashiro had asked the question.**_

"_**I hope everything is okay. It's sort of late isn't it, Kyoko-chan?" concern filled his manger. Ren knew the reason for that concern as it matched his own.**_

"_**Yes of course, he was just asking if he could give me a ride tomorrow. Apparently Kijima-san begins work on Box-R tomorrow." Her fingers danced across the phone as she replied her confirmation. Ren could feel his heart racing with rage. The thought of that womanizer near his innocent Kyoko, tugged at his alter ego's strings. Taking a deep breath he had managed to submerge Kuon for the time being.**_

Sighing, Ren flung the covers off himself. He made the bed as was routine and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the cold water, Ren took a moment and gazed upon his reflection in the mirror. His long black locks were disheveled and his eyes took on an even darker aura than normal. Shaking his head at his discontent, Ren rinsed his face with cold water before brushing his teeth. Upon reentering the bedroom he grabbed his phone off the nightstand, headed into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

As the coffee brewed a shirtless Ren walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch lazily. Leaning his head back, he stared at the white ceiling, thinking about Kyoko's beautiful smile. He dreamt of her golden eyes and kind laughter. Thoughts of his lady love only brought about reminders of the president's words.

_**Your emotions have begun to clout your judgment and that is quite unprofessional.**_

Ren couldn't help but laugh. "Who would have thought that you would have the ability to screw with me so much," he said aloud. "Sweet sad little Kyoko, you have grown into this amazing woman and you don't even realize it." He laughed some more as images of her pouty face and confused expressions popped into his contemplation. As the coffee beeped, he got up and went into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of the black liquid bliss.

Returning to the couch and placing his cup onto the kotatsu, his phone rang. Flipping it open he was surprised to find a message from Kyoko. His eyes widened in excitement.

**Good Morning Tsuruga-san. I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to know if I left my script for the film at your apartment. – Kyoko.**

Ren got up and walked over to the table, where Yashiro had said he left the copy of his script. Sure enough there were two copies sitting there. Nicely done, Yukhito. Ren thought, smiling brightly. He quickly typed a response, grabbed his script off the table and headed back to the couch.

**Yes, it is here. Would you like me to drop if off for you? –Ren**

Reaching the couch, he laid down and opened the script to the first scene as he heard the familiar ring.

**No, please don't trouble yourself. I don't mind picking it up on my way home. – Kyoko**

"Don't be silly," Ren said aloud. His fingers raced across his phone.

**Tell me where you'll be when you're off. I'll pick you up. –Ren**

Before he could close his phone, it rang again. _Damn you're fast today_, he thought, smirking.

**Really, Tsuruga-san. That is not necessary. I will stop by when I'm done. I need to ask you something anyway. –Kyoko**

"Ask me something?" His eyes widened for a moment. Laughing to himself, he realized it is more than likely work related. "Getting ahead of yourself, Ren." Before Ren could reply, he received another text.

**Tsuruga-san, I was wondering… Never mind. I'll talk to you later. Bye-bye. - Kyoko**

Ren felt his pulse quicken. Screw this. He scrolled to her name and hit dial.

"Hello Tsuruga-san," she answered softly.

"Mogami-san, is everything all right?" Ren asked concerned. When she didn't say anything, he tried again. "Mogami-san?"

"Tsuruga-san, I had a question for you, but I'm too nervous." Ren could almost hear the flush that took her face. _What could possibly have you so riled up?_

"Mogami-san, please tell me when you're off. I'll come pick you up. We can go have dinner and then discuss whatever it is you need to." Ren gave his voice the tone that meant his statement was nonnegotiable.

"Okay," Kyoko replied hesitantly, giving Ren her info. After she finished, she added, "But Tsuruga-san I really don't want to inconvenience you. I don't mind coming to your place on my own. I know that you're probably very busy."

Ren laughed. "Actually, my work for the day was cancelled, so I don't have much going on at all, Mogami-san. It's really not a big deal. If it really bothers you, you can just say you owe me one."

"Okay, that sounds good," Kyoko said sounding better. "See you tonight, sempai." She said before hanging up.

Ren stared into the blank screen of his phone for a few moments before snapping back to reality. _Sempai, that horrible word. One day you'll see me as something else_. Sighing, he thought of the possible questions she could have, at least ones that would have her that flushed. The prospects were quite endless.


	10. Chapter 10: Mystery Question

**Chapter 10: Mystery Question**

_**SLAP!**_** The attack thundered around the six girls. The shivering teen looked up at the beautiful devil as she touched her burning cheek. Her eyes filled with tears and fear. Unable to contain herself, she crumpled into a fetal position and unleashed herself. An emotionally driven, animalistic scream of pain and anger filled the atmosphere around them. Her screams were cut short as laughter erupted about her, pure malevolent amusement from the five stunning girls standing about her. **

"**You're so pathetic," Natsu said contemptuously to the heap on the floor in front of her. "If you think this is bad, then I wouldn't piss me off again if I were you." With that she cocked her hip and strode off with her clique of evil-doers in suit.**

Kijima watched as Kyoko strutted around the teenager on the floor, donning that lusciously evil grin and cocking her hips seductively. _She truly is quite an amazing actress. I can't believe that's even the same girl._ A wicked smirk broke his straight-face expression.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Good job everyone. That's going to be it for the day. See you all in a couple days!"

Kyoko beamed as she walked up to Kijima who was also beaming at her. She couldn't help but stifle her blushing response.

"That was amazing, Kyoko-chan," Kijima said proudly. "You truly are quite a remarkable actress. I can't wait to work with you," he continued.

"Thank you so much," Kyoko replied, bowing her appreciation to Kijima, who chuckled at her. "Did you get your start date, Kijima-san?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Yes, I start in a day or so." Kijima replied. "Are you done with work for the day?"

"Yes, I am." she radiated with such beauty as she smiled innocently. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to pull her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Did you need a ride home?" Kijima asked politely, clearing his throat.

"Um, I'm sorry Kijima-san but I believe Tsuruga-san will be picking me up today," she replied apologetically.

Kijima shrugged his shoulders. "Can't blame a guy for asking," he responded playfully. "Can I walk you out at least?" Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. As they started to walk towards the door, Kijima stopped abruptly. "Wait, don't you have to change, Kyoko-chan?"

"Not today. I will need these clothes for some training." Kyoko replied, coyly. Kijima cocked his eyebrow at the teen.

"Okay, whatever you say." he grinned.

* * *

Ren stood by his white Porsche and chatted with President Takarada on the phone while he awaited Kyoko. The president was discussing the days for the audition, when the handsome actor noticed Kyoko walking and laughing with the enemy. He narrowed his eyes at his competition and observed his body language, ignoring his elder.

Kijima's body was facing Kyoko completely. He leaned in whenever he said something to her, as if every word was a joke shared only by those two. In one word, his behavior was quite intimate. Ren bloomed with a jealous rage. Taking a deep breath, he pasted on his gentlemanly smile and walked towards the laughing duo.

"I apologize, Takarada-san, but I have to go now. Please forward any scheduling issues to Yashiro-san." Without waiting for a response, Ren flipped his phone shut and slipped his hands into his jean pockets. As he walked up to Kyoko and Kijima, he was blown away by her outfit. She was wearing a short tan, pleated skirt with a plain white button down tank top that conformed to her curves very nicely. Her hair was smooth as silk and lightly embraced her face, making her look mature and sensuous.

"Good evening Mogami-san," he greeted the young teen. "Good evening Kijima-san. It's quite the surprise to see you here." That famous smile in place, he offered his hand to the fellow actor, who took it in good faith.

"Hello Tsuruga-san," Kijima replied, noticing the slight hint of envy in the tall man's eyes. "I was invited to observe the great Natsu before I start shooting." Turning his attention back to Kyoko, he continued. "Well, Kyoko-chan, I shall see you in a couple of days."

"Most definitely," she replied kindly. "Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions about the script," she offered. He nodded his thanks, lightly bowed to the actress, and then strode past Ren towards his car.

Relief filled Ren. After Kijima was long gone, Ren took a moment and gazed upon Kyoko, making it obvious he was staring.

"Tsuruga-san, it's rude to glare," Kyoko said, awkwardly. Ren sniggered.

"Well, I was trying to make it obvious. Don't you need to change out of your Natsu costume?" Ren asked quizzically.

"Um, actually not today," she replied, very awkwardly, feeling shy. Ren decided not to press the matter. They both headed towards the white Porsche. "You look very comfortable today," Kyoko said cutely, as she noticed Ren in blue denim jeans and plain white V-neck t-shirt

"One of the perks of having the day off," he replied, beaming that she took notice of him. "So, what would you like for dinner tonight?" he continued. When he received silence, he glanced towards her as they reached his car. "Mogami-san?"

"I'm sorry sempai," she replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. She sounded worried over the phone too. "Did something happen?"

"Well, let's eat first! Where do you want to eat today?" she returned Ren's question to him. He glared at her. She felt cold shivers up and down her spine as her yosei were petrified from fear. "Tsuruga-san?"

"Before we do anything, I need to know what has you so worried. Please, talk to me, Mogami-san." she couldn't refuse those gorgeous pleading eyes.

"Well," she began hesitantly. Ren leaned back against his car and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling kindly to her, waiting patiently. Her faced turned beet red, but she forced herself to continue. "Tsuruga-san, I am worried about my next Box-R shoot." she said very quickly. Luckily for Ren he was used to her nervous antics and caught every word. At first, he didn't know what to say, but then he couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny, Tsuruga-san." she pouted.

"I apologize, Mogami-san," he finally said after composing himself. "The way you looked, I had assumed it was something very serious." She pouted some more. Then she opened the door and plopped into the car. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sat there in silence, which only added to Ren's amusement.

As they pulled out of the garage, Ren couldn't help but notice just how short her skirt truly was. With the exception of her white chucks and knee high white socks, her legs were bare all the way up to her mid-thighs. Ren's mind started racing with the possibilities.

"Tsuruga-san?" she called to him, which brought me back to the now.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mogami-san." he apologized.

"It's okay. Have you decided where you want to eat?" she asked politely. Instead of replying, Ren pulled into Kyoko's favorite hamburger joint. He saw her expression grow bright with excitement and felt his heart skip.

They found a quiet corner and Kyoko went off about how excited she was to get a chance to work with Seishi-san. As she talked, Ren noticed how luscious her lips looked beneath the lights, so full and kissable. The way she rested her head on her palm and tilted her head as she spoke, gave her an innocently alluring look. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed this sexy teen. From a few tables across from them, he noticed a group of young boys, quite possibly teens her age, gawking at her with lustful expressions. Without even thinking, Ren reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Kyoko's face and then gently caressed her cheek. To anyone observing, this act was intimate in nature.

Kyoko stopped talking and just stared at her sempai, flushing red. She then took notice of his gentlemanly smile and felt her own dark yosei escaping her.

"Okay, what's wrong sempai?" she asked, trying to ignore his fingers upon her face.

"What would give you that idea?" Ren said sardonically, finally moving his hands. He glanced over at the boys and noticed their awe-stricken expressions all semblance of lust gone from their face as they finally stopped gawking. Ren had sent them the message with a simple touch: _She's mine._

"Tsuruga-san, please don't toy with me," she snapped.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san," he replied sincerely. "Nothing is wrong. I'm really enjoying your company." He said softly, which made her blush further. She tried to ignore this and continued ranting until their food came. Ren's eyes stayed glued to his lady love for the remainder of their dinner.

* * *

Ren unlocked the door to his exquisite apartment and stepped in. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Kyoko still standing outside. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Mogami-san?" he said.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Tsuruga-san. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten," she replied, head bowed, hands held together in front of her. She couldn't help but feel guilty for bothering her sempai, especially since he had work so early in the morning.

Tossing his keys onto the table behind him, Ren walked to the teen, took her hands in his and led her into his apartment. After leading her in, he walked around her, closed his door and turned to face her once again. Kyoko felt her heart pound against her as warmth filled her cheeks. She thought Ren holding her hands was a rush however. She was definitely not prepared for what happened next. The handsome actor cupped her face in his soft, warm hands and lifted her face. As she gazed into his handsome dark eyes, she forgot to breath and parted her lips for sustenance.

"Mogami-san, I assure you it's no trouble at all. I would love to help you in any way that I am able," he smiled so warmly. Her heart skipped another two or three beats.

_The Emperor of the Night leads his prey into his lair,_ she thought. Shaking that thought off, her mind continued to wander as did her emotions. _What is this feeling? Why is he looking at me like that? Get a grip Kyoko. Don't let the Emperor eat you alive! Be strong! _She returned his smile and had to look away from him. She turned and walked towards the couch and sat down. Without glancing back, she spoke.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san, this means so much to me." She took a couple minutes to take a couple deep breaths. _Okay, just calm down. Breathe and calm down. This is just like the other times I asked him for help. Breathe Kyoko._

Ren sat down next to her, leaving space between them. "Now tell me about this problem you're having," he said sincerely. His voice sounded so smooth and alluring, she couldn't help but glance his way. She wasn't expecting to get stuck in his stare.

_Why does this feel so different? _She thought. _Is it him? Or is it me? That look in his eyes, am I imaging things? Oh calm down Kyoko. Ever since Vain Day you've been overanalyzing every little thing he does. Just stop it! Don't let his playboy, Emperor antics get to you._

After taking another couple of deep breaths, Kyoko fished her script out of her bag and handed it to Ren. She watched carefully as his eyes scanned the words in between flipping pages. Finally, he closed the script and placed it in his lap, looking at the cover.

"Ts-Tsuruga-san?" she whispered. "Are you okay?" He finally looked up at her.

"Mogami-san, I don't understand precisely what you are asking me to help you with." Kyoko stared at his straight-faced expression and felt the last semblance of color drain her face.

"Well, the next few episodes are very…intimate in nature. I'm not familiar with how one should act when doing… those sorts of things," she stammered out. Kyoko felt as if her heart was going to beat its way out of her chest and run away, it was thumping so hard. She looked at her fiddling fingers in her lap.

"So you need my help learning how to be seductive and sexual?" Ren asked, bluntly, causing Kyoko to gasp. As she lifted her eyes to meet his once again, her heart froze in place. _Those eyes and that expression… Tsuruga-san… _For the slightest of moments she forgot to breathe.


	11. Chapter 11: Naughty Natsu

**Chapter 11: Naughty Natsu**

_I can't believe she is asking me for help with something like this. How the hell am I supposed to control myself this time?_ Ren's mind ran rampant with thoughts, as his heart slammed against his chest. Still, he maintained his nonchalant expression, willing himself to relax.

"Mogami-san?" he said softly. "Are you saying that need my help in learning how to be seductive? Sexual?" he repeated his earlier question and slowly slid closer to the teen.

She nodded slowly.

_If only you could realize just how damn seductive you already are_, Kuon thought.

"Look at me, Mogami-san," Ren said.

She didn't move a single muscle.

"Kyoko-chan, I need you to look at me," he pressed.

He saw the flicker of her eyes and smiled. She finally met his gaze, eyes big and bright, face fully flushed. Ren noticed the rising and lowering of her petite chest. _She is so nervous, it's cute. My angelic Kyoko_.

"I need to get a better understanding of your confusion. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" he inquired politely.

Again, she nodded.

"I have already seen you take on provocative personas as Natsu. May I ask why this is different from those times?" Although his voice was unwavering in its kindness and warmth, inside Ren battled the fire named Kuon.

Silence. She looked away as she gathered her thoughts. Ren could imagine her mind functioning like clockwork, trying to find the right words to voice her feelings.

"Be completely honest with me Mogami-san. Tell me what you're feeling. Tell me what you need from me so I can help you." Ren pressed a little harder.

"Those scenes," she finally spoke. Ren could see the combination of intrigue and confusion play upon her face. Although nervous, she was determined to put all of the pieces together and succeed with this role. He couldn't help but admire her resolve and forced himself to relax a bit more.

"Those specific scenes, although quite enthralling, were nothing like this. Natsu would make out with those boys to purposely inflict pain on her victims. Her sadistic interests and her unyielding bout of confidence made her very able to walk up to any girl's boyfriend and kiss him passionately. But in these scenes, if you read the script along with the director's notes, Natsu acts differently. She still has her air of confidence and arrogance, but she _wants_ to do these things specifically for _herself_. She finds herself insatiably attracted to her sensei. The mere thought of being with someone who is believed to be untouchable, or taboo drives her wild with desire. But…" Kyoko stopped trying again to form words for her thoughts.

"Mogami-san?" Ren asked. Concern and curiosity battled inside of him as he watched the passionate devotion to her character play on her complexion.

"I don't know how to… how to want something like that, Tsuruga-san," she finally admitted. "I've never wanted something so erotic. I've never desired to be with anyone the way that Natsu does. It feels so…carnal and that is completely foreign to me." She looked into his eyes and noticed him staring. "Tsuruga-san?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san," Ren cleared his throat, placed the script on to the coffee table and then leaned back into the couch. Placing his arm along the top edge of the couch, he smiled. "Are you honestly telling me that you've never thought about being touched by a man?" Ren finally asked her the question that had been gnawing at him. Kicking himself for having to ask the next one, he pushed Kuon down and continued. "Even when you were with Fuwa?"

At the sound of that name, Kyoko couldn't help but cringe. Placing his hand up to stop her before she began her rant, he continued.

"Just hear me out for a moment." Once he had her full attention, he spoke. "You were quite devoted and very much in love with him. You were even living alone with him. During all of that time have you never had thoughts of him touching you, or of you touching him?"

Ren stared at the teen as many expressions danced upon her face. First he noticed disgust and irritation at the mention of the musician and their time together. Then he saw her eyes flicker with compassion, sadness and then anger. Finally her expression settled on embarrassment. Ren braced himself for her inevitable response.

"The only thing I had dreamt of was of him kissing me," she whispered and then very quickly added, "but then it was nothing more than a small little peck on the cheek." Kyoko's faced turned bright red as she confessed her naughty thoughts, genuinely surprising the veteran actor.

Relief washed over him, as he desperately suppressed a laugh. _She really is an innocent angel. I wish I could wrap you up in my arms and then kiss you all over._ He couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

"I've always disliked _those_ types of girls," Kyoko continued when her sempai remained silent. "Girls who have no respect for their bodies or themselves actually. No honor for their virtues."

Recalling the different women he had as Kuon, Ren couldn't help but agree with the beautiful actress. He never felt any emotion tied to those girls other than lust. Even though he cared about his love interests, he had never felt real compassion for any of those girls. As he gazed at Kyoko's profile, his breath was taken from his lips. _Such innocence, such devotion to her beliefs. Why are you so damn irresistible right now, Kyoko?_

"Even so, those girls are still different than what is being asked of you, Mogami-san." Ren saw confusion blanket her gorgeous complexion, so he continued. "I know it's hard to believe but they are different. What is being asked of you, like you said earlier, is a woman that knows what she wants and is not afraid to do whatever is necessary to achieve it. Natsu is a woman who isn't just interested in random sex. She wants to hunt something that is completely untouchable. Her desire comes from her hunger to test taboo, not to forget her passion for pain. No, Natsu is a woman who wants to be touched, _as a woman._ Most girls, believe it or not, do not have the confidence or sexuality to exhibit Natsu's provocative nature."

"I think I'm starting to understand much better now," she said as she nodded. "In order to seduce her sensei, Natsu must first learn to desire a man's touch." Kyoko hesitated as she prepared herself for the next question. "Do you think you'll be able to help me test her out?" Kyoko asked nervously. "So I can make sure I do my best tomorrow."

Ren stared at the teen in contemplation for a moment. Then he slowly nodded. "I don't think it will be a problem," he smiled. _Bullshit, Ren. Complete bullshit._ He mentally kicked himself again. "Can you excuse me for just a moment?"

"Sure," she said. As Ren stood and walked towards his bedroom, Kyoko grabbed the script off the coffee table and began to flip through the first few pages, taking in the notes and details of her role.

Ren quickly stepped into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door with his back, the delicious actor ran his fingers through his long, dark locks and laughed. "Well, Ren you always wanted a chance to get closer to her," he said laughing some more. Clearing his throat, he stepped up to the sink and turned the cold water on. Rinsing his face and relishing in the refreshing cool liquid, he finally gained some semblance of composure. He wiped his face dry with the towel on the rack behind him, took a deep breath and stepped out into his bedroom.

* * *

Ren closed the door behind him and looked up to find Kyoko standing at the foot of his bed. Her fingertips fiddled while her right leg was slightly bent, pressed against the edge of the mattress. Frozen in place, he just stared at the figure in front of him. The delicate contours of her back down to her round ass, those smooth legs that snuck out from beneath that small pleated fabric, it all teased him painfully. Gulping down all the dirty thoughts that pervaded his mind, Ren slowly approached the teen and whispered her name. When she didn't response, didn't move at all, he carefully observed her profile. Her pink lips spread in a smirk, causing a subtle change in the air around them. He placed his hand on her shoulder, which got her attention. She slowly turned to face him, cocking her hip. As he looked into her amber eyes, realization dawned on him. Eyes widening in response to that stare, Kuon fought for control.

"Natsu," he whispered to her, dropping his hand back down to his side. Watching her turn around to fully face him, Ren took one step back, which only caused her to smile wider. Feeling the atmosphere shift as this character completely took control of his beloved, Ren had to utilize every ounce of willpower he had to keep from doing something blatantly stupid and regrettable.

"Hello sensei," she purred to him. Those two words froze him in place, as she stepped up to him. Her sultry tone and the gleam in her orbs caused him to part his lips in disbelief. T_here is no way this is the same girl._

She reached down and grabbed his left hand, cupping it with her own. She brought his strong fingers up to her lips and gently kissed the tips of each finger. Feeling the softness of her lips upon his skin sent an electric surge of desire down his spine. Ren pulled his hand from her and tried to take another step back, but failed miserably as his body stopped responding to any command that would separate him from her. _Oh shit, _his mind raced. _That look in her eyes, those tantalizing lips… She is so sexy. I just want to reach out and taste her. I can't resist… NO! Stop it Kuon. I have to fight this. Ren has to fight this._ Glancing at his fingers, he smiled feeling them tingle from the warmth of her breath.

"You know it isn't polite to make a woman wait," she said quietly, taking another step closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies. She reached out and placed her hands softly upon his chest, feeling his pounding pulse beneath her palm.

As she grabbed his shirt, Ren looked down at her hands upon him. He wanted to say something, anything to stop what was happening. Knowing that she was acting as Natsu, recognizing that it was all just to help her prep for her work, he was starting to realize just how much of a mistake all of this was. But the actor's voice completely caught in his throat, forcing him to watch as he was swept away in the allure of Natsu.

Noticing his subtle responses to her advances, Natsu grinned seductively, gripped his shirt tighter and pulled her into him, hard. Ren had to place his hands on either side of the young woman as they both fell back onto the bed from the force of her tug. As he lay on top of her petite figure, Ren could feel his body temperature rising quickly.

"You really need to leave," he whispered to her, finally finding his voice, even if it was hoarse. She ran her fingers through his hair and then wrapped her hands around his neck as her fingers met. Ren closed his eyes and relished at her every touch. Trying to find the character that was to face this sexual creature, Ren spoke again. "As my student, it's inappropriate for you to be here…alone…with me…at night."

Opening his eyes, he admired her as she licked her lips and pulled his mouth towards her own. With their lips sinfully close, she traced his lips with her wet tongue, causing him to part his own in response. Pulling him down, she moved her lips to his ear and purred to him again.

"Oh sensei, you taste so good. I just can't resist you." Natsu gently nipped his ear. Feeling his resolve cracking as she excruciatingly teased him, Ren had to grip the sheets around her. He pulled away and admired the curves of her face, smiling widely in response to her breathtaking beauty.

Seeing his face reveal his weakness for her touch, Natsu pulled him down to her again, this time with more force. She opened her mouth and breathed hotly into his ear, then gently grabbed his lobe with her teeth. Feeling him lower his body to hers, she licked and then sucked his lobe, moving her lips down his neck laying a trail of wet kisses as she moved along his body, moaning as pleasure filled her. She wanted to wrap him up in her delicious desires.

Hearing her moan against him was enough to break any restraint Ren had left. He lowered himself and buried his face in her silken tresses and inhaled her sweet scent deeply. Ardent shivers of hunger trailed down his body. Kuon battled his way to the top completely taking over. Ren parted his lips and took her nape into his mouth, licking the soft skin as his lips sucked. Moving his right hand down to the curve of her waist, he grabbed her and gripped tightly with heated urgency. Trailing his wet, hungry kisses down her neck to her shoulders, slipping the strap of her top off her shoulders with his teeth, he sucked harder wanting to consume every inch of her delicious flesh. His other hand found the smooth bare skin of her thigh. Wrapping his fingers around her leg, he lifted her leg and pressed himself into her, making her spread her legs wider in response.

With his mouth exploring her body, Natsu felt heat emanate from between her thighs in response to his every touch and taste of her. Tightening her grip around his neck she desperately clung to him as his mouth worked across her chest.

"Mm, I want you so badly," she moaned into his ear. She ran her hands down his body, grabbing his shirt and pulling the thin fabric up, wanting to feel the bare muscles of his strong body within her hands. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he raked his back with her nails. "Take me sensei. You know you want to taste me." Her body's thirst for him evident in her fervent tone.

Her words and that damned voice was driving him absolutely mad with a yearning he had never felt before. Kuon's fingers found their way to the buttons of her top and flipped them open with ease. Her top fell open, revealing more of her creamy flesh. Cupping her small yet ample breast in his hand elicited a cry of pleasure from her. Sinking his teeth into her shoulder, Kuon bit down hard as he squeezed and massaged her through the thin fabric of her bra. Feeling her fingers along the edge of his jeans, he pulled his mouth away from her skin and looked into her excited eyes. Natsu pulled his mouth to hers, and nipped his lower lip teasing him with her tongue and teeth. Just as Kuon was about to reciprocate, Kyoko's phone went of startling the fiery duo from their lustful interaction.

Ren slid off the petite figure and took a few steps away from her, running his fingers through his hair. He breathed deeply, attempting to slow his frenzied heart. Fighting Kuon into darkness, he watched as Kyoko quickly got off of his bed and ran to the living room to retrieve the damned device, leaving the aroused actor to wallow in his frustrations.

_Fuck, I can't believe I lost control like that. Thank god her stupid phone went off, or who knows what I would have done to her tonight. _As he thought of Natsu's forwardness, Ren chuckled. _Damn you Natsu. If only you were my Kyoko…_

"Um, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said quietly from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie. He turned to face the teen. "It's for you," she continued handing him her phone. When he looked at her confused, she continued. "It's Yashiro-san."


	12. Chapter 12: Further Frustrations

**Chapter 12: Further Frustrations**

"It's Yashiro-san," she said softly. Noticing her nervous expression and flushed face, not to mention her unbuttoned top, he took the phone from her and quickly strode out of the bedroom, straight for the kitchen to avoid staring at her exposed flesh.

"What?" he snapped into the device, irritation obvious in his tone. He opened the fridge and grabbed an ice cold bottle of water, twisted the cap and drank in blissful gulps, secretly wishing it was Scotch.

"What's wrong with you?' Yashiro snapped back. "Both you and Kyoko-chan sound so, flustered." He continued. The manger could hear his charge sighing deeply. "Ren?" he pressed.

"I'm sorry, Yukhito," Ren apologized, placing the bottle on the counter next to him as he leaned against it and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mogami-san and I were practicing for a scene she has to shoot tomorrow. She was feeling a little insecure."

"Uh-hu, at this time of night?" Yashiro's mind was alive with the possibility of Ren lying to him. The young actor only ever referred to him by that name when he was in distress. He couldn't quite grasp the specifics, but he had a feeling there was much more to this story then his charge was letting on.

"I guess we lost track of time," Ren replied, sounding irritated again. "Is there a reason for this late night harassment, Yukhito?"

_There it is again_ Yashiro thought to himself. _You bastard, what did you do now?_ Deciding to let it go for now, Yashiro continued. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but there was a sudden change to your schedule and I wanted to ensure you were aware of it. Tomorrow morning before you do anything else, you are to meet with President Takarada-san. He has requested your presence."

"Wonderful," Ren replied sardonically. He sighed deeply and cursed the president mentally. "Is there any way that I can meet with him at the end of my workday?" Ren asked.

"He was afraid you would say something like, so he wanted me to add that if you didn't show up in the morning you would be fired." Yashiro almost sounded like he was gleaming.

_Damn you plotters,_ Ren cursed him too. "Fine. I'll pick you up early then."

"Actually, I have personal business with him so I will just meet you there. Okay, convey my apologies to Kyoko-san for disturbing her."

"Why did you call her phone?" Ren asked.

"Well if you would answer yours then I wouldn't have to call her," Yashiro snapped again. "I had a feeling you two were together anyway," he added gleefully.

"Goodnight Yashiro-san," Ren said with his gentlemanly smile and quickly snapped the phone shut before the manger could muster a retort.

"Is everything okay?" Kyoko asked as she walked into the kitchen. Her top was buttoned up again, encasing her soft skin from Ren's sinful thoughts.

Ren nodded as he handed the phone back to her, wondering where his disappeared to.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san," Kyoko began. "I didn't mean to push you into doing those things with me." She looked up at her sempai, meeting his surprised expression. "I got into Natsu mode hoping it would help me grasp the persona better and I guess she just got a little carried away." Kyoko bowed formally to the tall actor. "I hope you can forgive me."

Placing his hands upon her shoulders, he stood her up and smiled warmly at her before speaking. "Mogami-san, you have nothing to apologize for. The whole point to this evening was for you to prepare for your shoot tomorrow. If you feel that you are now ready to go in there and tackle this task, then that just means this evening was a success."

"Are you sure Tsuruga-san? I was just worried that I unknowingly took it too far. Well, Natsu took it too far. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Mogami-san. I assure you that you have absolutely nothing to apologize for." When she smiled in return, he continued. "Now, why don't I take you home?"

* * *

"So, Mogami-san," Ren broke the silence of the car ride. "Who's playing the part of this sensei, out of curiosity?"

"Oh, that would be Kijima-san," she replied smiling brightly. "He starts in a couple of days actually, but the director wants me to come in and do some practice runs with Natsu's seductive side just to ensure I get everything right when Kijima-san begins."

Ren felt his heart explode in his chest. The simple thought of his sweetheart acting so… sexually with that playboy made his blood boil. His hands and his lips all over her. Her sultry gaze and teasing touch all for him. Ren pushed down on the accelerator as thoughts from earlier in the day pervaded his mind.

_**I was invited to observe the great Natsu before I start shooting.**_

_Dammit, why didn't I pick up on it sooner, _Ren cursed himself. _That's right, I was distracted by…that_, he thought as he looked over at Kyoko sitting in her short skirt and tight top. _That explains why he was on set stalking my Kyoko. That playboy better keep it professional. If he tries anything, I will rip him apart, _Kuon steeped.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said softly, bringing Ren out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Mogami-san," Ren lied. "So if you don't mind my asking, are you and Kijima-san friends?" To any normal minded person, the implication was clear. But unfortunately for Ren, his passenger was anything but normal minded.

"Yes, I would like to think so," she beamed. "He has been very nice. His company has been rather enjoyable too. I'm looking forward to working with him on Box-R. I think he is a very talented actor. I feel like I can learn a lot from him."

"I see." Ren was not expecting that answer. So far the only person she had ever enjoyed learning anything from was him. Did this mean that she would go to _him_ for lessons now? That was a frightening thought in itself. Ren closed his eyes and could picture Kyoko's innocent lips asking that playboy to assist her in feeling more sexual. He gritted his teeth angrily. Realizing he was not alone, Ren took a deep breath to compose his aggravated state and spoke to his passenger. "Just please be careful of him, Mogami-san." Ren's voice was filled with concern, confusing Kyoko.

"Why would you say that, Tsuruga-san?" she inquired.

Baring his gentlemanly smile, he looked over to the teen and spoke kindly. "Kijima-san is known as the tabloid prince, Mogami-san. I just wouldn't want your career to be inadvertently affected by his reputation. It would be quite disheartening if your career was destroyed before you even had the chance to build it up." A part of Ren hated stooping to that level, but he had to appeal to her sense of propriety. It was the only way to warn her and hopefully keep her away from him off-set.

"I understand, Tsuruga-san," she replied simply. "I promise, I will be careful."

It wasn't quite the answer he was hoping for, but he sighed realizing it was the best he would get. As they continued their ride in silence, Ren couldn't help but contemplate the competition he faced. _First Fuwa Sho. Then that Vie Ghoul bastard. Now this playboy pest. Oh Kyoko, I wish people would stop falling for you. It's making life quite difficult. _Ren sighed deeply.


	13. Chapter 13: Camaraderie

**Chapter 13: Camaraderie **

"You are one sneaky little manager, Yukhito-kun," Lori said, laughing wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, well I had to do something for him. I don't want him to lose especially to that playboy prince," Yashiro replied, smiling widely. "Let's face it. Ren is too dumb to do anything himself," he added sounding slightly irritated with his charge. This only caused the president to erupt in more laughter.

"Well, you had perfect timing when you called me," Lori said smiling brightly. "I was just about the call the director and tell him to contact Ren himself about that role. But when you called saying that you desperately needed Kyoko to get sucked into work that evening, I figured why not just have the whole potential cast meet up to discuss this film. I just needed to confirm with Seishi-kun first."

"Yes, I was so relieved you were able to call me back before that baka dropped me off. Although, I must confess, I was very taken aback by seeing that Fuwa man here." Yashiro glared at the president.

Lori laughed.

"Seriously, what compelled you to use him?" Yashiro asked.

"We already discussed that after the meeting." Lori replied kindly.

"I know, I just…" Yashiro took a moment to contemplate his words. "You know of my reservations, Takarada-san. I just worry this may either push Ren too far or it will work against him and he will only lose out in the end."

"If Ren loses," Lori's expression became very serious. "It will be because of his incompetence at expressing his emotions, or his refusal to accept them. Ren's heart must learn to accept and express his love for Kyoko-kun. If he doesn't and if in that process it causes him to lose the most important person in his life, then that will be his doing and I will not feel sympathy for it."

Yashiro stared at the president's painfully cold expression, realizing the meaning between his words. _He's really going out on a limb for my baka charge. If Ren screws this up then there will be no going back. God help you, you idiot._

"Yukhito-kun?" Lori called out when the young manager did not respond.

"I'm sorry, Takarada-san," he replied snapping out of his reverie. "I was just thinking, well sincerely hoping he doesn't mess this up."

"Yes, you and me both," Lori nodded. "Look Yukhito-kun, there is a reason I wanted to meet with you this early." Lori took a dark blue folder out of his bottom desk drawer and slid it across to Yashiro. He immediately picked it up and began rifling through the contents. "I want to implement my plan of action. I figured we could begin the preliminaries during the audition to decide who the main actor of the film shall be."

Yashiro looked up at the president with a shocked expression. Then he looked backed down and continued rifling and reading.

"To be honest, I never thought that this would happen—Ren fighting for a role against Kijima. I honestly didn't even think he would take this up if it wasn't due to Fuwa's influence and Kijima's involvement with Kyoko-kun."

Yashiro cringed at the mention of Kijima and Kyoko together, then once again cursed Ren.

"I know how you feel," Lori said noticing Yashiro's expression.

"Sir, what will you do if Ren loses?" the younger man finally voiced what was on both of their minds. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I have faith in Ren. He is the number one actor in the country, but I also applaud Kijima's determination when it comes to women. It's no secret he wants Kyoko-chan." Yashiro felt his heart beat with anger at the thought of Kyoko and Kijima as a couple.

"I have plans for both possibilities, Yukhito." Lori replied with a straight-faced expression. "I've also discussed this with the director."

"I will trust you, Sir. I've seen you and that boy together. If anyone can help him, you're it." Both men chuckled as they continued their discussion of Lori's bold and ingenious plans.

* * *

"Okay, Kyoko-chan, the director is running a little late again," said Shinge, the director's assistant. "Would you mind waiting?"

"Well, the only thing I have after this is LoveMe work, so I think it will be okay," she smiled warmly. "I'll wait in my dressing room." She bowed lightly and walked off into the comfort of her private room. Once inside she skipped over to the couch and lay down, contemplating the events of the previous night. As she thought about his lips on her neck and shoulders, his hand on her breast, she couldn't help but blush brightly. Taking her small hands she covered her face, giggling like the school girl she is.

_Wait, what the hell am I doing?_ She thought, as realization dawned upon her. _I'm getting all giddy because I made out with my sempai! Well, technically Natsu did all the making out, but still!_ Her heart began fluttering in her chest as her thoughts drifted to the hot kisses she placed all over his body. She slammed her eyes shut and the picture-wheel of their hands all over each other ran before her. Squealing, she bolted into a sitting position and took a couple of deep breaths.

_My face is getting hot. This is not good. I can feel my locks breaking._ When she thought of his kind eyes and willingness to help her no matter the time or the role, a smile broke her pink lips. _Tsuruga Ren. What are you doing to me?_ Thoughts of his lips pervaded her mind again and this time she let them wander for the briefest moment before her cell phone went off.

"Yashiro-san?" she said aloud, then flipped it open and answered. "Good morning, Yashiro-san!" She beamed.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," he beamed back. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine. Just waiting for the director. How are you?" she returned the question.

"I am good. I was calling you about that favor," he said, dropping his voice so as not to be overheard. "I don't have a lot of time, so I will say this quickly." As Yashiro rambled on to Kyoko, she made small notes on the last page of her Box-R script.

"Thank you so much Yashiro-san," she replied kindly to the manager. "Please give the president my hello." Yashiro chuckled and then hurried off the phone.

"I can't wait to do this surprise!" Kyoko said aloud. "Oh wait, I still owe Kijima-san," she remembered, pouting. "How do I thank him?" she asked. Kyoko lay back onto the couch, stared at the ceiling and kicked her feet against the soft leather cushion. Her mind was ablaze with possible ways of thanking her friend and now colleague for the taiyaki.

"Oh I've got it!" She yelled, snapping upright. She positively beamed with pleasure as Shinge knocked on her door, informing her of the director's arrival.

* * *

"I cannot believe your luck, you asshole," Hiromune Koga replied to his breakfast companion. As the waitress came by, he looked up at her with his riveting green eyes and smiled warmly. "Can I get more coffee please?" She melted at his expression and quickly walked away to retrieve the black liquid.

"I am very excited, I won't lie," Kijima replied, as he took another bite of his tamagoyaki. "Last night, I read over the entire script for the next few episodes. I get to taste Natsu's character in ways you can't even imagine," he continued chuckling.

"She is _fine_," Koga said. He finished his soup and continued. "Aren't you worried about what her boyfriend will think?" he cocked his left eyebrow and glared at his oldest friend.

"Boyfriend? Who are you talking about? Not Tsuruga I hope." Kijima frowned.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Koga snapped. When Kijima laughed, Koga spoke again. "Why are you laughing? Have you not seen the way he looks at her? It's fucking obvious. I could have sworn they were an item."

"Dude, I don't doubt that he likes her." Kijima composed himself and wiped his mouth clean with the cotton napkin, then pushed his dish aside and took a sip from his steaming tea. "After seeing his reaction at the Dark Moon party and then the jealous glare when he came to pick her up yesterday, I definitely see his interest in her. So I asked her about it."

Koga's eyes widened with shock, but the anticipation only caused the actor to grin widely.

"Ballsy, I know," Kijima said noticing the grin, which caused him to grin in return. "But she's so innocent and sweet, I figured she wouldn't pick up on the implication. Anyway, according to her he's nothing more than her _sempai_." They both chuckled. "She doesn't think of him like that at all."

"So he gets to sit by idly and watch you paw all over the woman he wants. You better make her fall for you. If you don't I won't hesitate." Koga smirked lightheartedly.

"Oh trust me I don't see that being a problem." Kijima downed his hot tea and wiped his lips again. "As long as you don't jump in, you asshole."

"Hey, I can stay away until you fail," he replied, amused.

Kijima glared playfully at his counterpart.

"So what's with this new film? The Ardent Admirer, right?" The handsome actor asked as the waitress brought him another cup of coffee.

"Yes, I have to basically compete with Tsuruga to see who has more chemistry with Kyoko. Whoever wins gets the lead role."

"You have to win, Kijima," Koga stated.

"Well, even if I don't just being able to do that audition with him watching will be so much fun." Kijima replied beaming.

"You have to win bro. I've heard about this movie from another colleague. Her scenes with the lead role should be considered pornographic. I mean, sultry can't even begin to describe it," Koga pushed, obviously relishing in the idea to see the young actress almost nude. "Have you read the script at all?"

"For The Ardent Admirer? Not yet. I'll be picking my copy up today when I go in to speak with the director face to face. Besides, I get her in Box-R. Those scenes may not be pornographic, as you say, but they are quite intimate. And I'll get her all to myself without him leering. That's got to piss him off so bad." Kijima laughed.

"You must really hate him, dude." Koga snickered.

"I don't hate him. Believe it or not, I really admire his acting ability. He has an unbelievable reservoir of talent. But when I see how protective he gets of her, I don't know. My adrenaline kicks in. He is Mr. Squeaky Clean. You know that, bro. The idea of him actually being interested in someone to the point where it's starting to affect his perfect composure, I just can't resist. Besides, you've seen her. She is not hard to fall for."

"Uh-hu, you fucking sadist," Koga replied, as he took another bite of his tamagoyaki. "You said she's not hard to fall for. Don't tell me you're talking about yourself. Do you more than like her?" Koga stared at his comrade eyes wide.

"No way," Kijima replied chuckling. "She's just very sweet and naïve. She's also very kind. I must admit though, she's nothing like any of the girls we usually go for. It's her most attractive feature, that unique personality. And that smile, oh man. You should see that smile. It should be illegal it's so lethal."

"Uh-hu, you're totally gone brother," Koga added, grinning wickedly. "Whether you admit it or not. She's got you hooked."

Kijima just glared Koga sternly. As Koga maintained his sneering expression, Kijima finally gave in, sighing in defeat. Then he thought about Kyoko and what it would be like to have an actual girlfriend for once. He smiled, brightly.

As Koga poked him with his chopstick, Kijima looked up to meet his amused gaze. Then they both erupted in laughter.


	14. Chapter 14: Kuon Unleashed

**Chapter 14: Kuon Unleashed**

Rubbing a towel over his dripping wet locks, Ren strode into the kitchen inhaling the sweet scent of fresh coffee. As he pulled the towel from his head he glanced at the clock and sighed, realizing he had awoken earlier than he wanted.

"Well, since I don't have to pick Yashiro-san up I might as well make use of this extra time," he said aloud. He poured himself a mug of the steaming hot liquid, walked over to the dining table and grabbed his script for The Ardent Admirer and headed towards the couch. He sipped the hot beverage before setting it down on the table in front of him, and then he laid down on the couch and flipped to the scene of his audition. As his gorgeous dark eyes skimmed the words, his heart began slamming against his chest. Ren bolted into a sitting position and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled to himself, eyes widening the deeper he delve. Upon finishing the audition scene, his curiosity got the best of him and he began flipping through the pages. A good few scenes later certain words caught his attention and froze him rigid with shock. Ren's imagination began to play the scene in his mind as he read each and every word.

_There is no way in hell…_ he thought. Finally, he closed the script and tossed it onto the coffee table. Placing his face in his warm, large hands he closed his eyes and thought of the previous night. Picturing the sweet teen as she lay beneath him on his bed ready for his taking, Ren couldn't help but feel his frustrations rising to the top. He stood up and paced his living room.

_I can't believe this is the film Takarada-san and Seishi-san want her for. There is no way she should be doing a role like this. It's too soon. It's not something an innocent woman like her should be involved in. I knew it was bad, but this… _"Dammit," Ren cursed. Unable to contain the increasing rage for the president and his damn plotting, Ren stormed into his bedroom, slipped into a button up black shirt and grey shoes. He walked back into the living room, slipped into his shoes then grabbed his keys off the kitchen as he stormed out of the apartment, losing the battle as Kuon rose out of the darkness.

* * *

"Kijima-san?" Kyoko said pleasantly surprised as she watched the handsome actor stride onto the set of Box-R. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Kyoko-chan," he replied beaming. "The director called and asked if I was willing to start the shoot today. He said you did such a wonderful job, he wanted to try and get ahead of schedule." He grinned as he took a moment and admired the young actress in her sexy school girl costume. He especially noticed the precious gem that hung from her neck, leading attention to the creamy white flesh it lay upon.

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that!" she smiled brightly. "You should probably get into costume," she added as she noted he was in jeans and a faded red cotton t-shirt. "Was today your day off?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was," Kijima replied. "Will you walk with me to the dressing room, Kyoko-chan? I'm still a little unfamiliar with things around here."

"Of course," she replied. "So, are you nervous about the shoot?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he looked over and noticed her flushed cheeks. She looked so adorable he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a bully, Kijima-san," Kyoko said playfully. "To be honest, I am a little nervous. I have never done scenes like this, so it will be an interesting experience."

As they reached Kijima's dressing room, both actors stopped and looked upon each other. "Well, if it's any consolation, Kyoko-chan, I think you are an amazing actress. And look at it this way, every new experience you obtain in this industry will only help to further your career and recognition." He smiled kindly as he saw her face gleam with appreciation for his supportive words.

"Thank you, Kijima-san. I'll see you in a few on set?" He nodded and they parted. As she walked back to the set, Kyoko couldn't help but feel a very slight flutter in her heart, which just made her smile even more.

* * *

He stormed down the hallway to Lori's office. Then he grabbed the knob, twisted and angrily shoved the door open.

"_Have you lost your goddamned mind?" _Kuon yelled to the president in English, completely oblivious to the room's extra occupant.

"Does this mean you finally read the script for the film?" Lori replied in Japanese, grinning at the angry actor before him. "It's about time."

"_Don't screw with me, Boss."_ he continued.

Yashiro gaped, jaw dropped, from his charge to the president and then back to Ren again. _Is he yelling in English? Oh god, he is so fired. Oh god, we are so fired. He can speak English __that__ well?_ Gripping the arms to the leather seat and gulping down the nervous lump in his throat, he tried to brace himself.

LME's president looked from Ren to Yashiro and noticed the utter shock on the young manager's face. Giving Yashiro his full attention, Lori spoke calmly, "Yukhito, if you don't mind, would you please excuse me and your idiot charge for a few moments?"

He nodded enthusiastically, feeling relief at not having to witness Ren's murder. Yashiro quickly gathered his things and stepped out of the room.

"_You can't let her do this. You can't make me do this. According to you, I'm already emotionally fucked when it comes to her. Now you want us to… You want us to practically fuck each other on screen. You said the film was provocative, not pornographic! Have you lost your goddamned mind?" _Kuon continued, livid.

"_You need to calm down, Kuon,"_ Lori replied in English, maintaining his calm demeanor.

"_You're kidding. Calm down? You're screwing with my life and you want me to calm the fuck down?"_ Kuon's disbelief caused him to erupt in laughter. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned his back to the president and began pacing the office.

"_Kuon, calm down and take a seat._" Lori spoke gently.

"_I don't want to sit,_" Kuon snapped.

"_That wasn't a request,"_ Lori snapped back.

Feeling his agitation reach the brink, Kuon scowled but took his seat in front of the president's desk and restlessly tapped his foot on the floor, arms crossed over his chest. _"I can't do this film, Boss. I'm sorry. Find someone else."_

"Sure," Lori continued in Japanese. "I'll just ask Kijima to step in." He smiled broadly as Kuon's face turned beet red from more fury. "Now that I have your attention, you will listen to me carefully, son. This film is quite explicit, I won't lie. But Kyoko is an actress. As such she will be required to take on roles you may or may not want to see her in. This is one of those roles. I have heard many things about this film, Kuon. This film has the potential to be one of the finest films made and it will give Kyoko the push she needs to take the industry by storm. People will start taking her very seriously. This film will test her talents in ways you can't possibly fathom. Now, you can either assist her in that feat with a calm and rational mind, or you sit by on the sidelines and watch someone else take that crown. What will it be?"

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Ren finally grabbed Kuon's reins and shoved him back down. "I can't do this film with her," he spoke returning to Japanese. "I don't know if I will be able to control myself. Not after last night." Ren accidentally confessed.

"What happened last night?" Lori asked, sternly.

Ren remained silent, cursing himself mentally.

"What. Happened. Last. Night. _Ren_?" Lori asked again, adding more force behind his words.

Sighing he spoke up. "She came over and asked me to help prepare her for the next few episodes of Box-R, which consists of a few erotic scenes. Her Natsu character… Well let's just say if Kyoko drives me insane you can only imagine what Natsu did to me."

Lori stared piercingly into the young actor's eyes.

"Say something," Ren said simply.

"How far?" Lori asked, seething at the idea of his innocent LoveMe number one alone with the wolf in front of him.

"Not far at all." Ren replied, matching his superior's tone. Recalling the events of the previous night, Ren couldn't help but grin. Realizing the president was scrutinizing him he cleared his throat and continued. "Yukhito called and interrupted before it got anywhere."

"Good," Lori snapped, noticing that evil grin.

"You know you say it's good that we didn't do anything last night, yet you are pushing me towards her. So much so that you have both of us sign up to do this overly sexual film together, where we will be doing much more _on-screen_ than whatever happened in my apartment last night." Ren glared at his ninja-boss.

"Do you have a point boy?" Lori snapped.

"_You're fucking ridiculous,"_ Ren snapped back in English.

"Yes, this film is very sexual in nature. Be prepared for the media craze that will come with it. But it is not _pornographic_. You two won't actually be having sex on screen, baka. You are an actor. A damn fine one at that. You should know how they do these films by now, even if you haven't been in one of this caliber." Lori said, trying to contain his amusement, but failing miserably.

"Sir, with all due respect, you will be the death of me," Ren replied vexed.

"Ren, are you done with this tantrum? Can I get down to business?" Lori asked, smirking from ear to ear.

"Fine," the actor snapped again. "Why did you call me in? I have a photo-shoot and an interview I need to get to."

"I called you here because I want to make something very clear to you, son. When you go in and do your audition for The Ardent Admirer tomorrow, you are not to lose, under any circumstance." Lori watched Ren's penetrating gaze turn into one of slight confusion and finally more anger.

"Do you honestly think I would lose to that Kijima?" He retorted.

"With the way you're acting right now, yes," Lori said matter-of-factly.

Ren scowled at his elder.

"If you lose, then you will have to watch Kijima do those scenes with her. I don't think Kuon will be able to handle that to be perfectly honest with you. The last thing I need is to clean up the bloody mess that will be Kijima if Kuon is unleashed. Today is a perfect example, don't you agree?"

Ren bowed his head in defeat and sighed deeply, feeling angry at himself for losing his temper in such a fierce way. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, sir. I really didn't mean to lose my composure, but last night was very difficult for me. I don't want to risk failing at an assignment. I know I haven't failed at anything in the past 6 years, but we are talking about Kyoko. My restraint is breaking, Takarada-san. I'm afraid that if I do this film with her, I will lose to myself and inadvertently hurt her, which will only drive her farther away from me. And that's not including how this will affect the film itself."

Lori was quite taken aback with Ren's confession. Usually when Ren is stewing in rage and frustration, he drinks it out of his mind and is ready to begin fresh the next day. It has been a very long time since Ren has confided in LME's head. He felt his heart fill with warmth for the exasperated actor.

"Believe it or not, I do understand how you are feeling. You need to trust me, son. I have faith that you won't do anything stupid to jeopardize yourself with Kyoko-san. I really need you to win this audition, Ren. It's vital." Lori said kindly.

"Yes, Takarada-san," Ren replied softly. "After last night, I don't think there will be any issues with our chemistry at least."

Lori looked at him with a raised eyebrow, grinning broadly.

"It's just… I must confess I always worried she wouldn't feel the same attraction that I feel for her. But last night, it's evident that somewhere deep down, she feels something for me. Even if it was Natsu that was initiating the whole thing, I could still feel…something." Without realizing it, Ren's expression broke into a wicked smile.

"I am looking forward to seeing you work together," Lori replied, devilishly chuckling.

"I have no doubt…" Ren retorted, sighing.

"May I ask you a question, Ren?" Lori asked curiously.

"Why not?" Ren replied.

"What are you going to do about Yukhito?" Lori couldn't contain his amusement this time.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked quizzically. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"You really have become quite the idiot," Lori laughed. Ren glared at him with such malice that the president could only laugh more. After taking a moment, he continued. "When you stormed in here billowing in rage, your dear manager was sitting not too far from where you are sitting now. You're going to have to explain the _perfect _English to him."

Ren buried his face into his hands in frustration. "That's wonderful." he sardonically.

"You really didn't notice him at all?" Lori asked, erupting in more mirth.

"No, I didn't. When I read the script this morning, all I felt was complete shock and rage at what was being asked of me and the things I would have to do with Mogami-san. I raced over here so quickly that I probably wouldn't have held back even if I did notice him." Ren ran his fingers through his black locks and couldn't help but snicker at the lecturing he knew he would endure for his actions.

"I know you will take care of it, but if you keep losing control like this then we will have to announce Hizuri Kuon's existence sooner than you would like." Lori replied smiling.

Ignoring the president, Ren pushed himself out of the chair and strode out of the office to meet with his most-likely fuming and frightened manager, shaking his head at the laughter he left behind.


	15. Chapter 15: Natsu & Sensei

**Chapter 15: Natsu & Hayashi Sensei**

"Are you going to ignore me for the whole ride?" Ren inquired of his steaming passenger.

"Do you realize that you could have gotten us fired?" Yashiro snapped.

"You are overreacting Yukhito. I was not going to get anyone fired." Ren replied matter-of-factly.

"Do you not realize how angry you were when you busted through that door? I mean your expression was so severe Ren. And that tone! By the way, when did you learn to speak English so damn well?" Yashiro asked genuinely intrigued, yet still fuming.

"I learned it a very long time ago. That was another lifetime," Ren replied, recalling his mother and father. A part of his heart ached for his overly-loving parents.

Yashiro admired the profile of his driver. He looked so lost in thought, which has become quite habitual. He couldn't help but feel bad for his charge. Returning his attention to the road ahead of them, he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. "I know that you and the president have a unique relationship, Ren. I won't pry about that or your time before we met. But if you're going to go off the deep end, please make sure it's for the right reasons. I may not understand English very well, but from Takarada-san's response I gathered it was all because of this movie you have been shanghaied into doing?"

Ren nodded, without looking over to meet Yashiro's gaze.

"I know it will be very difficult for you, but if anyone can do this role wholeheartedly, it's you." Yashiro said kindly. "Everything will be okay as long as you don't lose yourself to your emotions. I will help in any way that I can."

Ren quickly entered into the first empty _Reserved_ spot he saw and then turned to face his manager. "I really appreciate your support, Yukhito. But I have a feeling that if you saw this script, you wouldn't be feeling that way." He smiled sincerely.

"Well, with the way you reacted, I'm not really sure that I want to witness the creation of this thing." Yashiro replied, returning the smile. "Ren, are you confident that you can beat Kijima?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Ren unintentionally snapped. "I'm sorry, but I know what I have to do. Please don't worry about my losing out to _him._" Ren replied, baring his evil bright smile as he stepped out the car.

_Great, that smile could only mean one thing. I hope you can get your act together, Ren. You're going to need it. Poor Kyoko-chan. He will be quite the monster tomorrow, I can tell already._ Yashiro shook his head as he stepped out of the Porsche and followed Ren to the photo shoot.

* * *

_**Leaning his shoulder against the wall, the tall handsome man gazed upon the beautiful woman with his gorgeous hazel eyes. Her soft lips. Her sleek tresses delicately embracing her face. The way she stood there, hip cocked emanating a sensuous confidence. As she threw her head back and laughed he felt a sinful chill run down his spine. **_

"_**Wow, that is one gorgeous woman," he said aloud, to himself, grinning widely. "I wonder who this angelic beauty is." **_

_**As she turned about elegantly and strode off nonchalantly he couldn't help but gape at the alluring ways her hips rocked from one side to the next with each step she took. He closed his eyes and imagined what her soft lips would taste like, only causing him to smile wider. **_

_**The bell above rang into the halls, so he gathered his composure and headed down the hall towards what would become his classroom for the upcoming months. Upon reaching the entryway he took a deep breath before heading in. Groups of students were taking their seats as he found his way to his desk. He placed his book-bag onto the desk, then walked over to the chalkboard, grabbed a little white piece and neatly wrote his name on the board. When he turned around and looked at the teens about him, his gaze settled on one girl right in the front row. As soon as their eyes met, he felt his heart explode with complete shock within his chest. Forgetting for the slightest moment just where he stood, all he could do was stare at the angel before him. Those lips. Those eyes. That figure. She was his student? Why the hell wasn't she in a school uniform?**_

"_**Sensei," she parted her lips and voice like honey escaped her mouth. "You know, it's not polite to stare." She said, smiling sweetly. **_

"_**Right," he finally spoke, clearing his throat. "I apologize, miss?"**_

"_**Please, you can call me Natsu," she purred as she looked him down and then back up, meeting those sexy hazel eyes.**_

"_**Right. I apologize, Natsu-chan," he replied gaining his confidence. "Can you please tell me why you're not in a normal school uniform?" He couldn't help but let his eyes glide down her body. **_

"_**Well, I could make up some lie about how it was damaged or dirtied, but let's just be honest and say that I didn't feel like wearing it today. Why are you going to punish me?" She answered, smiling like a wicked vixen. **_

_**Chuckling at that much unexpected response, he simply asked her to take a seat and they would discuss it after class. She pouted gently, but then slid into her seat and crossed her legs, exposing even more of her satiny skin. He then turned his attention to the class.**_

"_**Good afternoon class, my name is Hayashi Kisho. You can all call me Hayashi-san. I will be your new history teacher for the rest of the year." Natsu couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster as she listened to his masculine voice. **_

_**Taking a moment, she glanced around the classroom and felt an evil smirk break her expression as her suspicions were confirmed. Every girl in the room gawked at the man standing before them with lusty, dreamy eyes. She returned her gaze to Sensei Hayashi-san and traced him down and then back up once again, taking note of the broad shoulders beneath that button up shirt and the enticing way his Adams apple bobbed up and down with the words that escaped that deep voice.**_

"_**My, my," she whispered to herself. "I think I've finally found my newest prey." Her already sinful smirk only grew wider as she plotted her first move. "This will be utterly divine," she added as she licked her lips. Leaning back in her chair, she tightly pressed her crossed legs together, causing her already too short skirt to hike up just a little bit more. Grabbing a pencil off her desk, she gently pressed the tip to her lips and met his gaze. A smile broke his expression as he noticed her, but he moved his eyes along the class and continued, very cool and smooth.**_

"_**Oh this will be so much fun, sweet Sensei." she whispered again. "I can tell already that you just love to play."**_

"CUT!" yelled Director Kantoku. "Well that was quite the performance from you both," he added smiling brightly. "Why don't we all take a ten while I review this and ensure it's good to go?" Kijima and Kyoko nodded as they walked up to him. He smiled and dismissed everyone.

Natsu walked over to the refreshments table, grabbed a bottle of water, twisted the cap and pressed the opening to her lips, spilling the refreshing, cold liquid into her warm mouth. Kijima walked up to the sultry teen and also grabbed some water.

"You really have the seductive appeal down, don't you?" he said, grinning, as he leaned against the table with his back, arms crossed. Glancing over, he gazed upon the young actress and the small dew drops on her lips, wanting so badly to taste them.

"You have no idea," Natsu replied alluringly, almost reading his mind. She took a couple steps closer to her male counterpart and leaned in until their faces were about an inch apart. She glanced down at his lips and smiled when she saw them part in response to her intimacy.

Kijima instantly felt his heart's pace increase as he saw her lips approaching his own. Every instinct yelled at him to grab her and pull her in for a kiss, but he desperately fought it, not wanting to act brash.

"Although, one can say the same about you, Ki-ji-ma-san," she whispered enticingly, causing chills to run down his spine as her hot breath engulfed his soft lips, causing them to part further. The familiar evil vixen's grin broke her lips, as she pulled away and placed the bottle back onto the table. She twirled on her heels and strode off, leaving the actor jaw-dropped in excited shock.

"Absolutely amazing," he whispered to himself, smirking villainously.

"Okay, Kyoko-chan and Kijima-san, can I please speak with you for a moment?" the director yelled to the duo as he kept his gaze on the most recently shot scene. They both walked up to the director in sync, as Natsu fled Kyoko for fear she messed up somewhere.

"Is everything okay Kantoku-san?" Kijima asked first.

"Very much so. I actually just wanted to let you both know that you did a phenomenal job with this opening scene. This scene is quite vital for the next few episodes of the series because it illustrates the immediate chemistry between the sensei and his student. I have to say that you two have some damn serious chemistry. If you keep up the excellent work, I believe these might end up being the best episodes of the series yet, not to mention the fact that we would also be ahead of schedule." The director was positively gleaming at his young cohorts.

Both actors smiled gleefully with pride and sneakily glanced at each other. Kijima's grin was very wide and cocky as he thought about his chemistry with Kyoko, whereas Kyoko was slightly flushed at receiving the compliment.

"I'm very happy that you were pleased with this scene," she finally said sheepishly.

"Yes, very pleased is putting it lightly," the director chuckled. "Why don't you get into position and we can shoot the last three scheduled scenes for the day?"

Both of them nodded and headed towards the set, their steps in perfect harmony matching the expressions on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16: Salacious Script

**Chapter 16: The Salacious Script**

Kanae walked into the locker-room of her LoveMe department, plopped her bag onto the bench and then took a seat. Placing her head in her hands she couldn't help but sigh from exhaustion. She has been so busy working on her new drama that she really hasn't had the time to do much of anything else. Today was her first time back in this prison of pink after a couple of weeks. As she gathered what little energy she had, she unlocked and opened up her personal locker, tossing her bag into the bottom. She grabbed her pink uniform off the top shelf and flinched as a thick script fell out and onto the floor. Gritting her teeth, she tossed the uniform onto the bench and bent over to grab the thick booklet.

"The Ardent Admirer," she whispered reading the title aloud. She flipped through the first few pages and realized it was the script for a film. "What is this doing here?" she said to herself. Taking a moment to slip into her uniform, Kanae then stalked over to the black leather couch and sat down, leaning back into the large cushions. She noticed the pink tabs and flipped to those pages. At the very top of the page was a thin blue sticky note with "Audition" scribbled on it. Her eyes scanned the words and her heart leapt from her chest.

_Amazing, this character is so confident and alluring. This guy she's with is such a prick but the way he catches her attention is quite smooth._ A small smirk broke her serious expression as she continued reading. After finishing the whole script, she could feel the heat in her cheeks. Feeling her mouth run dry, she carefully placed the script down next to her, stood up and walked over to the refrigerator in the corner of the room. She opened it, grabbed an ice cold bottle of water, twisted the cap off and downed the liquid as quickly as she could. Tossing the bottle into the recycle bin, she stalked back to the couch and plopped down, staring at the light blue cover.

"Wow," she said simply. "That is one damn sexual film. I do not think this is something I can do nor care to do," she continued, talking to the air around her. Kanae's mind played the intimate scenes over and over, causing her to blush frantically at all of the gooey details took life in her head.

She grabbed the script and stood up. Just as she took her first step towards her locker, the LoveMe door flew open with a heaving Kyoko attached.

"I made it!" she screamed into the room, closing the door behind her. The out-of-breath lady turned around and immediately felt her heart fill with warmth. "MOKO-SAN!" she shrieked, running and engulfing the raven haired beauty in a viselike hug.

"Mo! Get off of me!" Kanae shrieked in return, dropping the script and using all the strength she could to shove the excited little leech from her body. She failed. "If you get off of me right now, I promise to eat ice-cream with you," she said, sighing at her weakness when it came to this pale and crazy rival. That worked.

"Oh, I love ice-cream," Kyoko replied, positively beaming at the prospect of spending girly-time with her first best friend ever. She bent over and grabbed the script that was lost during the affectionate battle. "The Ardent Admirer, oh Moko-san, are you going to be in this film also?" she asked, smiling even brighter than she already was.

"What? No way!" Kanae screeched. "I would never be a part of something like that!" her cheeks feeling flushed again.

"Oh, then why do you have this script?" Kyoko asked, curiously.

"I found it in my locker when I was changing." Kanae replied as she walked up to her locker and grabbed a pink bandana with a black hair tie. "Wait, you're in this film?"

"Yes," Kyoko responded sheepishly.

Kanae's jaw dropped in utter disbelief.

Noticing her friend's expression, the enthusiastic teen broke into a lengthy rambling of all the events that led to her involvement with the film, including the bit about the musician Sho and the Sho-initiated audition between Kijima and Ren. By the story's end, both girls were back on the black couch, knees to their chests, like little girls exchanging forbidden secrets.

"Mo, have you read this script all the way through?" Kanae finally asked, knowing the answer all too well, as her counterpart shook her head.

"I've only read the audition scene. At first I was really surprised with how forward it was, but to be honest, my Box-R role is taking on a very provocative turn too. So, when compared to that, I didn't think this was too bad." She smiled innocently.

"How could a drama compare to this?" Kanae asked, feeling skeptical. Again, Kyoko broke into a semi-lengthy rambling of Natsu's taboo relationship with her sensei.

"So Kijima-san is in Box-R with you?" Kanae asked, trying to get a better grasp of her rival's confusing work schedules.

Kyoko nodded.

"He's also auditioning to be the male lead in this film?"

Kyoko nodded again.

"For which Tsuruga-san is also auditioning?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied uncomfortably.

"Mo, do you realize that you will get to make-out with the industry's two hottest men?" Kanae finally blurted out, smirking from ear to ear, knowing full well how naïve and timid her LoveMe comrade is.

Kyoko turned rosy red as she nodded a thrice time. "I actually had to ask for Tsuruga-san's assistance with Natsu going all… you know."

Kanae wholeheartedly laughed at her reticence. "Sexual?"

"Yes." her face getting even redder, if that was even possible at this point.

"Wait," taking a moment and letting her friend's words fully sink in, it finally dawned. "What the hell do you mean you needed Tsuruga-san's assistance with Natsu' being sexual?" Her eyes widened. "Did you two—"

"Did we what?" Kyoko asked, looking very puzzled.

"MO! You can't be serious," Kanae screeched back. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Placing her hands on her hips she glared at the amber-eyed teenager. When her expression didn't change, Kanae sighed and finally blurted it out. "Did you and Tsuruga-san have sex?"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Kyoko screamed into the small pink room. "We did not do that!" Her small hands were gripping the leather couch very tightly at that prospect. "Oh Moko-san, I can't even imagine it." Kyoko continued, shaking her head vehemently.

"Well, then how did he _assist_ you?" Kanae pressed. "I need to know, Mo." Her voice grew quite stern. "Tell me." As she sat there listening to Kyoko's confession of her night alone in her sempai's apartment, Kanae couldn't help but imagine the glee that tall hentai must have felt at having such an opportunity with his lady love. _Oh geez Mo, you really are a moron, aren't you? Leaving yourself so vulnerable like that to man who wants you. When will it hit you? I hope I won't be in town when that disaster strikes. I don't know if I will have the ability to help you with that one. Aw, what are you thinking Kanae? This one is too damn dense to realize something like that._ She laughed aloud as Kyoko finished.

"What's so funny, Moko-san?" Kyoko inquired confused as she didn't think she had said anything funny this time.

"Mo, do me a favor. What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Kanae asked, still grinning.

"Um, I have a shooting with Bo today and then I've got nothing. Why? What's your favor? I'll do anything for Moko-san." She smiled.

"Go home and read that script from beginning to end. Can you do that much for me?"

"I'm sorry Moko-san, but I can't do that," she replied, feeling guilty at not being able to do as her friend desired. "I was told to only read the script for the scenes being shot. The director doesn't want to risk my freaking out about the film. I'm not sure why. I mean I already told him I would do it, and I never back out of a promise, so who knows."

"MO! Stop talking." Kanae glared at Kyoko.

"Sorry, Moko-san," she responded with a pouty lip.

"Well, that is a smart director, I'll give him that much," her rival mumbled. "Fine. Just do everything you can to prepare for this role. I have a feeling it will be just the thing to make you famous." Kanae said, hesitantly. _Dammit, I hate her for getting this opportunity. But I can't help but admire her ambition to take something like this. I don't think I would have had the guts to do it myself. Good luck Mo. I know you can do this._

Kyoko beamed at her friend and immediately dove in for another death-attack hug before rushing off to her next assignment.

* * *

Sho was laying on the fluffy bed in Shouko's guestroom, skimming his first script and tapping his foot to a random melody in his mind. When he finally reached the pages of Ren's audition with Kyoko, the tapping stopped. Furrowing his brows, he pulled himself into a sitting position. Gripping the script, his eyes read faster, flipping over the next couple pages. Rage seeped into the young musician as images of Ren's hands and lips all over Kyoko filled his mind, random melody completely forgotten. He quickly slid off the bed and stormed out of the bedroom.

"What the hell is this?" he shouted to Shouko who was sitting on the couch, thoroughly organizing Sho's work schedule for the next few weeks.

"What is it now, Sho?" she replied, disinterested, without moving her eyes from her work.

"Shouko, have you read this script?" Sho asked, shoving the book into her lap over everything else. She briefly glanced up at him and then took the script. "Please tell me that you had no idea what this film was about when you accepted it?" he continued to yell.

"Oh this," she replied, amused. _You finally read it, hu?_ She thought to herself. _Well, well, I am impressed there are no holes in any of my walls yet._ She chuckled.

"This is not funny!" he screamed into the large apartment.

"Calm down Sho," she replied, calming her own amusement. "Yes, to answer your previous question, I did read this script. I read it before it was presented to you. As your manager it is my job to make sure I know what you're getting yourself into, don't you think?" She smiled at him.

"Don't screw with me Shouko!" He snatched the script from her and flipped to the audition pages. "That overgrown piece of shit has a role that allows him to do _this_ with my Kyoko?" Sho shoved the book back at his manager.

Shouko sighed and took the script, reading over the scene in its entirety. She couldn't help but grin as she imagined Sho standing there fuming at Ren and Kyoko making out on-screen. She quickly caught herself before the teen noticed and then realization hit her. "Sho, have you read the whole script yet?"

"No not yet. I got to that part and then the images in my head just took hold of my rage," Sho mumbled as he paced her living room. He then stopped abruptly and looked at the beautiful woman with curious eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, as all," she lied, trying very hard not to laugh. _If this minor scene is irking you this badly, then I can only imagine what the rest of this film will do to you._

"Shouko, don't fuck with me, okay? Why did you ask me that? Does it get worse?" he snapped, walking up to her and taking the script once more. He flipped through the pages past the audition scene and felt steam billow from his ears as his anger and jealousy completely took over his senses.

"Sho?" Shouko said his name cautiously.

Silence.

"Sho? Are you alright?" She asked again. When he didn't respond, she shoved everything in her lap aside, stood and walked to the fuming teen. "Sho?" she repeated as she placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"I can't believe this!" he said through gritted teeth. "How could you allow me to sign for something like this, Shouko?" he said, very agitated with his manager. He looked over and met her eyes with his. "You know how I feel about that actor. I hate him. Now I've signed on to do this film where he gets to screw my property in front of me. There won't be a damn thing that I can do about it either!" his voice got progressively louder as he spoke.

"Sho you really need to calm down so we can discuss this rationally." Shouko tightened her grip on his shoulder emphasizing that he really didn't want to piss _her_ off right now.

Sighing, he followed her over to the couch and plopped down, lying on his back. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks and then rested his palm over his eyes. The images of the woman he so desperately wanted being molested by that oversized demon asshole painfully pervaded his mind.

"He still has to audition," Shouko said once again as she returned her attention to her previous work, before she was so rudely interrupted. "There is no guarantee that he will actually win tomorrow." She looked over at Fuwa Shotaro with hope in her eyes.

"Oh come on," he snapped. "He's freaking Tsuruga Ren, this country's number one celebrity. Do you really think he will lose? I'm sure that he already knows what he's got himself into. An opportunity to fuck my best friend is something he will not pass up." Sho growled in irritation.

"Look, Sho. You can't honestly believe that they will be having sex on-screen. That will turn this film into pornography. They will have to make it look that way, yes, but they won't actually be doing anything of the sort." She knew that her words were falling on deaf ears, but she made the attempt anyway.

"Why wasn't I offered this role?" he asked her as his voice calmed down a little bit. "I mean, if anyone can play the part of making her fall for someone and then breaking her heart, it should be me. I've already succeeded at that quite perfectly." A wicked smile broke his daunting expression.

"The director believed that if you were in that role, then Kyoko would not have been able to perform to her best ability. She was the one he really wanted in this film, no question. Besides, I honestly thought the role of her best friend was more suited for you. Think about it, the film is called The Ardent Admirer. Just who do you think they are talking about here?" Shouko felt a huge feeling of relief overtake her as she noted his comprehension. "That's right, Sho."

He continued to smile mischievously as his foot began tapping to that random melody again.

"Can I ask you something?" Shouko took off her glasses and rubbed her temples, where she could feel the pressure of a migraine settling in.

"Sure," he replied simply.

"Look, Sho. Usually when it comes to work you are very professional and serious. That was one of the things that I admired about you, your devotion to your music and your work. What is it with Kyoko and Tsuruga that you completely lose all sense of your professionalism?"

"I don't know Shouko," Sho replied in a much quieter and calmer tone. "He drives me crazy. My whole driving force in this industry is to severely beat Tsuruga Ren, to kick his ass down from the number one spot in the country. And never in a million fucking years did I imagine Kyoko in this industry, at least not as a success. Now she's almost at his level."

"Sho, first off, she has quite a ways to go if she wants to get to Tsuruga's level. Second, if you don't get a grip then not only will you never be able to surpass Tsuruga, but you'll never get her back either. Is that something that you want?" Shouko asked, sincerely.

"I never said I wanted her back, Shouko," Sho chuckled at the audacity of that notion. "No, I just don't want to see her pass me in this industry. I refuse. I also refuse to lose her to that asshole. I told you a long time ago. She is my property. That will never change."

Shouko shook her head in frustration with her dumb charge. _How can you be so goddamned naïve, Sho? You are madly in love with her, but you're too stubborn and too proud to admit it. I wish you would get off that damn high horse and do so. It sure would make my job a lot easier._

"Look Sho, if you really want to win, you're just going to have to go in there with a professional attitude. Don't let him get a stir out of you. That is vital. If Tsuruga wins tomorrow then you will need to accept it. Look on the bright side, love. With you being on set, you can always prevent him from trying anything, off screen. Or at the very least you will have the upper hand at getting a _stir out of him_, right?"

A wide grin broke Sho's face as he thought of the possible ways to simultaneously torment Ren and Kyoko.

_I'm sorry for stooping to this level, but if I don't appeal to your sense of arrogance then this whole thing will end before it even has the chance to begin. I can't let you sacrifice your career for your stupid emotions, Sho. We've both worked too damn hard for that._

"Fine," he finally replied as the thoughts weaned their way out of his imagination momentarily. "I'll go in tomorrow and be as professional as I can, even if I have to watch him all over her. I will grit my fucking teeth and handle it like a man." Sho's voice was filled with an insidious malice, which sent chills of fear down Shouko's spine.

"Good," she replied quietly. _Oh god, what am I getting myself into_, she thought solemnly.


	17. Chapter 17: Nervous Notions

**Chapter 17: Nervous Notions**

"Kyoko-san!" Hikaru called out to her as she strode off stage to change out of her chicken suit. When she didn't respond, the young man jogged to catch up to her. Slightly panting, he grabbed her shoulder to finally get her attention.

"Hikaru-san," she said with glee after taking off her chicken head. "Is everything okay?" she asked noticing his slightly flushed face.

"Yes, everything is quite alright," he responded after a few deep breaths. "We weren't sure if you had dinner yet and wanted to know if you would like to join us?" he offered beaming at the bird attired teen.

"I'm sorry," she said with an apologetic expression. "I have a big day tomorrow so I was going to go home and eat at the Darumaya. I'm really sorry Hikaru-san." She smiled warmly at the handsome man in front of her, as she bowed to him.

"I completely understand," he replied slightly disappointed. "Would you mind if I asked what the big day's all about?" he asked kindly as they both started walking towards Bo's closet.

"Not at all," she replied ecstatic about her new assignment. "I was approached by a very talented director to play the lead female role in an upcoming film. Tomorrow the two potential male leads will be auditioning for the part. I want to try and fully prepare for the audition at hand. I could never forgive myself if either of them failed because I couldn't give my best tomorrow."

Hikaru looked upon the teen with genuine admiration and affection. She really is a hardworking sweetheart of a gal. One of these days he would finally chalk up the nerve to ask her out on a real date. Noticing her gawking at him curiously, he spoke up. "Well it sounds very exciting. I'm really happy to hear that you're being offered such opportunities. I have a feeling you will become one of the best actresses in the industry, Kyoko-san." He beamed at her darling smile. "Are these actors anyone that I know or have heard of?"

"Hm, quite possibly," Kyoko replied laughing. "To be honest, I'm not sure if I am allowed to say who the actors are or not. So, just to be safe, I won't give names."

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled his response, "I understand. Well, either way, I wish you all the best tomorrow. I know that you will do great. Go home, get some rest and I'll see you next week?"

"Thank you, Hikaru-san," she said bowing to her colleague. "Maybe next week we can all have dinner at the Darumaya?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," he said in return. "But only if it won't be too much trouble for you and the owners," he added thoughtfully.

She nodded and then they both said their goodbyes and parted ways. Kyoko quickly changed out of her chicken costume into a comfortable pair of jeans, a light pink sweater with a matching jacket. She wrapped a white scarf around her neck and then strode out of the studio. As she walked down the street, heading towards home, she couldn't help but think back to Kanae's words:

_**Mo, do you realize that you will get to make-out with the industry's two hottest men?**_

Feeling her face flush brightly at the thought of kissing Kijima and Ren, she couldn't help but smile softly. She thought back to Kijima's flawless acting on the set of Box-R and felt admiration for him. She knew he was a great actor, but she never expected to be blown away like that. The only person who ever stirred her while acting was Ren. The teen quickly realized that she hadn't really worked with many other male actors aside from Ren thus far in her career. As nervous as the thought made her, it also caused her to feel excitement for the new experiences she would gain.

_The more experience I get, the closer I will get to Tsuruga-san's level, which means I will only get more respect as an actress. I know people think this role will be difficult, but I am determined to give it my all and be the absolute best_. She beamed at her dreamy thoughts.

Skipping along, another heart wrenching realization hit her. She would have to make out with Ren, again. Stopping in her tracks, Kyoko noticed a small bench in front of another large building. She shoveled her way over to it and sat down. Closing her eyes, she pictured her sempai's lips all over her neck, chest and shoulders. Shrieking like a schoolgirl, Kyoko buried her face into her icy hands. The warmth of his mouth hovering above hers, the way his strong hands had touched her bare skin—her heart thumped against her chest so quickly she feared it would beat its way out of her.

_That was all Natsu_, she said to herself. _Natsu was the initiator of that… incident._ Sitting there battling her own desires, two little yosei escaped her. The black haired, horned and fanged yosei laughed at her foolishness.

"_There is no way that was all Natsu. A part of you liked it. A part of you wants more of it!"_ The yosei screamed with wicked glee at the notion of being Tsuruga Ren's real life lover. Kyoko lightly chewed on her nails at such a bold and immoral thought.

The white haired, white winged yosei fluttered to the opposite shoulder and sighed deeply, shaking her head at her evil counterpart.

"_NO! She did what was necessary for her career. There is no way she would want to be molested like that, especially by her sempai!" _At this thought, Kyoko vehemently nodded her head in approval.

"I do not want to be molested by my sempai!" she yelled into the night causing random strangers, walking by to stare at her nervously. "No, I will go to work tomorrow and everything will be professional. I can do this. I will find my character and succeed!" Using every ounce of energy she had, she shoved her little black yosei down, stood up and strode towards home, head held high, heart thumping away.

* * *

"Do I give in and hand him the gold bracelet so he can be King? Or do I stand my ground and make him fight for it like everyone else?" Lori stared at the large television and gritted his teeth. The brown haired, blue eyed prince stared upon him from the screen, beautiful bright smile in place. "Hm, A or B. What do I choose?" he thought nervously, desperately not wanting to lose this time around.

As Lori sat on his large, exquisitely cushioned couch, wrapped up in a pretty pink blanket, his assistant walked into the room from the door in the far left corner and offered him a cell phone, "It's Director Seishi-san," he said stoically.

"Really?" Lori replied with a cocked eyebrow. "At this time?" he reluctantly paused his game and took the devise. "Thank you Sebastian that will be all. You can go to bed now." The dark skinned assistant bowed to the president before heading off to his bedchambers.

"Good evening, Seishi-san," Lori answered cordially.

"Good evening, Takarada-san. I hope I didn't wake you," Seishi replied with equal warmth.

"Not at all. I was actually in the middle of making a very important decision. But for now, how may I help you?"

"Well, I was just calling to invite you to the audition tomorrow," Seishi offered, with a nefarious grin on his face. "I have decided to make a slight change. I have a feeling it is something that you will want to witness, especially if you want your plan to work effectively."

"I won't lie, Seishi-san. I am intrigued. I'll tell you what. If you help me decide something, then I will definitely come tomorrow. What say you?" Lori responded with equal mischief.

"Play hard to get, Takarada-san. I find it always gets you what you want in the end," Seishi replied, chuckling to himself, knowing the presidents antics and interests all too well. "Goodnight, sir. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Seishi disconnected the line.

Tossing the phone onto the couch next to him, Lori scrolled to his answer and selected it. A wide grin broke his worried expression as he received his reward at choosing correctly. "Ingenious," he whispered into the dark room.

* * *

Ren slipped into his dark blue flannel pajama pants and then strode into his kitchen, shirtless. Pulling his favorite Scotch off the top shelf of his liquor cabinet, he then reached over and grabbed a crystal glass from the shelf below. Pouring himself a double, he replaced the bottle to its location then walked over and sat down on his comfortable couch. Taking a long sip of the caramel liquid, he placed it onto the coffee table and grabbed his script.

Flipping to the scene for tomorrow's horrid audition, he sighed deeply. He pictured himself with his beloved Kyoko and felt his frustrations stir within him. Closing his eyes he imagined holding her in his arms and kissing her gently. He opened his eyes and contemplated what the morrow would bring for him. Wondering desperately whether or not she had read and prepared for the role yet, what thoughts were pervading her mind as she read the provocative demands of her new assignment, Ren couldn't help but feel nervous for the first time after many years.

He reached for his Scotch, but his phone beeped attracting his attention. He pushed himself off the couch, walked over to the kitchen and grabbed it off the counter. His eyes widened at her name. Quickly flipping it open, his eyes danced across the screens, eagerly reading every word.

**Are you still awake Tsuruga-san? –Kyoko**

He couldn't help but chuckle at the cute message. Walking back over to the couch to reclaim his seat, his fingers tapped away as he wrote his response.

**Quite awake, Mogami-san. Is everything okay?** **–Ren**

He flipped his phone shut, placed it next to him on the couch and then reached over and grabbed his drink. He took another couple of sips and then rested his head back on the top of the couch. A moment later another beep.

**Yes. I was just curious. Are you nervous for tomorrow? I'm sorry to ask. I know it's not my place. But, I've never seen you audition for anything. It seems unnatural somehow. No? –Kyoko**

Taken aback by her honest inquisition, all Ren could do was stare at the screen for a few moments. Running his fingers through his hair, he drained the contents of the glass into his mouth and then kicked his feet up to lay down on the couch completely.

**You can always ask me anything. To answer your question, no. I'm not nervous. I won't lose tomorrow. –Ren.**

He may have sent her those words, but it didn't necessarily mean he felt them. Ren knew Kijima was an abled actor, especially after his work on Dark Moon. He also knew that his passions are what mostly drove him to succeed. Having an opportunity, an excuse so to speak, to be that close and intimate with a girl he so desperately wants—that would be enough driving force for any man to succeed. Ren realized that he would have his work cut out for him, but in the end his jealousy would not let him lose. Kuon would not lose to that playboy. _Beep._

**Good. I'm glad you are confident. Good luck tomorrow, Tsuruga-san. –Kyoko**

Frowning, Ren was having a very difficult time believing that was all the teen wanted to discuss. Taking a chance, he scrolled to her named and hit dial.

"Tsuruga-san?" she answered, slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry to call so late, Mogami-san, but is everything okay?" Ren asked concerned.

"Of course. I said so in the text," she replied, sounding normal.

"Is that really all you wanted to ask me?" Ren pressed.

"Yes, well…" she said hesitantly.

"Mogami-san, tell me, what's wrong?" Ren pushed more.

"Tsuruga-san, would it be bad if I said that _I_ was nervous about tomorrow?" her voice sounded so shy that Ren smiled picturing her rosy cheeks.

"No, I don't think it's bad. As long as you're prepared to give your very best, Mogami-san. That's all that matters. I know that if you try your hardest, you will be successful." He said adoringly.

"You're right," she sighed. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late."

"I was already awake. I assure you that you're not bothering me."

"Why are you so awake? Did you eat a proper dinner Tsuruga-san?" she asked angrily.

"If I said yes would you stop being mad?" He retorted, amused.

"No because knowing you all you had were those unfilling packaged snacks from the convenience store. Am I wrong?" she snapped back.

Ren laughed, earnestly.

"Tsuruga-san, it's not funny." Kyoko said sternly. "You need to eat properly so you can give your very best to your work. Do I have to come over every night just to make sure you eat?" She fumed.

Ren felt his heart melt at the thought of having the woman he loves in his home, cooking just for him every night. Then after dinner snuggling as they fell asleep in each other's arms. He was almost tempted to say yes, but he refrained.

"I promise, Mogami-san, I will start eating better meals."

"Good." she said curtly. "Well, I will see you on set tomorrow then. Good luck to you, Tsuruga-san."

"Uh, Mogami-san?"

"Yes?"

"Since we are both going to the same place tomorrow, would you like a ride?" Ren asked sincerely.

"Normally, I would say yes," she began. "But since tomorrow you and Kijima-san are basically fighting for this role, I think I will decline. I wouldn't want to make it look like I was choosing a side, Tsuruga-san. It would not be fair. I admire both you and Kijima-san. So, I will find my own way to the studio tomorrow. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure," Ren replied, masking his disappointment. "I would love that. Good night Mogami-san. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" she said enthusiastically before hanging up.

Ren stood up, walked back to his kitchen and poured himself another double, which disappeared as quickly as it was poured. _You should choose a side, Kyoko. You should choose my side._ He thought as he poured one final drink before heading off to bed.


	18. Chapter 18: Final Preparations

**Chapter 18: Final Preparations**

Kyoko skipped into LME and found her way to the studio reserved for The Ardent Admirer shooting. Her heart was aflutter with anxious nerves, yet exciting anticipation. She strolled through the doors and saw people already working on the set. Since she had arrived about an hour early, she wasn't surprised. Noticing that this studio was actually one of the larger ones here at LME, she couldn't help but feel awe. _I'm going to be working on my first real movie_ she thought gleefully. Walking up to the set, checking out the set-up for the auditions, she noticed the worker in jeans and a black shirt, with a matching backwards baseball cap.

"Seishi-san?" she asked, quite surprised. The tall man stood up and turned to face the beautiful teen.

"Kyoko-san," he replied, wiping his hands on his jeans and then placing them on his hips. "So good to see you here," he continued smiling brightly.

"I thought I would pop in early and prepare myself for Sakina. But what are you doing here, sir?" she inquired curiously.

"Oh, well sometimes I like to help prep the sets so I can ensure everything will be perfect for the shooting. As you can see, I haven't even changed yet, but I should probably do that soon." They both erupted with light laughter.

"Well, I won't keep you from your work, Seishi-san," Kyoko said kindly. "Would you happen to know which way my dressing room is? If you point me in the right direction, I can find it." she asked sheepishly.

Smiling brightly, Seishi stepped up next to her. "Here, let me show you." They walked off the set together and down the hallway in the back of the studio. "So how do you feel about the audition today?" Seishi questioned bluntly.

"Well," Kyoko began quietly. "To be honest, I am a little nervous." She looked over at the director only to see him smiling warmly at her.

"I know that you will do wonderfully, Kyoko-san." He responded.

"I just want to make sure I do my best. I would hate it if either Kijima-san's or Tsuruga-san's work was affected by my inability act this role to its fullest," she rambled on, staring ahead of her.

"Well that is quite an interesting way of looking at things," Seishi said, grinning as he stopped in front of the door labeled Kyoko. When she looked at him with confused eyes, he chuckled and continued. "I have been in this industry for a while, Kyoko-san. I don't think I have ever encountered an actor with that line of thinking. I must say that I'm impressed." She bowed her appreciation and thanks at his nice words and then they parted.

Slipping into the dressing room, she was immediately taken aback by its size. It was a fairly decent sized room. A good few paces in front of the entryway was a large chocolate brown suede couch which was pushed up against the left wall, with a mahogany coffee table in front of it. In the corner she noticed a medium black refrigerator. To the wall opposite the door and slightly to the right stood a large eloquent vanity with lights around the top of the mirror. A few paces to the right of the vanity, was the entryway to her shower/bathroom. The right wall held racks upon racks of expensive, designer clothing. Finally on the last wall, there was a closet full of accessories—scarves, shoes, jewelry, etc. Kyoko was completely taken aback by the sheer magnitude of this exquisite room. She slowly walked over to the mini fridge, pulling four bento boxes out of her bag. Then she opened the fridge and neatly stacked the boxes upon the top shelf. She glanced at the other contents of the fridge and found bottles of three different types of water, a few bottles of beer, a couple bottles of juice and then various sorts of snacks.

Afterwards, she walked over to the vanity and sat upon the plush bench. She opened the drawers and started sorting through the contents. She found make-up in large quantities and different colors, hair products and accessories, applicators, and more. Her face flushed as her heart filled with an unimaginable amount of elation. Barely composing her growing excitement, Kyoko closed the drawers, stood and pranced over to the racks of clothing and searched for the perfect attire for the audition that was to come.

* * *

Ren pulled into his reserved spot, parked and unbuckled his seatbelt. Turning the ignition off, he was about to step out when he felt his manager's hand on his arm. He looked at the hand and then turned to face Yashiro completely.

"Yashiro-san, is everything okay?" Ren asked alarmed. Yashiro was staring out straight ahead. As his charge spoke to him, he slowly turned his eyes to meet Ren's.

"Ren, I know that you have prepared for this audition. I have no qualms at your ability to win today. I will however say this much and I'm sorry if I come off rude," Yashiro paused briefly, taking in Ren's stoic expression. He did notice the young actor's eyes had narrowed at the serious tone of the conversation. "Don't screw up. I don't want to see you berate yourself later for letting your emotions intervene with your ability to work. Unlike previous times when I didn't interfere with your work decisions at all, I will add this. I want to see this film with you and Kyoko-chan. Not Kijima-san. Do you understand me?"

Completely taken aback by Yashiro's very serious tone, not to mention the intensity of his gaze, Ren remained silent for a few moments. Kuon felt rage at Yashiro's doubt of his ability to win, but Ren knew that his manager only felt compassion for him. He didn't want to watch Ren suffer at losing out to Hidehito Kijima. Ren knew that not only his career, but also his relationship with Kyoko depended on him winning today. Taking a deep breath, Ren met Yashiro's eyes and simply nodded his understanding. With that, the two handsome men stepped out of the Porsche and entered the LME building, heading towards the elevator.

_BING!_ The elevator doors opened so Ren and Yashiro glided in. As the doors were closing, white fingers gripped the edge of the door forcing them back open. Ren looked up to meet the brown eyes of his blonde enemy. Gritting his teeth he maintained his gentleman smile and stepped aside for Fuwa Sho. But he didn't enter. He glared at the tall actor with such malice it took everything he had not to hurt the asshole musician.

"Fuck this," Sho said, irritated. "We're taking the stairs, Shouko." Sho snapped, grabbed her arm and then led her away.

Sighing in relief, Yashiro looked up at Ren as the doors closed and the elevator ascended. Although his expression was blank, his eyes were on fire. Feeling for his friend, all Yashiro could do was sigh and hope and pray that everything went smoothly today; well as smooth as can be expected. At another _BING_ the doors opened. The duo stepped off and strode towards the group of men pointing and discussing the details of the set.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san," Seishi said warmly walking up to greet the actor. "Good morning Yashiro-san." They also shook hands and nodded to each other. Seishi had now changed into black slacks with a grey cotton shirt and black blazer. "I see prompt as always," he continued grinning.

"Good morning Seishi-san, I try," Ren replied. "How are the preparations going?" Ren asked looking around.

"They are going very well. We are just waiting on Kijima-san and one other guest. As soon as they get here we can begin the auditions." As Ren returned his eyes to meet that of his director's he smiled again, but inside he was quite nervous. Hating this feeling, he searched for an escape.

"Does that mean that Mogami-san has arrived?" Ren inquired coolly.

Seishi nodded. "She arrived quite early. Said she wanted the time to get into Sakina."

"I see. Well in that case, I should also go and use the extra time to prepare." Ren lightly bowed to Seishi and then strode off towards the dressing rooms. Yashiro trailed, nodding his apology to the Kantoku.

Having shot in this specific studio before, Ren knew his way around quite well. He walked down the hallway he noticed Kyoko's dressing room was beside his own, filling him with relief. Half-tempted to knock on her door and check on her preparations, Ren just sighed with frustration and walked to his own room. He left the door open so his manager could follow him in. His room was a larger one that mirrored to Kyoko's, except his couch was black leather and his fridge was stainless steel.

Walking over to the couch he sat down and kicked up his feet so they rested on the dark cherry coffee table in front of it. Looking up, he saw that Yashiro was still standing at the door, admiring him. "Yashiro-san?" Ren said his name, confused.

"Now that I know where your dressing room is, is it okay if I take my leave Ren? I need to speak with the director anyway."

Ren nodded. Yashiro walked away after closing his door. Leaning his head back onto the couch, he couldn't help but contemplate what was to come. His heart thumped against his chest, hard, as if abusing him for losing his composure over something he has done a million times, even if it was years ago.

_Dammit Ren. You need to get a grip_, he scolded himself mentally. _Breathe and everything will be perfect. You shouldn't feel nervous just because it's her on the receiving end. If anything, it should make this easier._ He smiled at the bright idea of being able to kiss her today. Even if they were just acting, a kiss is a kiss. Pushing himself off the couch, he strode towards the racks of clothes, fished out a white button shirt and dark denim pants. Tossing them onto the couch he walked into the bathroom and rinsed his face with cold water. _I will win today. I won't let anyone else touch her like that. _

Ren grabbed one of the mini towels next to the sink, wiped his face and tossed the towel back onto the counter. He walked over to his clothes, slipped out of his slacks and shirt and into the jeans and white shirt. Thinking about the character he was asked to play, he decided to leave all of the buttons undone except for one, right above the edge of his jeans. Running his fingers through his hair, he stepped out of the room and headed back to the set.

* * *

Sho violently paced his dressing room, gritting his teeth and cursing that long-legged bastard. Try as he might, he just couldn't contain his rage today. Realizing this was turning into a problem, he stopped abruptly and faced his only saving grace.

"I know, Sho," she said kindly from where she was sitting on the grey couch legs crossed. "I can see it all over your face." She felt worried the young idol wouldn't be able to compose himself for the audition. If that happened, he would be fired for sure.

"Shouko, I feel like every ounce of my body is on fire. I just want to walk over there and punch him. Then I want to walk into her room and then just…Shit." Sho cursed again.

Shouko, shaking her head, stood up and walked over to him. Gently pushing his long blonde locks behind his ear, she held his face and forced him to meet her eyes. "Look Sho, it's just an audition. You're not even in it. Stop acting like this. You need to calm down. If you don't you will screw up any chance that you have of showing Kyoko how professional you can be. You need to show them that you are not some immature rookie asshole. Do you understand me? You cannot let Tsuruga get to you today, Sho. Our careers are dependent on it. If you are fired today because of your inability to act professionally around them then you can kiss any future acting opportunities goodbye. You can also say goodbye to any chance of her participating in any of your future PVs. Is that something that you want?" His brown eyes were alive with agitation, but his facial features relaxed as he took in her words.

"I'm… You're right Shouko. I can't allow myself to be a dumbass today," he replied semi-calmly. He took a few more deep breaths and then continued to pace the room, but at a much slower pace.

* * *

Kijima strolled into the studio nonchalantly, donning a pair of dark denim pants, a black silk button up shirt, top few buttons undone and his handsome smile. He walked right up to the director and offered him greetings, then went around and introduced himself to the executive producer, director's assistant and Yashiro-san.

"Well aren't you beaming today?" Seishi asked, smirking from ear to ear. "Feeling good about the audition, Kijima-san?"

"Well of course," Kijima replied with an equally broad grin. "To be honest, I was a little nervous. But the way that I see it, I can give my very best today. If it's great enough for me to be picked, then fantastic. If not, then I chuck it back as a learning experience and move on to the next task."

"Very mature of you," Yashiro replied.

"Let's be real here. I'm auditioning against the great Tsuruga Ren. I already knew that my chances of actually succeeding here are very slim. But the opportunity just seemed too fun to pass up." He met the director's gaze and they both snickered, as if they were sharing a private joke.

"Even I have my off days, Kijima-san," Ren added kindly as he walked up to join the group of men. Taking his place to the left of his manager, he continued, "I'm glad you have such an optimistic outlook." As he finished his evil bright smile found its place upon his face.

"Brooding is too boring and unhealthy for my tastes," Kijima snapped back, meeting Ren's brown eyes with his hazel ones, challenging the intensity. Noticing the slight widening of his counterparts gaze, he sniggered and returned his gaze to the director. "So is everyone here?"

"Almost," Seishi replied. "We have one more person who will be joining us. He will be down shortly."

"Good, I can't wait to get this show started," Sho quipped at he came up with Shouko, villainous smile hanging from his fetching face. They both stood next to the director, so the group of people formed an almost perfect circle. Running his finger through his hair, Kijima looked upon the blonde star and instantly felt the spark of tension between him and the great Tsuruga Ren.

"You must be our rookie," Kijima said snidely. "Fuwa Sho? Correct?" He couldn't help but laugh when he was greeted with glaring eyes. "Well if you would excuse me," Kijima said, slightly bowing. Then he strode off towards the dressing room.

Ren couldn't help but frown at his colleague's back, knowing damn well where he was headed. Fighting every single urge to strangle the smooth-talking playboy, he turned his attention to Seishi once again.

"Kyoko, there we are," he whispered as he approached her dressing room. After three knocks she quickly opened the door and greeted him warmly. When she asked if he would like to come inside, he accepted. "Very nice," said as he looked around. Noticing the couch, he walked over and plopped down.

"Shouldn't you be out there with everyone else Kijima-san?" Kyoko asked curiously as she returned to the vanity and continued putting on her make-up.

"Probably, but I just wasn't feeling it," he said smiling. "Don't they have people to do that for you?" he inquired, as he watched her lightly powder some mineral foundation onto her cheeks.

"Well, I really need to get a feel for my character, so I decided to do it myself today," she responded sweetly. "Besides the more I do it, the better I get at it."

"If it's any consolation, I think you look beautiful Kyoko-chan," Kijima said kindly.

Blushing, she quickly moved on to her lips. Applying a clear primer to her them, just as the make-up artists on the set of Box-R usually do, she pouted her lips and rummaged through the different shades of lip-stain until she found the one she wanted.

Kijima just stared at her as she got ready, imagining how lovely she would look, waking up next to him. His lips widened at the notion. Standing up, he walked over to Kyoko, grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to stand and face him.

"Kijima-san?" her faced looked thoroughly confused.

"I just want to say good luck today, Kyoko-chan," he looked into her golden eyes and spoke sincerely. "You are beautiful and I have no doubt that you will find Sakina the way you found Mio and Natsu. I look forward to doing this scene with you today. If for no other reason than simply being able to work with you again. You are quite inspiring." With that he kissed her hand and then strode out of her dressing room, very wide smirk in place as he approached the set once again.

* * *

Flipping his phone shut, Seishi hopped into his "Director's" chair and gave his attention to all of the actors. "Okay people our final guest is running a little late and asked me to begin. Kijima-san," he moved his eyes to meet the young actor's as he walked up to join them again. "Is Kyoko-san ready to go?"

Before he could answer, President Lori Takarada strode onto the set. "I apologize for being late and also for the interruption Seishi-san," he said as he gallantly walked over to the empty seat next to the director. Taking his seat, he nodded his hello to the producer and assistant before neatly running his hands down his thighs to smooth out the wrinkles of his suit. Seishi chuckled as he took in the president's attire, which consisted of a deep royal blue tux, with a black silk shirt and tie.

"Why so blue, Takarada-san," Seishi asked, at which both men began laughing. "Moving along, Kijima-san?" he returned his attention to the task at hand.

As if on cue, the sound of stilettos on the studio floor caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned to face arrival of their star actress for the day. Gasps of shock stirred through almost everyone—everyone except Lori and Seishi-san that is, who looked to each other and grinned wickedly.

She walked up in a form fitting strapless red dress, gold five inch stilettoes wrapped around her small feet, which drew the attention up her pale long legs. Gold bracelets hung from her thin wrists as well. The dress came down to her mid-thigh, which only enhanced the most alluring part of her outfit—the way she walked. Her confidence was wafting out about her as she strode up and took her place in between Kijima and Ren. The sensuous smile that played on her bright red lips just added to the appeal of what was now Sakina.

Seishi watched as the jaws of his fellow actors and producers dropped around him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. But he was most interested in Ren's reaction—eyes wide as the beauty rocked her way towards them. He watched as the veteran actor's gaze traced the petite figure with parted lips. Lori also took note of this reaction. The two elders looked to each other and did everything they could to contain their amusement.

"Okay," Seishi continued bringing everyone's attention to him. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

Everyone nodded in approval, everyone except Fuwa Sho. Completely intoxicated by this gorgeous creature in front of him, all he could do was stare, as his heart pounded away at his insides.

"Now, for those of you who have read the script, you should be perfectly aware of what is expected from you in this scene. For those of you who are not aware, such as President Takarada-san, I will offer a brief explanation. At this point in the film, our lead Raiku and our lovely lady, Sakina have already bumped into each other a couple of times at this bar." He signaled towards the set in front of him. "In this specific scene, Raiku will accomplish what no man has accomplished as of yet. He will get a rise out of Sakina, causing her to _want_ someone for the first time. Our hunter will fall prey. Do we all understand?"

More nods.

"Good, now for the fun part," he said with quite the evil demeanor. "My actors—I know that you are all very prepared to do this scene as it was presented to you all. But this is an audition, not only to play the role of Raiku, but for me to test the chemistry between you and our Kyoko-san." Seishi noticed everyone's intent attention on him, so he continued. "Now that you have an idea of what Raiku's personality is like, you have an idea of Raiku's identity. So, I want you to forget about the script."

Even the producers were taken aback by this new development. Kijima couldn't help but chuckle. Sho was wide-eyed with shock. Lori, eyes closed, smiled as evilly as the Kantoku. Kyoko's eyes widened at the new implications of the scene, feeling her heart race beneath her flesh.

"Improvise people. Tsuruga-san and Kijima-san, I want to not only see the chemistry between you and Kyoko-san, but I need to be able to feel it as well. This film is all about chemistry. I strongly believe that the best way to analyze something like this would be to see it unfold naturally. I don't want to script the sparks that may, or may not fly between you. Now, you may use the same lines, all the lines or none of the lines, but I need the _acting_ to be completely natural and improvised."

Watching the comprehension dawn on Ren, Seishi turned to Lori and whispered into his ear. The president nodded his acceptance and smiled brightly. Seishi then turned his attention to Kijima, who met his eyes earnestly. That one interaction between the two men was all Seishi needed to confirm that this plan was indeed the best one.

"Are there any objections to these changes?" Seishi asked, looking around. When no one intervened, he rubbed his hands together and spoke again. "Good, you all have 5 minutes to prepare for this the best that you can. Now, like I said the scene will take place at Raiku and Sakina's usual bar. As you can see we have the bar set-up like so." He pointed towards the set.

The long granite bar was to the left of the scene. A good twenty feet behind the bar's edge, in the left most corner of the room, sat an elegant sitting area separated by sheer curtains. Against the wall sat suede divan, to the left and right sat matching loveseats. To the bar's opposite was a small dance floor The lights above the set were dim, creating a very subtle yet opulent ambiance. The whole set screamed of high class and upper society.

"We will have our bartender up there with you so it feels as close to a real shoot as possible. You will continue until I say 'cut.' I will only say so when I feel you have either fulfilled the requirements of the scene or if you fail, meaning I feel nothing from your interactions. The latter would be very bad for you, so don't let that happen if possible. I will ask one last time if any of you have any questions, comments or _concerns_," Seishi finished by emphasizing his last word. When no one responded again, he glanced to the president and then smiled excitedly.

"Okay then. Take your five minutes to prep. You both may speak to Kyoko-san if you need to, change, do whatever you need to do. Best of luck to you Kijima-san, Tsuruga-san." He nodded to both actors sincerely. "When you're ready, Kijima-san, we will begin our auditions with you. Feel free to take your places when you want to start."


	19. Chapter 19: Kijima's Audition

**Chapter 19: Kijima's Audtion**

_**As Raiku approached the bar, he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. Long snowy legs peeked out from beneath a silk crimson dress that tightly hugged her petite figure. The way she stood against the bar with her hip cocked flirting with the bartender—it could only be one woman. That same woman who has been haunting his thoughts as of late. Admiring her body with eyes of lust, he could feel his chest tighten at the exquisite sight of her. A grin touched his lips as he approached her indifferently.**_

"_**You know we keep running into each other. I'm starting to think you're following me," he said with a mischievous expression, stepping up behind her. The dim lights overhead provided just enough illumination to cause a gleam in his gaze as he took in every inch of her sultry form.**_

"_**No, I'm pretty sure that it was your face in those posters warning of stalkers," she retorted, feigning boredom, lightly fingering the edge of her Scotch glass.**_

_**Ignoring her spiteful remark, Raiku chuckled and then eased into the seat next to hers. "May I buy you a drink?" He offered charmingly, taking note of the lack of length to her attire.**_

"_**Thanks but I'm still working on the one I got from the last guy that I danced with," she replied smirking. **_

"_**Well, at the very least I can show you a better time than the last gentleman you were with." He stood and then with a flourish and a spin, Raiku swept her off the bar seat, leading her to the dance floor.**_

_**Digging her heels in, she tightens her fingers around his hand and pulls him close, whispering into his ear. "Fat chance of that happening."**_

_**Taken aback by her tone, Raiku returned the intimacy as he whispered his plea. "Why don't you give me on shot?" His handsome features played the part of shock and pain. "I promise that you won't regret it." He added with a bright smile.**_

_**Sliding her hands up his chest, Sakina shoved him away. "Go to hell asshole," she snapped curtly. Then she twirled on her stilettos and began walking away, swaying her hips sensuously. **_

"_**That's okay, I like the view from this angle anyway," he responded, dimples blaring at end of a devilish grin.**_

_**Stopping in her tracks, she cocked her hip and glared over her bare shoulder. "You can look all you want, but with an attitude like that don't expect to get anything more."**_

_**Feeling his frustrations rise, Raiku stalked over to the vixen, grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall behind her. He lowered his mouth to hers, forcing her to face him. A slight tint the color of red roses cascaded across her pallor, while the scent of sun-kissed lilies lingered amidst his nose. Suddenly feeling hyperaware of their closeness, his hands began to feel clammy as he pressed her delicate wrists against the wall. **_

"_**Well, well. Quite a bold one aren't we?" She whispered across his mouth. **_

_**Raiku smiled. "My sweet sakura," he purred in response. "What does a man have to do to gain your affections?" He watched as her red lips parted.**_

"_**Careful what you ask for handsome. I'm not some cheap whore." She snapped back bitterly, inhaling the sandalwood scent of his refreshing cologne. **_

_**Brushing his lips against hers, he could feel his heart racing against him. "Shall I buy you a thousand diamonds then?"**_

"_**Yes, I would love a thousand diamonds." Sakina felt amused by his attempt as she eyed his complexion curiously. "Not that it's enough."**_

"_**How about the moon and the stars?" Raiku whispered moving his lips to her ear, tightening his grasp upon her wrists.**_

_**The sensation of his hot breath across her lobe sent shivers down her spine. Sakina closed her eyes and answered him, voice slightly hoarse. "Yes, I want the moon and the stars." Feeling the warmth emanating from his touch, she licked her lips and breathed deeply.**_

_**Pulling away he looked at her face and felt the rush of victory course through his veins. When her lids slid back revealing wide golden orbs, he spoke again holding her stare intently with his own. "Do you want everything that I am and everything that I can be?"**_

"_**Yes," Sakina replied quickly breathing heavier. "I want everything!" Her chest rose with her pounding pulse. Feeling his fingers slip into hers, pushing her hands up, she returned the favor by digging her elongated nails into his flesh. **_

"_**Tell me sa-ku-ra," he purred hotly against her cheek, grazing her skin with his lips. "How badly do you want it?" Raiku gently glided his lips down the curves of her chin to her neck.**_

_**She shuddered. "You have to **_**make**_** me want it first," she answered boldly.**_

"_**Is that so?" he inquired against her shoulder. Feeling her nails retract as she tried to wriggle free of his hold, he chuckled. Moving away from her supple flesh he looked into her eyes and grinned wide. "Game on sweetheart."**_

_**Raiku pressed his mouth to hers, taking her lower lip with his teeth. He could feel her twisting her hands desperately seeking an escape. Her soft red lips fought for freedom but eventually resorted to more violent tactics. She bit him in turn, hard, but that only drove him crazier with desire. Groaning into her parted lips, he pressed his body against her. When she moaned he broke the kiss and admired her flushed features.**_

"_**Asshole," Sakina whispered as her lips tingled from his assault. Her body was aflame with eager anticipation. Running her eyes down his form, she cursed the fabric that separated them. Feeling him close the gap, she looked up and felt air escape her.**_

_**Leaning in he traced her lips lightly with the tip of his tongue. She leaned forward wanting to eliminate the distance, but Raiku was enjoying this too much to cave yet. Pulling away he chortled at her frustrations. "Just admit it Sakina." He watched as her eyes closed, lips parting wider. "You want it." Dipping his tongue into her mouth, he groaned when she immediately reciprocated. He could feel her leg wrap around him, holding him in place as her body craved to feel every inch of him against her. Her sweet groans of pleasure filled his ears. Raiku loosed his grip on her hands.**_

_**Sakina jumped the chance and wrapped her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned into him wanton and starving for a much more intimate touch. Releasing his hair, she ran her hands down his shirt and curled her nails into the soft fabric. Finding the opening in between the buttons, she slipped her fingers in and ripped the material apart revealing his washboard abs. Before she could reach out and touch his delicious body, he reached up and once again took her hands hostage.**_

_**Seeing the protest in her expression, hearing the frustration in her groans, he couldn't help but sneer wickedly. Witnessing the hunger she had for him, made it difficult for him to hold her at bay. She struggled to the close the gap between their bodies, but he held strong. Pushing her hands against the wall, he gave their heated forms a bit more distance. "Say it. Just once."**_

_**Her agitation and strong will for winning were shining through from her icy glare. "I hate you, you bastard."**_

_**Raiku chuckled. "Say it once and I'm all yours."**_

_**Resting her head back against the wall, Sakina caved and gave in to defeat for the first time in her life. "I want you Raiku. I want you so fucking badly."**_

_**Licking his lips, he released her hands, which quickly found his bare chest. Sakina sunk her nails into him, one part punishment three parts desperation for him to pleasure her. Blazing bodies united, closing the cold chasm. Raiku slid his hand up her bare thigh as he leaned in and kissed her passionately once again.**_

"CUT!" yelled Seishi-san.

* * *

"Amazing," Seishi whispered to no one in particular, feeling his heart running wild. Wiping his lips with his fingertips, the Kantoku watched the actors peel away from one another, chests heaving for air. His thoughts began to run wild as he contemplated Kijima's audition. _Well, that was some very delicious chemistry. I won't deny it. Damn, Kijima-san, you are __good__. Even I must confess that was some of the best attraction I have seen between two actors in a long time. I wonder if they are more than friends off-set. It's quite rare for two colleagues to act something of that intensity without personal relations. I knew Ren was capable of getting a rise out of that girl and from everything I've heard I figured he was the only one. I guess I was severely mistaken. _Seishi couldn't help but smirk nefariously.

He continued to watch them. Kijima leaned in and spoke to his co-star, which caused her to flush further. As she walked towards them, he caught a glimpse of a wide smile. _I wonder what you said to her to get a reaction like that, dear Kijima-san._

"Well, Kantoku-san," Lori whispered to him. "I must say that was quite unexpected." Seishi turned his face too look upon his partner in crime and they both chuckled. "Do you think Ren has his work cut out for him?" Lori added maintaining a low tone so as not to be overheard.

"Honestly, Takarada-san I'm not sure. What I saw was quite intense. The way she responded to his advances was something I was not expecting in the least. I knew that she was capable of owning any role given to her, even if it clashed with her own timid personality, but that was quite astounding."

"And the chemistry?" Lori inquired further, raised eyebrow in place.

"Oh yes, that chemistry. Are you absolutely positive they aren't lovers in real life?" A grin broke the director's face.

"As far as I'm concerned, they are not. But you never know. Things change so quickly nowadays," he replied, chuckling a bit more. "I wonder how our fair Ren is handling this one," he mumbled to himself. Lori took his chance and glanced towards his tyro. The expression on Ren's face, to any other person, was stoic in nature. But Lori knew better. He could see the flames of Kuon simmering in the actor's dark eyes. Feeling amused, he couldn't help but laugh aloud.

_You are so obvious, baka. I can see the anger in the way you stare at her. Your jealousy will be the end of you one day, Ren. I must say that I'm glad Kijima went first. Now you know what you are up against, son. Go out there and make her want you __more__. Don't screw this up, Ren. I'll never let you hear the end of it if you do. _

"Takarada-san," Seishi interrupted the president's thoughts.

"Yes Seishi-san?"

"How do you think Kyoko-san is feeling after doing something like of that magnitude?" Seishi looked at his counterpart, intrigued. "I mean, I was an actor once a long time ago. I still remember the first time I did something of that intensity. I won't forget it. Kyoko-san is well, quite coy from everything Yashiro-san has told me."

The only response that the president could muster was a wholehearted laugh, which gave Seishi the answer he was looking for.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Sho mumbled through clenched teeth. His face was as bright as Kyoko's dress. He could feel the poison of envy flood his body. Pulse pounding in his ear, the musician ran his fingers through his hair and pushed down the urge to punch a wall, or a Kijima. Unable to shake the sound of her sultry voice or the image of her seductive antics, Sho cursed his childhood friend over and over again. Closing his eyes to shake the scene that just unfolded only brought about the picture wheel of their mouths and entangled bodies.

_Those kisses were not of an amateur. Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that? I cannot believe the chemistry you have with him. The way you two looked at each other. The stupid way you reacted to his advances. Here I believed that overgrown leech was a problem. Dammit Kyoko, do you make every asshole you meet fall for you? I refuse to believe that that scene was all an act. No way._

Sho took a moment and used every ounce of energy he had to walk away as the duo approached the director. Walking over to the refreshments table, he grabbed a bottle of water and gripped it tightly until his knuckles began to change color. Feeling his fingers go numb after a few long moments, Sho released the bottle, popped the cap off and gulped its contents down as quickly as he could. Feeling a hand slide onto his shoulder, he turned to face his manager.

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

He nodded.

"Are you lying?" she inquired further.

He nodded again, faster.

"Baka." she said smiling.

"That was so intense," he finally replied quietly. "I knew she was good, but I wasn't expecting anything like that Shouko." His eyes fluttered around the studio until they found her. He watched as she stood next to the president of LME and Director Seishi. She rested her right hand on her hip and was running her fingers through her shiny tresses with the other. Every instinct within Sho screamed for him to walk over there, pick her up and take her back to his place. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind, but failed. All he could think about was being kissed by her, with that intensity, that same passion and desperate urge to be touched.

"Sho?" Shouko whispered kindly.

"Shouko, I just need to be left alone for a moment. I need air. I'll be in my dressing room, please come and get me when she and that beanstalk start up. Okay?" She nodded slowly as he stalked off and out of the studio.

* * *

As he heard the director's voice, Kijima pulled away from the teen before he could no longer stop himself. Breathing air in gulps, he took a couple of steps back and stared at the actress before him. Her cheeks were red as she struggled for air herself. There was slight dampness above her brow and her sultry red lips were still swollen from their liplock session. Kijima closed his eyes and recalled the sweet taste of them upon his own. Her warm tongue was very responsive to his aggressive advances.

_Damn, you are one fine woman. I can't believe a shy little thing like you can kiss like such a siren._ A wide smirk broke his face. Opening his eyes, he caught her staring at him. She smiled kindly to him but he caught her embarrassment as she quickly averted her gaze to the floor. He stepped up to her again and gently placed his fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his hazel eyes.

"You are an _amazing_ kisser, Kyoko-chan," he said, breaking the awkward silence between them. Her eyes went wide at the compliment. Then she parted her lips, in what Kijima thought would be a response, possibly a thank you. But she quickly closed her mouth and brought her fingertips to her own lips. Then she turned from him and started walking back to the director smiling radiantly.

_Very good response,_ Kijima thought. After taking a few more deep breaths, he began his trek back to the group of men also. As he strode to them, he glanced at his rival today from the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but feel warmth fill his heart at the sight. _You think you can hide it from me? No way. You are so obvious. I see why you like her so much, Tsuruga-san. She is quite delectable._ Kijima began snickering to himself as he came to a stop.

* * *

After they finished discussing the scene, Kyoko headed back to her dressing room to refresh before her trial with Ren. Walking down the hallway, she couldn't help but grab her chest in a feeble attempt to calm her crazy nerves. She opened the door to her room, slipped in and quickly closed it behind her. Standing with her back against the door, Kyoko closed her eyes and pictured what her scene with Kijima would look like on camera. A smile broke her face and she flushed red once more.

_I must admit that that was amazing. _Kyoko walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning into the cushions. _I was so nervous about doing that scene at first._ She recalled her colleague's words prior to the test.

_**Kyoko-chan, I only need one favor from you when we start this. Just go with it. Feel what I want and follow your instincts." When Kyoko tried to argue of whether she would do it right, he stopped her and continued. "If it were anyone else, I'd be screwed. But we've worked on Box-R. I know you'll get me." He had smiled and walked off to the set.**_

Picturing his hands all over her body, the way he spoke into her ear and then the kiss. _Oh that kiss! It was so good_. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. Realizing what she was doing, she bolted straight up and felt her two yosei escape her body.

"_See, I told you! You love being kissed like that. You want to be touched and kissed and…" _Her evil fanged, horned yosei began talking and dancing over her shoulder.

"NO!" Kyoko yelled into her room. "Stop that. I don't want anything of the sort."

"_That's right, Mama!"_ the white winged yosei shot back. _"You were just acting! You would never want to do something so dirty. Things like that lead to stupid, painful, life-ruining love. You don't want that Mama! It's just acting. That's all. No feelings or emotions are being stirred in the least!"_

Kyoko nodded her head violently in agreement to her angelic yosei.

"_Oh bullshit!"_ cursed Evil. _"She liked it. She likes feeling __desired__. The chills and shivers. The thrills of pleasure…it's all something she is lacking. She is hungry for it! We thought they were only for darling sempai, but this Kijima is almost as delicious. We should feast on this feeling. This film is the perfect excuse to get close to the handsome Kijima! If sempai is too inappropriate, we should jump on the next best thing!" _Evil began laughing hysterically.

"STOP!" Kyoko yelled again. "I am a professional actress. All I did today was act. I feel nothing like… like… nothing of the sort for anyone!" With that said her yosei children shook their heads and dissipated. Standing up, Kyoko stalked to her vanity and prepped herself for her audition with Ren. As she sat down and fixed up her hair and lips, she couldn't help but imagine the Emperor of the Night and that evening in his apartment. As soon as thoughts of that night filled her mind, she realized it was mistake because she inadvertently started comparing that to today's audition.

_Oh god,_ she thought. _I am so doomed._ She buried her face in her hands as her heart slammed away against her.

* * *

Ren stood rigid still, with his arms across his chest. He watched the way she cocked her hips as she walked away from him. When he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, his heart pumped with a jealous rage. No matter how difficult, he never broke his gaze from the two actors. Her sultry voice and his arrogant advances were driving him mad, slowly chipping away at what little resolve remained. But his inner composure was completely blown away the moment Kijima kissed her, his Kyoko. His hands clenched into fists by his chest. At that moment, Ren had to close his eyes to bite down the Kuon that wanted to stalk over and beat Kijima's face into a bloody, juicy pulp.

_Calm down, Kuon. Or you'll lose before you even get a chance to win._ Ren took a good few deep breaths, inconspicuously shoving Kuon back into his darkest depths.

When he finally did open his eyes it was to witness Kyoko, or Sakina as it may be, panting to the man in front of her, telling him how badly she wanted him. Ren was afraid if the director didn't yell "cut" at that moment just how far those two would have taken it. He knew that Kyoko's professionalism would have kept her going until she knew it was proper to stop. But Kijima? Being in a somewhat similar, yet less intense situation as his opposition, he knew it would have been extremely difficult to break away from the gorgeous teenager.

When they pulled apart, Ren felt his heart relax a tidbit. Having expected them to immediately walk over to the director and the president, he was surprised when they didn't. He narrowed his gaze and watched as Kijima said something to his beloved, which only furthered her flushing features. Then she quickly turned away from him, hand barely covering her smiling mouth.

_What the hell did you say to her?_ His mind wandered. Returning his eyes to Kijima, he noticed the wide smirk on his face. _Dammit, I wish I knew what the hell you said to her¸_ Kuon fought for release again. Giving up and clenching his teeth Ren turned around so as not to get distracted by the twosome. He looked up and noticed Fuwa Sho also glaring at his beloved. _Oh that's right. You're here too, the instigator of all this chaos. Just you wait, Fuwa Sho. When she's up there with me, I'll make you regret ever challenging me_. At this thought, Ren sneered. He walked back to his dressing room so he could gather his thoughts and prepare for his own tryout.

He strode into the room and then immediately walked over to the fridge and opened it. He scanned the contents until his eyes rested on the bottle of vodka on the bottom shelf. Biting his tongue, he reached for a bottle of water instead. He flipped the top and drank half the bottle with three large gulps. Sitting down, he ran his fingers through his hair and contemplated his strategy.

"Well, you just had to kiss her didn't you, Kijima-san?" he said aloud. "I refuse to do anything similar to you. What does that leave me with then?" Closing his eyes, Ren rested the back of his hand atop his forehead and thought long and hard. Coming up with empty ideas, he was now severely contemplating cracking open that bottle of vodka. Just as he opened his eyes, he heard a knock at his door. Standing up and placing the water bottle on the table in front of him, Ren strode to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said quietly, standing there awkwardly in her red dress. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please do," Ren finally replied after the initial shock had waned. "Is everything okay, Mogami-san?" Worry filled him.

"Yes, well I just wanted to know if there was anything specific you needed from me when we do your audition?" she questioned politely.

"Please sit, Mogami-san," Ren offered kindly and then took his seat next to hers. She looked upon him with her devastatingly innocent eyes. "To be honest, I haven't really thought of anything specific."

"I see," she responded, feeling concerned for her sempai.

"Mogami-san, I must say you did a splendid job," Ren chalked up. "I was impressed." Noticing her embarrassment, Ren chuckled. As he stared at the young woman sitting before, twiddling her fingers nervously, warmth filled him. He reached out gently caressed her cheek.

"Um, Tsuruga-san," she said very timidly.

"Yes?" Ren replied affectionately, retrieving his hand from her face.

"I know that I am not supposed to say this. It would be very inappropriate of me, but…" Kyoko hesitated again.

"What is it, Mogami-san?" Ren pushed, scooting closer to the teen. "You can tell me anything." When she looked up and met his eyes with her own, it took his breath away. Her eyes were so wide and intense. Ren couldn't tell if she was just nervous, but he felt something was frightening her. "Please, Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?"

Nodding, Kyoko spoke openly.

When she said those words to him, Ren felt his heart would implode from the sheer joy of it. So completely lost in the emotion of it all, he didn't even notice as she stood and walked to the door. When she opened the door, his senses finally returned.

"Mogami-san?" he called to her. She stopped and faced him. "I think I have an idea for the audition. I just need you to do one thing for me." He smiled brightly to the woman he loved as he continued.


	20. Chapter 20: Ren's Audition

**Chapter 20: Ren's Audition**

_**Raiku walked into the deserted bar and strode to his usual spot, four seats from the left. Sliding onto the stool, he nodded to the bartender and seconds later a glass half filled with a honeyed liquid was placed directly in front of him. Taking a decent sip of his most favored liquor, he glanced around and almost immediately noticed the beauty lounging on the divan in the quietest corner of the room, separated by ultra-sheer curtains. He watched as she crossed her slender legs and sipped her usual clear drink. Letting his eyes trail her figure, he couldn't help but admire the lithe body wrapped in a strapless cerise dress. Feeling his chest tighten at the sight of her, he looked to his drink and downed another fiery sip. Running his fingers through his hair, he risked another glance towards her, only to be greeted by her enticing amber eyes, staring back at him. She finished her drink, eloquently stood and walked towards him. Sliding into the empty seat beside him, she gently placed her glass down in front of her and smiled at the bartender. **_

"_**We have a problem, sweetheart," she said teasingly to the young blonde man, who returned her smile and quickly refilled her drink. "Thank you, lover," she spoke again as she winked at him. After taking a sip of her refreshed drink, she glanced over to the tall handsome man to her left, who was still staring at her quite intently. **_

"_**Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to stare?" she asked, looking absolutely bored as she fingered the edge of her glass. **_

"_**Well, if you really didn't want me to stare then you wouldn't dress like that," he retorted, running his gaze down her form.**_

"_**What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" she asked, feigning offense. "Last I checked I looked damn good in this outfit." She grinned widely. **_

"_**Is that what you tell yourself when you walk out the door?" he responded sardonically. Seeing irritation flare in her golden glare, he smirked and then finished his drink. Nodding to the bartender for a refill he returned his attention to the woman next to him. **_

"_**If you don't like what you see, then maybe you should avert your eyes." She snapped at him, agitation clearly evident as she gripped the glass in her pale hands. **_

"_**Why should I avert my eyes, when looking at you all I want to do is get you out of that dress?" he shot back. Noticing the slight touch of color shade her cheeks he turned his body to face hers.**_

"_**Are you always such an asshole to all the girls you meet?" she asked, matching his piercing stare with her own. Noticing their closeness she felt her heart flutter. **_

"_**Not to all of them, just the ones I wouldn't mind fucking." He looked over at her and a sinful smile broke his expression as he noticed her pale features turn as red as her attire. **_

"_**Well with an attitude like that all you'll get to do is look," She said returning the smile. She downed her drink, then slipped off the stool and began walking back to her divan, swaying her hips. **_

_**Pouring the contents of his glass into his mouth, he stood up and then strode towards her in one fluid motion. Grabbing her arms he pulled her ethereal form into him, causing her to gasp at his bold maneuver. He then lifted her up and sat her down on the bar as he slipped in between her thighs. Holding her tiny wrists behind her back with one of his large hands, he took his free hand and gently placed it on her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Her ruby lips parted in response to their sudden intimacy, cheeks flushed, chest heaving lightly as her breath became heavy with anticipation. Holding her taut in his strong grip, he couldn't help himself and nuzzled her nape inhaling her sweet floral fragrance. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he whispered ever so lightly to his prey, "Is that a challenge, Sakina-san?"**_

_**She pulled her face from his and gritted her teeth. "Go to hell, Raiku," she snapped in response. **_

"_**I'll take that as a yes," he said simply. He pulled her body into him again and gently caressed the curves of her collar with his fingertips, delicately drawing down her bare shoulders. Bringing his lips to her ear, he took her soft lobe into his mouth and nibbled. Feeling her resist his possession, he moved his mouth to her neck, parted his lips and tasted her flesh with his tongue before he sunk his teeth into her skin, suckling her teasingly. Feeling her head tilt back in response, he ran his hand along her back until he found the little zipper that caged her sensuous shape. **_

_**Her spine rocked with chills at his every touch. Feeling his mouth upon her ear filled her body with excitement. That warmth upon her neck and the subtle way he tasted her hastened her heartbeat, pumping adrenaline through her body like wildfire. Without realizing it, she closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around him, wanting him closer, craving his body unlike anything she had ever felt before. As his hand found her zipper, her eyes flew open with the reality of her predicament.**_

"_**Let me go," she said hoarsely, writhing against his hold. She felt him unzip her dress halfway, parting it slowly to reveal her pale flesh. Then he slid his hand beneath the thin fabric, running his fingers down her bare skin. She moaned in delight at his naked advances, arching her back in submission to his every whim.**_

_**Raiku brought his mouth to hers and lightly stroked her lower lip with his tongue. Noticing her hungry parted crimson lips, he grinned from cheek to cheek. He spoke into her mischievously. "And if I don't?"**_

"_**I'll…scream…" she whimpered to him. **_

"_**Mm, what a sexy scream it shall be," he replied, releasing his grasp on her wrists. He slid his hand up her bare thigh, pushing back the edge of her dress. "Am I right, Sakina-san?"**_

_**Grabbing his shirt, she ran her fingers down the front until she found that one devilish button and ripped it open. Gingerly raking her nails along his perfectly sculpted body, she pressed her parted lips into his and groaned his name seductively. She pushed into his lips wanting desperately to devour his mouth, but he pulled away from her. Feeling her frustrations rise as he teased her relentlessly, she dug her nails deeper into his chest. **_

"_**No. Say it first, Sakina-san," he hissed. "If you want me to do this," he took the curves of her bare shoulder into his mouth, biting hard and sucking even harder, unleashing a voracious gasp of passion from her sweet lips, nails sinking even deeper into him. "Say it," he groaned into her ear.**_

"_**Touch me Raiku. I want you to touch me, taste me. I want you to take me!" she pleaded, breathless in her desire to be consumed by this gorgeous man. Without hesitation, Raiku brought his mouth to hers, desperately craving her taste.**_

"CUT!" yelled the Kantoku.

* * *

Seishi sat severely still in his chair, gripping the arms tightly with his sweaty hands. Lips parted as he struggled to inhale air, he sat in complete and total shock. He briefly looked down at himself to ensure that the wild hammering of his heart wasn't visible for all to see.

"Wow," his counterpart said aloud. As Seishi turned to face Lori, he couldn't help but smile at the awe and excitement that was clearly evident on the elder's face. "I think that sums it up pretty damn well," he added as he returned the director's smile.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that," Seishi replied as he turned his expression to the scorching couple on set. He was taken aback when he noticed Kyoko still sitting on the bar, with Ren still standing in front, hands resting on either side of her. Narrowing his gaze he took his time and really scrutinized the handsome actor.

_Incredible. You improvised a completely different scene with the same exact lines from the script. I must say that I am damn-well impressed Tsuruga-san. I thought Kijima-san and Kyoko-san had chemistry, but that… That was something else entirely. How the hell are you two not together yet? With such attraction, I wouldn't resist for a single moment. I must applaud your restraint as well. _With his final thought, Seishi began snickering.

"I can't believe he didn't kiss her," Lori mumbled to himself, but just loud enough for the Kantoku to notice, causing him to laugh louder. Glancing over to his accomplice, Lori grinned but continued. "If I had this opportunity I would have kissed her. It was improvisation, was it not?"

"Well, I did sort of interrupt that before it happened, didn't I? But even if I didn't, do you really think Tsuruga-san would have wanted to do anything remotely similar to his opposition?" Seishi replied, raised eyebrow in ploy.

"Yes, I know Ren too well. He knew that by withholding such a bold act he was actually building more anticipation. It also gave him the edge he needed to separate himself from Kijima-san. But I must give him credit where credit is due."

Both men laughed boldly as everyone turned to stare at them. Confused and worried expressions played on almost all of their faces as they wondered what their crazy superiors were discussing.

"In all seriousness, Takarada-san," Seishi dropped his voice to keep their talk private. "How do you feel about this audition? Especially in comparison to the first one?" Seishi stared at the president with interest.

"I will be perfectly blunt, Seishi-san. This is your film. I believe that that specific question should be directed towards you." He replied kindly, glancing over. "In my humble opinion, if chemistry is what you truly wanted then you have your work cut out for you. Both auditions exhibited very intense attractions, but from two very different perspectives. The real question has become just what sort of Raiku do you really want for this film?"

Seishi nodded deeply contemplating the advice. He smiled brightly as he put the pieces together. Standing up, he walked over to the refreshments table and searched until he found a cold can of coffee. Then he turned his attention to Kyoko and Ren as they walked towards him, hand in hand.

* * *

As the scene began, Kijima was a little taken aback by Kyoko's opening lines—she had stuck to the script. Her actions were vastly different, but her words? Exactly as it was portrayed in the thick book. He couldn't help but smile at that tactic. Improvising a whole new scene with the same exact words was in no shape or form an easy task. The ability to match emotions and responses to phrases that were meant to raise a completely different reaction took some major talent. He was impressed.

Kijima continued to watch nervously. As Ren sat her atop the bar and held her wrists behind her back, he couldn't help but smile. Watching as Ren unzipped her dress and toyed with her insistently Kijima had to applaud Ren's devices. As he closed his eyes and thought back to his own audition with the teen vixen, his blood pumped adrenaline through him again. _I wonder if you will be just as disappointed as I was when the director calls his 'cut,' _Kijima thought amused.

As he continued to observe the couple, he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. Kyoko's response to Ren's mischievous advances was vastly different then his own. The way she looked into his eyes and the shape of her mouth—she was completely dripping with hunger for the man in front of her. His eyes widened in amazement at her sultry response. When time came for her final line, her submission to her powerful desire, he was completely blown away. The intensity of their attraction and the just the urgency of her passion was something he didn't think she was really capable of eliciting, at least not if she hasn't had sex yet. Kijima's body began to feel hot as arousal coursed through him. Moving his eyes from her to her opponent, his arousal quickly turned to jealousy.

_Damn you're good_ he thought. _I must confess that I am very impressed. Not only did you stick to the damned script while changing everything else, you got her to react like __that__. What a way to truly sink your own emotions into your work, Tsuruga-san. Because I wonder if you would have been able to elicit such a response if you didn't have such a strong emotional attachment for your co-star. _ Kijima closed his eyes and chuckled. Disbelief fought with total awe inside of him. Realizing his mouth was beginning to run dry, he opened his eyes and headed straight towards the refreshments table. Like his director, he also grabbed a cold can of coffee, cracked it open and then chugged it all down in three gulps. Crushing the can with his hands, he looked about until he found the recycle bin not too far away. Then he smoothly flicked his wrist and tossed the can into the bin in one shot.

Satisfied, he looked back over to the set and noticed that Ren and Kyoko were still there. She was still sitting on the bar and he standing in front with hands resting on either side of her upon the bar. Their eyes were locked on one another and their lips played wide as they both laughed. Feeling the green flames of envy again, he took a deep breath and pasted a charming smile on to his face.

"That was a nice toss, earlier," Seishi said as he walked up and stood next to the handsome actor.

"Thank you sir," Kijima replied, smirking. "I must say that was one hell of an audition, don't you think?" he continued as he turned to face his superior completely.

"Yes, well yours was no less intense," Seishi replied kindly. "I will admit Kijima-san that I believed this would have been a no-brainer. I would have watched you both but the decision would have been a very easy one. However, your abilities took me by storm. I am very impressed."

Kijima smiled broadly at the compliment. The thought of being in the running with the country's number one did wonders for his ego.

"So, I will need to take my time and weigh both auditions before I make my final decision," Seishi added. He lightly patted the actor on the shoulder and then started walking away, but then stopped and turned to face him once again. Making sure no one else was around them, he spoke quietly, grinning madly. "I do wonder however, just what it is with you two men and our dear beloved Kyoko-san? Or should I just play dumb like the rest of the world?" Noticing the astonishment at the bluntness of his words, the director turned back around and kept walking, chortling audibly.

* * *

Sho stood, hands in his pockets, with his shoulder leaning against the wall. Clenching his teeth so violently, his gums began to ache. He snapped his eyes shut so he could eliminate the atrocity he just witnessed, but he failed miserably. Ren's mouth all over her bare shoulders and neck filled his mind, furthering his malaise. As more images of him undressing her on that bar like some sex-crazed teenager filled him, Sho's heart began thundering inside of him with vehement anger.

_Fuck, there is no way he's going to lose. I can feel it. Goddamnit!_ He screamed to himself. _That overgrown asshole has no right!_ _There is no way in hell those two aren't screwing each other. He has corrupted my plain ugly maid and turned her into this unbelievably hot, sexy… NO!_ Sho began to shake his head violently, wishing to erase his blasphemous thoughts. _There is no way I can find her attractive. No freaking way. _He opened his eyes and noticed that leech still standing in close proximity to his childhood friend. They were smiling, almost laughing about something. Even when they weren't acting they were so damned friendly with each other.

As Sho started to storm over to them, Shouko stepped out in front of him and slammed her palm against hi chest. "Don't be an idiot," she said matter-of-factly.

"They aren't acting anymore. They shouldn't be allowed to stand that close to each other." Sho said through gritted teeth.

"Sho, you're being completely stupid right now." Keeping her hand in place, she shoved the young idol back a few paces. Feeling his raging pulse beneath her palm, Shouko sighed. "Look, you need to hold on to your composure, Sho. For a couple more hours. They are probably just discussing their audition."

"I can't stand it Shouko. Watching him that close to her. He has no right to _touch_ her that way. She. Is. Mine. No one else's. Someone needs to teach him not to touch other people's things."

"Sho," Shouko said quietly as she shoved him back a few more paces. "Go to your dressing room. Calm the hell down. I'll come and get you when they've decided the winner. Go take a nap, a cold shower, I don't care. Just go and calm down." With an expression that clearly stated her words were not a request and would not be up for debate, Sho sighed deeply then turned around and stormed off.

"Not taking this too well I see," Yashiro said as he stepped up next Shouko.

"Not in the least," she replied without taking her eyes off the empty space where her charge stood.

"I'm sure he will learn to accept it with time," Yashiro said supportively. "He is young. That was definitely not an easy thing to watch for anyone here, let alone someone that emotionally involved with our lead actress."

Shouko turned to face him fully and smiled kindly. "Thank you, Yashiro-san," she said. "I appreciate your thoughtful words."

Yashiro nodded.

"How was it for you so far?" she asked very curiously. She couldn't help but laugh as his cheeks began to change colors.

"To be honest, I was so taken aback with Kijima-san that I hadn't really thought about Ren's turn. While watching Kijima-san, I felt that they weren't really acting at all—their emotions and that…desire, was all too real." Yashiro looked off at something far away, lost in reminisces of the previous scene.

"I must agree. You're LME's Kyoko-san is something very unique and special, to stir a reaction such as that, not just from her co-star but also from her audience." She smiled in awe of the teen. "I'm sure seeing your charge in that scene, which was even more intense, was very difficult to watch?"

"You have no idea," he replied, chuckling. "While watching them, a part of me felt like were all being perverts, trampling upon something that should have been very intimate and private." Yashiro's face was now as red as a cherry tomato. When Shouko laughed, he couldn't help but laugh in return at the silliness of his comment. "But I must admit that I was very impressed. Every time that I see him act I am blown away at how much better he is than before. I have a feeling this film, if he wins, will become a true work of art for our actors." He gazed upon Ren with sincere admiration and respect.

Shouko felt her heart fill with warmth at the affection this man had for his charge. She hoped and prayed dearly that one day she could feel the same respect for Sho. For now, he was a lost cause, but she wasn't willing to give up on him quite yet.

* * *

Hearing the director's "Cut," a huge part of Kyoko felt relief. This was the second time in her life she was interrupted from being able to kiss this gorgeous man and she was very thankful. She couldn't help but think of the way her body had reacted to his advances, causing her to quiver. Knowing full well that all they were doing was acting, Kyoko couldn't help but wonder just how it would feel in reality to be touched and loved by someone as wonderful as the actor standing before her. It was a thought that frightened the hell out of her. After vowing to never fall in love, her locks were once again snapping open like crazy, all because of the great Tsuruga Ren. If she ever kissed him, she knew deep down inside the final lock holding her together would completely disintegrate and she would lose herself to him.

Feeling Ren's hands move to rest on either side of her, Kyoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her face was fully flushed and her heart was going absolutely crazy. With her pulse in her ears and sweat atop her brow, Kyoko started to feel embarrassed. She opened her eyes and gasped as she was greeted with Ren's own eyes, staring at her intently.

"Tsuruga-san?" She whispered.

"You look so adorable when you're embarrassed Mogami-san," he replied smiling brightly. His hands gripped the edge of the cold granite beneath him. Feeling a sense of amusement overcome him, Ren continued. "Um, it would be easier for us to walk back to the director if you released your nails from my chest."

Kyoko quickly pulled her hands away from his deliciously chiseled muscles and felt her face burn hot with humiliation. When she heard Ren's laughter she buried her face into her hands. After his humor started dying down, she looked up carefully at him and pouted. He tried not to laugh again, but was failing miserably.

"You are such a bully," she snapped playfully. Watching him laugh so beautifully only caused her to laugh in return. His eyes were so bright and his smile so serene, Kyoko felt her heart hammer beneath her again.

"You make it too easy," he replied. Clearing his throat, he looked at her seriously. "Are you okay, Mogami-san?"

"Why would you ask that?" She questioned in return, confused.

"That was quite intense. Let's not pretend that it wasn't," he replied boldly. His brown eyes were so deep with concern that Kyoko had to look away.

"Yes, that was very intense. But I have worked with you before and I trust you, Tsuruga-san," she said kindly. "I trust your ability and knew that whatever happened it would have been for the best of our task." She met his gaze again and smiled sweetly. "So, I'm okay."

"Thank you for trusting me," Ren replied sincerely. "I think you did a wonderful job, by the way," he added affectionately, as he lifted her off the bar and let her down onto the ground.

Kyoko flushed even more but refused to meet his eyes gain. She knew that if she did she would melt right in front of him. After he placed her down, she tried to turn away so she could walk to her dressing room, but was stopped when Ren grabbed her elbow and pulled her back into an embrace. She felt has is hands wrap around her lower back and start to run up her body, re-zipping the dress that he had seductively attempted to peel off just moments ago. Her heart violently thrashed against its cage, seeking an escape as his hot fingers glided over bare skin. When he finished he still held her, but she realized that she didn't mind. His embrace was kind, warm and enticing even.

"Shall we go discover my fate?" he said playfully as he broke from her and offered her his hand, just like prince. Beaming brightly, Kyoko grabbed his arm and nodded cutely.

"Good luck, Tsuruga-san," she whispered to him as they walked back, hand in hand.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Mogami-san," he replied confidently. "I won." He smiled devilishly as he looked down at the woman he loved.

When they reached the director, Kyoko couldn't help but feel glee fill her body at the sight of ice cold water. She pulled away from her sempai and headed towards the refreshments table to quench her thirst and cool her heated body. Meanwhile, Ren strode over to President Takarada, eyes glaring bloody murder.

* * *

"What did I do now?" Lori asked sneering like a villain, knowing that angry expression all too well.

"The alcohol was real," Ren stated simply.

"Your point?" Lori replied, not even bothering to deny the unspoken accusation.

"Were you trying to get me drunk?" Ren snapped curtly.

Lori laughed wholeheartedly.

"Sir," Ren said, gritting his teeth.

"First of all, it takes a lot more to get you drunk. I would know," The president grinned wickedly. "Second, I was just trying to loosen you up a little bit. From what I saw, it worked didn't it?" Lori laughed again as he saw Ren's angry yet defeated face.

"You will be the death of me, Takarada-san. Of this, I am completely convinced." Ren hung his head and sighed at the boisterous man.

"How do you feel?" Lori asked seriously after the joviality had passed from his system.

"Perfect," Ren replied blaring that blasted gentlemanly smile.

Ignoring the hysterics of his superior, the gorgeous actor closed his eyes and thought of his audition. Oh how he wished people would stop interrupting when he is about to kiss his innocent beloved. In a way he was quite thankful for the interruption. The last thing he would want is their first time together, especially her first time, to be broadcast to an audience. However, Ren knew that Kuon would have no qualms of such a thing and Kuon was the one acting today, not him. He realized that sticking to the lines would be his best chance at winning, but then the question became of how to implement the script with a completely different scene. Hesitating vehemently at first, Ren bit the bullet and let Kuon take the reins. Ren hasn't had a woman in a while, but Kuon? There was a man who knew how to make any woman want him. Even though he feared his alter ego would not stop when told to do so, he realized it was his absolute best chance at ensuring Kijima's loss. After what she had said to him in his dressing room, Ren wouldn't accept anything less. He had to do everything in his power to claim a victory. Thinking back to her supportive words, he felt his heart yearn for her more and more.

"_**Tsuruga-san, I know that I am not supposed to say this. It's inappropriate, but I feel that if I don't then I would be in the wrong. I respect Kijima-san very much and enjoy working with him. I think he is a wonderful actor and I could learn a lot from him. But… you have always been there for me whenever I've needed it most. To be quite honest, Tsuruga-san, you are the reason that I strive to give my best. I will never forget those words you said to me a year ago, making me realize that acting should be something that I do for myself, no one else. I think that since this is my very first film that it would be most fitting if I were able to do it with you—the man who makes me work so hard to give my best. So, please, don't lose today Tsuruga-san. I would love for my debut to be with you."**_

At that moment, unable to contain his glee at her very blunt and biased request, Ren had to clench his fists to contain his composure. Now as he reminisced about her words, he was also reminded of their audition. He closed his eyes and felt the warm tingle in his fingertips, recalling every little curve of her soft face, alluring neck and bare shoulders. Remembering the way she tilted her head in pleasure as he caressed her, arching her back in desperation to meet his body with hers—Ren's pulse quickened. Knowing full well what he had to do going into this godforsaken waste of time, he never expected her responses to be so real. As he toyed with her emotions the way his character would, the young actor could tell that every sound she made to his every whim was nothing more than genuine.

_What are you thinking?_ He snickered. _You know how much she despises the idea of being that close to man. What you felt today, what you saw, it was all just the power of her ability, her talent. Those smiles and that sultry hunger she exhibited—that was not your Kyoko. It was merely Sakina, who wants Raiku not Ren._ Opening his eyes, he looked around and found his treasure standing by the refreshments, finishing off her bottle of water. Even at this distance, he watched as she licked the dew drops from her lips, running the back of her hand over her brow wiping away at the sweat. Her soft hair stuck lightly to her temples. _God, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You don't even realize it._ A smile broke his expression as compassion filled every ounce of him. Kyoko noticed his gaze and started walking towards him, expression beaming with delight.

Ren took a moment and searched the crowd for his rival. He finally found Kijima leaning against the wall not too far from where Kyoko stood. His eyes were closed in what appeared to be deep contemplation, but Ren could have been mistaken. A capacious grin played on his face as he slipped his hands from his pocket and crossed them over his chest. _There is no way you won. I made sure of that, Kijima-san_ Ren thought arrogantly. _Then what the hell are you smiling about?_

Kyoko reached her sempai, but gave her attention to the man next to him, bowing and greeting the president. They chit chatted about her auditions but Ren completely tuned out as admired her once again, his mind alive with notions of making her his, which only furthered his smile.

* * *

Noticing his actors finally reaching relaxation, Seishi strode over to the group compiling around Takarada. He hopped up onto his chair and stared into Lori's eyes. The two exchanged a silent conversation, which resulted in both of them sneering. Clearing his throat, Seishi spoke out to the people around him.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" People stopped speaking and then looked over at the young Kantoku standing on the chair. "I want to thank our actors today for taking the time to audition. I know that it must not have been an easy task, especially when a silly director changes the set-up on you." Hearing chuckles all around, he smiled and continued. "Since we had the pleasure of two extremely talented actors auditioning for a very intense role, I do not want to take this decision lightly. I was not expecting it to be close at all, but it was very close. So much so that as a professional, I need to take some time and discuss both auditions with my producers. We will talk and contemplate and then finally make our choice. In the meantime, I would like everyone to relax and get some food in their bellies. We will break for lunch and meet back on set in approximately one and half hours. Are there any objections?"

Seishi watched as everyone looked to one another. When they all shook their heads, he glanced at the president and continued. "Good. Before we break, I want to take another moment and thank our President of LME, Takarada-san for joining us in this very special tryout." Seishi bowed to his superior, who was laughing lightly. "Okay everyone, see you in a bit!"

Everyone broke away towards their dressing rooms, or headed out to for food. Seishi, Lori and the three producers all headed towards Seishi's office to discuss the auditions for Kijima and Ren.


	21. Chapter 21: And the Raiku Goes To!

**Chapter 21: And the Raiku Goes To…**

"Okay everyone, I'll see you in the lounge with your lunches," Kyoko called out to the trio of delicious handsome men as she walked into her dressing room. Stepping into the room, the teenager's face was eclipsed with the subtle tint of crimson and a beaming bright smile clothed in red lipstick. Her stilettos clapped against the hard floor as she shut the door and walked over to the fridge in the corner. As she opened the door the rush of cold air sent chills down her spine. Realizing she needed to change before heading back out, Kyoko slipped one hand to the back of her dress, unzipping herself, while the other carefully grabbed the stack of bento boxes, pulling them out and placing them atop the fridge. She straightened and turned around but was immediately taken aback when a hand pressed over her mouth.

"Sh, don't scream. I just want to talk to you," the intruder whispered into her ear. Kyoko started beating his shoulders with curled fists, feeling fury fill her veins. She tried to push away from him but with each step she took back, he matched her moving forward. Wrapping his free hand around her waist, he danced with her until she felt her body push up against the door. He slowly slipped his hand from her lips, lightly smudging the color on her mouth. Sliding his hand down her body, he rested them on the curve of her hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed into his face. "Let me go and get out of my dressing room!" She added, heaving from pure rage.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where you learned to kiss like that!" Sho shouted back at her. "There is no way in hell my Kyoko would know how to do anything remotely close to what happened out there!" Now his face matched hers shade for shade. Eyes narrowed as he glared into her honey orbs.

"That is none of your business!" Kyoko snapped back. She watched as his mouth broke into a wide grin. Feeling more chills trailing her spine, she didn't like his expression at all. She flinched as he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, smothering her with his hot breath.

"You know, Kyoko," he began. "If you kissed me like that then I never would have had a reason to leave you. I would have done _anything_ you wanted." Bringing his face back so he could meet her fiery stare, Sho chuckled before continuing. "It's not too late." As he brought his mouth closer to hers, Kyoko opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing scream.

Immediately shoving away from her so as to save his eardrums, Sho cupped his ears with his palms and continued to back away until he was standing on the opposite side of the room as the beauty. Eyes slammed shut in a desperate attempt to tune out her shrieking, Sho hunched over, gripping his face even tighter. Watching him wriggle to ignore her earsplitting sound, Kyoko finally stopped screaming. However her howl for help didn't go unnoticed as there were loud knocks now coming from the other side of the door.

"Kyoko-chan!" Kijima yelled from behind the barrier. "Kyoko-chan, are you okay? Let me in!" As he continued to knock on her door, she looked over at the intruder as a wide smirk broke her angry expression.

"Let's see you talk your way out of this one, Shotaro," she hissed, making him cringe at hearing his full name. Kyoko turned around and opened the door. Kijima stood there looking very worried and ready to beat the shit out of whatever had made her scream that way. "Kijima-san," she said in an alerted tone.

"What is it Kyoko-chan?" he asked, placing his cool hands upon her bare shoulders, noticing the smudge around her lips. Kyoko looked over her shoulder and then brought her now entwined hands to her chest. Looking over her, Kijima's expression turned stone cold as he saw the angry musician standing in her dressing room. Noticing his flushed face, ruffled hair and very alert expression, Kijima pulled Kyoko out of the room. As he gently shoved her behind him, he couldn't help but notice that her dress had been unzipped. Turning his attention back to Fuwa Sho, he strode into the room, meeting his gaze eye for eye, stance for stance. Shoving his face into Sho's personal space, he couldn't help but smile casually.

"What the hell are you doing in Kyoko-chan's room?" he asked in a very rational tone. But anyone could see his eyes were telling a completely different story.

"Get the fuck out of my face," Sho replied as he side stepped and shoved the hero's shoulder with his own. He took a few steps, stopped and then looked over his shoulder before continuing. "What I'm doing here is strictly between me and Kyoko. Why don't you keep your pretty boy face to yourself? You understand?" Closing his eyes he turned back and continued to walk to the entrance. As he got to the entryway, he opened his eyes but was greeted by a taller man with an even more vicious gleam in his stare.

"Fuwa-san," he said with an icy tone. "I believe you still haven't answered Kijima-san's question," Ren said stepping towards the musician forcing him back into the room.

Sho quickly glanced over to Kyoko and noticed that she was now wrapped in an oversized dark blazer, standing next to this overgrown beast's manager. Gritting his teeth, he looked up at his number one enemy. He couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament. "Well, well, well," Sho began in a mocking tone. "If it isn't the man she's screwing." His grin widened maliciously.

Before Ren had the chance to respond, Kijima grabbed Sho's shoulder forced him around and hit him with a right hook to the face. Sho's head went flying back as his hands found their way to his face. Cursing like a madman, Sho felt his face ache with such intensity and fire, almost like a flaming baseball was thrown straight into his eye.

"Don't be rude," Kijima said nonchalantly as his glared at his opponent. "Now, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked again, more forcefully this time. Seeing him attempting to gain his composure, Kijima looked up to meet Ren's blazoned black eyes. "Get her out of here Tsuruga-san," he said lightening his tone. Ren nodded and stepped back. Placing his arm around his beloved Ren led her away from the room with Yashiro following closely behind.

Sho composed himself. Feeling the throb in his face only fueled his frustrations with Kyoko's lover-boys. "I already told you," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You can go to hell," he added as he took two steps towards the actor, readying his counter. Before he could attack back, Shouko stormed into the room.

"Fuwa SHO!" She yelled as she walked straight up to him, grabbed his arm and then forced him out of the room. After they walked halfway down the hall towards his dressing room, she stopped and shoved him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" she continued to yell, not caring who heard at this point. "Are you trying to get yourself fired? Where the hell is your professionalism?" She turned back to her destination and kept ranting as she led him into the privacy of his own cell.

* * *

Sitting her down on his own black leather couch, Ren took his spot directly next to his kohai. Yashiro ran off to inform Shouko of her charge's impudence as they left Kyoko's dressing room. Looking at her smudged lips and the fact that she was almost completely undressed, Ren's mind ran totally wild with images of what could have transpired between the two childhood friends. He knew that that Fuwa Sho was an asshole, but never in a million years would he have pegged him to be the forceful type. Ren watched the beautiful woman next to him carefully. He watched as her eyes grew wide and then quickly fell into an amused expression. The beautiful crimson of her flush faded to a subtle pink. Ren observed Kyoko as her mouth parted into a lovely smile.

"Mogami-san?" Ren whispered to her. His own expression filled with shock as she laughed. Placing his hand on her shoulder carefully he called out to her again. This time she looked up and met his gaze with wide eyes. Noticing the concern on his face, Kyoko quickly stood up and bowed deeply to her sempai.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san," she said in a very contrite tone. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone and inconveniencing everyone. Now because of me everyone's lunch break is ruined." As she ranted and ranted, Ren stood up and forced her back into a standing position. He gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"Please, tell me what happened." he asked kindly. Nodding, they both sat back down.

"I went into my room to change and grab the food. He came up behind me and shoved his stupid sweaty hand over my mouth. I struggled with him, but somewhere during that I ended up against the wall. I think he came to talk to me because he was angry at seeing me…" here her voice broke off and her face turned bright with color. Looking down at her hands in her lap, Kyoko tried her hardest to force her blushes away, but was failing miserable.

"Mogami-san," Ren said gently. "Please, continue. Did he hurt you?" Ren asked through gritted teeth and an overactive imagination.

"No, well not necessarily," she began slowly. "I think he was taken aback by my kissing you and Kijima-san." She added very quickly. Lucky for Ren's experience with her shyness, he managed to catch every word. "I think he was there just to mess with me, Tsuruga-san." As she recalled his words:

"_**You know Kyoko if you would have kissed me like that then I never would have had a reason to leave you."**_

Remembering that horrible event from a year ago, all of Kyoko's confidence slipped away as did the remainder of Sakina. She placed her face into her palms and let warm tears escape her eyes. "I'm such an idiot," she mumbled to herself. "I can't believe I still let you get to me. You ass!" she cried harder into her small hands.

Not being able to bear her pain, Ren reached over and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry onto his shoulder. "Sh, I've got you." he whispered to her. Feeling her wrap her arms around him, gripping his shirt as she lost herself to the rage filling her, Ren held on tighter. After a few moments, he braved the question on his mind. "Are you sure he didn't do anything else, Mogami-san?"

Shaking her head against him, she took a deep breath and pulled away. Before she could apologize, Ren placed his finger upon her mouth and shook his own head. Smiling she got the hint. "No, I promise," she finally said with a hoarse voice. "He didn't do anything of the sort."

"But your dress was unzipped and your mouth," Ren said glancing at her soft lips. He watched as she touched her own lips with her fingertips.

"Oh no!" Kyoko shouted as the implication of her appearance sunk in. "I'm so sorry! I can't imagine what must have gone through yours and Kijima-san's minds!" Ren cursed inwardly at the familiar name, but held best not to illustrate his feelings. "I unzipped my dress to change while I was getting the food. And my lips, well it was cause he had his hand on my mouth," she explained awkwardly.

"Oh," Ren added, sighing in relief. Before he could ask her anything else, there was knock on his door. "Yeah, it's open," he replied annoyed. His annoyance only grew as he saw the hero of the day enter with clothes in his hands.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Tsuruga-san," Kijima said, bowing slightly as he entered and closed the door behind him. Giving his full attention to Kyoko, he spoke again. "Kyoko-chan, I brought you some clothes." Handing her a folded set of clothes that consisted of light blue skinny jeans, a white cami and a sheer pink off the shoulder short sleeve sweater, Kijima then looked to Ren and continued. "He's gone now. His manager came and got him." Ren nodded his thanks.

Kyoko took the clothes, stood and bowed to Kijima before heading off into the bathroom. Kijima sat in her vacated spot, with more space between him and Ren.

"I can't believe that asshole," he said to no one in particular, agitated.

"I can." Ren said simply.

"What's the deal with him?" Kijima asked curiously.

"I don't know much," Ren lied. "I'm sorry," he added donning that brilliant evil smile of yosei death.

"So do we know what happened?" Kijima inquired further. Before he got his answer, Kyoko stepped out of the bathroom. "Well, don't you look beautiful as always," Kijima said charmingly turning his full attention to the angelic teen. Ren closed his eyes and battled the billowing Kuon inside.

"Thank you so much, Kijima-san," she replied blushing. "I appreciate you getting these clothes for me." She took a moment and then laughed before adding. "I know you really shouldn't have done what you did, but seeing someone punch him was also kind of nice."

"You're welcome," Kijima laughed. "Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?" He stood and walked over to her. Ren narrowed his gaze and prepared himself to interfere if the young actor even thought of making a move on his lady.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied kindly. "Oh!" she shrieked alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked standing up and striding over to her immediately, which only caused Kijima to smirk amusedly.

"I forgot your lunches!" She said as she quickly ran to the door. "I'll meet you guys in the lounge," she added as she opened the door and jogged out.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shouko yelled as she paced Sho's dressing room. "I mean, I know that when it comes to her you lose your common sense. But WHAT was THAT?" She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips, eyes screaming death.

Sho was lying on the couch with an ice-pack held to his face, foot tapping to a random melody. Steam wafted from his ears, he was fuming so intensely. _Just who the hell does that Kijima punk think he is? How dare he have the nerve to hit me, FUWA SHO! Doesn't he realize that I'm a fucking icon in this country? _He tapped his foot faster. _Then there's that freaking beanstalk. Bastard._ Sho silently wished he could have ten minutes alone with Japan's number one moron. He would teach him a lesson or two in touching other people's property. _This did not go the way it was supposed to. Goddamn you Kyoko. Your idiot lovers just had to get in the middle, didn't they?_ Sho scoffed at the idea of someone so plain having such dicks wrapped around her finger. _I have to know where you learned to kiss like that. If you kissing like that then that must mean you're…_ His perverted thoughts were quickly interrupted.

Shouko, seeing her charge stewing comfortably on the couch, felt her own agitation reach its brink. She stalked over to him and smacked him on the shoulder painfully.

"Ow," Sho whined. "What do you want?" He snapped bitterly.

"Answer me, Sho. Or I swear I will walk out that door and never come back." She was dead serious. He could see it on her face.

"Okay fine. When I walked back here, I was pissed. I have never seen her kiss anyone like that before. I didn't even think that she knew what kissing was." Scrunching his eyebrows at the audacity of Kyoko's ability to liplock, he continued. "I just wanted to know if she's screwing that bastard. I went to her dressing room. Door was open so I walked in and waited for her. I was just going to ask her a simple stupid question. I didn't think it was going to get so out of control."

"You do realize that you can get fired for what you did, right?" Shouko sat down on the table in front of him and flicked him in the forehead when he didn't reply. "You need to get a grip, Sho. Or you're going to screw up everything that you worked so hard for."

"I won't get fired," he quipped cockily.

"Bullshit," she snapped back, catching him off guard with her cursing. "Keep this up and not only will you be fired, but you will be unfit to represent, given that no one will want to work with you! Did you forget that President Takarada has the power to destroy you? I wasn't joking about that Sho. Kyoko is one of his prized gems. Screwing with her will get _you SCREWED!"_

Sighing, he pulled himself into a sitting position in front of his manger. He ran his fingers through his hair and contemplated how best to calm her down. He knew that he was jeopardizing his career and he didn't like it any more than she did. But he also wasn't the type to apologize for something that clearly wasn't his fault. Sighing again, Sho decided to resort to the tactic he knew best. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I know. I don't know what bites me in the ass when I see her with that overgrown son of a bitch." He noticed her rolling her eyes, so he placed his hand upon her cheek and forced her to meet his gaze. "I need you Shouko." He said simply, staring into her eyes, feigning sincerity. "Please, I really need my Shouko. If I am to make it through this without fucking up anymore…" He broke off and pulled her in for a kiss. He felt her resistance at first, but before she could stop it, she was kissing him back. Restraining her desires before they consumed her, Shouko pulled away.

"I don't want to see you mess up anymore. Give me my serious, professional, mature idol back." Her expression showed him that she wasn't asking. She was demanding. "If you screw this up because of something so stupid and tedious again, you will be on your own."

"I get it. No worries. I promise." he replied smiling. Pulling her back into him, she melted in his arms as he kissed her lips and then moved his mouth down her body.

* * *

"This is so delicious," Yashiro squealed like a little girl. "Thank you so much for thinking of me," he beamed as he continued eating another piece of yasai no nikumaki.

"I'm so happy you liked it," she replied feeling warmth fill her heart. "Do you like your food, Tsuruga-san?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"Indeed Mogami-san," he replied as he also took another bite. "So is today a special day?"

"Hm, no. Why?" she inquired confused.

"Well you made everyone lunch, so I was curious." Inside Ren was very amused that Sho was left out of the lunch treat. But he was also feeling green flames that Kijima received one also.

"Oh no, nothing special at all. I was already making lunch as a thank you for Kijima-san, so I decided to make everyone lunch." Kyoko felt the air around her go ice cold. She glanced at her sempai and noticed his blaring exorcism of a smile embracing his lips. "Uh, Tsuruga-san…" she said carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Mogami-san," he lied. "I'm fine." Before he could continue, Yashiro broke in, also noticing Ren's bitter demeanor.

"So, Kyoko-chan, why were you thanking Kijima-san, out of curiosity?" Yashiro smiled innocently, causing the motive of the question to go right over Kyoko's head.

"Oh, a few days ago I came home to a basket of taiyaki," she replied affectionately recalling the sweet surprise. "It was one of the nicest things anyone has done for me. To be honest, I don't know Kijima-san very well, so I didn't know what he would like and wouldn't like. So, I did what I do best—I cooked."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Yashiro said with a mouth full of rice. "This is all so delicious."

"Thank you so much, Yashiro-san." Kyoko took another bite of her food. "Speaking of, where did Kijima-san go?" Kyoko asked looking around the lounge.

"He was called into the meeting with director Seishi-san," Yashiro replied after gulping down his bite. "He took his lunch, so you don't have to worry about him starving," Yashiro added playfully, but realized it was a mistake when his eyes landed on Ren. Seeing that tense expression regardless of a blazing smile, the manager knew that his charge was stewing inside. _At the very least, the car ride home will be fun_, Yashiro thought sarcastically. Giving his attention to Kyoko again, he asked her about her thoughts on this film.

As the two fangirls sat and chit chatted about the audition, then Box-R, Ren fell into contemplation of the day's events. First was Kijima's audition, which drove him absolutely crazy, having to bear witness to every touch and sound he elicited from his dear innocent sweetheart. Gritting his teeth he moved on. He thought about his own audition and all the emotions that came with it. Regardless of being in character, she still stirred him in ways he hadn't felt in many years. Then this fiasco with that damn Fuwa. Out of everything, that one pissed him off the most. The way Kijima strode in, so nonchalant and then punching the bastard. Ren knew even if the roles were reversed, he could never punch Sho. Not unless he did something blatant that warranted an ass beating. No, that part of Ren was buried deep down with Kuon. But even Kuon was becoming harder and harder to contain. How long before Kuon is unleashed for good? How long before Ren inadvertently hurts Kyoko or someone else because he can longer control himself? How long can he truly hide his true nature from the world, most importantly, from Kyoko herself? Ren sighed, completely losing his minute appetite.

As he closed his bento and set it down on the table in front of him, Jun-san, the director's assistant, came into the room and asked if everyone could join him back on set. Apparently the decision had been made. Feeling the pulsating organ beneath his chest slam against him painfully, Ren took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he knew was a guaranteed victory. _If I can be sure of anything today, that is it. I know I won. That is one thing they can't take from me. _A genuine smile broke his lips as he offered his hand to the gorgeous woman next to him. Together they walked out to the set.

* * *

"I don't think he should be fired," Kijima said, slightly agitated. "I honestly don't think he hurt her. She seemed quite back to normal when I saw her afterwards." Kijima took his first bite and felt his heart skip. Such delicious food and just for him, to thank him for a small present? Wow, she really was something sweet wasn't she?

"Do you still want him on the set, Takarada-san?" Seishi asked sternly to the man sitting on his left as he tapped his pen against the table, deeply contemplating the decisions at hand.

"Yes. I won't lie and say that I'm surprised something like this happened. I won't lie and say that I don't expect something similar will happen again. I will say this much. That man, regardless of his temper tantrums and emotional instability when it comes to our LoveMe number one, has a desperate desire to get to number one himself. His driving force will keep him contained. I'm fairly sure of this." Lori replied professionally.

"Well, for now we will keep him. If he does harm her, I'm taking him out," Seishi replied matter-of-factly. When Lori nodded his agreement, the Kantoku continued, facing Kijima. "All right, I have a couple of more things to discuss with you about this film if that is okay?"

* * *

As everyone gathered around the Kantoku's chair awaiting his arrival they could all feel the hanging tension. Sho stood off not too far from the group. Yashiro and Shouko walked up to each other and began discussing random things while Sho glared at Kyoko. Meanwhile, Ren did everything in his power to completely ignore the insect known as Fuwa Sho. He contained himself with a stoic expression. Taking a deep breath he felt himself calm slightly.

The doors opened and a line of men strode out, starting with the president, then Seishi-san and the producers and finally followed with Kijima. Seishi walked over to his chair and stood upon it again like last time. He looked out at everyone, smiled roguishly, and then spoke.

"Thank you everyone for your patience. I really appreciate your time and effort of coming out here and joining me for our little audition. I want to take a moment and thank the brash instigator of this event." Giving his gaze fully to Sho, Seishi continued. "If not for you then I wouldn't have seen the talent in our Kijima-san. I also wouldn't have had an epiphany as it's called. Now, moving on." Briefly glancing to Lori and then to Kijima, Seishi carried on. "This was a bit of a difficult decision. I was given two very different perspectives of the character Raiku. Both of them work phenomenally with this film. The question became: which one was the best choice for this film? I can't have two. I can only have one. But I really loved both versions. Because of my dilemma, I have decided to add a very small part. Our Sakina is known as a woman who breaks hearts for fun, yet thus far I don't have any of those victims scripted in. The producers and I have decided to write in a small role for a victim, so our audience can see just how broken she leaves her prey. The person that does not get to play Raiku will get the part of our new Yuudai."

The Kantoku stopped speaking so everyone could really absorb what was said. People started mumbling to one another in excitement. Everybody except Ren, Kijima and Sho. Seeing Ren's unmoving expression Seishi did catch the minor flare in his eyes. Grinning even wider, he looked over at Sho and could see the musician clenching his teeth from frustration. Kijima stood with his hands in his pockets, matching the director's smile from cheek to cheek. _This is so delicious already. I can't wait to start stirring the pot. _After chuckling, he cleared his throat and continued, instantly silencing the mumblings going around.

"So without further ado I would like to announce that Raiku goes to our beloved Tsuruga Ren. Leaving Yuudai for our dear charming Hidehito Kijima."


	22. Chapter 22: Celebrating Success

**Chapter 22: Celebrating Success**

Kijima smiled charmingly as he offered his hand to Ren. "Congratulations on your win Tsuruga-san."

"Congratulations are in order for you as well," Ren replied as he smiled like a gentleman.

Breaking the shake, Kijima slipped his hand into his pocket and looked around at the small group that had formed. Kyoko stood to his left while Shouko and Sho stood to his right. Ren and Yashiro stood in front with the director in between Ren and Sho. His mind began to churn as an idea took root.

"You both did quite an amazing job," Seishi chimed in feeling extremely content with his decision. Kijima chuckled and coolly placed his arm around Kyoko's shoulder. The director had to stifle a laugh at seeing Kyoko's face bloom with color.

Seeing the amusement on the Kantoku's face, Kijima glanced over to his colleague and chuckled again. "You're too adorable Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko smiled and shook her head.

"You know I was thinking," the hazel-eyed playboy added after a couple minutes of silence. "Since today was a success all around, I think we should all celebrate." Noticing everyone exchange glances, he turned his attention to the teen beside him. "What do you think Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko's head popped up as a brilliant smile cascaded across her lips. "I think celebrating sounds wonderful!" A hint of a blush still brushed her cheeks. "But what sounds like fun?"

"Well," Kijima said, cocking an eyebrow. "I may have an idea, but you have to promise that you'll celebrate with me first." Seeing her inquisitive glare, he couldn't help himself and erupted with laughter. "I promise that it's nothing bad or illegal." After a few seconds contemplation, he grinned and added, "Per say."

"I'm not so sure," Kyoko replied quietly feeling her whole face heat up as all eyes fell on them. Braving a look around, she noticed that almost everyone appeared amused or entertained. Finally her eyes locked with the director's, who was beaming brightly.

"Why don't you share your idea with us Kijima-san," Seishi contributed insidiously. "I am ever-so-curious."

"Well, it's simple really," Kijima answered as he glanced to the director before giving his attention to Kyoko again. He tightened his arm around her shoulder and leaned in slightly. "Why don't we all go to a club tonight?" After the words fled his lips, he looked around and saw that everyone had turned their attention to the teenager beside him. The avid organ within him became alive, but he did his best to maintain a cool attitude. "One of my closest friends is a regular at a certain nightclub. In fact, his cousin owns the place. So it definitely won't be a problem getting everyone in." With that he looked down to meet Kyoko's curious eyes.

"I don't know. Aren't I too young for a club?" Kyoko asked nervously. Hearing a round of masculine chuckles, she looked around and found Seishi, Yashiro and Kijima chortling at her naiveté.

"You do realize that you're becoming quite the actress, right?" Seishi added. When she shook her head innocently, the Kantoku bowed his head in defeat. "Oh sweet Kyoko. You have much to learn about this industry. Look, the only real requirement to get into a high-class nightclub is to simply look the part. Since you are an actress and let's not forget a damn fine one, there shouldn't be a problem in that aspect. Also, there is no requirement for you to drink if you do decide to go."

"Well, well Seishi-san," Shouko spoke up crossing her arms over her chest. She looked to the handsome man and smiled. "Are you saying you will be going?"

"Why not?" He replied. "After all we do have quite a few things to celebrate here, don't we?" He reached out and patted Ren on the back. After a moment, he glanced over at Kijima san where the two exchanged winks. "Our dear beloved Tsuruga-san won Raiku while our Kijima-san received a new role finely tuned just for him. Neither of them would have been able to do this without _her_ help." He finished by pointing directly to the already overly embarrassed Mogami Kyoko.

"Well then. What do you say Kyoko-chan?" Kijima asked, raising his eyebrow mischievously. Seeing her face turn even brighter, which he didn't think was possible, he laughed. "It will be a lot of fun. I promise."

"Are you all going?" Kyoko asked interestedly to the circle. She smiled as Shouko and Seishi nodded. Yashiro beamed and then looked up at Ren, who could feel the burn of his manager's gaze upon him. Turning his head to stare at him, Ren realized there was no escape. He turned to Kyoko and smiled his acceptance.

"Come on Kyoko-chan. Say yes." Kijima urged. "You know you want to celebrate your sempai's success with us." Seeing a flash of worry flutter across her eyes, he rotated towards her, expression turning serious. "What's the matter?"

Kyoko gulped feeling awkward. "Kijima-san even if I did want to do this, I have no idea what to wear," She confessed shyly.

"Well, how about you ask Kotonami-san for assistance?" Yashiro suggested happily, blatantly ignoring the stewing monstrosity beside him. "Then she can join all of us and you won't feel as lost or alone."

Kyoko squealed with glee at the prospect of shopping and going out on the town with her bestest friend ever. She clapped her hands together and then turned to the playboy prince, who was laughing hysterically at her cuteness. "Okay, in that case I'll definitely come!"

"Good. I'm so happy to hear that." Kijima could feel a well of satisfaction emanating from the pit of his stomach. Removing his hand from her shoulder. He reached up and rubbed his lips as he ran his eyes over her figure. "Hey Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes?" She answered grinning brightly.

"I have a suggestion for you. When you dress up tonight, you should dress like our wonderful new Sakina."

* * *

Ren could feel his blood course as anger and jealousy filled every crevice that hid Kuon. He watched as the punk playboy placed his arm around her shoulders, very cool like they've been friends forever. Every single ounce of him wanted to punch the life out of him. The stupid way he smiled at her and the stupid way she responded without even realizing it. If he didn't have a heart attack by the end of this godforsaken movie, it would be a miracle.

As Ren calmed himself mentally, Kijima's idea of celebrating at a nightclub just about kicked the composure right out from beneath him. A nightclub? Does he have any idea what nightclubs are like? Of course he does. That's his jungle. His innocent, naïve and sometimes plain idiotic Kyoko at a nightclub? She would become vulnerable prey for all the scum that trail those places. Trying very hard not to shake his head in frustration, Ren did the only thing he knew how and smiled charmingly to the group.

His mind ran crazy with the attempt of finding a way out of this celebration crap, not only for himself but most importantly for her. As more and more people agreed to go and then his blasted manager's suggestion to Kyoko to bring her best friend, Ren could taste the blood of defeat in his mouth and he hated it. Knowing damn well that he was now obligated to go so he could protect her, the dark-eyed brute gritted his teeth and agreed to join in too. But if Shouko was going then that meant that Fuwa Sho would be there also.

_Goddamnit. Why isn't anything going right tonight?_ Ren yelled to himself. _I was supposed to win, so I wouldn't have to watch him paw all over her. Now, not only does he have part that consists of everything worse than pawing, he's even taking her to a club to celebrate this nonsense. I can only imagine the sorts of things he'll try with her at a place like that. Damn you, Takarada-san! I know you had a hand in this. This stinks of your stupid scheming._

"Yes, Mogami-san. I'll be there too," he finally responded to her direct inquisition. Seeing her joyful response to his acceptance of the invitation, Ren only felt warmth fill his heart. He thought back to Kijima's suggestion that she dress as Sakina and again, his mind ran with thoughts of the possible outfits that she would look spectacular in. The results were quite endless. As the director said he needed to make one final announcement, the small group broke apart. Sighing, he decided to grab a bottle of water.

"Well, this will all be so much fun!" Yashiro said ecstatically as he clapped his hands and bobbed up and down on his feet. Ren turned his face very slowly to meet his manger's, which immediately stopped all wafting elation from the fan-girl of a man. "Oh come on. Let me have my fun." Yashiro snapped, genuinely hurt by Ren's broody attitude.

"What part of this will be fun?" Ren asked, stopping in his tracks and glaring at his current victim.

"What part of this won't be fun?" Yashiro shot right back. "Yes, there will be a couple of people there that I know you don't want near her," he continued dropping his voice so as not to be overheard. "But think about it. She will look absolutely stunning, I have no doubt. You two will be in a casual setting, somewhere other than work and dinner. Take it in pride and make something happen." Yashiro finished, nodded his head and walked away from an astounded Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

"Okay everyone, can I have your attention," Seishi called out to the cast and small crew in attendance for the day. "Now that we have this issue solved, let's move on to some actual business. Before we start shooting the film itself, I have set-up a time and date for the promo-work. So, we will be meeting in exactly two days to shoot all the stills for the posters and all that marketing stuff. Your managers will be able to answer any questions you may have. Good work today and until next time! See you later."

He strode towards his office and quickly entered. Taking off his jacket and flinging it onto his chair, he hopped up onto his desk and glared at the man playing a love simulation game on his cell phone.

"Well, how did it go?" Lori asked without taking his attention off the game.

"It went well, I think." Seishi replied content. "I was invited to a nightclub tonight to celebrate Tsuruga-san's and Kijima-san's roles." Hearing the president's boisterous laughter, the director frowned.

"I'm sorry," Lori began putting his phone away. "Is everyone going?"

Seishi nodded.

"Oh splendid. Well, keep me updated on anything useful that may happen." He stood up, shook hands with the young man and then strode out of the office, off to plot and fall in love with a handsome samurai.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to go tonight," Sho quipped pacing his dressing room, running his fingers through his hair. "A freaking night-club is the absolute last place I want to go to, especially with the LME assholes." Sighing deeply, Sho began unbuttoning his shirt. Taking it off, he flung it onto the floor by the closet and then continued pacing.

_You have no idea how much this will work to your advantage. I can't wait to watch it dawn on you tonight when we go,_ Shouko thought snickering to herself. She looked up and watched the shirtless idol pace his frustrations into the carpeted floor. She could see the light moisture of sweat across his chest and felt her body react to the sight of him. She stood up from the couch and walked over to him, stopping him in his tracks as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Look Sho, this will be good for you. Can you imagine how Kyoko will act at a club? Besides, it will give you a chance to find out what's really going on between her and Kijima. Gauge your competition." She smiled encouragingly to him, but noticing the insidious gleam in his eyes, she hung her head with regret.

"First of all, I'm not worried about that two bit piece of shit being competition for me. The only prick I want to take down is that platform wearing monkey. Don't get me wrong though, I owe that Kijima bastard a right hook." Sho instinctively began to rub the left side of his face as he recalled his brief thrashing from earlier. "But you do have a point. I can figure out once and for all if she's _screwing_ him." Sho felt thrill fill him as malicious thoughts flew through his mind. He walked over to the couch, grabbed his leather jacket and slipped into it, revealing a multitude of zippers across the front.

"Yo Shouko," he called out to her as he walked up to the door. "I'm going to go, but I have a plan for tonight. Don't stop me. Do we have an understanding?" When she didn't answer, he looked over his shoulder. Noticing her expression, he smiled and continued. "Don't worry, I promise not to do anything that will get me fired."

* * *

Ren stepped out of the elevator into LME's lobby. As he walked towards the back entrance, he noticed a cute little teenager sitting in the waiting area, with quite a solemn expression on her face. Frowning, he approached her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. When she looked up and saw her sempai, her mouth formed the half-moon shape of a smile. Realizing her attempt at looking happy, he immediately blared his godly aura. Feeling the air around him go ice-cold, Ren just gazed deeply into her honey eyes.

"What's wrong Mogami-san?" He asked gently.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Tsuruga-san?" She snapped back.

Taken aback by her ability to read through his every expression, Ren chuckled then took a seat next to her. "I assure you that I am quite all right. I saw you sitting here by yourself and your eyes looked sad. Is something bothering you?" Ren looked upon her with a kind expression. Realizing that his resolve was slipping, he cleared his throat and worked on his composure.

"I'm okay," she lied. He noticed.

"Mogami-san, please don't lie to me," he said bluntly.

Her eyes widened as she began to apologize. After she was finished, she finally met his gaze with an honest expression. "Well to be truthful, I am a little nervous about tonight," she admitted. Feeling the warmth of her embarrassment fill her cheeks, Kyoko looked down at her hands sitting in her lap.

Something inside of Ren screamed at him, but he pushed it down and admired her simple beauty and the soft lines of concern around her delicate lips. "Is this something that you didn't want to do? You didn't have to accept." he stated to her.

"It's not that I don't want to go, I'm just anxious, Tsuruga-san. I've never been to a place like that and I really don't know how to prepare for it." When he laughed, she frowned.

Wow, she was looking at this like it was a role or assignment. The hilarity of it all just couldn't be contained within him. "Mogami-san, it's quite a normal thing. You don't necessarily have to prepare for it." He smiled affectionately to her. Noticing her blank stare, he sighed but continued. "It will be easy. I promise. Just dress to kill and show up looking to have a nice time."

"Tsuruga-san, I have no idea how to have a nice time at a place like that. I've never been anywhere that exciting. And to top it off, I have no idea what to wear. I think that scares me more than anything. I don't really have clothes for this sort of thing at all." As her expression fell into a deeper sea of frustration, a notion hit Ren like a ton of bricks.

"I have an idea, how about I take you shopping?" Noticing the severe increase of crimson to her complexion, Ren had to bring his hand up to his mouth to hide his amusement. When she began shaking her head vehemently, he gave her his most stern stare, which instantly quieted her silent argument. "We have some time. I know a couple of places that can help us out. We'll go and find you the perfect outfit for tonight."

"But I could never inconvenience you like that, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko replied feeling the vast pit in her stomach getting larger with each passing moment.

Ren thought quickly about how he could convince her to let him help her, not only that but also let him pay for it all. The mere thought of being able to spoil his beloved filled him with copious amounts of joy. Looking at her carefully, another idea sprung upon him. "I'm sorry Mogami-san, but you cannot deny me this. You owe me, remember?" Watching realization dawn on her face, Ren felt an evil smirk frame his mouth. He chuckled as he reminisced about helping her with Natsu, saying that if it bothered her so much to "bug" him then she would owe him one. Now, he had a chance to get his payment.

"You are right," she admitted hesitantly. "So if I go shopping with you then we'll be even?" she inquired.

"Not only that, you cannot complain if I decide to pay," he added, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Fine, you win," she said groaning in defeat. "By the way, where is Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked finally noticing his absence.

"Oh, he had some business to attend to so he left promptly after the Kantoku's announcement." Ren stood and offered her his hand, which she took to help herself up. Then she immediately let go feeling very awkward about such physical contact with her sempai, especially in public. Most of all, she feared the thrills his touch filled her with.

_She won't hold my hand for more than five seconds, but when Kijima places his arm around her she doesn't do anything about it. I don't understand you, Kyoko. But I refuse to give up._ As they walked towards his Porsche, Ren was finally feeling a little better about tonight, so much so that a beaming smile broke his otherwise stoical expression.


	23. Chapter 23: Shopping Theatrics

**Chapter 23: Shopping Theatrics**

Kanae stood outside of her apartment building, black shades over closed eyes. Images of an ecstatic teenage twat filled her vision causing her to growl with slight aggravation. As soon as her work day finished, she checked her cell phone, finding it plagued with voice messages from her best friend. In between the blurs of frantic shrieking the only thing the raven queen was able to comprehend was "shopping," "Tsuruga-san," and "night club." After suffering through all of those, she was greeted with Tsuruga Ren's deep, kind voice inviting her out on a shopping excursion. Some part of Kanae screamed to avoid the deadly duo and their insanity, but eventually the compassion in her heart for dear Mogami won out in the end. She silently cursed herself for having such a sore spot for her rival, but deep down she truly admired the chaotic teen. Bright lights eventually broke her thoughts as Ren's white Porsche pulled up in front of her.

Kyoko hopped out of the car and wrapped her arms around the older actress, shaking her with unfathomable glee. "Moko-san! I missed you! I'm-so-glad-you're-going-to-come-shopping-with-us-it-will-be-so-much-fun-just-like-best-friends-do-all-the-time-right-right-right-Moko-san!"

"MO!" Kanae yelled reaching up and grabbing Kyoko's arms firmly. "If you don't let go right now, I won't come with you tonight!" Kyoko immediately dropped her arms but held her delightful expression.

"Thank you so much for joining us, Moko-san." Kyoko said excitedly bouncing up and down on her tootsies. "I really didn't think I'd be able to go without you."

"It's just shopping. I don't know why you're so worried," Kanae answered shaking her head. Realizing that there was driver to the parked car before them, she bent over and offered her greetings to Ren taking note of his failed attempts at hiding his amusement. She sent him an evil glare, forcing him to look away as laughter broke his resolve. Standing back up, she groaned with irritation.

"No, I'm not too worried about the shopping," Kyoko confided quietly, dropping her head recalling the peer pressure from owing the beast a favor. She thought back to the director and Kijima and blushed. "I meant the nightclub."

Seeing her embarrassed state, Kanae sighed. "Mo, you're going to owe me for this for sure." When Kyoko stared at her straight-faced, she beamed evilly.

_Great,_ Kyoko thought._ This whole owing favors stuff is really going to bite me in the butt. But at least Moko-san won't be a bully like Sempai._

"Now move out of my way so I can climb in." Kanae tried shoving past the golden-eyed girl but was immediately rebuffed.

"No Moko-san! I insist you sit in the front. I don't mind taking the back at all." Flipping the passenger seat forward, she shrieked when a violent tug of her shirt sent her flying back a few paces. After composing herself, she faced her friend with a confused look.

"If you don't sit in front then I'm just going to go back home." After that statement, Kyoko nodded and held still while Kanae climbed into the back. After everyone was situated and buckled-up, they were off!

"So, Tsuruga-san," feeling a bit curious she decided to pry. "Are you going to this nightclub as well?"

Ren could feel his discomfort biting his gut. Sucking it down he smiled and answered Kotonami-san politely. "Since I am officially a part of the cast, it would be rude for me not to join in on the fun, no?"

Kyoko could feel her spine shiver as the cockpit flooded with Ren's Godly Aura. Turning to face the driver, she crossed her arms over her chest causing the pink sheer sweater to slip off her shoulder.

_Well, well. That's definitely interesting._ Kanae thought. _You ain't fooling me._

Chuckling aloud she snagged Ren's brief attention. Looking at her from his rear-view mirror his eyes widened. She looked very similar to the president in that one moment. _More plotters? Are you kidding me?_

"So where are we going for this shopping escapade?" She inquired a bit further.

"You'll see Kotonami-san," Ren replied, shifting into fourth gear and hitting the gas. "I have a feeling that you are well acquainted with this particular boutique." When she cocked her beautifully shaped brow at him, he smiled brightly.

As he drove, he listened to Kyoko's happy retelling of the auditions and her sempai's wonderful win, making his heart flutter. After a minute or so, Kyoko broke the all-about-Ren banter to discuss how much Kijima had impressed the director, so much so that Seishi decided to write in a special part just for him. Hearing his competition's name, flames of jealousy lapped at Kuon's strings. Ren breathed deeply calming his rage, maintaining control. Glancing at Kanae to gauge her reaction, he was surprised when he saw her staring intently at him. Feeling a sudden lump in his throat, he had to breath deep once again. Returning his attention to the road, he downshifted and turned into a quiet alley that led to a private parking area behind a large grey building.

"Are we here now?" Kyoko asked curiously as she unbuckled her belt and opened the door. Looking to Ren, she smiled when he nodded. Her heart raced with excitement. She was about to jump out when she felt his strong hand on her shoulder. "Tsuruga-san?"

"Do you see that white door on the right?" Ren spoke pointing towards the building. "That's the back entrance. Go on in and I'll meet you there in a minute. I need to make a quick phone call." Seeing her furrow her brows, he chuckled and promised not to take too long.

As her heart skipped, Kyoko nodded and slipped out of the car. She popped the seat forward allowing room for Kanae's escape. Closing the door, she began to skip towards the entrance ahead of her besty with mounting curiosity.

Kanae began following Kyoko but stopped when she felt Ren touch her elbow. Turning about to face him, she scrunched her forehead as he placed his finger over his lips, calling for silence. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him questioningly. He leaned down and whispered into her ear and then handed her a black MasterCard.

Seeing the small plastic in her palm, her eyes widened. Heading jolting up, she simply gawked at him. "You're insane, I hope you realize that." Kanae quipped stuffing the card into her purse and then turned around heading towards the teen. She gritted her teeth as she pondered how she ever allowed herself to get caught up in this mess. Upon reaching her, Kanae opened the door and followed Kyoko inside.

"Hello and welcome to our small little boutique, Assez de l'amour," a very peppy lady greeted them. Kanae immediately noticed how gorgeous she was. Long light brown hair lay in soft curls down to the curve of her ass. Her hazel eyes were bright and almond shaped, shadowed beautifully with gold and brown. The tight black pencil skirt and lacy curve-enhancing light pink tank top gave her a sensuous appeal without betraying professionalism. The woman was smiling so brightly that Kanae thought she would die from its exorcism. "You must be Tsuruga-san's friends."

Kyoko's eyes widened. _Wow! I knew he was famous, but this is amazing!_ Unable to speak from the surreal aura of it all, Kyoko nodded vigorously.

"Awesome! My name is Kina. Why don't you ladies follow me and we'll get started?"

Kyoko nodded again.

As they were led through the store, Kyoko looked around with astonishment. The floor that they were on, had racks and racks of beautiful sundresses, elegant eveningwear and some of the most elegant business suits she had ever seen. Kina veered left and began to lead them down a hallway. When Kyoko turned around she saw that there was a second floor to the store with some of the most seductive lingerie she had ever seen. Not paying attention to where they were going, Kyoko ended up colliding into Kanae's back.

"Mo, what the heck?" She snapped turning to face the kid in this extravagant candy store.

"Sorry Moko-san," Kyoko replied bowing to her friend. "This place is amazing!" She added after standing back up.

"Okay ladies, this is your private room," Kina interrupted leading them into a spacious oval shaped room. On the opposite wall of the door, there were two large dressing rooms. The center of the room, about fifteen feet from the dressing rooms, there was a comfortable looking suede loveseat with a glass coffee table in front of it. The décor was a combination of light grey and pink, making the atmosphere feel very chic. This store was definitely one that illustrated wealth to its tee.

Kanae couldn't believe that she was standing in this spectacular French boutique. She had heard of it in every fashion magazine she has ever read, not to mention the runway shows she used to watch so she could learn to walk that walk of a confident star. Never in a million years did she think she would actually be standing in this holy place. Inside, she cursed Kyoko at her luck for hooking that damned tall baka who had these fantastic connections.

"I already know of Ms. Mogami, as she was so well described to us by Tsuruga-san. May I please have your name sweetie?" she asked the long-haired beauty. After Kanae obliged the young lady, Kina continued. "Now why don't you tell me what you're looking for and I'll go grab items for you, unless you would like to look around yourselves?" She asked, with that holy smile again.

Before Kyoko could open her mouth to respond, Kanae jumped in. "Actually she is the one here to try on things today. I would like you to bring me dresses. I need something that will turn her into a knockout, accentuates the features of her figure yet maintains her overall persona. Actually strike that—we want to go with something that isn't anything like her persona at all. I want confident and tantalizing." Kyoko just stared at Kanae with such awe. Kina, who was used to shoppers with Kanae's strong presence, just nodded and kept smiling.

"Wow, Moko-san," Kyoko said happily. "You really know your fashion. I love it! You have such style and you're so pretty. I'm so glad you're my best friend." Kanae quickly placed her hand against Kyoko to keep her viselike grip away. When Kyoko gave up, Kina spoke.

"Well I know that we have a few pieces that fit what you're looking for quite perfectly. I'll go grab them and be back in just a few." After the associate stepped out of the room, Kanae told Kyoko to sit and wait patiently. She then walked out of the room in pursuit of Kina. Recognizing the pink top, she caught up to the woman and spoke with authority. "Excuse me, Kina-san." The associate immediately stopped and turned to face the actress.

"Yes, sweetie?" She replied sweetly.

"As per request of Tsuruga-san," Kanae pulled the black card from her purse and handed it over. "Price is not a problem in the least. But as you bring me items, please ensure that there are NO price tags on any of them. That is his only condition." Seeing the woman's eyes widen with awe and amazement, she had to stifle her amusement.

Kina bowed graciously. "Absolutely, consider it done." She then turned around and swayed away.

Kanae stalked back into the room and found Kyoko sitting very rigidly on the loveseat. She walked over and sat next down to her first best friend. "Okay, what's wrong?" she asked coolly.

"This place," Kyoko began looking around at her surroundings. "It looks like such an expensive place. I can't believe he brought me here," her tone dripping with complete admiration. "I can't actually buy anything from here. I could never afford it for one thing."

"Good thing you're not paying," came a charmingly contralto voice from behind her. Kanae snickered. Kyoko turned around quickly and was met with Ren leaning against the entryway, arms crossed over his chest. Before she could protest, Ren gave her a stern glare, silencing her with that one look. "Don't even think about it, Mogami-san. Don't forget, you owe me. Besides, your couturier already has my credit card. One word from me and she'll charge everything she brings in."

Kyoko scowled at the evil man in front of her. "Bully," she snapped as her pouty lip appeared, making him chortle. "Fine. I'll find something. But one thing only!"

Ren dropped his arms from his chest and strode over to take his seat on the other side of the amber-eyed beauty. "That goes for you as well, Kotonami-san," Ren added with an insidious glance towards her.

"What?" She yelled into the room. "That was not part of the deal," she continued yelling.

"It's not fair of me to bring two beautiful women shopping and only spoil one of them. Besides, you are going to be such a help tonight. Consider it a token of my appreciation."

"And if I decline, are you going to buy everything I eye also?" She retorted sardonically, irritated.

"Why don't we test it out?" Ren shot back, smiling when he saw the steam swirl from her ears.

"And if I don't eye anything?"

Ren chuckled with amusement. "I guess in that case I could just buy it _all_."

Kyoko choked at the simple notion of it all. "You couldn't possibly be able to afford…" When she looked at her sempai she realized it was fruitless to finish her statement. "Never mind." Turning to her friend, she smiled awkwardly. "Now you know how I feel Moko-san. Look on the bright side, we'll have fun shopping together!"

"Mo! No one asked you to take his side." Kanae yelled again.

"I'm not taking his side. But he is right. It would be very unfair of him to buy for one and not the other. If I were in his place, I could never do that." She added honestly.

_Perfect, it worked,_ Ren thought to himself. Knowing damn well how sincere and compassionate Kyoko's heart was, he played on it so he could thank Kanae. It was the only thing he knew that would work. When Kina walked back in, the actor felt thankful knowing it would prevent the raven queen from arguing further.

"Okay I have grabbed a small collection of dresses that match Kotonami-san's descriptions." Taking the hangers for half of the dresses, she handed one set to Kyoko. "These are for you Kyoko-san." Kyoko took them smiling and bowing lightly to the woman. Kina then handed the other set to Kanae. "These are per Tsuruga-san's requests for you, Kotonami-san. If you ladies need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll be right outside." After bowing to her customers, she stood and left the room.

Kanae stood up, walked into the dressing room on the right, hung up her clothes and then walked back out. She grabbed Kyoko's arm, pulling her up off the couch and dragged her into the dressing room on the left, shutting the door behind them. The door only went three-fourths of the way up to the ceiling so as long as they spoke in a normal tone, Ren could hear every word.

"Moko-san, what are you doing?" Kyoko screeched.

"We are starting with you," she replied matter-of-factly. Kyoko sighed, but nodded. "Try this one first," Kanae said after hanging the stack up and rummaging through the dresses.

"What?" Kyoko screeched louder. "I can't try that on! Look at it!"

"Mo, I love you, but shut up and do what I tell you or I'm going home," Kanae scolded the teen with a hand on her hip, very parental like. Giving in, Kyoko stripped out of the sheer sweater, camisole and jeans down to her black strapless bra and panties.

As they argued back and forth, Ren had to place his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Closing his eyes, he relaxed. _This is nice_ Ren thought_._ As he contemplated the different dresses his beloved would be trying on, his pulse quickened. She would be putting on a private fashion show for his eyes only. Inhaling deeply, he stretched his arm out and placed it across the top of the loveseat. After a few moments, the building anticipation was getting to him and he subconsciously began to tap his foot on the carpeted floor. Finally he heard the click of the door unlocking. He watched as it opened slowly. Kanae popped out first, disappointing the actor immensely. When she turned around and saw Kyoko cowering, she took a step back in, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. All air immediately misted from the actor's lungs as he stared at the heavenly creature before him. Jaw dropped, heart racing with attraction, Ren had to curl his fingers into the cushion to maintain self-control.

Running his gaze down her body, he fully engraved the image of her in this dress into his mind. Her lithe body wrapped in a skin-tight halter dress. It was ruched from top to bottom, enhancing every curve. His eyes admired her petite chest, noticing that there was a slight lift to her cleavage, making him wish he could bury his face into her flesh. The bright crimson color perfectly accentuated her pale porcelain skin-tone, causing her to look almost angelic in nature.

"Spin slowly," Kanae demanded. Kyoko obliged although hesitantly. Ren's heart leapt some more. The dress tied at the neck, only stirring thoughts of how easy it would be for him to take her into his arms and "accidentally" untie it, revealing her bare beauty. The dress hugged her ass so wondrously. But the best part was how low the dress sat in the back. It came down to her mid to lower back, revealing the delicate contours of her spine. Letting his eyes trail down her form, Ren smiled as he noticed the lack of length to the dress as well, revealing her sensuously long, lean legs.

_Well, well aren't we being pretty damn transparent_, Kanae thought as she glanced over her shoulder. Even though he tried to hide it and he did a damn good job, she was no idiot. She could see the desire and affection dripping off that smirk of his. Hiding her realization, she snapped at him. "Well, what do we think?"

"I think that is a beautiful dress," Ren answered smiling innocently. "But I'm not sure if it's the one," he added playfully. Without hesitation, Kyoko quickly ran into the dressing room, face fully flushed at his blunt compliment. Kanae sighed and followed her in, closing the door behind them.

_Damn this is going to be a lot harder than I had originally anticipated. Good job, Ren. Keep digging yourself into these holes. Then you can bury yourself in it when you screw up._ Sighing silently. Ren ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his temples gently.

"Mo, will you stopping blushing?" Kanae hissed from the other side.

"He said… He…It's embarrassing," Kyoko hissed back.

"He what? _Complimented_ you?" Kanae continued feeling amused at her friend's idiocy.

"Yes!" She yelled.

Ren shook his head at the exchange. Hearing the girls argue helped to alleviate his tension, making him feel grateful that Kanae came along. _If it was just the two of us alone, who knows what I'd do to her._ Hearing the familiar click of the door unlocking, he braced himself for round two. When she stepped out, he had to fight every nerve in his body to keep him from stepping up to her and pulling her in for a kiss. The simplest way to describe her in this piece was elegant. She looked simply elegant.

It was a light-as-air georgette dress, black with white polka dots. Even though it was a flirty dress, with a flowy skirt, the halter embraced her chest completely, enveloping cleavage of any type. It did however leave her shoulders absolutely bare, showing off the definition of her clavicle. This dress was also short, maybe even slightly shorter than the other one, coming down to mid-thigh.

"Spin," Kanae demanded again. Kyoko spun, but rather quickly this time and thus the dress spun with her as the skirt whirled about. If she would have spun with any more speed, Ren would have had a delicious view of what lay beneath the material.

_What is with all of these dresses and their bare backs? _Ren thought. Even though he enjoyed them all every much, he knew he would not be alone in admiring her tonight. That damned Kijima and Fuwa would be there. But he couldn't very well wrap her up like a nun, now could he?

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said carefully, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Mogami-san?" Ren said, clearing his throat, finding his voice.

"Is everything okay? Is this one not good?" She looked at him enquiringly.

"No, it's nothing like that." Ren replied standing up as he took a step closer to his darling. "This is quite an exquisite dress actually. But, we are going to nightclub. I don't think this will work for that type of setting." Ren half-lied.

"Oh, I see," Kyoko said in return, face radiantly red from another compliment.

"Off to the next one," Kanae interrupted, practically shoving her back into the room.

_Let's get you in here before he does something he will regret, you will fear or I will despise,_ she thought. _Damn, you are melting his resolve and you don't even realize it. You dumb girl._ Kanae chuckled. She began to rummage through the last few pieces as Kyoko stripped out of the georgette halter. As Kanae reached what appeared to be a rather simple dress, her eyes went very wide and her lips spread wickedly.

"Mo! I've found it!" She yelled within the confined space, causing Kyoko to jump.

"Found what?" she asked after gripping her heart to calm it.

"I have found the dress for you. Put this on quick." She shoved the dress into Kyoko's empty hands.

Taking his seat again, Ren raised his eyebrow at the notion of the next outfit. From Kanae's reaction it sounded like it had outdone the others, an image he was having a very difficult time grasping. Leaning forward he licked his lips and then wiped his lips with his fingers, feeling his impatience getting to him already.

Kina stepped into the room and walked around to the lonesome male. "How is everything going so far?" She asked beaming.

"They're fine," he replied politely glancing to her. He began tapping his foot faster and faster with anticipation.

The door unlocked again, but only Kanae stepped out, quickly closing the door behind her. She walked over to the couturier and whispered into her ear, who only nodded in response to whatever was being said.

"What's wrong, Kotonami-san?" Ren asked intrigued.

"We found the dress," Kanae replied sneering.

"Well, isn't she going to try it on?" Ren pressed.

"She did. I approved." When he frowned, she continued. "But you won't get to see it until tonight."

"How will I know if its club appropriate?" Ren pushed some more, strongly believing that his impatience would either consume him or cause him to do something very stupid.

"Because, unlike her I have been to a club before. Trust me, Tsuruga-san." The way she hissed the honorific made his heart tremor. _Crap. Am I that transparent to her too? What the hell Ren, you can't do anything right anymore._

"Okay, I will." Ren said simply, leaning back into the loveseat. "So that means it's your turn now?" Ren asked kindly.

"Give me two minutes," she replied irritated as she stormed into her own dressing room and slamming the door shut. Ren slightly flinched at her, but couldn't help but feel satisfied for riling her up. _I can't feel bad now. This is what you get for teasing me_, he snickered.

Kyoko stepped out of the dressing room now fully dressed. Her face was flushed and her breathing was slightly heavy. She trotted over to her sempai and took a seat next to him. She watched as Kina walked into the dressing room and gathered the garments before heading back out. Ren excused himself from Kyoko and then followed the long haired beauty out of the oval room itself.

"Moko-san," Kyoko said gleefully. "Would you like me to help?"

"Not necessary," Kanae said as she opened the door and stepped out with a white garment in her hand. "And no, before you begin, you cannot see it yet. You'll have to wait for tonight." She felt a malicious satisfaction at torturing her friend. She knew deep down inside that Kyoko would be ecstatic when she saw it, a thought that filled the raven haired vixen with joy.

Ren stepped back into the room and smiled at the ladies, who had stood up and begun working their way to the exit. Kina stepped up from behind him and quickly grabbed the white garment from Kanae before she could object and walked away.

"You can't seriously pay for that," she said while clenching her teeth. "I'm nothing to you. It's not right." She added, hoping to guilt him out of it.

"First of all, don't say stupid things. Second, too bad. It's my treat." He smiled and ignored her tactics. "Now where are we off to?" He asked.

"I have a couple more things to tie up at LME before heading over to the club," Kanae said. "Drop me off and I'll meet you guys later tonight?"

"Moko-san," Kyoko began sadly. "I thought we could get dressed together, like girlfriends do." Her eyes widened with disappointment. Kanae sighed and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Mo, I have to finish my work or I can't go tonight." Kyoko nodded her understanding.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct. Work must come first!" Kyoko smiled affectionately.

"Sounds good. Mogami-san. We can grab dinner before we head back to my place." Ren added nonchalantly.

When Kina walked back to the trio and handed each girl their designated shopping bag, Ren made Kyoko promise not to open the bag until they got back to his apartment on the basis that he didn't want anything to accidentally happen to the very expensive clothing. Lucky for him, she agreed immediately.


	24. Chapter 24: Wicked Ren

Ren unlocked his apartment's door and walked in. Entering the kitchen he tossed his keys onto the counter and snagged a paper towel. As he started brushing at the damp spot on his shirt, he realized that Kyoko was still standing outside. Crumpling the paper into a ball, he tossed it into the garbage can and then headed towards her. Her porcelain cheeks were beautifully blushed, thin shaped brows furrowed in an apologetic expression. Walking up to the teen, he took her hands in his and led her back into his apartment. Guiding her to the couch, he sat her down and then knelt before her. Ren placed his fingers along her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"It's okay Mogami-san," he said quietly, voice filled with a compassion that her naivety prevented her from grasping. "It was an accident. Besides, it's a silly shirt anyway."

"Don't say that," Kyoko replied in a barely audible tone. "Your clothes are all so expensive." When he smiled at her, expression blanketing amusement, she pouted. "You're making fun of me."

"To be blunt, yes I am." He slipped his hand from her face to the armrest, practically enveloping her with his body. Lost in repentant emotion, Kyoko didn't realize the meaning of the gesture. "Look, it's only one shirt. I have these in abundance. Will it make you feel better to know that I'm not too particularly fond of this color?"

"Not very much better," Kyoko answered honestly.

Ren pushed himself into a standing position and looked down at the teen with a radiant smile. "Mogami-san, this shirt wasn't as expensive as you believe. Besides, I want to have fun tonight. So promise me that you will no longer fret over this? Just put it behind you?" In actuality, fun was the absolute last thing on his mind, but he couldn't let her see him stress, or worse fume with jealousy.

"I just can't believe I was so reckless. Are you sure that you weren't hurt too badly?" Kyoko asked with concern. "I can apply some cooling crème to the areas that were burned. It will keep from swelling. You cannot have visible marks on your body, Tsuruga-san." She continued to rant on and on.

As much as Ren would _love_ the feeling of her hands all over his body, he bit his tongue and held himself in check. Gently brushing her hair from her face, he spoke up. "I will be fine. Now, you need to go and get dressed so we can meet everyone on time." Ren grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her feet. "The guest bedroom and bathroom are at your disposal." Nodding, Kyoko's shoulders dropped as she meandered to the guest bedroom, boutique bag and personal bag in hand.

Ren walked into his own room and ripped the shirt open, not caring for the flying buttons. The shirt was toast anyway. He strode to the closet and began to rummage for something decent to wear. As he flipped through the shirts, he had to laugh at his luck. Closing his eyes, he thought about the way he touched her face at dinner, causing her to flinch which made her knock the tea all over him. Yes, it burned like all bloody hell, but he could never let her know or she would feel guilty forever. That was something he simply didn't have the heart to bear witness to.

Finding a maroon button up shirt with thin black stripe going down the front, Ren pulled it from the closet and tossed it onto the oversized bed. Searching for a matching pair of jeans, he grabbed a dark denim pair and then tossed them beside the shirt. Then he walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. Leaning down, he splashed his face and raked his hair back with a handful of cool liquid. Small little drops rolled down his neck, drizzling over his delectable abs and muscled back. Turning the water off, he turned around and grabbed the white towel off the rack, drying his body and hair. Stepping back into the bedroom, Ren stopped before the bed and looked down at the clothes, feeling a sense of exhaustion behind his eyes. He decided to make some coffee before hitting the club. He wasn't planning on drinking very much anyway, so the caffeine would be of no consequence. He changed pants and then grabbed the shirt. Ren was about to slip into the soft material when an idea popped into his head.

_Hm, this would be a great way to get an idea of how she really feels about you. If she doesn't react then there's nothing. But if she does react then you know you stand a chance. _Kuon shuddered with anticipation at the idea of it all. _But if I go out there like that, she would react either way. She's just so damn innocent. _ Ren argued. _I guess what's most important is _how_ she reacts. God Ren, you sound like an idiot. You're not stranger to women who desire you, even in the slightest. Stop playing dumb and naïve just because it's _her. Kuon won the argument, hands down.

* * *

Kyoko walked into the bathroom of the guest bedroom, turned on the shower's hot water and then stripped completely naked. Placing her bath essentials onto the shower shelf she waited for the water to heat up. Sticking her fingers in she tested it. Feeling satisfied, she hopped in letting the spray of the shower soak her petite body. Spinning about, she raked her short auburn hair back as it became drenched. The pressure of the water felt absolutely divine, causing the teen to moan with delight.

Closing her eyes, she thought about her day and the shopping excursion. _Tsuruga-san said I was beautiful_. Recalling the compliment made her heart skip and cheeks feel warm. Disbelieving that she could resemble anything close to beautiful, Kyoko rationalized the compliment. _Well, technically he called the dress beautiful. It doesn't mean that the compliment applies to me per say._ As quickly as it leapt, her heart sank. All of a sudden Shotaro's smirking evil expression engulfed her mind. The actress sighed. "I'll always be simple, plain and boring," she whispered. Turning to the spray, she tightened her closed lids and allowed the water to wash away her tears.

After she was thoroughly washed and emotionally stable, she stepped out and quickly dried herself. Then she wiped down her shower essentials and walked back into the bedroom, neatly stuffing them into her personal bag. She unzipped a smaller pouch and pulled out the make-up kit that she had received for her birthday, causing her to beam at her dearest best friend. As she thought of Kanae's warmth, Kyoko vowed to enjoy herself tonight and not think about stupid Shotaro's stupid words. Even if that bum was going to be there, she knew that if he tried anything Kijima would more than likely beat him to a pulp. The simple thought of it filled her with unfathomable amounts of joy.

* * *

Hearing the shower go off, Ren smiled. Oh how he wished he could walk into that room and slip into the shower with his beloved. Images of the of the water pouring down upon such a perfect body made him severely thirsty. His mouth ached to taste every drop of water off her silken skin. Closing his eyes, he shook the sultry thoughts from his mind and walked off into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. After setting it up, Ren walked into the living room, grabbed the script for the film off the coffee table and laid back to memorize his parts. Try as might he simply could not absorb anything. Flipping the thick booklet shut, he tossed it back upon the table and then draped his arm over his forehead. As he closed his eyes to get some rest, he heard the shower shut off. Images of Kyoko wrapped in a small towel, prancing about the bedroom caused his veins to burn with desire and his mind to run wild.

Pushing off the couch, he walked into the guest bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. The sounds of the shower called out to him, urging him on. With a devilish grin in place, he walked into the bathroom, slid the shower door open and relished every inch of the heavenly sight. When she turned around to face him, her cheeks were beautifully flushed, eyes wide with surprise. The hot water sprayed against him, soaking his body and jeans. Her lips parted nervously in an attempt to question his bold actions, but she was stunned to silence when he stepped in with his bare feet. Ren grabbed her wrists and gently pinned her against the wall, heart erratically thrashing inside of him as his body starved for her. Bare chest pressed to bare breasts, he leaned down and assaulted her lips with a passionate kiss. At first, she hesitated, resisted even. But the more he touched her with his soft lips the more heated her body became. Giving into instinct, Kyoko parted her lips and allowed his tongue passage.

Feeling her succumbing against him, Ren released her wrists and moved his hands down the curves of her waist. Her tongue danced back and forth with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched him close. When she wrapped her leg around him, he slid his palms to the firm curve of her ass and pulled her against him, running his fiery mouth down her neck and chest. Sounds of her pleasant moaning drove him absolutely mad with lust. Her fingers ran down his body where they found purchase on the front of his jeans. She nimbly unbuttoned and unzipped him with one fluid motion. Feeling her wet hand in his pants caused him to groan into her flesh. Kyoko raked his back with her free hand and whispered into his ear. "Please Ren. I want to feel you touch me." Ren moved his hand up her body, needing to feel the supple flesh of her breast, when his phone suddenly began to ring.

Opening his eyes a flourish of curse words escaped his mouth in English. Standing up, Ren adjusted his pants to hide his arousal just in case Kyoko stepped out of the bedroom. He headed into his bedroom and searched around for the slacks he was wearing earlier. Fishing the blasted device from the pocket, he flipped it open and answered with great aggravation. "What is it Yukihito?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yashiro replied with equal ire.

"You just have impeccable timing, as always." Ren replied. Sighing deeply, he could hear his coffee maker beeping. Walking towards the kitchen he continued. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving now. I have one errand to take care of and then I'll be there shortly." The manager's voice returned to normal as his mind wondered to what had angered his charge.

"Well, as soon as Mogami-san is dressed we will head over as well." Ren replied, realizing the error of his words a tad bit too late.

"_We?_ Is she with you?" Yashiro asked excitedly.

"See you soon Yukihito. Bye." Ren snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the counter lightly. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then headed back towards the living room. Upon seeing Kyoko standing before the couch, he froze in place.

He could see the subtlety of the make-up she used, which only enhanced the beauty of her natural features. Eyelids were painted with a sheer shadow and a thin line of brown eye-liner, bringing out the golden hues of her orbs. Soft lips were glossed with a light pink shade calling out for a kiss. Unfortunately for Ren, her body was clad in knee length form fitted pink wool coat with large black buttons, a special surprise from the French boutique.

When the initial shock of her splendor left him, Ren noticed that her eyes were wide, intently staring at him. Her lips parted as she gasped. Moving his gaze down to her hands, he saw her gripping the coat tightly. "Mogami-san, what's the matter?" He inquired walking over to her. When he approached she took a couple of steps away, letting her gaze wander at his naked body. Ren looked down to see what had had her so utterly stunned and it dawned on him. He was shirtless.

_Wow, that is definitely not the reaction that I was expecting. _Feeling quite content with his decision to walk around half naked, Ren turned away from her and placed his coffee mug upon the coffee table. _So you do find me attractive. That's very good to know._ He grabbed his shirt off the couch, slipped into it and began buttoning it, working from the bottom up. He decided to leave the top three buttons undone.

"Is that better?" He asked turning back to his coffee.

Kyoko quickly closed her lips and nodded vigorously.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san," Ren spoke smiling. "I didn't want to spill coffee all over it." He began to chuckle.

Kyoko furrowed her brows and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're such a bully."

"Only because you make it so easy." Ren laughed. "So, will I get to see what's beneath that coat?"

Blushing radiantly, she shook her head.

"Oh come now, that's not fair," he teased. Grabbing the coffee off the table he finished it and then began walking to the kitchen.

Kyoko followed him slowly. "When we get there," she answered coyly.

"Oh fine, I can wait." Ren lied with a smile.

* * *

Kyoko stepped out of the room timidly and head her sempai speaking on the phone with Yashiro. Smiling, she quietly walked into the living room, not wanting to disturb him. Now that she was wearing the dress that Kanae had picked, she was feeling sensationally nervous. Silently, she hoped and prayed that her best friend was right about this damned thing. When the sound of him slamming the phone shut echoed, she looked up and felt all air escape her. There he stood strong back completely bare of clothing. She could see the lines of his muscles and felt her mouth run dry. Her heart throbbed excitedly within her chest. When he turned around revealing his godly abs, she had to part her lips for sustenance. Mesmerized by how handsome he was, Kyoko didn't even hear him calling out to her. He walked up to her and she had to step away for fear of being consumed by the new and unfamiliar feeling plaguing her body.

_What the hell is wrong with you Kyoko? You've seen men without shirts… Even if they were on TV, or during assignments… But none of them looked quite like _that. Closing her parted lips, she tried to calm her frantic nerves. _Oh stop it. Don't give in to the dark side. He is your SEMPAI for goodness sake. Don't be one of those filthy, immoral women. If you give in then you are no better than those floozies that Shotaro likes. _

After he slipped into the shirt, Kyoko felt the viselike grip around her heart slacken. Noting the color, she realized how wonderfully it suited him. _Stop it!_ She yelled mentally. As he playfully teased her, her heart fluttered. When he asked to see her outfit, the intensity of her nervousness invaded her once more. Biting her lower lip, she denied him a bit longer. There was no way in hell she could take this damn coat off until Moko-san was with her. She simply wasn't brave enough.

Ren finished his coffee and then grabbed his things. They walked out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the level his car was parked on. Kyoko couldn't help but contemplate the evening ahead of them. Spending an evening with Kijima and Ren would be so much fun, especially with Kanae and Yashiro, even the Kantoku. But then there was Sho… How would the evening unfold with him there as well? Thinking of a way to keep him from getting to her, Kyoko recalled Kijima's advice. _Sakina! That's right. I can always use Sakina_. Even though Sakina's role was a work in progress the one thing Kyoko could be sure of was Sakina's confidence. She was the type of confident woman that didn't let anyone control her or affect her will. Well anyone except for Raiku that is. Glancing to Ren who was walking ahead of her, she blushed. Her flush turned into a lovely smile as she thought of her weapon against the villain known as Shotaro.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to get all of the chapters back up. I'm changing it a bit here and there as I go through and fix the grammatical errors to the best of my ability. I will try to get them out faster. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Take care everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Dress

**Chapter 25: The Dress**

Ren pulled up in front of a dark, glass building. Turning off the engine, he grabbed the keys and stepped out into the cold night. Seeing the valet approach, he flicked his wrist and tossed the keys to the young man. Stepping around to Kyoko's side, he opened the door and politely offered her his hand. As she swung her feet out of the warm cabin, he was amazed. She was wearing stiletto heels that had to be at least five inches in length. She stood up easily and stepped up onto the sidewalk without a hitch.

Kyoko tightened her wool coat about her and looked up at the building with wide eyes, feeling the butterflies fluttering away inside of her. The windows looked like grey tinted mirrors all the way up to the every top, which to have been at least twenty floors. "I thought we were going to a bar?" She inquired curiously as she glanced to her sempai. Seeing him staring intently at her, her cheeks flooded with warmth. "Tsuruga-san?" She added when he didn't reply.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san," Ren finally answered. "I was distracted, what did you say?"

"Why are you distracted?" She asked quietly.

"Because you look so beautiful tonight," he replied automatically, smiling kindly. Ren wasn't sure what had pushed him to be so bold, but he could not fight the strong urge to say it tonight. Something inside of him felt different and he couldn't understand whether it was a battle with Kuon or the simple fact that he could no longer contain himself around her. Whatever it was, Ren knew that something would happen tonight because of it. It was a feeling that both frightened and excited him. _All of this and I have absolutely no idea what she is wearing._

Completely taken aback by his bluntness, Kyoko's eyebrows rose with shock. Her pink lips parted as her eyes were drawn to his. Her heart hammered excitedly as she noticed his dazzling, sincere smile. Staring at that mouth brought back memories of how they felt, how they tasted, making her shiver. Quickly shutting her eyes, she shook her head. _Get a grip, get a grip!_ "Thank you, Tsuruga-san." Opening her eyes, Kyoko tried to avoid his gaze as much as possible. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"What question was that?" Ren asked, amused by her embarrassment. When she looked at his lips, he could have sworn that her thoughts mirrored his own. Ren beamed.

"I thought we were going to a nightclub. But this places looks like a shinier version of LME." When he laughed, she frowned.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. You are just too innocent, I couldn't help myself." He spoke honestly. _There you go again, Ren. All of this and you haven't had a single drink yet. Calm down._ "Trust me there is a nightclub on the floor that we will be on. These types of private venues were created for particular clientele. They usually consist of people with a substantial amount of fame. It's a way for them to relax and partake in some after-hours fun without the hassle of paparazzi, fans or worse." Looking down at his companion, he saw her expression shift from intrigue to solemnity.

"Well, if this is place for people like that, then maybe I shouldn't be here," Kyoko said sadly. "I am definitely not that type of person. I don't know if they will let me in." Looking up at Ren, she felt an icy chill trail her spine, which she knew wasn't from the weather. "Tsuruga-san, did I say something wrong?"

"Mogami-san, please don't take what I am about to say the wrong way." Ren began matter-of-factly.

Kyoko nodded slowly.

"Sometimes you are too naïve for your own good. You are Kyoko, a star of Dark Moon and the star of Box-R. Let us not forget about your debut commercial. Now, you will be making an official debut in a very controversial film that will quite possible rock the box office. The mere thought of you being simple and plain is quite absurd. I never want to hear you say that again." He watched as her eyes blossomed and color flooded her pale cheeks. "I can promise you that you are exactly what places like this cater to. Besides, tonight you will be on my arm as my personal guest. No one is stupid enough to reject Tsuruga Ren." Smiling affectionately at her, he had to fight the desire to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Tsuruga-san," Kyoko began. In an attempt to find words of gratitude the teen was absolutely overwhelmed with a foreign feeling. "Thank you. I truly appreciate your kindness." Her hands itched to reach out and grab his, but she held back. What was this unbelievable new feeling? It felt as strange as it did familiar. Without realizing it, Kyoko moved her hand to her heart and clutched tightly, turning knuckles ghostly white. _You are breaking my locks…If I am not careful I will lose myself once again… If I ever lost to something as serene as you, I don't think I would be able to go on. I must protect myself. Tonight, I must keep my distance and save my heart from getting swept away by your storm…_

"Are you okay Mogami-san?" The veteran actor noticed the way she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Wondering if she was having second thoughts, Ren gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched, so he quickly retracted the gesture, feeling an ache in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I'm fine." Noticing his eyes getting a shade darker, she relaxed her grip on her coat and prepped Sakina. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Well don't be," Ren replied encouragingly. "I have a feeling that you will do fine." He offered her his arm and smiled charmingly when she accepted. Feeling content for the moment, they duo walked into the building to begin their evening.

* * *

"I'm surprised they didn't notice you standing here," Yashiro said as he stepped up beside Kanae. When she glanced to him, he smiled brightly. She was grinning like a maniac. Kanae turned her attention back to the couple and watched as they walked arm in arm into the building. Yashiro took advantage of the moment and admired the young woman from head to toe. She was wrapped in a snowy white wool jacket with matching white gloves. Long lean legs were encased in grey suede knee-high boots. After a couple of minutes, Kanae turned to face the manager. Yashiro looked into her brown eyes and smiled brighter.

"To be honest I'm not surprised that she didn't notice me. If you haven't noticed, she's freaking dense that one." Seeing his amusement, Kanae chuckled. "And as far as your beloved charge goes, I highly doubt he notices much of anything when she's around him." Kanae saw the way his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Mo, it's been getting a little obvious."

Yashiro nodded. "I can't deny that now can I? Do you think he will actually make a move tonight?" _What does the best friend think of you, I wonder._

Kanae sighed. "Knowing him probably not. But then again you're his manager. You would know better than anyone else, right?" She teased in response.

"Oh trust me dear, if I thought I could help the situation, I would take serious advantage." When she threw her head back and laughed, he noticed how amazingly beautiful she was. He admired the flowy way her curls embraced her face delicately. There was a glowing essence about her that made me feel like a fool for never realizing it sooner. "So how long have you known anyway?" He inquired further after the laughter died into the night.

"Long enough." She smiled recalling the shopping insanity from earlier. "It's not hard to figure out. I wouldn't be surprised if others started taking note. You might want to give him a head's up." Seeing the older man's amused expression, she felt a bit sorry for him. If she was ever forced to deal with a charge as stubborn and slow as Tsuruga Ren, she would have either shot him or herself from the frustrations of it all.

"Maybe I will. But then again, if someone else took note and decided to do something about it, it might just give him the kick in the ass that he needs." They both shared another chuckle. Yashiro offered her his arm. "Shall we, Kotonami-san?"

* * *

"Shouko come on already!" Sho yelled from the living room of her lavish apartment. Fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, he stepped up to the full length mirror next to the entryway and looked himself over. He was wearing black leather pants and a white shirt, with silver buttons and a couple of zippered pockets along the front. Bending his elbow so he could see the damned buttons at the end of his sleeves, he finally pushed them through. Flipping the back of the collar up and running his fingers through his hair, the musician finally felt content with his appearance. Turning around he began to pace the room anxiously, thoughts drifting to Kyoko. What would that plain idiot possibly wear to a nightclub? Who would she go with, asshole one or asshole two? Would he be able to get her alone so he could finally ask her what's been driving him absolutely insane? As Sho opened his mouth to yell at his manager once more, the bedroom door opened and out she stepped. Turning around to berate her for taking so long, he stopped in his tracks, breathless.

Shouko's curvaceous figure was wrapped in shimmering silver off the shoulder dress, with matching strappy silver stilettos. The sleeves came down just past her elbow and grew sheerer the further down her arms they went. It hugged her body tightly, enhancing every curve and dip. Following the dress down her form, he noticed that the fabric ended just above her knees. As he admired her lovely legs, images of her thighs wrapped around his face engulfed him.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked as she slowly spun for him. Feeling her heart pounding against her, she feared that he wouldn't approve of this dress. She knew deep down that he belonged to Kyoko, but she still wanted to make him stir, even if it was just for one night, a few hours. She wanted to feel that he could be hers just one last time.

Sho smirked as he saw the sexy slit that ran up the dress, revealing her sexy thighs, teasing the admirer as to what lay beneath. His eyes trailed back up meet her face. Sho felt arousal seeping through him at the image of her bare shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a tail of curls that rested on her right shoulder, leaving the left side of her face, shoulders and body completely exposed for his touch. Walking over to her, he placed his hand upon her hip and pulled her in as he kissed her softly.

"Yo Shouko, you look super sexy," he whispered into her ear. Pulling away to look into her eyes, Sho felt the heat of his lust shimmy down his spine. When she broke her gaze and looked away, blushing at his compliment, Sho snapped out of his thoughts. Taking her hand, he kissed it gently. "Let's go rock it babe." Shouko quickly grabbed her sweater off the couch as she was led from her apartment and into the chilly night, unaware of the spectacles that awaited them.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Ren stepped out. Noticing that Kyoko had not budged, he turned around and faced her, placing his arm against the door to prevent them from closing. "Mogami-san?" His voice was kind. "Are you having second thoughts?" He watched as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"Yes," Kyoko replied quietly. "I can do this," she mumbled to herself. Standing up a bit straighter, she walked out of the elevators and made her way towards the only doors on the floor. Feeling the violent thumping of her heart, Kyoko gulped and tried to breathe deeply once more. This was her first time in a nightclub. But that wasn't the only anxiety eating at her composure. For the first time she would be stepping into the ring of an elite atmosphere. Realistically, Kyoko knew that she would be exposed to this world eventually, however. Never in a million years did she expect that time to arrive so quickly. As she walked towards the double-doors she realized that she would taking her first step into the life of a celebrity, in the company of the country's leading star. The final thought sunk in and shattered her resolve. The teen froze halfway down the hallway.

Ren turned around and followed the actress closely, eyeing her hips and ass curiously. A sinful smile played on his lips as he watched the subtle sway to her walk. When she stopped abruptly, he had to catch himself to keep from colliding into her back. The air around them suddenly turned thick and he knew right away that her fears were alive again. _I wish I could read your mind and alleviate whatever is bothering you, Kyoko. Being so helpless is driving me insane._ Kyoko turned around hastily, catching him off guard.

"Tsuruga-san," she spoke with a shaky voice. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor…it may be inappropriate." Kyoko forced herself to maintain eye contact as she braced herself for yet another favor from her sempai. Seeing his eyes widen at her words, she gulped. His lips formed a kind smile, making her heart skip. "Will you please call me… Can you please call me Kyoko tonight?"

"Excuse me?" He answered hoarsely. _Did I hear you correctly? _Was she truly asking him to be utterly informal with him? His pulse quickened as his mouth ran dry. _Say yes you idiot. _"Is there a particular reason why?" _You fool._

"Well…" Kyoko began, but soon realized how incongruous her request was. "Actually never mind. It's simply too much to ask of such a thing from my sempai. I'm sorry." Bowing lightly, she hurriedly turned around and tried to walk away when Ren reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Wait." Turning her about to face him, his eyes met hers intently. Refusing to let her run away, he tightened his grasp on her and spoke calmly. "Please Mogami-san. Let's discuss this for a moment. Why would you like me call you Kyoko?" A downpour of thoughts flooded his imagination. The potential was quite overwhelming, almost unbearable even. Seeing her sigh, he braced himself.

"Well to be completely honest, nobody in the industry knows me as Mogami other than you, Yashiro-san and Takarada-san. Not to mention that damned Sho. But to this world, this part of my life I am simply Kyoko. I know that it may sound silly, but I really wanted to keep it that way." Kyoko saw a flicker in his eyes. Misreading his contemplation for disappointment, she rambled on. "I also thought it would make the evening a bit more comfortable, but I could be very wrong on that part." As she awaited her sempai's wrath, she entwined her finger. Bowing her head, she closed her eyes and pictured the berating that was to come for making such a request over such a stupid reason.

Ren carefully contemplated her words and bit his tongue, literally, to keep himself from laughing. He knew that she was being genuine in her request and there was no humor to the situation, but he simply couldn't help himself. His mind had run wild forgetting momentarily just how innocent Kyoko is. There is no way that she could have an ulterior motive for this type of favor. But that didn't mean that Ren couldn't have some fun in return. "On one condition," he finally broke the silence as a wicked sneer brushed his expression.

"Um, okay?" Kyoko replied hesitantly.

"You will have to call me Ren in return." When she opened her mouth to argue, he lifted his hand quieting her rants. "It's only fair, don't you think?" He watched as she bit her lip and looked away, desperately searching for an out, furthering his amusement. Placing his palm over his mouth to stifle the rise of laughter, he felt relieved when she answered him.

"In that case, we have a deal…R-Ren." _God that was weird._ It felt so awkward to be calling him by his name. Was she really supposed to do this all night? Kyoko could feel his eyes upon her, which instantly stirred the warmth of a flush upon pale cheeks. In all honesty, she could not deny the fact that liked the sound of it… _Ren, short, simple and sweet._ When she smiled, she beamed. Turning around, she began walking towards the door when his voice stopped her.

"Kyoko," he tested, feeling delighted. A charmingly bright smile played upon his lips. _After so many years, I can finally call you by your name again. _When she stopped, and faced him, he cleared his throat. The ricochet of an overzealous heartbeat was threatening to destroy his self-control. Looking upon her and those rosy red cheeks, his smile broadened. "You should take that coat off before you go in. There is a good chance that it will be hot inside." Offering her his hand, he waited patiently for her to take the damned thing off so he could finally see her outfit. His imagination was already bursting at the seams.

Kyoko gulped. "Are you sure? I can't take it off inside?" She questioned nervously.

"No," Ren stated adamantly. "Give it to me Kyoko." _You would love that wouldn't you?_

"Fine," Kyoko pouted, giving in.

Ren watched very carefully as her nimble fingers worked the buttons on the jacket. Watching the thick fabric parting down her body, Ren's patience was boiling to a quick dissipation. When she finally pulled the jacket off and handed it to him, he was in awe. It was a simple black dress that hugged her body in sinful ways, ending at her mid-thigh. The neckline was all lace from just above her breasts to her shoulders, reaching her collarbone. The long sleeves were a sheer lace as well, wrapping her arms just past the elbows. It had to have been one of the most elegant cocktail dresses that Ren had ever seen and she looked absolutely divine wearing it. _I don't understand,_ he thought. _There isn't anything provocative about this dress._ He truly could not comprehend how this thing was "perfect" for a club. _Kotonami-san your fashion sense baffles me._

Ren focused on her face and saw that she had turned a brilliant crimson. _What am I missing?_ "Kyoko, is everything all right? Is there something wrong with the dress?"

"Y-you'll see." She stammered slowly. _Okay, I can do this. It's for one stupid night and only a few hours. I can do this. I can do this. Just breathe, Kyoko. Just breathe._ She turned around and walked up to the double doors.

As soon as her back was turned to him, Ren turned to stone. His heart leapt into his throat, dark eyes bulging wide, jaw dropped in total astonishment. _Oh wow… I was NOT expecting that…_ His veins began to throb with yearning so intense that he had to drop his arm so her jacket could hide his growing arousal.

The dress wrapped delicately around her shoulders, leaving her porcelain back completely bare, from the base of her neck all the way down to the base of her ass. Every seductive contour was on decadent display as she swayed her way to the entrance. A thin zipper hugged her perfectly petite bottom, leaving many naughty notions to the mind. Letting his eyes follow her, running further down that figure Ren noticed the slit which would leave little to imagination if she so decided to bend over even a little bit.

His fingers burned to touch her naked flesh. The actor had to take a few deep breathes to fight away Kuon's growing flames, although he wasn't entirely sure that he was winning that battle. As he started to follow her, another horrible thought slammed into his head. _Oh no, when those assholes see her in _that_ they will go absolutely crazy with lust. Dammit Kotonami-san, I cannot believe that you chose such attire for her._ Sighing heavily he prepped for an excruciatingly long evening.

* * *

"You know you have to kiss her tonight? Right?" Koga said to his comrade, who sat to the left of him. Both men had amber drinks placed in front of them, their third ones for the night. When Kijima didn't reply, Koga looked him over and tried to gauge his friend's emotions and thoughts. _Hm, well he's wearing a nice pair of light denim jeans, faded navy blue cotton shirt and a grey blazer. As far as I can tell, he's got the look down. Man, what's killing you then?_ "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure," Kijima replied, exhaling. "I'm excited because I think I can make a move tonight. But at the same time, I feel weird about Tsuruga being here. I don't know if it will help. I mean, if he's lurking around then I won't be able to get any time with her." Realizing that he was ranting, Kijima cursed and then downed his Scotch.

"Okay, well you need to make that your last drink for starters," Koga said, pulling the empty glass from his friend's hands and placing it out of reach. "Now, you need to relax. I'm here for you, brother. Let me take care of keeping him distracted." When he saw that Kijima's expression didn't change, he spoke without thinking. "Man you're really into this woman. I can it. Don't tell me you're in love."

"It's not love dammit. I don't know her well enough to love her. But yeah, she's got me thinking about her. Especially her smile and those lips, man. I can't get it out of my mind." Kijima smiled as he thought about her adorable face.

"Yeah, okay. If it's not love then it's probably lust." Koga said, knowing damn well that wasn't the case.

"I don't know. I've thought about the possibilities if I could get her in my arms, but it doesn't feel the same as when I'm with those other women." Sighing, Kijima reached over and snagged Koga's drink before he could be stopped and took a long sip.

"Hey, I said no more. You wouldn't want to get slammed before she even shows up, right?" Koga snatched his drink back and downed it before it could be thieved from him again.

"Yeah you're right." Kijima ran his fingers through his hair and found his mind wandering back to Tsuruga Ren. _If you're not man enough to do something about how you feel, then you shouldn't get in the way when someone else does. You can't have her because you refuse to make a move. I may respect your acting, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and watch her walk out of my life. I'm not a coward like you, Tsuruga and I won't apologize when I make her mine._

"Um, brother, is that her?" Koga said hoarsely.

Looking to the entrance, Kijima's jaw dropped in complete shock at the vixen in black. Completely ignoring the tall man behind her, the actor slid off the barstool and strode over to the teen.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm so glad you made it," he said sincerely. Stepping up to her, he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Looking into her honeyed eyes, he smiled warmly.


	26. Chapter 26: Bold Kanae

**Chapter 26: Bold Kanae**

Kyoko stepped into the club and immediately felt the reverberating music beneath each step she took. She closed her eyes and listened to the notes of the energetic song. A radiant smile spread across her lips as her hips responded to the rhythm surrounding her. Opening her eyes, her mouth parted as her smile widened. She began to walk down the hallway towards the flickering lights ahead, Sakina locked and ready for release if the need arose. Looking around she saw the black walls illuminated with LED lights along the top and bottom, running the length of the hallway. Reaching the mouth she instantly caught Kijima sitting at the expansive bar to the left. When their eyes met, he smiled dazzlingly and began to walk towards her.

"Kyoko-chan I'm so glad that you made it," he greeted kindly. Kyoko felt a slight flutter within her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly with warm lips making the teen blush beautifully. When their eyes locked again, she knew that this night was going to be the most fun that she's ever had. Glancing down, she noticed that he hadn't released her hand so she wrapped her fingers around his and allowed him to lead the way.

The further she walked into the room, the bigger her eyes got. The bar had a black granite top and was illuminated just like the hallway. But the wall behind the bar took her breath away. Floor to ceiling, the wall was lined with every kind of liquor one could think of. Most of them had such intricate bottles that Kyoko couldn't even fathom how expensive it all must be. The front of the bar was lined with white leather barstools which had miniature backs to them. A good ten feet from the bar, there were five steps that lead down to sitting areas, large enough for a group of nine to ten people. Each sitting area had two half-circled grey leather couches facing one another, with white low tables in front of them and small end tables at each end of the couches. There was a shag carpets beneath the low tables, also white. There were about four or five of these sitting areas spread about in front of the bar. There were high tables and chairs spread sparingly around the room and to the very left of the club, there were billiard tables wrapped in blue felt. Groups of people were shooting pool and drinking beer, laughing and smiling. Past the sitting area section there was a wide stage that paralleled the large bar, with seven steps leading up to it on either side. The floor alternated colors to match the beat of the music. A large mass of people were dancing atop the stage. But what truly took Kyoko's breath away was the floor to ceiling windows on the opposite side of the bar, behind the stage. She could see the magical silhouette of city lights out ahead, with a sprinkle of flickering stars high above. The whole club had a very chic, retro décor with subtle colors or white, black, grey and blue. Every single person looked to be having a blast.

Kijima stopped as they reached the bar and tugged her hand gently gaining her attention. He saw the excitement blanketing her complexion and had to fight the urge to kiss her. Licking his lips, he introduced the actress to his best friend. "Kyoko-chan I want you to meet another fine actor, who also happens to be my best friend, Hiromune Koga."

Koga quickly placed his drink down atop the black paper napkin, wiped his damp hand on his jeans and then offered it to the teen. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said charmingly.

"It's very nice to meet you as well," Kyoko answered slipping her hand into his, cheeks turning even brighter with color.

"I have heard many wonderful things about you Kyoko-chan," the green-eyed playboy added glancing to his buddy.

Kyoko bowed her head from the embarrassment but held onto a lovely smile. When she looked up amber eyes hooked onto emerald gems, taking her breath away. _Wow, they're all so handsome. This must be a dream. _Quickly breaking the contact, she looked to Kijima who was admiring her affectionately. "Talking about me, I see." She teased. All three of them chuckled as the co-star's face tinted.

Releasing her hand he wrapped his arm around her lower back, feeling bare skin. His eyes widened and his body flushed with heat. Unbelieving of what he felt, he brought his mouth to her ear, allowing him a quick peak at her back. A wicked smirk spread across awed lips. "So would you like to go and sit down?"

The sensation of his hot breath cascading across her neck sent shivers down her spine. Kyoko turned around in search of her sempai, which gave the K boys a perfect view of her enticing flesh. Koga, who was mid-drink, almost choked. Placing the glass down, he wiped his lips and playfully shoved Kijima, who simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. Feeling a shove to his arm again, he shook his head and gained his composure. "What's the matter Kyoko-chan?"

"I was looking for Tsuruga-san," Kyoko replied. After a second or two she realized that she had forgotten to call him Ren. Her pulse raced at the idea of being so informal with someone she respected so dearly. Catching him standing close to the entrance, chatting with Yashiro and Kanae, Kyoko smiled. "Moko-san came!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Turning back to the boys, she placed her left hand on his arm and then pointed to the small group. "Do you see that woman over there?" Her fingers tightened around his arm. "Standing with Tsuruga-san?" _Damn, I did it again. That will take some getting used to._ Looking back, she saw him nodding. "That's my best friend, Kotonami Kanae!"

"Isn't that the woman that was in your big shot commercial last year?" Koga asked looking from Kanae to Kyoko. "I believe you both were in that right?" Seeing her face flush made him laugh. "I'll take that as a yes then." Koga finished his drink, stood up and fetched a few large bills from his back pocket. Tossing them onto the bar, he turned to Kijima. "Come on, let's grab a seat." Koga glanced to Kyoko. "I'm sure your friends will join us when they're ready." Stepping passed the couple he led them to one of the sitting areas, all the way on the left, closest to the bar.

Kijima let Kyoko go first so he could fully admire her erotic attire. _This is going to be one hell of an evening,_ he thought. Noticing the zipper hugging her round ass, he had to reach up to wipe his lips and breathe deeply. As they reached the seats, Koga sat down and placed his legs on top of the coffee table. Kyoko took her seat on the opposite couch with Kijima beside her. He placed his arm around her along the top edge of the couch and then leaned in towards her, whispering in her ear. "So what do you think?" She turned to him with deep lustrous eyes, making his heart skip.

"This place is amazing!" she replied. "The atmosphere is so...so…electrifying! I mean, I feel so alive right now! It's wonderful."

"I'm glad that you like it," Kijima replied snickering at her innocence. "Would you like anything to drink?" He offered kindly.

"I can't drink," Kyoko's voice sounded slightly disheartened.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan," Koga interrupted. "My cousin owns this place. You can have whatever your heart desires."

Kijima saw the famous smile that his friend was flashing to the woman beside him, stirring small tremors of jealousy. Recognizing the ridiculousness of his thinking, he took a deep breath. _Calm down you idiot._ "He's absolutely right. Since it's your first experience we want to make sure that you enjoy yourself to the fullest. Don't worry about anything Kyoko-chan."

With that look and the way he spoke to her, Kyoko felt her lungs constrict. She looked deeply into his hazel eyes, smiling brighter. For the briefest moment, it was just the two of them and the powerful music surrounding them.

* * *

He watched as she opened the door and walked into the music effusing atmosphere. Grabbing the door to follow her, he was stopped when he heard his manager calling out to him. Looking down towards the elevator, he saw Yashiro heading towards him, arm in arm with Kanae. Stealing a glance into the club, he cursed mentally and closed the doors, walking to meet the duo.

"Was that Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked, surprised. "Her b-back was completely…bare." His face took on a pink tint.

"Mo, it's a nightclub. She has to look the part doesn't she?" Kanae chimed in. Her eyes flickered to the tall actor's, taking note of his silent rage. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Oh geez, men." Shoving past Ren, she walked up to the double doors, opened them and disappeared behind them.

"Next time I offer to help Kyoko shop, remind me to leave that one at behind," Ren muttered with a clenched jaw.

Yashiro froze. "Excuse me? Did you just say Kyoko?" _What the hell happened today? What did I miss?_ "When did you start calling her that?"

"She asked me to call her that," Ren replied blaring his godly aura. _Its official this will be the longest night ever. Damn it all._

"By the way Ren, I didn't know that you had a thing for pink," the manager quipped as he opened the doors for the stewing celebrity.

Ren sighed as he stepped into the club. Together both men walked up to Kanae who was standing at the mouth with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's Kyoko's. I made the mistake of asking her take it off before going inside."

"Well, I think she looks absolutely stunning. I mean every pair of eyes will be on that bare back," Yashiro replied, amazed. Looking up at his charge, he realized his error. "Sorry."

"By the way, when did you and Kotonami-san start going out?" Ren inquired, desperately needing to change the topic. "Something as big as this would not have remained silent between us Yukihito."

Yashiro blushed. "We aren't together. I bumped into her downstairs. We just happened to ride up together.

"Uh-hu." They stepped up beside Kanae and found her expression looking dead serious. "What is it Kotonami-san?" Ren asked.

"It's Kyoko," she replied quietly staring ahead. "She's with Kijima-san." She turned her face to find the expressions on both men to be shocked. Yashiro started looking in the same direction, while Ren's eyes locked with the young actress's.

Bracing himself, he turned his head and scanned around until dark orbs settled on the familiar naked back. She was standing very close to Kijima and another man who was seated at the bar. _Great, now she has been introduced to the other womanizing asshole._ Ren thought. _I have no freaking luck tonight, I swear._ Preparing to walk towards them, Ren was caught off guard when a small hand quickly grabbed his wrist, halting him in place. He glanced over his shoulder with fiery eyes.

"No," she said sternly.

"Why not?" Ren replied just as firmly.

Yashiro, hearing the challenging tones of his companions, took a step back and pushed his glasses up, looking from one stewing celebrity to the next. Glancing down, he saw Ren clench his captive hand into a tight fist.

"Look at her," Kanae snapped, holding on to her authoritative tone. "Does that look like a person that needs rescuing?"

Ren turned narrowed his eyes towards his beloved and admired her. As Kyoko turned her own face to look around at the club, he caught a glimpse of her expression. She was beaming, positively radiant. Exploring this completely new and alien scene filled her with excitement. Ren even noticed the very subtle movement of her hips rocking to the beat of the song. Sighing, he unclenched his fist and moved his eyes back to the raven haired beauty next to him.

"Mo, you need to be careful tonight," Kanae added. "You are being very obvious. You will only screw things up if you don't watch yourself."

Ren was stunned. Realizing the implications of her words, he opened his mouth to respond but was stopped with the raising of a smooth palm.

"Not everyone is as dense as her. Besides, it's not hard to figure out if you know the signs to look for. What do you really expect?" Shaking her head, she unbuttoned her jacket, slipped it off and handed it to the jaw-dropped manager.

"You do realize that _he_ has a thing for her, right?" Ren crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's not forget the fact that he is a colossal womanizer."

"What scares you more? The fact that he is a womanizer who could break her heart or the fact that has the guts to make his move instead of hiding behind the façade of 'sempai?'"

Japan's number one felt his heart tighten at the bluntness of her retort. Eyes wide and fists itching to taste blood, all he could so was stare at her angrily. Never could he expect to hear something so raw, something so damn true. His mind began to race for a quick response, a defense against her attack, but alas there simply weren't any. She was absolutely right and there wasn't a damn thing he could do or say to argue otherwise.

"Mo, if you go in there blazing your overprotective shield then she will never learn to socialize, to grow out of her ridiculous shell. She can't honestly be that dense forever. Sooner or later she is going to have to start noticing when people are interested in her romantically. She _has_ to grow the hell up. You, Tsuruga-san, need to let her."

Closing his eyes he let every single word sink into his mind. He would not argue the fact that Kyoko needed to grow up and become more independent of her feelings, but the world was a cold, harsh place. If it ever hurt her the way it had hurt him, he didn't know if he would be able to bear her pain.

"Look, you have two options," Kanae continued when he didn't say anything. "You can help her by stepping out of the shadows and into the light, or you can sit on the sidelines and watch someone else do it. Either way, you cannot be her shadow tonight."

Ren's eyes flickered as he broke away from her gaze.

"Come on Ren. Let's get these coats checked in," Yashiro interrupted, smiling to the magnificent woman before him.

* * *

"Okay, I'm feeling too dry," Koga said chuckling. He pushed off the couch and walked around the table. "Would either of you like something to drink?"

Kyoko shook her head.

Kijima looked over at the teen and smiled handsomely. "Kyoko-chan is it okay with you if I have a drink?" Glancing to her pink lips, he had to lick his own. When she nodded her approval, the hazel-eyed stud turned to Koga and gave him the order. "I'll have a Glenfiddich 50."

"Neat?"

"Of course."

"Sweet, I'll be back." With that Koga strode away.

After his best bud was gone, Kyoko once again caught his attention. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her tonight. Her lips were parted in very pleasant expression, amber eyes wide with avid curiosity. When the music finally stopped, he leaned in and spoke to her.

"So out of curiosity where did you get that dress?" He moved his eyes down her body, taking in every inch of her bare legs.

"Oh…this…" she answered sheepishly. "Moko-san helped me pick it out." With a quiet voice and red cheeks, she looked serene.

"Moko-san?" He tried to place the name to a face, but was failing at the moment.

"Oh I'm sorry. Her name is Kotonami Kanae. She's the woman I pointed out earlier."

"Oh okay," he nodded. Seeing her flushed complexion, he had to bite back a chuckle. "Why do you look so shy? Do you not like this dress?" Placing his fingertips beneath her chin, he turned her face to his and looked deeply into her eyes.

Seeing that dazzling smirk, she bit her lip lightly. "It's not that I don't like it," Kyoko answered in a barely audible voice. She watched as he leaned in closer so he could hear her better. Feeling her heart flutter madly, she gulped. "It's just not something that I'm used to wearing. I wanted to make sure that I would fit in tonight though."

"I can promise you one thing Kyoko-chan," Kijima whispered over her lips, delicately caressing the curves of her face with his fingers. "You definitely don't fit in tonight, at all." Kijima smiled at the confused and slightly hurt expression she gave in response. "You see, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. Every single person here pales in comparison to your beauty."

Gasping at his unexpected compliment, all Kyoko could do was stare at him in disbelief. Her eyes flickered to his lips as she saw him bringing his mouth closer. She couldn't move. Her heart was screaming within her, seeking release. Her hands felt warm and clammy. Her dress felt way too constricting. She knew that she couldn't kiss this man. It would be wrong. It would make her like one of those girls that Shotaro favors. But his kindness and warmth was eating at her. She just could not move. She didn't want to move. Closing her lids as he moved in to taste her, she was severely startled when she heard her dear beloved Moko-san call out to her.

"Mo! I've finally found you!" Kanae quickly strode over to her dearest friend, fearing that Ren would have a heart attack if Kijima stole a kiss from her. Upon reaching the flustered teen, Kanae grabbed her thin wrist and yanked her up into a standing position. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She snapped at her.

"Moko-san! I'm so sorry," Kyoko replied, wrapping her arms tightly around the now fuming lady. "I'm so glad you came, Moko-san! I missed you!"

"Okay, you can let go now!" Kyoko dropped her arms and Kanae looked over at Kijima who was now standing as well.

"You must be Kotonami-san," he said kindly offering his hand. "I'm Kijima. It's very nice to meet you."

Slipping her hand into his, she eyed him curiously. "I know who you are. But how do you know me?" She asked in turn, glaring at Kyoko.

"I've heard a lot about you from Kyoko-chan," he said politely. "She thinks very highly of you."

Kanae felt warmth fill her heart at hearing those words, but there was no way she was going to show it. "Yeah, she's a little crazy if you haven't noticed."

"Not at all," Kijima said glancing over to now fully flushed teen. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go find Koga and get my drink." Bowing lightly, he strode away.

After he was gone, both girls sat down and Kanae began the berating parade. "Mo! What the hell?" she gently pinched Kyoko's arm. "Are you two on a date?"

"What?" Kyoko said, stunned. "No way! Why would you think that?" She asked, breathing heavy. "Wait, don't answer that." Sighing, she turned so she could fully face her confidante. "I couldn't move. He said that I was… And then he was moving closer and I couldn't move. I don't think I wanted to move to be honest."

"Mo, are you saying that you like him?" Kanae asked, completely amazed by this admission. _Come on Tsuruga. If you're going to make a move it better be tonight. _ She worried mentally.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko replied feeling a little disturbed. "Is that a bad thing? Does this mean I'm a floozy?" Kyoko continued with her sullen line of thinking.

"No, it just means you're human," Kanae replied offering her friend a warm smile.

* * *

_What the hell is he doing? _Ren's mind screamed_. You can't be serious. You're making your move already? Bastard. I should walk over there and beat his ass to a pulp. But then what? I can't confess. I don't deserve it. Am I supposed to stand here and take it then? He's moving yet she's not backing away. Does this mean that she actually likes him? Oh god Ren how stupid are you? You know how naïve and dense she is when it comes to that sort of thing._

Yashiro observed Ren's worried expression. That piercing stare was causing icy shivers to shimmy down his spine over and over again. _What the hell has you so upset?_ Following the baka's gaze, he saw them—Kyoko and Kijima together on that couch, alone. Without a second thought, Yashiro quickly turned to Kanae and grabbed her shoulders.

"MO, what the hell?" she screamed.

"Go over there!" He snapped into her face sternly. "Get over there right this instant!" He pointed to the couple and watched her beautiful eyes go wide. Without a moment's hesitation, she stormed off in that direction.

_Please make it in time. Please, please stop them. I will love you for life!_ Yashiro's furrowed brows watched intently as Kanae strode over there. Braving a glance towards Ren, the manager's heart when out for his charge. _See, this is why you should just make your move, Ren._

* * *

"Well, well Tsuruga-san, don't you have the little support team on your side," Seishi mumbled to himself, chuckling. He watched that Curara co-star stride over to the heated couple, stopping them before they could share their first kiss. Placing the pool stick onto the billiards table, he shoved his hands into his back pockets and down to the left side of the stage, turning down a hallway he walked all the way to the end. Upon reaching the door, he pushed against the lever and let himself out onto the balcony. As the cold wind whipped about him, Seishi grabbed his phone from his pocket and then dialed the last person who had called him.

"Yes, Seishi-kun," an amused Lori answered. "I assume that things are getting interesting"

"You have no idea, Takarada-san," Seishi replied laughing. "Interesting is putting it very mildly. I see why you asked me to come tonight."

"What happened?" Lori asked, intrigue enshrouding his voice.

"Kijima-san, sir," Seishi replied simply.

"And Ren?"

"Desperate," Seishi replied sympathetically.

"I see. Well, when _that _happens contact me. I'll take care of it," Lori replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes sir." With that Seishi hung up, slipped his phone into his pocket and then rested his elbows against the cold bars of balcony, looking out the bright riveting lights of Tokyo. Blowing out air so he could admire the fog, he took a moment and contemplated the great Tsuruga Ren. Unable to contain himself, he opened his mouth and laughed wholeheartedly.


	27. Chapter 27: First Dance

**Chapter 27: First Dance**

"Ohmygod, you're Fuwa Sho!" the waitress squawked as she was approached by the blonde haired musician. Hugging her tray tightly to her chest, she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Wow, you're so much more handsome in person," she added, incapable of maintaining her glee.

"Shh," Sho replied, placing a finger on her lips. "Keep it a secret. I don't want too many people to know that I'm here tonight."

She nodded enthusiastically. Placing his arm around the woman's shoulders, he turned her so she could see the group of people on the couch.

"Now, do you see that girl over there? She has the short bright hair, wearing the short black dress?" Sho pointed towards the girl.

"Yes of course. She is Kyoko, Mio from Dark Moon and Natsu from Box-R," she replied super excited to have seen so many celebrities here tonight.

"Well, can you tell me what she's drinking?" Sho inquired.

"I'm sorry," the waitress replied, turning to look into Sho's brown eyes. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Sho pressed. "I just wanted to buy her a drink, but I wanted to make sure she would like it." When he pouted his lip, the pig-tailed blondie melted before him.

"Okay fine," she caved. "Anything for Fuwa Sho! But please, don't tell anyone that I'm telling you. I could lose my job."

"My lips are sealed," Sho replied grinning maniacally.

"Her friend ordered her a virgin Poma spritzer. It's basically pomegranate juice and Sprite. Would you like me to take her another one?"

"Actually," he answered, malicious expression spreading across his face. Reaching into his pocket he fetched his money clip, slipped out a few large bills and then returned the clip to its place. "Can you substitute the pomegranate juice for Poma, the pomegranate liqueur? Taking her small hand in his, he pressed the lump of bills into her palm, folding her fingers over. Her blue eyes widened with amazement.

"Ohmygod, this is sixty thousand yen! I cannot accept this!" She tried to shove the money back to the idol, but failed as his hand tightened upon her fingers. "If I spiked her drink without telling her, I could get fired! I need this job to pay for school."

"I'll tell you what, if you do this for me, I'll give you another hundred thousand for your loans. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Sho stood slack-jawed, big-eyed in utter disbelief.

"The truth is simple really. She's my childhood friend." The veteran liar pasted on the sincerest smile he could muster. "We do these pranks on each other all of the time. I want to see how long it takes her to notice."

Tilting her head, the waitress bit her lip and contemplated the task. As she sighed with frustration, Sho reached out and gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips. Her heart raced in an instant.

"Please, I would really appreciate this sweetheart."

"Really?" When he nodded seductively, she shattered. Shoving the money into her bra, she nodded and then skipped away.

_Time to get things started now Kyoko_, Sho thought.

As the waitress walked away, Shouko walked up to her charge and flicked him in the back of the head. "Have you lost your mind?" She said angrily. "You're going to get her dunk?"

"You promised to stay out of this," Sho said through gritted teeth, rubbing the source of his injury.

"Sho, you really are an idiot sometimes," Shouko sighed. "I'm going to go have some fun tonight. Please don't do anything more stupid than normal. I don't want to clean up any crazy messes," She fiercely pointed her finger into his face, emphasizing her seriousness.

"Don't worry, Shouko." Sho smiled at her before walking off towards his cast-mates.

* * *

Ren looked over to his right and noticed Kyoko's bright curious smile. Then he looked over to his left and had to stifle his laughter as he saw Kanae staring at his manager. Taking a sip of his very expensive Scotch, be broke the silence by leaning in and speaking to her.

"You know you could just go over there and talk to him," he said quietly.

"Excuse me," she snapped quickly turning her angry eyes to him. "What are you talking about?" When he laughed, she glared. "Why don't you do something about the problem on the other side," Kanae said bitterly.

Before Ren could ask another question, they were approached by a brown haired waitress. "Hello sir, would you like a refill?" Ren downed his drink and then handed the empty glass to the young woman. "And you miss, would you like something to drink?"

"Actually yes," Kanae said. "I'll take a PamaTini."

"Okay, no problem, can I just get some ID?" The waitress asked, smiling politely.

Kanae scowled at her and then smirked when an idea hit her.

"Mo, have you met you met my friend here? This is Tsuruga Ren," Kanae patted the actor on the back and then braced a glance towards him. Noticing his narrowed icy gaze, she turned her face and stifled a laugh.

"Oh wow, I knew you looked familiar! You are my absolute favorite actor ever! We get celebrities in here all the time, but never someone as famous you." The waitress was glowing with exhilaration.

"Thank you for your kind words," Ren replied baring his fake charming smile. "Please, don't tell anyone else. I wouldn't want to risk it getting very public." When she nodded enthusiastically, he continued. "Would you mind getting my friends here anything they want? I would appreciate it. Just put it on my tab."

"Yes sir, I'll have those drinks out right away. Um excuse me miss?" the waitress faced Kyoko. "Would you like a refill on that spritzer?" Kyoko nodded and then handed her glass to the nice young lady.

"That was dirty," Ren said facing Kanae. "I thought you said you don't want me to buy you things?" he questioned the ebon-haired beauty, raised eyebrow in place.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll make an exception for tonight," she replied smiling. "Besides, if I' m stuck with the two of you tonight, I'll need this aplenty."

Ren chuckled, feeling very much the same. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he shifted so he could face his darling. "Yes Kyoko?" Seeing her go stone still at his informality, he leaned in and spoke smoothly. "Are you having fun so far?" She melted.

"Yes very much!" Kyoko beamed. "It's actually fun watching all of these people. I have never seen people interact like this before. Especially when they are dancing!" Turning her head, she observed the myriad guys and gals on the dance floor.

Ren opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted when Kyoko pushed off the couch.

"I'll be back. I need to find the restroom."

* * *

Walking up the steps towards the bar to ask about the bathroom whereabouts, Kyoko was stopped midway. Her hands curled into tight fists as her lips held taut in a glower. Bloody yosei engulfed her small frame, with their aims cocked and loaded for an attack. Kyoko held rigid still as the evil villain stood before her, grinning.

"Yo Kyoko," he uttered charmingly. Rolling his eyes down her body, Sho took his time with her legs. When his gaze finally rose up, they settled on her lightly glossed lips.

"Sho," she growled with clenched teeth. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"Well, if you recall I was invited." He took a few steps closer to her. "Even if it was an invitation from that asshole hero of yours, my being here is fair game. You didn't actually think that I would choose to be this close to something as unsexy as you?" Seeing her amber eyes flicker with rage, his smirk broadened. "I mean look at your dress. Even at a nightclub you are no less than a freaking nun." Noticing that the desired effect was taking play, he sneered.

Shivers of anger and offense trailed down her spine. Before her emotions could overwhelm her, the actress realized that she was not alone. Smiling malevolently, she allowed her yosei to sweep over shoulder. They soared straight for their target, wrapping up the damned Shotaro with excruciating strength. "Kill him! Kill him!" They all chanted devilishly.

The singer could feel the pressure of her putrid anger engulf him. His breathing became slightly labored as air caught in his throat. Icy chills snaked down his body. With parted lips and a room full of heated bodies, Sho was starting to feel cramped, hot even. He clenched and unclenched his hands, noticing that his palms were suddenly clammy. That vicious sneer quickly dissolved into devastation as he realized the ominous feeling was coming from the woman before him.

Kyoko was relishing every ounce of the attack. The yosei extracted vengeance on the blond-haired ape, leaving her feeling satisfied, happy even. Evil laughter spewed into her ear as they fluttered strangling, punching and screeching around the celebrity. Before she could drown further in the dangerous atmosphere, Kyoko felt a warm hand upon the back of her unadorned neck, jolting her in place.

"Kyoko." The sound of his honey contralto voice instantly exorcised the yosei, filling her with warm bliss. Slowly turning to face the tall man, her lips parted at his kind smile. "I was wondering where you went off to."

Ren turned to Fuwa, slightly narrowing his eyes. He smiled handsomely, fighting the urge to punch the insect. With godly aura in play, Mr. Number One spoke apathetically. "Fuwa-san, so nice that you made it."

Sho could feel the pressure dissipate around him. Noticing the intimate way he stood beside Kyoko only fueled his veins with a heated jealousy he couldn't fathom yet.

Slipping his arm around Kyoko's shoulder, Ren gently pulled her towards him and continued. "Would you like to join us?"

Ignoring the platform wearing asshat, Sho turned to Kyoko and snarled. "Why is he calling you Kyoko?" Seeing her reach up and entwine her fingers with Ren's only pushed him further into madness. "Answer me dammit! I am the _only one_ allowed to be so informal with you!"

The intensity of Ren's warmth was making the teen feel more confident, a bit adventurous even. She glared into the idol's eyes as Sakina took the reins. Leaning into Ren's advance, her fingers found his as she licked her lips. "Yo Sho,' she purred Sho's familiar words back to him. "Why don't you just shut up and join us for one drink? This is after all for the cast. Unfortunately for us, that includes you as well." Chuckling sultrily, she sneered at the Fuwa pest.

Instantly catching on to the subtle change in the air around him, Ren smiled wider. When she leaned into him, taking his hand in hers, he felt his heart stop in its cage. The seductive tone she used against Fuwa made his mouth run dry. Fearing that he had triggered the untamed beast of Natsu, he gulped prepping for the downfall that would come with the bully vixen. But hearing the words she used and that chuckle she finished with, he recognized the new character. _No, this isn't Natsu at all. This must be…Sakina._ Excitement coursed through him, dancing with the adrenaline and creating a cacophony with his racing heart. Suddenly the alcohol in his system also became rather apparent.

Sho was not prepared for the storm that slammed into him—her words, her expression, her eyes—he never knew that this side of her existed. Is this my _Kyoko? Is this how you become when you're with this asshole?_ Subconsciously Sho was clenching his fists so tightly that his hands were turning bright red. Feeling the flare of ferocious anger coursing through his boiling veins, the singer could feel his self-restraint slacking. Gritting his teeth painfully, all he could muster was a bitter "Go to hell."

"My, my. What a _dirty_ little mouth you have," Sakina hissed back. "Do as you will." A waitress walked by with a tray holding a few different amber colored drinks, meant for another table. Sakina reached out nonchalantly and swiped one. The waitress stopped and stared in awe at the petite lady. Sakina downed the drink in three gulps and then slammed the glass back onto the tray, almost making it fall. She cocked her brow and shooed the servant away. Turning to Ren, she smiled alluringly. "Come on baby, I'm bored now. Let's dance." Pulling his arm off her shoulder, she walked away leading the actor to the dance floor.

As she walked away from him, Shotaro got one amazing look at her naked skin. His eyes widened in absolute astonishment at the boldness of that outfit and how it dipped, right above the curve of her ass. The way she swayed her hips as she walked away, the contours of her spine and the enticing curves of her waist—his arousal kicked into overdrive. Thoughts of Ren and Kijima being the ones to touch her, taste her only pushed his agitation to the boiling point.

_Dammit, she's my mother fucking property. No one should touch her except for me! She shouldn't dress like that for anybody but Fuwa Sho. What the hell has this industry done to you, Kyoko? You are nothing like my sweet, innocent—wait what the hell are you thinking?_ Shaking his head, Sho ran his fingers through his hair and forced himself to walk away.

* * *

Yashiro slipped into the empty seat next to Kanae, holding his martini, turned to face her and spoke kindly to the young woman. "I must say that I was quite impressed with what you did earlier," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kanae said looking at the features of this man's face. She saw a bright gleam in his eyes, even through those glasses. Then there was the way he pushed the bridge of his glasses back when he chuckled and how handsome he looked when he smiled so warmly to her.

"The only other person that I have ever seen tame Ren that way is the president," Yashiro continued. Seeing her smile in comprehension caused his pulse to quicken.

"I honestly don't know how you do it, Yashiro-san. If I was his manager I'd have to clobber him every single time." They both laughed. "You would think an intelligent successful man like him would have more sense when it came to women."

"Well, Ren is a tad bit special in that department, isn't he?" Yashiro glanced over to his charge and comrade. Finally placing him, the eyes behind those glasses when wide with slight nervousness. Noticing his expression, Kanae followed his gaze, but unlike Yashiro, she didn't feel nervous. A widening grin in place, she sipped her drink and watched the drama unfold.

"What is that baka doing?" Yashiro mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"Staking a claim, I would think," Kanae replied. When Yashiro glanced back over to her and saw that smile, he could only mirror her expression. Returning his stare back to Ren, his mouth dropped.

"Did she just…?" Yashiro didn't realize how tightly he was gripping the armrest to the couch next to him. Feeling her hand upon his knee, he glanced to it and then looked at Kanae, very surprised.

"Yeah, I think she just did," Kanae replied, feeling equally as surprised to her best friend's response to Ren's hand on her back. "She's not drinking, right?" Kanae asked, strongly believing that Kyoko being drunk is the only logical explanation for her blatant advances.

"Not as far as I'm concerned. Wait, I take that back," Yashiro replied, as both of them watched Kyoko stop the waitress and down a random drink.

"Well, I guess it was only a matter of time," Kanae mumbled, feeling a little proud of the normally timid and innocent teenager. When she looked over and saw the tension on the young manager's face, she spoke again. "Relax Yashiro-san. Looks like they're both doing some growing up. Tonight is the perfect night for it, no?" Seeing him relax, she couldn't help but laugh lightly, which only triggered snickers from him. "So I see you're a martini person. Never would have pegged that."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" he asked very curiously as he twisted his frame to match hers.

"I figured all the men in the industry were Scotch lovers," she giggled.

"Oh no, my dear. Although I can stomach a glass here or there, I can't drink that stuff regularly. I'm afraid I don't have the stomach for it." Yashiro took another long sip of his drink and then leaned over to place it on top of the table.

"So how do you like it? Gin instead of vodka? Shaken not stirred?" Kanae's smile widened beautifully as she saw comprehension dawn on his faced.

"You're a Bond fan?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Of course. The original Bond films were quite amazing, very unlike the new stuff. The new actors just don't have the same charming, 'I'm a bad ass' persona that Roger Moore and Sean Connery had. They were brilliant." Realizing that she rambling, she looked down at her glass, face slightly red. "I'm sorry, I'm just going on and on."

"No need to apologize, I assure you." Yashiro replied, feeling the intensity of the pounding heart within him. "It's nice to find a woman who knows and better yet appreciates the original Bond films. I must say that I'm impressed." When she looked up at him, they both erupted in more snickers and smiles, continuing their 007 talks.

* * *

"Okay, looks like you need to make a move soon. Between that blonde dude and Tsuruga, you've got your work cut out for you," Koga said as he leaned his back up against the bar, admiring the altercation between the trio.

"What are you talking about?" Kijima asked as he turned and followed his friend's gaze. "Oh, that." He narrowed his eyes and watched intently as Ren's hand touched Kyoko's neck and then moved to wrap around her shoulders. When she slipped her fingers into his and leaned into the tall actor, Kijima just about choked on the drink he poured into his mouth. "What the hell?" he said hoarsely to himself.

Koga glanced over and saw the green flames of envy ignite in Kijima's stare. Taking a sip of his own drink to stifle his amusement, he gulped everything down and then spoke up. "You should ask her to dance. The interaction would be very good for both of you." Slight sniggers following.

"Please don't patronize me bro," Kijima replied feeling irritation rise within him.

"Are you forgetting what you said to me already?" When he turned to face his friend, thoroughly confused, Koga continued. "Remember at breakfast? You told me that making him jealous was half the fun of the chase. Now it seems like he's getting under your skin." Koga didn't hide his amusement this time.

"You're such an ass," Kijima snapped, finished his drink and handed the glass to Koga. "Here, keep me from drinking anymore. I don't think a drunken me would benefit anyone here tonight.

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell you that all night, brother." Koga replied chuckling.

"Don't you have some girl you should be stalking? You know, instead of being so involved in my personal affairs?"

Koga laughed.

"You're kidding right? First off, I'm very close to the woman I want," he said glancing over to the bartender and exchanging flirtatious smiles with the young woman. "Second, if I don't help you tonight, you'll screw everything up. I mean if it was a one night stand sort of thing, sure, you'd have your space. But I can tell you're into that with this one. So no, I'm fine right here."

"Fine," Kijima sighed. He watched as Kyoko took Ren's hand and began to lead him to the dance floor. "Looks like she's already chosen," he mumbled.

Looking back over to the competition, Koga concentrated on her body movements and reactions to the tall man. He noticed Ren stopping before reaching the steps of the stage, then leaning down to her and whispering something. Then all of a sudden her face flushed and they walked towards the restrooms. "Not quite," he mumbled.

"What?" Kijima looked over at his green-eyed companion.

"Look, when she gets back, I want you to find her and ask her to dance." He said sternly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What happened to being bold and going for it? Trust me. I know my women. From what I can gather I don't really think Tsuruga will do anything tonight, so therefore you need to make the first impression. Don't argue with me brother, just do it." Koga patted Kijima on the back supportively, who just bowed his head in defeat and muttered "Okay."

* * *

Before they could reach the steps to the dance floor, Ren stopped and gripped the young lady's hand forcing her back to face him. When she looked up at him curiously, he felt his mouth form an enticing smile. Leaning down to meet her stare with his, he spoke into her parted lips.

"Kyoko, you can come back to me now," his voice slightly hoarse. When he glanced down to her lips and saw them broaden in a very naughty smile, his eyes widened.

"Oh come on, Ren," she whispered back bringing her mouth closer to his so their lips were grazing. "Let's have some fun." Then she pecked his lips with hers.

"Kyoko," Ren began pulling away from the teen seductress. "If you don't come back to me right now, I'll take you onto that stage and kiss you so hard in front every single person in this room." Noticing the instant coloring of her pale cheeks and then the multiple blinks that followed, Ren felt relief wash over him. For the briefest moment he didn't think that would work.

"I'm sorry Tsu—" she began but was instantly interrupted by her senpai.

"Ren, remember?" He said kindly.

"Right. I'm sorry R-Ren," she stammered. Releasing his hand so she could entwine her own, thumbs twiddled as embarrassment flooded her. Before she could bow and continue, he placed his hands on her shoulders and interrupted.

"It's okay. To be honest I was expecting Natsu not Sakina." He smiled charmingly.

"Oh you noticed it wasn't Natsu?" Kyoko replied excitedly that her senpai was able to tell the difference so quickly. "I remember Kijima-san telling me that Sakina would be perfect for a club. So I had prepared her just in case."

"Of course I noticed. I have a feeling that if it were Natsu, she wouldn't have let Fuwa off so easily," he replied, purposely ignoring the bit about Kijima. Seeing her blush brighten, Ren chuckled in amusement. "Didn't you need to find a restroom?"

"Here, let me show you where it is, since I was headed that way anyway." They both smiled and walked to the corner of the club. "So tell me something Kyoko," Ren said, glancing over and seeing her tinted cheeks. "Where did you learn to drink like that?" She stopped for a moment and glanced up at him puzzled by the question. "That drink you stole and downed from the waitress?" He added, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh that!" She said as she remembered. "Oh no! I did do that didn't I." This time Ren laughed. "I'm sorry Tsu-Ren. When I get so caught up in a character—" she was interrupted when he finished her sentence.

"I know, you just lose yourself. Still, I must say that was impressive. Scotch is not something that is easy for a rookie drinker to gulp down so quickly."

"But how did you know that was Scotch?" she asked, impressed. "I had no idea what it was. All I can remember about it was that it was very strong and kind of smoky tasting." She stuck her tongue out in slight disgust.

Rem laughed again. "Yes, Scotch has a very distinct smoky taste to it. And as far as how I knew what it was, I drink enough myself to recognize the smell anywhere." Ren felt his heart melt when she looked at him with a fascinated expression.

Resting his elbows upon the cold bars, Ren closed his eyes and sighed deeply. _Between Kijima and now that Fuwa prick, I just can't keep up._ Ren chuckled to himself. _Oh Kyoko, sometimes I wish you would stop being so alluring. I can't keep all the mosquitoes away. _ As he opened his eyes, Kanae's words came back to haunt his mind.

"_**What scares you more? The fact that he is a womanizer who could break her heart or the fact that has the guts to make his move instead of hiding behind the façade of 'senpai?'"**_

"I'm not hiding behind some façade, Kotonami-san," Ren said into the night, staring at the radiant lights of this vast city. "I just don't deserve something as radiant as Mogami Kyoko." Ren ran his fingers through his hair. "But I can't stand to see her with anyone else. What the hell is wrong with me?" Contemplating his dilemma, Yashiro's words then filled his mind.

"_**You can't wait for her to realize it, my friend. She's an idiot, like you."**_

Ren laughed loudly. "God I am an idiot." After his laughter died down, Ren stood up and ran his hands down the front of his shirt. "Maybe I should do something tonight. Only an idiot would be dumb enough not to." With that the top actor took a few deep breathes and then strode back into the club.

* * *

Kyoko found her way back to Kanae and Yashiro. Smiling dazzlingly, she sat down opposite them when she was approached by a blonde waitress.

"Hello Miss. I was wondering where you went off to. Here is your spritzer." She handed Kyoko an iced pink drink and then very quickly departed, before Kyoko could even muster her thanks.

Taking a sip, Kyoko's tongue was instantly hit with the tangy tartness of the pomegranate, but the sweetness of the sprite tinged her cheeks inside. There was slight bitterness due to the liqueur, but she just assumed that was due to the pomegranate. The strong smell of pomegranates and sprite almost completely covered the smell of the alcohol.

"Mm, this is even more delicious than the last one!" she squealed. "Thank you Moko-san!" Kyoko stood to give her friend a hug, but was stopped very quickly.

"Mo, if you touch me, I'll pour that on your head." Kanae snapped with her rigid palm up and facing the boisterous teenager. "Besides, Tsuruga-san agreed to pay for our drinks tonight," she added, smile turning insidious.

"Oh Moko-san, you're no fun." She sat back down and took another large gulp of her drink. Yashiro couldn't help but laugh at the two ladies. "So, where did Ren head off to anyway? It's very nice of him to pay for all of our drinks. I should make him dinner as a thank you," Kyoko rambled on looking around the club.

Yashiro and Kanae, jaws dropped, exchanged very surprised looks. Then, perfectly in tune, both shouted to her. "Ren?"

Kyoko looked back over to them and then realized what she had said. "Oh that," she began, check turning bright crimson.

"What do you mean, 'oh that'?" Kanae snapped again. "Mo, when did you start calling him that?"

Kyoko quickly downed her drink and as if on cue, the blondie waitress brought out another one. Replacing the empty glass with the new one, Kyoko took another two long gulps and then opened her mouth to explain, but then closed it again.

"I'll explain tomorrow," Kyoko finally said and then took more long sips of her drink. Feeling her body getting very hot, she leaned back in the couch and was pleasantly surprised as the cold leather made contact with the length of her back. "Man, it's hot in here. Don't you guys feel hot? 'Cause I'm on fire."

"Kyoko, are you feeling alright?" Kanae asked eyeing the girl carefully

"Yes!" Kyoko shrieked excitedly. Downed the rest of her drink and then slammed the glass onto the table. "I feel wonderful!"

Before Kanae could ask more questions, Kijima came up to Kyoko and sat down next to her. Kanae noticed the icy aura starting to spew from the man sitting next to her. Then she looked over at Kyoko and saw a steady tint of red on the girl's face.

"Kyoko-chan," he said very sweetly. "Would you like to dance?" Kijima offered her his hand. Kyoko looked down at the hand and then back up to his face. Feeling her body getting even hotter, she dropped her head with a sheepish expression and shook her head. "Why not?" he asked seeing her worried response.

"I don't know how," she whispered very quietly to him. Feeling his hand on her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. His hazel eyes were so radiant and wide as all the florescent lights accentuated them. He looked positively handsome.

"Come on, I'll show you. It's easy." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed her hand and then pulled her up, forcing her to follow him over to the dance floor.

* * *

"Well, _Ren_ is going to love this," Kanae said laughing to herself. When she looked over to Yashiro and saw his concerned face, she only laughed more. "Mo, you worry way too much."

"Kotonami-san," Yashiro began, pushing his glasses back. "Have you ever witnessed an angry Ren?" Eyebrow cocked with curiosity.

"I've been able to pick up his jealous antics a few times, if that's what you're asking me. As far as him being angry goes, I say bring it. It could only help his cause, I think."

Yashiro blinked at her, over and over again. Stunned to silence. Remembering his outrageous outburst with the president not too long ago, Yashiro definitely didn't think that anger would help his charge at all.

"Look," Kanae continued, noticing the manager's expression. "I already told him and now I'm going to say it to you specifically. She is a woman who attracts a lot of attention, especially from men." I'm not quite sure why, she added mentally. She's like a goddamn magnetic when it comes to men. "So, either Tsuruga-san needs to make a move or he can sit idly by and watch someone else get her, someone who deserves her because he isn't afraid to face his feelings for her."

"You know, a part of completely agrees with your line of thinking, but then the other part of me, the part that knows Ren unlike anyone except Takarada-san, believes that with time Ren will do what's right for him. But then when I see the competition he faces, my heart only goes out to him. I also believe that there is a lot more to Tsuruga Ren than any of us truly understand, circumstances that prevent him from being bold. But then again, I'm just his manager. I could be entirely incorrect in my analysis of the man." Realizing that he had been speaking for a while, he looked over at the raven-haired beauty to apologize, but the words stopped in his throat as he saw her expression. Her eyes were wide, but warm and compassionate, almost as if she admired him. "What?"

"You being his manager gives you the most intimate shot of his persona, I hope you realize that. If anyone is going to know him that well, it's you. I can tell that he is much more than just your charge. I think it's a wonderful thing you two have. When you have a friendship like that, it definitely makes life a little easier." When he chuckled, she glared at him.

"I have Ren, you have Kyoko-chan." Even though she smiled playfully, she lightly punched him in the arm, causing his giggles to turn into full blown laughter.

* * *

Kyoko allowed Kijima to lead her to the dance floor. Standing in front of him uneasily with her hands held tightly at her sides, caused the playboy to laugh. Kyoko gave him a confused look at which he just smiled brightly.

Kijima took her hands in his and gently spun her about so her back was to his chest. Placing his hands on her hips, he gently pulled her against him, feeling his heart pounding away frantically.

"Kijima-san, this feels awkward," Kyoko whispered face fully flushed from ear to ear.

"Do you trust me Kyoko-chan?" He whispered into her ear. When she nodded, his smile widened. "Good. Now when the music starts I want you to feel the rhythm with your hips, okay?" Feeling a slight tremor in her body, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Place your hands on mine."

A slow techno beat began, but Kyoko stood rigid still, unconsciously gripping her partner's hands.

"Close your eyes and relax," he whispered. Her grip loosed as she inhaled deeply. Nodding his head lightly to the beat, he tried to guide the rookie dancer. "As you listen to the music, just let your body react. Don't think about it." Slowly he could feel Kyoko's hips responding to the beat, rocking left and then slowly to the right. "Good, that's good." He said in her ear, voice slightly husky. "Now just let it flow naturally. Let your body move you to the sound."

The tempo increased as did Kyoko's rocking movements. Slightly bending her knees so she could move more freely, she started shaking her hips to the melody. Kijima slipped his right hand around to her flat stomach, holding her to him. With their bodies so intimately close, he could feel every bit of her against him as she danced away. Keeping his mouth close to her supple skin, he could feel his body getting hotter. The deeper they feel into the song, the more fluid her movements became, matching her partner naturally.

Kyoko wrapped her left around his neck, holding him to her neck as she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she bit her lower lip and felt an amazing amount of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Being wrapped up so closely to a man made her heart stammer restlessly against its confine.

When the song ended, Kyoko pushed away from him so she could face him. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kijima took the opportunity to wrap his hands around her figure, letting his fingers roam her naked flesh as they danced.

Kyoko leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear. "Mm, this is so much fun," she whispered. "Thanks for showing me how to do this."

"I'm glad," he whispered in response. "Now that you're more comfortable, it's time to have some fun."

Kyoko pulled away and eyed him curiously. His hand slipped around to her waist, lightly pushing her away. Reaching up, he ran his fingers down her arm until they hooked with her fingers. Kyoko's eyes went wide as he spun her and then pulled her back against him.

"Ohmygod, your nuts!" She shrieked. Tossing her head back, she laughed radiantly having the time of her life.

Kijima's heart blossomed at the sight of her. She wasn't a woman who had very sharp features. She didn't look anything like the perfect super models he was so accustomed to. Instead her beauty was simple and exquisite. Her amber eyes were big with exhilaration. Little beads of sweat formed atop her forehead, causing her bright tresses to stick to her skin. Her pink lips were wide in a smile so bright he thought it would melt his very core. With her arms wrapped around him and his around her, every instinct in his body screamed for him to close the gaps between their panting mouths.

Catching him very staring at her, Kyoko giggled innocently and pulled his ear down to her mouth again. "What's wrong Kijima-san?"

Chuckling, he let his lips brush her lobe as he responded. "You really want to know, Kyoko-chan?" he asked. Pulling away to admire her expression, he grinned wickedly. Moving his lips back to her ear, he added, "I was just thinking about how badly I want to kiss you right now."

Kyoko instantly stopped moving, and slowly pulled away from him. Staring deeply into Kijima's eyes, lips parted in complete shock. "Kijima-san," she said quietly. Not realizing that her arms were still around his neck, Kyoko could hear her pulse. Every nerve in her body was alive with awareness of what this man had just said to her.

Reaching up, he softly brushed the damp tresses from her face and stared deeply into golden orbs. The music around them faded to a haze as they stood wrapped in each other's embrace, completely lost in the romance of their gaze. With parted lips and heavy heart, the playboy prince was starting to realize that he was falling for the resplendent woman before him, and falling quite hard to boot. "So shall I kiss you then?" he said softly as he brought his mouth to hers.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter got long I know. I'm sorry. Was editing and got a bit carried away haha. Thank you for the reviews and kind words. I appreciate it very much! :) Take care everyone.**


	28. Chapter 28: Shameless Sho

**Chapter 28: Shameless Sho**

His jaw dropped as his eyes flared wide with astonishment. Her lithe figure was glued to him, moving in tune with his body like they were the only two in the whole room. Teeth ground against teeth and strong hands formed into tight white fists. _What the freaking hell is this? First she's informal and touchy feeling with that platform wearing rat. Now she is practically grinding on that two bit prick? Kyoko, what the hell have you become?_

"I don't understand why you care," came an alluring alto voice from behind Shotaro. When the singer turned around to face the intruder, his heart sunk. "As far as she's concerned you want absolutely nothing to do with her, right? A plain useless maid and nothing more, so why do you care so much?"

With his hands in his pockets and eyes glaring disinterestedly, the actor was finding it very difficult to contain his irritation with the pest before him. He couldn't help but smirk upon seeing thick dark brows furrowing with a stewing fury. "What's wrong? Lose your voice all of a sudden?"

Sho's blood pumped with ire. As he took a step closer to Tsuruga Ren he looked deeply into dark eyes and felt his fires tame instantly. There staring back at him were the same jealous eyes as his own, but being the finest actor in the country, he hid his emotions far better than the idol. Gulping away his anger, Sho spoke. "It's simple really. She _is mine._ She has always been mine and she will always be mine." Seeing jealousy quickly dissipate as wrath flooded Ren's eyes, Sho grinned. "What's wrong Tsuruga? Did I say something wrong?"

Before Ren could muster a burning retort, his eyes caught a glimpse of the couple on the dance floor, freezing him place. Soft lips came together as he felt his heart explode in his chest. Tsking and looking away, he groaned with growing irritation. "She is no longer yours." Ren replied looking into Fuwa's brown eyes once more. "It's unfortunate that you have been under such a misconception, Fuwa-san. But Mogami Kyoko will never be yours again." Hands balled into fists in hot pockets of expensive slacks, Ren shoved past the idol and chortled. "And if my eyes don't deceive me, she will never be yours again." Ren bowed his head and strode off.

Sho spun about staring at the taller man's back with complete confusion. "Bullshit," he mumbled. When his eyes turned to his childhood friend once more, his entire world crumbled. Pale complexion quickly filled with red tint as his blazoned rage roared into overdrive. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!"

* * *

"Takarada-san?" Seishi said, very surprised as he slid into the empty bar seat next to Koga.

"Wait, you mean from like LME?" Koga said, turning to face Seishi and then the bartender in front of them. "Wow, wouldn't have pegged you for a part-time bartender, sir," Koga said amused.

"Well, I figured it would be fun," Lori replied grinning maniacally. "But let's just keep it between us three," he added as he refilled Seishi's drink.

He had a white bandana wrapped around his head, completely hiding his thick head of hair. The rest of his attire consisted of a rock and roll graffiti white t-shirt and loose-fit black jeans that had small rips across the kneecaps. A long white apron was tied around his waist.

"I must say, this is a nice look for you," Seishi added, chuckling. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Takarada said, glancing over at Koga. "When we spoke earlier, I just couldn't resist." Laughing, Takarada poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a small sip.

"So you're Seishi-san, the Kantoku for The Ardent Admirers correct?" Koga asked the man sitting to his right.

"Yes, that's me. But how do you know that? Not a lot of people are aware of that fact quite yet." Seishi inquired, intrigued.

"You see, one of your actors is my best friend," Koga replied, smirking.

"Let me guess," Lori interrupted. "Kijima-kun?"

"Yup, that would be him," Koga confirmed.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, the female bartender walked up and stood next to Lori. She was wearing a white tank top that was very tight across her 36-C cup size breasts. Her figure dipped in down her waists and then rounded out her hips and ass, which was wrapped in a similarly tight black leather miniskirt. "I'm sorry to interrupt boys," she said in a melodic tone. "But this one owes me for his drinks tonight." She added staring seductively at the emerald-eyed actor. Downing his bourbon, he smiled to the two men and then took his leave with the voluptuous woman.

"I see how he gets his reputation," Lori said laughing wholeheartedly. "I wonder what portions of her are fake." He added as he watched the woman swaying away.

"So what are you planning Takarada-san?" Seishi began, sipping his Bombay Sapphire gin.

"First of all, I think with our plotting you can call me Lori now," he chuckled and then poured a drink for another patron. Then he continued, "Second of all, I had a very strong feeling that I should be here in person. This doesn't mean that I'm planning anything at all."

"Uh-hu, with all due respect sir, that's a load of bullshit," Seishi said smiling broadly.

"How's our little Ren doing?" Lori asked, voice turning serious.

"Well, so far I've noticed some interesting things. Nothing that has caused an all-out explosion of punches, yet, but still." As Seishi rambled off the happenings of the evening, Lori couldn't contain his amusement. All of a sudden the cosplayer found himself slack-jawed and stunned.

"What about _that?_" When the director gave him a quizzical look, the president nodded towards the dance floor. Seishi turned around and found himself feeling very similar to the elder. "Would that be enough to throw a couple punches?"

A few minutes later he turned back to the fake bartender and began chuckling. "Well, well. Looks like your LoveMe number one is quite the star tonight, isn't she?" He finished his gin and nodded to Lori for a refill. "If that doesn't jolt your little Tsuruga out of his cave, then nothing will."

Pouring himself a drink, he clanked glasses with his partner in crime. "I'll drink to that Seishi-kun."

* * *

As Kyoko slid into her seat, she noticed that there was a fresh drink waiting for her. Feeling extremely thirsty after her dance session with Kijima, Kyoko grabbed the glass and downed the drink in four gulps. She was very thankful that Yashiro and Kanae weren't around to see her like this. Her face was a bright scarlet, while her heart pounded so hard, she was sure that it was visible through her dress. Hands clammy, body thoroughly infused with a ferocious heat, all she could do was think about Kijima's charm.

"_**So shall I kiss you then?" His lips brushed hers as she closed her eyes and whispered his name. **_

_**As she awaited her first real kiss, Kyoko was thoroughly surprised when it didn't come. Wide eyes fluttered open to find the handsome actor staring at her affectionately. "Kijima-san?" She whispered, glancing to his parted lips. **_

"_**As much as I want to, I won't kiss you tonight Kyoko. I won't take advantage of a drunken woman, at least not one as amazing as you." **_

Blinking several times as if to erase a dream, Kyoko's heart skipped when she realized how real it truly was. When the familiar blonde waitress approached her, offering a fresh drink, the teen nodded her head enthusiastically. Grabbing the beverage off the tray before the lady could hand it to her Kyoko brought it to her lips and drank half of its contents. "Please, just keep them coming. I'm feeling extremely parched." Her voice was as shaky as her body. Little did she realize that most of her jitters came from the alcohol instead of nerves. Finished her drink, she leaned forward and slid the glass onto the white table before resting back again. Kyoko crossed her legs, causing her dress to climb further up her thighs. Unconsciously she kept clenching and unclenching her fists, randomly smiling as she thought of Kijima's words to her. _Wow, he really is something isn't he?_

Her thoughts were short-lived as a livid Ren slid into the seat next to her and placed his arm atop the couch, right behind her head. Sensing the chilly air, Kyoko leaned her head back into his arm and looked over at him. With closed lids, he kept gritting his teeth, a very light tint of color on his cheeks from the ferocity of the emotions storming within him. "Okay Ren. Tell me what's wrong." She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ren's eyes shot open at the informality of her words and tone. Glancing down at her, he saw her flushed cheeks and beads of sweat teasing her temple and chin. Forcing his intolerable anger down, Ren spoke, "Nothing's wrong Kyoko. I assure you." He forced his mouth to form the gentlemanly smile, which was a mistake the moment he did it.

"Bullshit," she snapped out. Her eyed widened at her response, just as much as the actor's. "I mean, I know you're lying." She corrected her vulgarity. _Oh my god, why did I just say that? Gosh, my nerves are really tingling right now. I need to get a grip_. "You can't fool me with your fake smile. Tell me what's wrong." She said sternly.

Feeling completely surprised that she was able to read through his shell of an exterior, he chuckled. _Not only do I want to kill Fuwa, but Kijima as well. _He looked deeply into her questioning gaze. _I can't believe he kissed you. Is that what you wanted? Do you feel the same? Do you realize that he's most likely just using you? Dammit, it should have been me._ When he felt her hand on his knee, he blinked away his thoughts and sighed. Gaining control of himself, he took a moment to observe her. Noticing the restless way she tapped her foot along the edge of the table and her slightly parted dry lips, his jealousy was replaced with concern. "Kyoko, are you okay?" He saw the intensity of her blush and gulped. "How was that dance?" When her eyes broadened, he felt satisfied at being able to deter her from her interrogation, or so he thought.

"Nice try, but that won't work." She snapped back. Seeing him sigh, she felt relief at not having to answer any questions about that dance. She couldn't handle it quite yet as she didn't know how she felt about the whole thing. "You can tell me anything, Ren." Kyoko added comfortingly. "Let me help with whatever is bothering you." She shifted her body to face her senpai and lightly rubbed his knee. _What am I doing? It's just to help him feel better. My body has a mind of its own right now. I can't control her. DAMN YOU NERVES!_

Ren looked down at her hand on his knee and then looked back up to her face. Her eyes were filled with warmth. He gently placed his hand over hers and leaned in so he could speak into her ear. "I promise Kyoko. I'll be okay. I just have a few things on my mind, but nothing to fret over. Thank you for caring." When she looked at him with large, stunned eyes he chuckled again. _You're so damn cute, I couldn't resist. Besides, I can't let that Kijima steal you from me._

When the waitress brought another drink by, Kyoko practically jumped for it, startling the actor. She gripped the glass tightly and chugged it all down. "Damn, it never lasts," she mumbled. She closed her eyes and listened to the music playing around them. Getting swept away by the beat, Kyoko started to rock her hips in her seat, completely oblivious to Ren grabbing her glass and sniffing it. Then he placed it down onto the table and placed his hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him. "What is it?"

"Kyoko, do you realize that you've been drinking alcohol?" Now it was Ren's turn to sound worried. _I didn't think she would order alcohol tonight. Is this Kotonami-san's doing? No, must've been that Kijima._

"What?" Kyoko replied in awe. "No way Ren. It's just pomegranate juice and sprite. Or at least that's what Moko-san said." She looked over at the dance floor and felt her adrenaline hype up again. "Come on Ren, let's dance!" She grabbed his hand and beamed at him.

_Dammit. Not only is she drunk, but she looks so damn sexy. I could just carry her away and…No, take a break and calm yourself Ren. _Cupping her face, he spoke again. "Kyoko, sweetheart you are drunk," he brought his mouth to hers. "Your drinks have been lace with alcohol. I would assume a special type of liqueur given how rich the color is. Are you positive that you didn't order this?"

Kyoko stopped moving for a moment as his words sunk in. Then she slowly nodded. When the actor sighed, she squeezed his hand and tried to ignore the revelations. "Ren, I really want to dance with you. Will you please dance with me?"

His heart utterly melted at the way her eyes stared at him. The warmth of her hands in his and the intimate way she spoke to him were driving him absolutely mad. But he knew that if he let himself give in, he might end up hurting her. He simply couldn't risk it. "I'm sorry Kyoko, but I cannot dance. I'm afraid that I don't know how to." Seeing her bow her head in disappointment caused his heart to ache with guilt. "I will be right back." He stood up and tried to walk to the bar but was stopped when pulled his hand towards her. He glanced to her. "Kyoko?"

"Please don't leave me Ren," she said softly. "I don't really want to be alone."

Kneeling before her, he reached out and caressed her face with his fingertips. When Kyoko pulled one of her hands free and pressed her fingers to her lips, he frowned. _She must be getting sick from all of the alcohol, especially if she isn't used to drinking._ "I'm going to go and get you some water. I promise that I will be right back." Patting her hand gently, he slipped free of her grip, stood up and walked away.

Kyoko could feel her stomach churning and realized that fresh air might help alleviate her discomfort. She pushed off couch, thinking about heading back to the elevator, she caught a glimpse of a sigh from the corner of her eye. A large sign reading "**BALCONY**" with an arrow pointing towards the balcony hung like a beacon to the left of the stage. Breathing deeply, she headed that way.

* * *

"Fuck," Kijima cursed as he pulled his phone of his pocket. "What? Seven missed calls. Why won't she just leave me alone?" He mumbled. Gripping the device tightly, he stepped out into the hallway, scrolled to his last missed call and hit the green button. A sweet female voice answered after three rings.

"Hey it's me… I'm sorry. I'm out with some friends tonight. What's up... I see… Right now? Are you sure? It's really late… Yeah, but I can stop by tomorrow after work… Okay, keep her calm then. I'll be there in fifteen… No worries… Take care, sayonara." Flipping his phone shut, Kijima gritted his teeth in frustration. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he walked back into the club and searched for his beautiful colleague.

When he couldn't find her, he bit the bullet and walked up to Ren who had just approached the bar. "Excuse me, Tsuruga-san?" When the tall actor turned to face him, his eyes widened with surprise and his face broke into a smile.

"Yes, Kijima-san. How are you? Having fun tonight?" he asked politely as he raged inside.

"Yes, very much so. Unfortunately something came up and I have to leave. Will you please convey my apologies to Kyoko-chan? Let her know that I'll see her on set tomorrow?"

Noticing the anxiety behind his eyes, Ren nodded. "Definitely. Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I hope so," Kijima replied. Then shook the actor's hand and strode away.

"I wonder what happened," Ren mumbled as he stared at his opponent's back. Turning his attention back to the bartender, he ran his fingers through his hair before ordering. "Can I get a bottle of ice cold water? Actually, make that two?"

"Sure, coming right up," the bartender replied. He turned his back to him as he fished two bottles out of the fridge behind him and placed them on the counter in front of the tall man. "No worries, it's on the house." He replied.

Ren looked up from his wallet and was about to insist but froze. He looked into those eyes and then examined the familiar goatee. "You've got to be kidding," voice dripping with irritation. "What the hell are you doing here?".

"I was really hoping you wouldn't notice," Lori replied chuckling. "How are you tonight?"

Ren laughed with mistrust. He just kept laughing, until Seishi turned to face him on the left.

"I think he's gone crazy," The director said, smiling amusedly.

"Oh god, Seishi-san you too?" Ren said after gaining some semblance of composure.

"I've been here, admiring the interesting views," he replied chuckling.

"You still didn't answer my question," Ren said turning his attention back to Lori.

"You know me Ren. I just couldn't resist such an opportunity." Lori replied

"You're plotting something. That has to be the only reason for this absurdity.," Ren snapped.

"Forget me, what's the water for?" Lori asked seriously.

"Kyoko, I think she's drunk," Ren said and then instantly realized his slip-up. He closed his eyes and verbally cursed himself for making such a rookie mistake.

"_Kyoko_, you say?" The president said, emphasizing the name. "How informal of you, Ren." Both Seishi and Lori stared at the actor with raised eyebrows and brewing curiosity in place. "Any particular reason why you two are on a first name basis now?"

"It's not what you think," Ren replied with gritted teeth. "Fine, you know what, you pay for these. I'm leaving." He quickly grabbed the bottles and walked away from the gruesome twosome.

* * *

"You said what to him?" Shouko screeched into the cold air. When Sho had trudged up to her, looking very satisfied with himself, she knew he did something dumb. So she had drug him out to the balcony where she could comfortably yell at her charge.

"Relax, he had it coming," Sho replied nonchalantly as he leaned up against the wall and glared at his manager. "Besides, it's not like I said anything that wasn't true," he added, purposely leaving out Ren's finishing comment and Kyoko's blasphemous smooch.

"That is _not_ the point, Sho. These are some of the biggest names in the entertainment industry. You shouldn't be making enemies with them!" She yelled even louder. "God, I swear sometimes you make managing you the toughest job in the world. How stupid could you possibly be? Just when I think you've outdone yourself you go and do something else to top it."

"Shouko, have you noticed that you never hear anything about him? Even though he's number one, you never hear about him in the tabloids, new media gossip or anything else. Do you honestly believe that he will do anything tonight to jeopardize his squeaky clean little image?" Sho shot back taking a few steps closer to the beautiful woman clad in sheer silver.

"So what are you trying to tell me that you want to be the first one to get a rise out of him? To screw him over? You do realize that as long as Kyoko is in the picture you risk ruining her name and fame as well. Is that truly something you want?" Shouko placed her hands on her hips, expression blatant with rage.

Sho had a response prepared for anything she was going to say but that was not something he really expected. Closing his open mouth, he took a moment and contemplated the situation. When Reino threatened to ruin her, Sho immediately stepped up and beat the shit out of him. No, if Kyoko was going to beat him, he wanted it to be a fair fight. He never wanted her involved in any dirty tricks or antics. That alone separated him from that damned copycat, regardless of what the tall vampire said to him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back up against the wall staring into the night sky.

"See what I mean? You need to think before you say anything, Sho," Shouko also sighed and then rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling the rise of a migraine.

As Sho thought of a response, the door flew open and Kyoko stumbled out into the cold. She froze solid as she saw Shouko standing opposite her. Opening her mouth to apologize, the actress felt immediate ire when she noticed Sho to the left.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Shouko muttered very quickly, stepping back into the hallway and shutting the door behind her.

"I'll leave," Kyoko said sternly. Sho reached out and grabbed her small wrists pulling her towards him, forcing her to face him. "What the hell do you want now? Can't you just leave me alone." She snapped.

"I'm not letting you leave until you answer some questions!" Sho yelled in turn.

* * *

Ren reached the couch and frowned when he found it unoccupied. He placed the water bottles onto the small table and fetched his phone from his pocket. Flipping it open with the intention of calling her, he was pleasantly surprised to see the text message she had sent him. Hitting enter, he scanned the words and smiled. "Balcony hu?" Flipping it shut, he quickly slid it back to its position. As he began to walk towards the balcony, he realized that he hadn't seen his manager or Kanae for a while. Dark eyes skimmed the club until they settled on the duo playing billiard in the corner. Chuckling at the man's luck, he simply shook his head and walked off to retrieve his sickly darling.

* * *

"I don't have to answer any stupid questions you may have!" Kyoko shouted. "You have no right to demand answers of me!" She placed her hands upon his chest to shove him away, but he moved his hands to her shoulders, holding her close.

"What the hell happened to you, Kyoko?" Sho tightened his hold as his anger expanded.

"What are you talking about?" Feeling the pressure of his fingers, she screamed to him. "Let me go Shotaro, you're hurting me!" Gripping his shirt tightly, Kyoko tried to shove him away again, but failed.

"Just look at you! The way you're dressed and the way you acted with that asshole Ren and then that damned kiss with Kijima. Tell me which one is it?!" Sho pulled her closer as his voice got louder.

"Look Sho," Kyoko said lowering her own voice. "I really don't feel good. Please stop shaking me."

"Just answer me Kyoko, which one is it? Or do you prefer having them both, hu?!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking you, you ass!"

"Which one are you _screwing_ Kyoko?! You know, having sex with!"

"WHAT?" she shrieked into the night, her voice echoing across the night sky around them. Gathering all the might she had, she shoved him one last time, breaking free. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

"Oh please, don't give me your stupid innocent act! I saw the auditions! There is no way you would be able to kiss them like that unless you were screwing! A plain, dull ugly girl like you would never learn to kiss like that unless she was trained! Let's not forget your indecency from this entire freaking night!"

"GO TO HELL SHOTARO! JUST GO TO HELL!" Kyoko panted heavily as she screamed and screamed at her former best friend.

"Just tell me who it is and I'll never bother you again. You fucking Kijima? I mean he did buy you that dress an all. Or was that just a one-time thing while you prepared for your fuck with that tall asshat?"

Feeling absolutely speechless at the filthy words coming out of his mouth, Kyoko walked over to the balcony and held the iron bars. Leaning over it, she felt large drops of water fall from her eyes down to the ground below."

"I can't believe you. I thought you were going to join the industry and beat me with some sense of honor. Not fuck your way to the top!" Sho shouted.

Composing herself and forcing herself to face him, Kyoko took a couple more steps towards the asshole musician. "What did you just say to me? You have the nerve to say that I _fucked_ my way to the top? When you were the one screwing all those women behind my back the entire time?!"

"Oh please, at least the women I screwed didn't help me get anywhere. They were just fucks for fun. But you, oh you're a different story altogether. Sweet innocent Kyoko finally falls off her high horse, hu? I can't believe you turned into such a goddamned _slut_!"

With the pressure of her anger and the unsettling of her stomach combined, Kyoko suddenly realized that she was feeling insanely dehydrated. Incapable of summoning up a response she fell to the ground on her knees, gripping the balcony so as to lessen the impact of the fall. Her mind felt hazy and her vision doubled everything in front of her. Glancing up to see this monster before her, Kyoko slipped her hands into her hair when she saw two of him standing there.

"JUST STOP IT SHO! JUST SHUT UP!" She cried as she bent over, gripping her hair tightly in complete anguish. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Before Sho could reply, the door flung open and Ren stepped out joining them. But Kyoko was so caught up in her physical illness and insulted heart to notice him.

"Great, here is one of your goddamned _lovers_ to the rescue," Sho mumbled, placing his hands upon his hips and shaking his head in irritation. As soon as he looked up, Ren's fist made contact with the musician's face, sending Sho flying into the wall.

"You really should learn when to shut your mouth," Ren said furiously to the heap of an idol.

"Kyoko," Ren whispered to her as he knelt beside her. "I need you to stand, can you do that?" he continued. She didn't reply. She just sat there, shaking from the cold, quivering from her intensity of her emotions. "I'm going to pull you up. Bear with me Kyoko." Ren gently pulled her hands from her hair and slowly pulled her up into a standing position. Kyoko immediately leaned into Ren as her legs gave out beneath her. Slipping her arm around his neck and then slipping his arms beneath her knees, the handsome hero swept her up, like a princess and carried her back into the club, leaving a stewing and defeated Shotaro to wallow in the freezing night.


	29. Chapter 29: Home Safe

**Chapter 29: Home Safe**

Yashiro unlocked the door to Ren's large apartment, opened the door and then stood aside while Ren carried Kyoko across the threshold. Kanae followed closely behind. The manager finally entered, closing the door behind him.

"Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable on the couch? I'm going to lay her down," Ren said to the concerned duo before walking down the hallway and into the spare bedroom. The door was partially open, so he shoved it the rest of the way with a light tap of his foot. The room was fully lit as the light of the full moon shone in through the large windows. Striding over to the large bed he laid her down softly then slipped her shoes off her feet and gently dropped them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Then he walked back over and slowly pulled the blankets out from under her and then tucked her in. He walked over to the door and closed it most of the way. Walking back over to her, he sat down on the bed and brushed her hair off her forehead, admiring her angelic face. When she stirred beneath him, his hand froze, afraid of waking her.

Kyoko turned her body to face him and brought her hands out from beneath the blanket. She held his large hand with both of hers, snuggling her cheek into his palm. Her face was warm and moist from sweat. Parting her lips slightly to breathe easier, she looked so serene just lying there. The tighter she gripped his hand, the more awkward it became. Ren slowly slid from the bed to kneel on the floor beside her.

"I'm sorry Kyoko," he whispered ever so lightly to her sleeping form. "I'm sorry he said those horrible things to you. I hope you realize you are none of those things." When he saw her smile in response to his words, Ren felt his heart leap against him. "I love you so much," he said accidentally. Biting his lip at first for letting his feelings escape his mouth, Ren couldn't help but feel completely astounded when his sleeping beauty replied to him.

"I love you, Corn. Please don't leave me," she said sadly, burying her face into his hand. "I love you so much. I'll miss you if you leave me." Hearing the sorrow of her voice, Ren closed his eyes and pictured that day, many years ago in the serenity of their secret spot. Tears glistened in larges eyes as he told her he had to go away. Even then, she had rubbed her eyes and begged him not to leave. Feeling the guilt and heartbreak of having to abandon the girl he came to love, he had given her a single memento of which to remember him by. Opening his eyes, he saw the same little girl, dreaming of a long lost prince. It was a thought that filled his heart with grief and guilt.

As tears formed in his eyes, Ren gently touched his forehead to hers and whispered to her again. "Forgive me, Kyoko. I promise that I'll never leave you again." As his a few tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto her hand, Ren realized he needed to leave now before he said too much. He gently pulled his hand free and then closed the door behind him, reluctantly walking out of the room.

Ren strode over to the living room and saw Yashiro and Kanae sitting down next to each other. Yashiro handed Ren a glass of water as the actor sat down on the empty loveseat to the right of the couple. Sighing heavily, he leaned his head back onto the couch. "What a night," he mumbled.

"Will she be okay?" Kanae asked, unease encasing her soft voice.

"I think so," Ren replied taking his head off the couch to meet their gaze. "She was very drunk. She drank way too much, especially for it being her very first time." Ren added sounding irritated at the idea of someone spiking her drink. "I can't believe I didn't notice earlier," he mumbled.

"You can't blame yourself, Ren," Yashiro said comfortingly.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't order anything alcoholic for her," Kanae snapped angrily. "It had to have been one of the boys."

"You don't honestly think that Kijima-san would purposely get her drunk, do you?" Yashiro inquired with disbelief.

"I hope not," Ren answered. "For his sake."

"I don't think he's the type of person," Kanae said, contemplating the night's events.

"It could've been the president," Ren mumbled recalling the audition and how his amber drink was real Scotch. "Damn that plotter."

"The president? You mean Takarada-san?" Yashiro barked in doubt. "No way."

"He was posing as a bartender," Ren retorted, aggravated. "I wouldn't hold it past him, Yukhito." When Yashiro continued to stare at him with a skeptical expression, Ren continued. "Did you know that he had them switch out the fake Scotch for the real one during my audition?"

Yashiro's eyes widened and then he erupted in laughter. "Well, it explains why you were so mellow for that make-out scene." After a few moments, his laughter finally died out.

"As crazy as that man is, I don't think he could force his LoveMe members to do that. He mostly seems to toy with you, Tsuruga-san," Kanae broke in before Ren could yell at his manager. "I honestly think the only person who would do something like this would be that Fuwa man."

At the sound of that name, Ren closed his eyes and growled. "I don't want to hear that name again tonight," he said sternly. "God, I should have just thrown him off the balcony instead of punching him," Ren muttered on, forgetting for the briefest moment who he was with.

"What?" They both shrieked in unison.

"Sh, I don't want you to wake Kyoko," Ren quipped angrily.

"Wait, you _punched_ him?" Yashiro asked, astounded.

"He had it coming, trust me," Ren thought of being able to finally punch the bastard and smiled.

"Ren, what if someone caught it on camera? You'll be finished."

"Relax Yukhito. It was outside on a secluded balcony many, many floors up. I assure you, it was quite private." Sighing again, he quietly sipped the water. Realizing that it was not what he wanted at all, he leaned over and placed the glass onto the coffee table.

"I say good job, Mo," Kanae replied chuckling. When both men gave her a surprised look, she rolled her eyes and continued. "Look, I think the guy is a colossal asshole. I'm happy someone finally decked him."

"Yeah, twice in one day no less," Yashiro added, now laughing.

"What do you mean twice?" Kanae probed, giving her attention to the man next to her.

"Kijima-san punched him earlier today for trespassing into Kyoko's room." Yashiro tried to stifle his laughter.

"I can't believe he's in this stupid movie," Ren mumbled some more. "I really don't think his face can handle anymore." The duo laughed harmoniously.

After a comfortable silence fell over them, Yashiro spoke up, "I'm really glad the president showed up in time and we were able to use his limousine to get her home." Catching his words, Yashiro hurriedly corrected himself. "Well to your home, I mean. Where she is safe, not to say that she isn't safe at the Darumaya—"

"Mo, just stop before you dig too far," Kanae replied chuckling.

"Thanks for driving my car," Ren said to the lady on his couch. "I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. I figured with you all trying to make sure she's okay, someone needed to get it home to you." She smiled warmly to the exhausted actor. "Besides you all were drinking so heavily, I would have killed you if you got behind the wheel with her in the car with you," she added seriously.

"Do you two have a means of getting home?" Ren asked curiously.

Yashiro nodded.

"We have the president's limo," Kanae answered.

"Well, you should probably get home soon. It is pretty late," Ren pulled himself off the couch. Grabbing the glass of water, he strolled into the kitchen. As Yukhito and Kanae trudged towards the door, Ren walked up to show them out. "What time are we starting tomorrow?" he asked his manger as he rubbed his temples.

"You have a shoot at 11am. Kyoko-chan has to be on the set of Box-R by 10:30am," Yashiro replied kindly. When Ren looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Yashiro chuckled and added, "You know I like to be prepared."

"Thank you, Yukhito." Ren replied affectionately.

"You know something," Kanae interrupted, speaking distantly to them. "When I saw you carrying her like that, I was so scared that something more serious had happened. I'm really glad she's okay."

"Honestly, Kotonami-san, I won't say if she's okay or not. As I walked up to the door to get her, I heard most of the argument that she was having with Fuwa. He said some very painful things to her. I just hope that she will be strong enough to overcome it all again." Ren's voice was tinged with sadness.

"One day, you will need to tell me about it," Kanae said sternly.

"It is not my place," Ren answered sternly.

"Mo, she's my best friend. If it involves her, then it is your place to inform me. I can tell that tonight was already a handful for you, so I won't push for now."

"How do you know that she won't tell you herself," Ren inquired.

"Call it a hunch, but I could be wrong," Kanae smiled, opened the door and strode out.

"I'll call you in the morning Ren," Yashiro said as he walked out too. Ren followed them and stopped at the entryway. "Please don't hesitate to call me if anything else comes up. I don't care the time or reason."

Ren nodded appreciatively. Closing the door after they departed, he walked back into the kitchen. He opened the drawer closest to the corner of the counter and retrieved a bottle of ibuprofen. Snapping the cap, he shook two pills out into his palm. Then he recapped the bottle, tossed it into the drawer and slowly closed it. Grabbing the glass of water, he popped the pills into his mouth and downed it with two gulps of the tasteless liquid. Placing the glass into the sink, he turned and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. As he grabbed the knob, he stopped and walked further down and back into the guestroom. Bringing his hand up to knock, he froze. _Really Ren? She's probably still asleep._ Snickering to himself, he grabbed the knob, twisted and walked in. Seeing the covers tossed aside with no Kyoko, his eyes quickly scanned the room. Then he heard the rushing of water as a faucet was turned on. After a few moments, the faucet turned off and the bathroom door opened. Kyoko stumbled out of the room. She walked towards the bed, but couldn't make it on her own. As she faltered, Ren quickly jogged over to her and let her fall into his arms to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Ren," she whispered hoarsely. She was hanging over his arm awkwardly, her right palm on his right shoulder, bracing her body from falling, while her left arm was wrapped around the arm that held her up just below her chest. Ren gently helped her to stand, but didn't take his hands from her even after she was fully standing. Kyoko took her left hand and brushed her hair out of her face, while her right hand gripped his arm tightly, for fear of collapsing. She tried to open her eyes and look up at her savior, but her vision was still really hazy. As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt dizzy and collapsed into him.

"Kyoko, I've got you," he whispered as he lifted her up again and laid her gently into bed. Pulling the covers over her again, Ren took a seat next to her upon the bed. "Can I get you anything?" he asked worried. She turned her body around to face him as she lay on her side. She carefully fluttered her lids trying to concentrate on his outline.

"Thank you, Ren." She said softly.

"For what? You don't have to thank me for anything."

"You punched him," she replied with a smile. "I must thank you for that."

Ren chuckled at her sweet innocence. "In that case, you're very welcome." Leaning down he gently kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Sleep tight Kyoko. I'll see you in the morning." Pushing himself off the bed he walked to the door but stopped when she called out to him.

"Ren," her voice was filled with such despondency. "Please don't leave me alone tonight."

At first Ren was completely surprised with her request, but noticing the pain in her tone, he didn't hesitate a moment longer. He closed the door, slipped his shoes off and walked over to the other side of the bed. Climbing on top of the covers, he laid his head down and faced her. Kyoko turned to lay on her back and then turned her teary-eyed face to meet his.

"Thank you," she whispered before closing her eyes and falling to darkness.


	30. Chapter 30: Waking Up

**Chapter 30: Waking Up**

Shouko walked into her kitchen, retrieved a tall glass from the top cupboard, walked up to the fridge and filled the glass with freezing ice-cold water. Then she strode into her guest bedroom and walked up next to the bed. Seeing his angelic sleeping face only infuriated her more. Gripping the glass tightly, she tilted it and slowly poured the arctic liquid onto Sho's naked chest, literally jolting him awake.

"Shouko, what the hell?" he screamed as he tossed the now wet covers off him, leaping out of bed, flicking the excess water of his body. "Have you lost your mind?" he yelled some more.

"I should be asking you that, Sho!" she yelled in return. "I just received a phone call from the president of LME. Would you like to explain to me just what the hell you did last night?" Her face was bright with color as her anger completely took over her otherwise normally composed features.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sho snapped. As he began walking towards the entryway, Shouko stepped up to block him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until I say we're done," she took her palm and shoved him back a few steps.

"Look, I told you to stay out of my way last night, didn't I? And I promised not to do anything stupid in return." Sho closed his eyes and replied with gritted teeth.

"Do you realize that you were almost _fired_ this morning?" Shouko watched as he opened his eyes wide in astonishment at the prospect of being sacked from his first acting gig. "That's right, Sho. Whatever the hell you did, it was completely unprofessional and totally out of line." Shouko turned away from the blondie and began pacing the room with her perfectly pedicured bare feet. "Tell me what you did."

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you already," Sho muttered, but unfortunately for him she heard it.

"Why don't _you_ tell you version and then I'll tell you if I was informed of your dumbass antics or not." Shouko stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

Sighing, he realized that there was no escaping it. He walked over to the bed and took a seat upon the edge of it, placing his face into his hands. "I…," he opened his mouth, but the words lost their exit as he finally relived the events of the previous night. "I'm an idiot," he finally whispered into his hands. Running his fingers through his hair, Sho looked up and faced his steaming manager.

"Yes, I've gathered that much," she replied dispassionately.

"Look, I'm trying okay?" he growled.

"I'm sorry. Keep going," Shouko sighed. She sat down on the floor right in front of him and watched as his gaze left hers to stare off at some random point in the bedroom, behind her. His stare looked distant, lost even. Shouko could feel the slight hint of worry touching her heart.

"I was an idiot, Shouko," Sho finally said hoarsely, voice filled with more emotion than she had witnessed in all her years with him. It took her breath away. Was he finally going to be honest? "When I saw her last night, she looked absolutely gorgeous. I never thought that my Kyoko would be capable of looking so damn beautiful. But then, I saw her with _him_, the one guy I want to defeat." Sho shook his head and shifted his gaze to the carpeted floor beneath him. "I felt angry. I guess it would even be right if you said that I felt jealous." He chuckled to himself finding the notion of envy amusing. "So, I wanted to fuck with her. I paid a waitress to spike her drink, basically to get her severely drunk."

"I see," Shouko replied stoically, carefully observing his expressions and tone.

"But then she hit me like a ton of freaking bricks when she went up onto that stage and danced with that Kijima asshole. I mean, you should've seen the way they were… And then they freaking kissed!" Sho growled, closed his eyes and then realized he was getting severely angry again. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and then continued. "To make things even worse, that fucking beanstalk had the nerve to bullshit me. Can you believe that ass?" Sho pushed himself off the bed and began pacing the length of the room. "I wanted to punch him so bad, but he had already walked off by the time the shock wore off."

"What happened with you and Kyoko out on the balcony?" Shouko finally asked, trying very hard not to let her own emotions shine through. Trying to remain as neutral as possible, she pressed further when she didn't receive a response. "Sho, I need to know. Did you hurt her?"

"No," Sho instantly shot back. Realized it was a lie and then sighed heavily. "Well, not physically at least."

"Just what the hell does that mean?" Shouko snapped as she pushed herself up into a standing position off the floor.

"We argued just like we always do," Sho retorted feeling agitated at having to remember that altercation and in turn that tall bastard's punch to his face.

"_And_?" Shouko said firmly as she walked up and stood face to face with her charge. "Tell me everything." She insisted.

"And… Well…" the musician hesitated.

"Tell me or I will call Takarada-san and tell him you quit," Shouko, feeling impatient and fed up, pulled out her ace card.

"You wouldn't," he replied, eyes narrowing.

"Try me. You've done enough damage as it pertains to those two, now three. I won't let you sabotage your career further. That is my job as your manager, after all. So either tell me, or I'll have you removed from this project. Your choice."

"Fine." Sho muttered in defeat. "I basically accused her of fucking her way to the top." Then he quickly turned around so he wouldn't have to see her reaction, but she grabbed his shoulder and spun him back to meet her.

"YOU WHAT?" She shrieked. "Have you lost your goddamned mind?" Fists clenched, rosy cheeks and ferocious voice all in place, Shouko looked demonically pissed. "Then what the hell happened?"

"What makes you think anything else happened?" The idol retorted walking past her.

"Well for one thing, you have an extra shiner on that pretty little face of yours." When he froze in his steps, she smirked and continued. "As far as I knew, Kijima hooked you on one side only and that was your eye. This one is your jaw. So, don't make me ask you again Sho."

"God, you piss me off Shouko!" Turning around and placing his hands upon his hips, he bowed his head and very quietly confessed. "That ass came out with perfect fucking timing, just like always and caught the tail end of a comment I made. This was his way of saying thank you."

Shouko began rubbing the bridge of her nose, attempting to alleviate the pressure. Feeling nihilistic about what Sho had just said to her, she couldn't help but start chuckling. "There is no way, there is absolutely no way that the professional, hard-working Sho could be such a colossal childish dumbass." Placing her hand over her lips, she began laughing loudly. "This is so absurd." More mirth.

"Great, now you've gone insane. That's just great," Sho quipped, throwing his hands into the air and walking out of the bedroom to make some coffee.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed a hot batch already awaiting his arrival. Grabbing a mug from the dish drainer, he poured himself a cup and then leaned up against the counter with his back as his manager followed him and did the same. She took her place in front of him and cleared her throat. "You're lucky," She began. "I was able to convince them not to fire you."

"How did they even know? That I was the one ordered the alcoholic drinks and not her?" Sho asked completely confounded that he was busted.

"It's freaking Lori Takarada-san. I've learned not to ask questions that I don't want answers to, especially as it pertains to him. Everyone in this industry knows about how wondrous that man can be. It's about time you learned that too." Noticing his solemn expression, Shouko's heart finally went out to him. "Look Sho, I'm trying to convince them to hold off on the promotional shoot until your face clears up. As far as the conditions of you not being fired, you'll have to apologize to Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren together for being such an asshole."

"WHAT?" he yelled, spitting up his coffee. "You actually want me to _apologize_? To that asshole Ren? Are you freaking stupid?" Sho quickly placed the mug down onto the counter behind him.

Shouko chuckled, which only further infuriated the teen idol. _Well, at least you didn't complain about having to apologize to Kyoko._ "Yes, you have to apologize. You can either apologize or you can forget about this job." Shouko smiled brightly at him before walking into her own bedroom and slamming the door closed.

"Bullshit," Sho mumbled with closed eyes.

* * *

Ren awoke to the sun in his eyes. As he lay on his back with his left arm over his forehead, he tried to move his other arm, but found that he could not. Turning his hazy eyes over, he realized that there was a warm Kyoko lying in his arms, snuggled up right next to him. Her head rested on his chest, with her hands curled up beneath her chin. Feeling the length of her body hugging him so closely, Ren closed his eyes and basked in the beauty of this morning.

Feeling her stir he looked down and saw her turning to face away from him, but she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her hands around his arm like a teddy bear and snuggled into his warmth. Smiling wider, Ren gently turned to wrap his other arm around her petite frame, spooning her. Burying his face into her short hair, he closed his eyes and inhaled the floral scent and wished for this moment to never end.

"Mm, Corn you're so warm," she whispered into his arm. His eyes shot open as his body froze. Lifting his head up to look upon the young woman, Ren noticed that she was still asleep, just dreaming of her fairy prince. Sighing silently, he realized that he needed to slip away from her before he did something dumb.

Gently and very slowly he slipped his arm out from beneath her. Then he carefully got off the bed, walked to the door, opened it and stepped out, quietly closing it again behind him. Striding into his bedroom, he stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor by the foot of his bed. Then he unbuttoned his pants as he walked into the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror.

"Well aren't we a mess," he mumbled chuckling. His hair was tasseled mop. His eyes were a bit dark and sullen. Twisting the cold water knob, he filled his palms with water and splashed it onto his face, running the cool water through his hair as he slicked it back. Looking back up, he decided he would just take a quick shower. He turned off the faucet, slipped out of the rest of his clothes and then walked over to the shower and turned the hot water on. After a couple minutes, he hopped in and let the steam engulf him, as the heated liquid washed away the remnants of the night before. Placing his arm up against the iced shower door, he rested his head against it and sighed heavily. Ren closed his eyes and thought about his night in the arms of the woman he loved. There were several times when their faces were so close that he was tempted to close what little gap there was and taste her lips with his. But he knew that most of what he was feeling was due to his own drunken state, at least that's what he told himself to fight the urge. Feeling the pressure of the water massaging the kinks out of his back, Ren finally stood up straight and continued with the rest of his routine.

When he finished, he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around him and then strode into the kitchen to make coffee. After he started a large pot, he noticed the tin of loose leaf green tea. Thinking about how much she drank last night and then of his own first hangover, Ren placed a kettle of water onto the stove to brew some tea. Then he walked back into his bedroom, picked up the dirty clothes from the floors of his bedroom and bathroom, tossing them into the hamper. He walked over to his closet and rummaged through until he found something he liked. Pulling navy blue button down shirt and a pair of grey slacks out of the confine, Ren tossed them onto the bed and then walked back into the kitchen. Taking the pot of the heat, he reached up and grabbed a teacup from the cupboard above and slightly to the left of the stove. Scooping out the proper amount of loose leaf he placed it into a tea strainer and dropped the strainer into the kettle to let it steep. Right then his coffee machine beeped. He reached into the same cupboard and grabbed a mug, then poured himself the steaming black liquid.

_This could be my life, _Ren thought smiling. _I could wake up early and get everything ready for my beautiful wife, treat her like the princess she is._ Completely lost in thought, Ren had forgotten about the hot coffee pot, so when his fingers brushed against it, he flinched. Quickly shaking his fingers, he then stuck them into his mouth, trying to cool them off.

"You should run cold water over that," came a soft, hoarse voice from behind him. Quickly turning around, he was greeted with a flushed Kyoko, who kept her gaze low to the ground, avoiding the sunlight. Her tasseled hair looked almost erotic, especially after she ran her fingers through it, trying to brush it out of her face. Her lips were parted in a slight smile. But what truly took his breath away was that damned dress. It had hiked up super high, showing off the curves of her thighs. The sleeves also fell slightly of her shoulders, leaving them as bare as her back. She stood with her right leg slightly bent and leaning against her left. It was such a seductive sight. Ren had to clear his throat before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Kyoko," he finally replied kindly as he walked over to the sink and turned the cold water on. Letting it run over his steaming fingers, he felt that they were feeling a lot better. Then he quickly shut the water off and pulled the tea strainer out of the kettle. As he worked, he grinned broadly at the thought of her not correcting him, not forcing him to revert to their formal senpai-kohai titles.

Hearing him call her name so informally caused her to smile brightly. Feeling very happy that he wasn't facing her, Kyoko ran her palm across her face, in a failed attempt to wipe her blush away. She really enjoyed the sound of her name coming from his lips. It made her feel warm with joy. Forcing those thoughts away, she slowly walked up to him.

"You didn't I promise," Kyoko replied, rubbing her eyes. "Everything is so hazy," she continued. "And I have this horrible headache." She was completely oblivious to the fact that this man was naked with a towel wrapped around him. A fact of which he had also forgotten.

Ren chuckled. He placed his hands on her shoulders and then shoved her out of the kitchen. "Go sit down. I'll bring you some tea." As soon he pushed her out, she turned around and walked back, straight into the corner of the kitchen.

"No, it's not bright in here," she muttered, leaning against the counter to keep herself up. "I think I'm dizzy too, but my vision is so hazy that I can't really tell. It's all a blur," she emphasized, rubbing her eyes again, which only worsened her headache.

"Fine," Ren said. He walked over to her, bent down a little bit to slip his arm behind her knees. Then he hoisted her up into his arms. Feeling her naked skin on his own, caused his mind to briefly wander to the intimate possibilities of them being alone together. Feeling the rise of his arousal, he concentrated on anything except for her alluring beauty and sensual shape, well tried to at least.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Kyoko shot out of complete surprise. Realizing that she called him Ren and that he didn't correct her, Kyoko felt her pulse quicken. Smiling again, she gripped his shoulders and continued to berate him. "Put me down. I'm fine."

"You will be fine, but you really need to rest just a little bit more. Or you won't be able to work," Ren replied, godly aura in place. He carried her into his bedroom, which was the darkest room in the apartment. He gently put her down on his soft bed. "There, is that better?" he asked looking down at her from his full height.

"Wow, it's so dark in here," she exclaimed feeling the slight relief in her temples. "Oh this feels great," she muttered, before falling back into the pillows comfortably.

"Good, I'll bring you some tea." Ren walked out of his room and back into the kitchen. After he poured her a cup of the steaming green liquid, he opened the drawer with the ibuprofen, grabbed the bottle and then closed the drawer. Striding back into the room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw her laying there, curled up with a pillow over her head. Her unclad legs were so damn enticing. The dress just barely covered her ass leaving way to the suggestive possibilities. With her back facing up, Ren got way more than he bargained for of actual flesh. Finding himself without voice once again, he cleared his throat and then walked over to the nightstand, placing the cup and bottle down. Then he sat down next to her, placed his hand on her waist and rolled her over to face him. Grabbing the pillow he tried to pull it off her face, but was surprised when it wouldn't budge.

"It's helping," she whined. "And it's soft."

Ren chuckled.

"You're laughing at me," she growled, voice quite muffled, only adding to the cuteness of her tone.

Ren laughed.

Finally she flung the pillow off and pulled herself into a sitting position. "That's just plain—" she began, but was stopped by the sight of him. Bare chested with nothing more than a white towel wrapped around his waist. His damp hair was slicked back messily, little water drips trickling down from the ends of his hair on that amazingly perfect body.

Ren was too caught up in his amusement to notice her wide gaze at his naked form. "That's just plain what?" he finally chalked up after most of the laughter died away. Seeing her frozen expression, he placed his hand on her bare shoulder and lightly shook her. "Kyoko?"

His touch was like an electric shock to her, jolting her out of her brief enrapture. "Naked," she shouted unconsciously. When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Kyoko closed her eyes and shook her head in embarrassment. Burying her face into her hands, she kept shaking her head.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her hands away from her face.

"You're… um… not dressed…" she mumbled with eyes still very tightly shut.

Ren looked down at himself and then back up to her, grinning very wickedly. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot," he said, chuckling. Before he stood up, he glanced at her bare shoulders again, but this time, he saw the bits of what look like a bruise peeking out from behind the edge of the dress. He grabbed her arm and then slipped the fabric down, exposing her further.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked, trying to pull her sleeves back up.

"Wait," he said so sternly that she froze. "You're hurt. Did he hurt you?" Ren asked, infuriated. As he slipped the fabric down, he saw multiple bruises on her arm. It looked as if someone had grabbed her forcefully, in a viselike grip. Looking up to meet her eyes, he saw her staring at her skin in complete shock. "Kyoko?"

"I…" she mumbled. Moving her eyes up to meet his, she could feel the pressure of tears behind her orbs. "Sho…" she whispered.

"What did he do to you?" Ren asked firmly.

"I don't remember," Kyoko replied, closing her eyes trying to recall the events of the previous night. "It's all fuzzy." As Kyoko concentrated on remembering, Ren checked her other arm and found similar bruises. When her eyes shot open with concern, Ren braced himself for something awful.

"Oh no, I have Box-R today," she whispered. "I'm supposed to do this scene where…" too embarrassed to describe the obscene scene, she shook her head and continued. "Ren, I have to show my arms. This is bad."

"It's okay," he said affectionately. "The make-up artist should be able to hide this without much of an issue." He ran his fingers through her hair, taking note of her distant gaze. Cupping her face, he forced her to look at him. "I need you to remember what happened. I have to know what he did to you." Her lips parted as if she was going to say something, but thought better of it. As she closed her eyes, a single tear streamed down her cheek and onto his hand. "Kyoko," Ren whispered to her. She opened her eyes again. "It's all right. We'll take care of it. Don't worry, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I need to get dressed. Why don't you rest a bit more. We actually have quite a bit of time before we need to leave." He stood up and grabbed his clothes off the bed. "Drink your tea before it gets cold. You should also take two pills," he added before walking into the bathroom to get dressed, feeling fury fill his veins. _I should have thrown his ass off the balcony. I won't hesitate next time._

Kyoko sighed after he disappeared. Opening her eyes and feeling that damn headache again, she turned to the nightstand. Picking up the cup, she let the steam warm her face as she inhaled the earthy scent. Taking a small sip and feeling the heat trail down her esophagus, warming up her body as it went, she realized that she was very dehydrated. Blowing gently onto the tea, she gulped it down quickly. Placing the cup back onto the nightstand she rubbed her temples gently and closed her eyes, trying to recall the events of the night. Images began popping into her mind—having drinks with Yashiro and Kanae, then there was that whole scene with Sakina. Kyoko blushed as she thought about Sakina's responses to Ren. As images of her Kijima dancing intimately began to fill her mind, Kyoko opened her eyes in complete astonishment, embarrassment even.

_I can't believe I did that with him! What the heck was I thinking? Oh god, he must think I'm a complete slut!_ Kyoko began mentally berating herself. _Oh no, Ren. Did he see that?_ The more she thought of herself being "a floozy," the more she felt she was forgetting something very important. Then is slammed into her like a ton of bricks—_Sho! That ass…_ His filthy hurtful words echoed in her ears, stirring pain within her. She remembered how excruciatingly he had grabbed her arms, refusing to let her escape him. She recalled the effort she put forth, but his anger only strengthened his grip on her. Kyoko leaned back into the bed and rolled onto her stomach burying her face into Ren's soft pillow. Inhaling the scent of his cologne, she couldn't hold back, try as she might. The pressure behind her eyes burst and she cried, squeezing the pillow tightly, trying very hard not scream.


	31. Chapter 31: Repercussions

**Chapter 31: Repercussions**

Hearing his doorbell going haywire, Ren walked out of the kitchen to answer it. A concerned Yashiro stood before him. Signaling for him to enter, Ren then closed the door and faced his manager. "Would you like to sit down?" Yashiro nodded and then headed for the couch, where he sat and waited for Ren. Meanwhile, Ren walked into the kitchen and poured two mugs with hot coffee. He then walked over, handed a mug to his friend and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

Looking over, Yashiro admired the young actor for a few moments. His attire was neat and composed as always, but his expression was dark with anger. Glancing to his cup, he watched the liquid swirl around as smoke spiraled up, fogging his glasses. He stole a sip and then placed the mug onto the end table to his right. Leaning back comfortably, he crossed his legs and pushed his glasses up. "How is she?"

Looking up, Ren met his comrade's brown eyes and tightened his fingers around the mug. "She is in the shower right now."

"Does she have clothes?"

"Yes. Kotonami-san dropped some off for her not too long ago." Turning away, his eyes looked out the window as thoughts of Sho's smug face filled his vision. _Bastard._

"How bad is it Ren?" The older man watched Ren intently, taking note of the rage evident in those dark eyes. His jaw moved ever so lightly as he clenched his teeth. _I cannot imagine the anger he must be feeling right about now._

"I should've killed him," Rem whispered. Realizing his error, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think she will be okay. But those bruises don't look good. I cannot imagine how hard he must have…" His voice trailed off as his ire got the best of him.

"Have you spoken to Takarada-san?"

Ren shook his head.

"You must call him Ren." When his charge didn't reply, he sighed silently. "Would you prefer if I made that call?" Pulling a latex glove from his pocket, he slipped it over his left hand and then fetched his phone from the inside pocket of his blazer.

"No."

"Okay," Yashiro replied simply. He watched as fuming beast tapped his foot restlessly upon the carpet. "Are _you_ going to be okay?"

"I'll go call him now," Ren answered ignoring the inquisition. He shoved off the couch and grabbed Yashiro's phone. He walked into the guest bedroom for privacy and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Yashiro reached over and grabbed his mug of coffee. His heart truly went out for that young man and his beautiful love interest. Taking another few sips, his mind began wandering as he fell deep into thought of the night he had. After leaving Ren's apartment, neither party felt tired enough to sleep. They were both consumed with too much worry for the teen actress. So they ended up going to an all-night coffee shop, drinking tea and chit-chatting the night away. A blissful smile crept onto his lips as he thought about his new raven-haired crush.

* * *

_Pick up dammit,_ he thought. After the fifth ring, Lori's deep voice answered. "It's about time," the actor muttered in response.

The president sighed. "I can see that you're in a fabulous mood today."

"With all due respect sir, please don't." Ren barked. "I think I'm ready to kill something."

"Kuon, is everything all right?" Concern evident in the elder's tone.

"I don't think they are, to be perfectly honest with you." Running his fingers through his locks, he sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. "I presume you heard about last night?"

"Does this involve Kyoko-kun?"

"Of course it does. Don't pretend like you don't know."

"If you want to speak to me, I will need you to do so in a calmer manner son." Lori replied sternly. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Ren remained silent.

"It must be something if has your tongue in a knot. Will you be all right?"

Ren exhaled heavily. "I will be, I hope. Look Boss, I seriously need to know if you have heard anything pertaining to our night at the bar last night."

He could hear the simmering rage beneath the attempted calmness. Contemplating his own reaction carefully, the president cleared his throat before speaking kindly. "If you are referring to _him_ getting her drunk, then yes I am very aware of the fact. We are actually in the midst of resolving that situation right now."

"What?" Ren snapped with shock. "When you say _he_ are you referring to Fuwa?"

"Who else would have you so angry so early?"

The actor began chuckling with disbelief.

"What?" Lori quipped.

"I could have sworn that either you or Kijima were the ones to get her intoxicated."

"Me? I would never get my girls drunk! What's the matter with you? Baka." His second-father began to berate him.

"You are joking right Boss? You were the one who switched out my Scotch during the audition. Or have you forgotten entirely?"

Laughter.

Shaking his head with irritation, he ignored the elder's amusement and continued on. "Unfortunately for everyone, that is not all of Fuwa's crime."

"What are you talking about?"

"She has bruises."

"_Excuse me?_" Lori asked in English. "Elaborate." Every ounce of his humor had dissipated. The thought of someone having the nerve to hurt one of his precious LoveMe girls, especially the one who was dearest to him, filled him with ire.

"I saw them this morning. She has dark bruises on her arms. They look horrible and yes I'm positive that they're from Fuwa." Pushing off the bed, he began to pace the bedroom once again.

"I must see her," Lori said simply.

"I have work at eleven. I think she begins at ten thirty."

"Then be here in twenty minutes. Not a single minute later."

Ren said his goodbye and then pulled the phone from his ear, flipping it shut roughly. He walked over to the door, stopped and then glanced back at the bed they shared. The sweet picture of her innocent sleeping face, the warmth of her hands upon him chest began to calm the flames inside of him. A small smile crept to his lips as he realized how wonderful it felt to hold her so comfortably close. _One day, your prince will come and sweep you off your feet. I promise._

He walked out of the room and began walking down the hallway when he heard his bedroom door open beside him, stopping him in his tracks. Looking over his smile widened. She was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder blouse with loose sleeves down to her elbows. The thin strap of a matching camisole hung upon her smooth shoulder. Small legs were wrapped in dark skinny jeans that accentuated her hips. Water from her wet hair dripping down her cheeks and neck, giving her a sultry appeal. Biting his tongue, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" Kyoko muttered a light brush of color cascaded across her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low and serene.

Kyoko nodded.

Gently pushing her aside he strode past her, straight into his bathroom. Flipping open the cupboard above the mirror, he pulled a fresh towel from it. Walking back over, he draped the towel over her head and gently shook it, making her giggle. Ren pulled the towel from her, ruffling her hair forward in a cute mess. Chuckling he grabbed her wrist and brushed the sleeve up. But Kyoko quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him. When he looked up, he saw her nervous expression.

"I just want to see if the swelling has gone away. Is that okay?" When she slipped her hand from his, he held still just staring into her beautiful eyes. After another moment, he broke away and gave his attention to the flesh in his grasp. He ran his fingertips over the bruise, making her flinch. "It hurts?"

Kyoko nodded with a bowed head. "A little bit, yes."

Forgetting for the moment that there was a third party in the apartment, Ren brought his hand to her face and gently brushed the damp tresses from her eyes. "I'm sorry that he did this to you," he whispered.

Hearing the compassionate tone, Kyoko looked up with parted lips. It took her breath away. Every single nerve in her body wanted to wrap her arms around him as she buried her head against his chest, crying her pain away. But she realized the impropriety of it all and held back. "I'm sorry Ren—" Kyoko stopped midway, recognizing that their night out had come to a close. When he opened her mouth to apologize, she was surprised when Ren placed his palm over her lips.

"Ren is fine." Seeing her eyes widen, he chuckled. "We have known each other long enough for you to call me Ren. I really don't mind, Kyoko." Finishing with her name further emphasized his point. Sparkling eyes and ruby red cheeks were beginning to overwhelm his control.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan," Yashiro interrupted sensing his charge's growing unease.

Kyoko stepped away from Ren and walked towards the manager. "Good morning Yashiro-san. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that," the manager replied snickering. "I am very good."

Ren walked back over to them. "We need to leave now," he said. "The president is awaiting our arrival."

"The president?" Kyoko asked puzzled, turning towards him. "What for?"

"He wants to speak to you about last night," he replied simply.

"Oh no," Kyoko mumbled to herself. She walked over to the couch and sat down, contemplating everything from the previous night. "He must be furious about my drinking, especially since I'm underage. Not to mention the dancing and then the whole bit with that damned Shotaro…" She kept rambling to herself in a quiet voice.

Yashiro looked up at Ren for an explanation, but he had already walked over to the distraught teen, kneeling before her. "Kyoko," he started as he cupped her face with his large hands forcing her to match his gaze. Her eyes were glazed with moisture.

"Kyoko, I want you to listen to what I'm going to say very carefully." His voice was firm.

She nodded.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened last night. You cannot put blame to something that had no fault of your own. Someone spiked your drink. You had no control over that. And I'll be damned if you blame yourself for those bruises. Do you understand me?"

She nodded again, face fully flushed.

"Good. Now let's go before we're late."

* * *

Kijima looked over at the figure lying beside him. Sighing heavily, he turned his face and stared up at the ceiling as images of Kyoko filled his eyes. Her radiant smile and her gorgeous outfit, the perfect way her curves fit his hands as they danced. Her arm wrapped around his neck as she swayed and rocked against his body. Feeling hit body getting hotter at the mere thought of her, he flung the covers off himself and walked towards the sliding glass doors right in front of him, grabbing his phone off the nightstand as he approached the doors. Unlocking them, he slid one open halfway, stepped out into the chilly morning and closed the door behind him. Feeling quite happy that he was wearing flannel pajama pants to fight off most of the chill, he walked over to the balcony and rested his arms upon the cold white ledge. Looking out over the horizon as the sun rose awaking the city.

"What have you done to me, Miss Kyoko-chan?" he asked the morning breeze. "I just want to wrap my arms around you and kiss you like a madman," he added smiling wide. Flipping his phone open, he scrolled down to her name. His fingers danced across the keypad as he prepared a flashy pretty text for her. Chuckling as he finished, he hit the bright green button, flipped the device shut and then rested it next to him on the balcony's thick ledge. Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his reason for having to leave early. Inhaling and then exhaling very deeply, Kijima wondered how Kyoko would feel if she found out about his little secret.

"I can't tell her. She'll never look at me the same again," he whispered. "But she's Kyoko. From everything I've seen, if anyone would understand it would be someone as sweet and wonderful as her." Shaking his head, he decided against it and hung his head. "God, I'm an idiot." _CHIME!_ He grabbed his phone quickly and smiled heavenly, as his eyes scrolled across the text. "Why are you so damn cute?" He said kindly as he replied to her.

* * *

"What the hell did you leave out, Sho?" Shouko screamed at her charge as she pulled into the LME building's parking garage.

"I swear I told you everything," Sho snapped back defensively. "I promise you, Shouko."

"Yeah? Well, I don't believe you! If that was the case then the president wouldn't have called me, sounding so damn serious. He said that you might not be able to save your job this time around. Either you are forgetting something _very_ important, or you're fucking with me!"

Shouko thought about the phone call she had received twenty minutes ago from a livid President Lori. He had vivaciously demanded the attendance of her and her charge in his office within the half hour. She recalled the chill of fear she had felt trailing her spine. She had heard stories about an angry Takarada-san. Even though it was rare, it was an occasion that was not to be reckoned with. Never in a million years did she actually believe she would have to face that wrath. _What the hell is wrong with you Sho? You've completely lost your work ethic. I thought this was going to be a good experience for you. Had I known how ridiculously idiotic you were going to be, I wouldn't have pursued this avenue. You dumb, dumb little boy._

Sho stared at his manager in amazement. Not only did she lose her composure, but she was cursing. This time he wasn't sure if he would be able to placate her out of this mood. Even worse, he honestly had no idea what the hell was going on. As far as he was concerned, he had told her everything that he remembered. He wasn't even drinking last night so he didn't have the luxury of blaming it all on alcohol. Clenching and unclenching his fists, while tapping his foot anxiously, his heart pounded against him at the thought of getting fired from something so important for his career.

_Damn it Sho, you just couldn't let it go could you? God, she drives me insane! Damn that plain maid bitch._ He cursed her, teeth gritted so hard he could feel a dull ache formulating in his jaw. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes tightly. Images of Tsuruga Ren carrying her away princess style, saving her from him invaded his mind. The way she curled into him, clinging to him like a lover. _Fuck you asshole. You can't have her!_

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm sure whatever it is, that is the reason you're knee deep in this mess!' Shouko yelled at him as she pulled into an empty spot. She turned off the engine, pulled the keys out and unbuckled herself. Turning to face her idiot charge, she yelled some more. "If you get fired, I swear to you, I'll quit."

"What?" Sho screamed in bewilderment. "You wouldn't. You can't!"

"Oh yeah? I've been telling you from the beginning, Sho. If you screw up, I'll walk away. I wasn't bluffing. I won't represent a man who doesn't have respect for others in the industry, so much so that he goes off and gets fired over stupid shit. Shit he shouldn't be doing considering that he's not a child anymore!"

"Shouko, please. I need you," Sho pleaded, placing his hand upon her bare knee. She looked down at it and shoved it aside like it was a pesky cockroach. "Shouko…"

"We have a meeting to get to Sho. Get your delinquent ass out of my car."

* * *

**A/N: I'm very, very sorry for the late update. I know that I said I would have all of these chapters up ASAP. With internet issues and then just being a lame ass slacker, I fell behind. My deepest apologies to you all. I will definitely get out a few more chapters throughout the day today to make up for it. Thank you for reading this story. Please take care!**


	32. Chapter 32: Confessional

**Chapter 32: Confessional**

Kyoko stood before the president with Ren on one side and Yashiro on the other. Her hands were held very tightly in front of her with a face fully flushed from embarrassment over this whole debacle. She closed her eyes, trying to erase the entirety of last night—at least everything that pertained to that damned Shotaro.

"Let me see your arm Kyoko-kun," Lori asked as he walked around his desk to meet the young lady. He offered her his hand. When she stood there still staring at the ground below them, Lori shifted his gaze to Ren.

"Kyoko," he said kindly as he turned to face her. She maintained her rigid pose, trying very hard to forget everything that was happening. "Please, Kyoko," Ren repeated adding affection to his tone.

She nodded lightly. Taking her right hand, she rolled her left sleeve up past the bruise, almost to her shoulder. Lori gently took her arm in his hands and looked down to observe the dark marks. His fingers lightly brushed them, as Ren had done earlier, and she flinched all the same.

"It hurts?" The president asked, concerned.

She nodded again.

He rolled her sleeve down and asked to see the other arm. She rolled her sleeve up and offered it to him. He noticed that the marks on her right arm were a lot darker than the left. He could feel the heat of anger coursing through his body at the thought of someone hurting his LoveMe number one. However, Lori was not one to lose his composure, even in the direst of circumstances. He rolled her sleeve back down and then gently placed his hands upon her shoulders, which made her look up to meet his comforting gaze.

"I assure you Kyoko-kun that this situation will not be taken lightly. I am just pleased that you were not seriously hurt." When she smiled up at him, he felt his heart swell with pride at the young lady. "Yukhito-kun, if you don't mind, will you please take Kyoko-kun to the conference room? Please stay with her. I need to have a few words with Ren." Yashiro nodded and then led Kyoko through the side door at the far end of the room.

"Fire him," Ren said stubbornly. "You need to fire him, Boss." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared at his superior.

"Ren, I understand your anger, but you really need to calm yourself. Do you realize how obvious you're being right now?" Lori was blunt and simple with him. Their intimate relationship allowed for both men to be as such.

"She was hurt because of him. He also was the one who got her drunk. I'm sure that if I were anyone else, they would have the same _obvious_ reaction." He spat frustrated.

Sighing, Lori walked over to his lavish leather chair and sat down. "Sit," he said plainly. Ren obliged hesitantly. "I honestly was not expecting of this nature from that man. From everything I have heard, I believed him to be very professional as far as his work was concerned." Resting his elbow upon the table, Lori brushed his beard with his fingertips.

"How are you not angry?" Ren snapped in complete aggravation. "He physically injured one of your precious pink uniformed darlings and you're not angry? At all? I simply don't understand you sometimes."

"Don't just assume things," Lori yelled back, breaking his poise. "I am quite enraged by the whole thing. Did you stop to think for a moment that maybe I even feel a slight hint of guilt considering it was my idea he do the movie to begin with?" He watched Ren's vast gaze grow. "But I am the president of LME, and as such I have to maintain my professionalism at all times, Kuon. A talent that you are very hastily losing yourself."

"I'm sorry," Ren apologized, sighing. "I didn't mean to sound so rude, sir."

"I understand, believe me son." Lori replied, voice returning to normal. "Now, do you know what the deal is between them?"

"He is under the ridiculous assumption that she is his property. I think he loses his mind when he sees her with other men." Ren said through a clenched jaw.

"No offense, but how are you different in that aspect?" Lori inquired, raised eyebrow in place.

"For starters, I recognize that she is a human being and not property," he growled pushing himself out of the chair. "I don't want to see her get hurt," Ren added quietly.

"Trust me, you are not alone in that thought," Lori replied calmly. "I don't understand the point of getting her intoxicated." He thought verbally. "It just doesn't make sense to me. Do you know how she came about those bruises exactly?"

Ren shook his head. "I tried asking, but she couldn't remember at the time. When she finally remembered, she was so shaken up, all I could do was hold her while she cried," he confessed.

"Tell me honestly, how badly has this affected her." That stern tone returned to the president's voice.

"Emotionally I think she is tattered, sir. But you know her, she will act with grace. She is not one to let her emotions affect her professionalism in the least. I also don't think she wants us, wants anyone to worry about her. To her, it's an inconvenience." Ren ran his fingers through his long dark locks and shook his head. "Dumb girl," he added quietly.

"Maybe if we tell her how much we love her—" Lori began.

"Don't." Ren stated. "Do not go there right now." Ren turned and gave the elder man an expression of pure, unhindered ire. "There is only so much I can take right now. That is not it."

Lori just stared at him. trying to comprehend the depth of his son's emotional state. Sighing, he pushed himself up and walked over to stand next to the taller man. "Look Ren, I asked Aki-kun and her charge to come down to my office. I want to speak to everyone together."

"Are you going to fire him?" Ren asked, staring at the ground beneath him, arms still crossed over his chest.

"That is not my place," Lori replied. "I'm sorry son. But the director will be joining us and will decide accordingly." Lori patted the man on his back lightly. "Do you really believe that firing him will help the situation?"

"He was unprofessional and placed one of your actresses in a dangerous situation. I mean, if I wasn't there who knows what random bastard would have taken advantage of her last night. She was so goddamned drunk, Boss. You should've seen her. Let's not forget their altercation on the balcony where he did god only knows what causing her to bruise like that." Seeing Lori staring at him intently, Ren cleared his throat before continuing. "To answer your pointless question yes. I think he deserves to get fired and by firing him he will learn that there are consequences to delinquent decisions. Ones that can cost him his career." Ren dropped his arms, turned his back to the president and walked away.

"We shall see what happens soon enough," Lori said facilely. He followed Ren into the conference room.

* * *

Sho opened the double doors and strode in. As soon as he took his first step into the large, extravagant room he saw her sitting there, face buried in her hands, causing him to stop entirely. He looked past her to see the familiar face of Ren's manager. Seeing the seething anger coming from him, Sho felt a chill trail his spine.

"Kyoko," he said quietly. When she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, his words fizzled out of existence. Her pale skin began to tinge red as anger started streaming through her veins. Gulping down the guilty lump in his throat, Sho took a step closer to her and opened his mouth to speak but found no words to offer her.

Kyoko slowly pushed her chair back and stood up, hands clenched tightly. She heard Yashiro mirror her. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at the kind man. Turning her attention back to the musician, she stepped up to him and looked into his eyes. Seeing the pain and regret in them, she smiled affectionately to him. "Sho," she whispered as more tears filled her wide eyes.

"Kyoko, I—"

_**SLAP!**_ The attack thundered around the small room. Yashiro's eyes went wide with complete astonishment, as did the idol's manager.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed into his face. "Don't you dare say my name like that! Like you know me and we're friends! Your meaningless charm and fake concern don't mean anything to me anymore!" Her eyes grew even wider as she stared at him with intense fury. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? Those filthy words you said? Do you realize it at all, Fuwa SHO?!"

Placing his hand upon his stinging cheek, all he could do was gaze upon this infuriated teen that was once his dearest friend, lips parted in shock.

"How dare _you_ accuse me of doing something so vulgar and low?! You have the nerve to yell at me for sleeping my way to the top, what about you? You who's screwed countless girls behind my back! I don't want you to ever call me Kyoko again! Do you hear me?" She screamed louder and louder. "If anyone is a slut whose slept their way to the top it's you! You two-faced lying little leech!" Kyoko turned around and shoved past Ren and Lori, who were standing in the entryway of the side door.

"Go to her," The president whispered to the man next to him as he averted his eyes to the musician. Seeing that hurt and guilty expression on his face only caused Lori to smirk from cheek to cheek. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Walking over to Shouko and Sho, he spoke matter-of-factly. "Please take your seat. We need to wait for the director to arrive before we can begin." Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked over to take his seat at the head of the table.

* * *

Kyoko ran into the office, towards the president's desk. Feeling the weight of her emotions overpowering her physical strength she collapsed into the chair in front of the desk. Ren rushed over to her and knelt before her.

"I'm so sorry, Ren," she said, voice muffled with her face buried in her palms. Ren watched the tears dripping through her fingers, falling onto the light pink top. She sniffled and lifted her head up. Wiping her tears, she looked into his eyes and spoke quietly. "I'm so sorry. I know this isn't like me. I know that it was unprofessional of me. I tried to maintain my proper attitude, but when I saw him, I just…"

"Lost it?" he whispered finishing her sentence.

She nodded, more tears escaping aching eyes.

"You're breaking my heart," Ren muttered. When she looked at him with a wide gaze and parted lips, Ren realized he had voiced his thoughts. Mentally cursing himself, he forced a warm smile and took her damp hands in his own.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. Ren pulled her into his arms, letting her bury her face into his shoulder as she sobbed. Gripping his shirt tightly, Kyoko couldn't hold back her emotions. She tried, but she was failing, crumbling into the comforts of this benevolent man.

"Don't apologize," he whispered into her ear. "Get it all out, Kyoko. You need to let it all out. Only then will you be able to hold your head up high." Feeling her nod into him, Ren carefully slipped her out of the chair and into his lap as he sat on the floor. He held her tightly. Closing his eyes and burying his face in her tresses, he inhaled the floral scent of her shampoo. His heart ached with agony. He wished he could snatch her misery and carry her burdens for her.

Kyoko finally slid her hands up his chest and pushed herself away from him slowly, oblivious that she was sitting in his lap. Ren's hand found its way to her face, where he wiped away her tears. She looked up to see his admiring eyes taking in every inch of her face. Feeling the warmth of a blush, she looked down and spoke with a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry. I got my tears all over your nice shirt," she wiped at the damp fabric as if she was brushing away the crumbs of her sadness.

"It's just a shirt," he replied gently. "I have a spare in my car." His right arm fell to wrap around her back, while his left hand wiped away the rest of the liquid drops. "Are you okay, Kyoko?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

"If you say thank you or I'm sorry one more time, I swear I'll never eat again," he teased. When she giggled, he felt his heart ache with relief.

"Why are you always so kind to me?" Tilting her head just a bit, she found herself drawn to his comforting dark orbs. "You're always there for me, no matter what time or what I need. Whether I ask or not."

"Is that bad?" he inquired cautiously.

"I've never had that," she replied sadly. "No one has ever been there to support me. It's such a foreign feeling. I just wish I knew how to reciprocate it."

"Smile for me," Ren said without thinking. _You're being so damn obvious right now. You need to get a grip Ren. _His mind screamed inside of him. _ But if you're ready then just do it. Just tell her and make her yours,_ his heart countered. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Looking down he let his arms relax around her. Before he could separate himself from her, she spoke again taking his breath away.

"Why do you do so much for me Ren? I've never seen you like this with anyone else." Her eyes looked upon him curiously. Her slightly swollen lips were so inviting.

_Do you not realize how you make me melt? Are you sincerely oblivious to how much my heart wants you? Oh god, Kyoko…_ "Do you want me to be honest? Are you prepared to hear the answer Kyoko?" Ren began. Both were locked into one another, mesmerized by the depth of their eyes. Kyoko parted her lips further to respond, but was stopped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the director is here," Yashiro said awkwardly as he saw them sitting there on the floor, Kyoko in his lap. Both were so engrossed in one another that for the briefest moment nothing else mattered. Yashiro's fan girl heart yelped and screeched with glee. But his face alluded to none of it.

* * *

"Unacceptable," Seishi yelled at Sho, who was sitting next to Shouko and Lori, who was at the head of the table. Kyoko sat directly across the musician, with Yashiro to her left and Ren to his right. The director was to the right of Kyoko, but was too enraged to sit. "How dare you get one of my actresses drunk? Let's not forget that she is underage to boot! Then you go off and _hurt_ her? Just who the hell do you think you are Fuwa Sho?!"

Sho had no words for what he had done. He was realizing that his actions were indeed very stupid and he should have heeded his manager when she tried to stop him. How did everything get so severe, he didn't know. He thought back to his aching cheek and her seething anger. She had never struck him, no one had. She had never yelled at him with such passion… such hatred…

"Do you honestly think that I would want to have someone like you be a part of my film? You are unprofessional, vindictive and violent! I don't care if you're a musical sensation or not. On my set _and off_ my set I expect you to behave professionally, especially with your colleagues! Just what the hell were you thinking? I really want to know!"

Sho stood up but kept his eyes low. "I wasn't thinking, sir," he began voice quiet and filled with remorse. "I was being a stupid teenager. I got so caught up in… in…" Sho looked up and his eyes found hers. The anger and pain still held still in that stare. Her lips were tight as she braced herself through all of this. Seeing her face, it hit him finally like a ton of bricks. Sho was in love, madly and vehemently in love with this simple woman. The reasons he did everything he did was because he was jealous and afraid of someone else stealing her. Knowing deep down that he in no way deserved her, he tried to convince himself it was because she was his and always would be. But the artic truth of it all—she stopped being his the day he turned his back on her. Clearing his throat and finding his words, Sho stood up straight and looked into the director's eyes.

"I apologize for my actions." Kyoko's eyes shot up at his words, in complete disbelief to what she was hearing. "You're right kantoku-san. I was completely unprofessional, vindictive and violent. I confess that I paid a waitress to get her drunk. I had no real motive other than to screw with her. Then, I went out of my way to piss her off. When we were on that balcony, I was filled with rage by that point. I had seen her acting provocatively with another man and I let that consume me. My jealousy completely took over and without thinking, I grabbed her arms and used my anger to fuel my grip upon her. I was blind to my feelings for her, letting them greatly affect my ability to act as a mature and professional person. But none of that can compare to…" He stopped and turned to meet her shocked eyes before continuing. "None of that compares to what I had said to her. I accused her of doing things that I know deep down she is incapable of doing. I chose those words because I knew in my moronic little mind that it would cause her the most pain. But the truth is simple. Kyoko is an innocent, graceful woman. She is a _beautiful_ woman. Breathtaking in every way you could imagine. My heart and my mind could not withstand the fact that she's no longer in my life. I insulted her in ways that I never should have. For that, I'm deeply sorry. Kyoko, Mogami-san, before all of these people I apologize for hurting you in more ways than one." Slowly Sho took his seat, closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes to calm his storming pulse.

* * *

Ren's eyes were the widest they had ever been. With his elbow resting on the table and his hand placed over his mouth, the actor could feel his heart raging. He wasn't expecting an apology at all. But not only did that little bastard apologize, he practically confessed!

_Dammit, the nerve of this punk_. His eyes fluttered over to meet the president's, who was staring very intently at the musician. _ Look this way old man! I must know if you caught that. Is this what you wanted? _Ren finally braved a glance at Kyoko who was also staring at the blonde bastard, lips parted in complete confoundment. _What are you thinking Kyoko? God how I wish I knew what you were thinking right now. I can't believe he practically confessed to her, in front of everyone. I should've killed him…_

Yashiro stared in awe at him, jaw dropped eyebrows raised in total shock. His hands, beneath the table, were gripping his legs very tightly. He looked to the president, but couldn't decipher the expression at all. He didn't dare brave a look towards his comrade, he knew that was not a face he wanted to see right now. _Man, he has balls. I'm sure that everyone here realized what his words meant, well everyone except Kyoko-chan. Oh I hope this is one of those times she stays dense. I can't imagine what Ren will do if she notices that confession, or worse…_

Shouko was truly amazed and caught off guard by that apology. Sho has never been known to apologize for anything in his life, at least that's what she gathered after spending so many years with him. The man was always conceded and arrogant, expressing emotion only when it came to food or music. She knew that he was falling love with her, but as far as she was concerned his was in denial about the whole thing. Did he finally come to the realization of how badly he wants her? Is he finally going to start being a serious entertainer?_ Maybe all of this happening isn't such a bad thing after all…_

* * *

"Well, I am glad that you are willing to admit your mistake and take responsibility," Seishi said, breaking the tension that had accumulated after Sho's mini-speech. "But I'm not the type to give third chances, Fuwa-san. I'm sorry, but I can't have someone like you near my actors and actresses. I appreciate your apology, but it's too late. I'm afraid you're fired."

Sho felt his world crash about him. Not only was this a really big opportunity for him, but it was also a means to get closer to Kyoko. Truthfully, he really shouldn't be surprised that it came down to this, but just hearing those words, it was surreal. Fuwa Sho was getting fired. This meant that it would take him a very long time to come by another opportunity such as this. He opened his mouth to beg and plead for another chance, but silenced by a familiar voice.

"Seishi-san," Kyoko said. She stood up and faced the director with perfect posture. Her hands were held before her with a gaze dripping a seriousness she had never expressed before. She was exuding complete professionalism and grace. "Seishi-san, with all due respect sir, I do not believe that Fuwa-san should be fired." Everyone turned to look at her with even more shock then Shotaro's apology.


	33. Chapter 33: Saving Grace

**Chapter 33: Saving Grace**

"Kyoko-chan, I must admit that I am thoroughly confused by your words," Seishi said, looking at the teen with a perplexed expression.

She cleared her throat and continued. "Sir, with all due respect I honestly don't believe that Fuwa-san should be fired. You have to understand that the two of us have a deep, complex history. Because of that we allowed our mutual distaste for one another to affect our professionalism. I would be lying if I said that he hasn't affected my work also. But the cold honest truth is that he is a damn good worker, extremely dedicated to his success. If you give him another chance, I can promise you that we both will give you nothing but professional courtesy. We will put our differences aside to create the best film that we can give you. I don't think it's fair to fire him based on something that occurred off-set, after hours."

Seishi admired the teenager and her maturity, her ability to handle such a situation with elegance and dignity. He looked to the president who was beaming at his LoveMe daughter with pride. Running his fingers through his hair, he took a moment and observed everyone around the table. Ren looked stoic as normal, but Shouko and Yashiro both looked stunned to petrification. Turning his gaze to the teenager, he finally replied. "Well, I must say that I am quite surprised by your request, Kyoko-san. I was not expecting _you_ to be the one to ask for this." He glanced at the musician, who was staring in complete wonder at his friend… former friend.

"I know it seems odd, but my request stems from my knowledge of his ability to perform quite well. I am vouching for that work ethic, not the person itself." She added, smiling gently.

Seishi looked over at Sho and glared at him. "You do realize that the _only reason_ I am doing this is because of her, correct?"

Sho nodded.

"Fine. I won't fire you. But I swear to you, Fuwa-san, if you cannot bring your best to this project then you will be off. Not even Takarada-san will be able to save you. You understand what I'm saying clearly, yes?"

He nodded again.

Kyoko smiled, bowed to the director and president and then walked away from the table. She strode to the side door, opened it and stepped through shutting it behind her. Sho stared at her empty chair. He pushed his chair back to stand and chase her, but he felt his manager's hand upon his knee, stopping him. When he looked to Shouko, she shook her head.

"Fuwa-kun," Lori began sternly. "If you ever lay a hand on her again, I promise that you will no longer be a welcome entity in this country's industry, music. acting or otherwise." With that he smiled warmly at Sho and Shouko, stood up and strode out of the double doors, with Seishi following close behind.

Yashiro felt completely awkward being in the same room as Ren and Sho. He could feel the deep, fermenting anger seeping from his friend and charge, without even having to look over at him. One glance towards him and the young manager got the hint. "Shouko-san, would you care to join me in the hallway for a moment? There is something I need to discuss with you." Shouko also picked up on Ren's glance, so she gladly welcomed the request. Normally, she would feel for her charge, insist on staying in the room and protecting him, but after last night, Shouko's heart just couldn't find the strength to care. Standing up, she followed him out through the double doors, leaving the two men alone in the large room.

Sho turned his face to glare at the actor across the table from him, who sat with his arms crossed over his chest, returning that stare, ounce per ounce with rage. Sho intently observed Ren, his serious face and taut lips. His dark eyes were narrowed just _staring_ at him, almost like he was plotting how to rip off the blond man's head. A chill snaked down Sho's spine, but he hid it from his expression. _What the hell are you thinking, you fucking beanstalk? The gaze, what are you saying to me? _

Ever since that damned apology Ren felt something inside of him snap. He didn't know if it was the darkness that held Kuon or the willpower that kept his emotions at bay. Whatever it was it was a feeling that he could not escape. He couldn't control the adrenaline that pursed through his veins as his heart became wild. _There's no going back now_, he thought. _I can't let him blatantly confess to her like that. I won't lose her to him, this piece of shit that doesn't even deserve to have simplest memory of my sweet Kyoko. I can't believe I left her to this._ Ren closed his eyes and then dropped his arms, placing his hands upon the table in front of him. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Sho stood up, maintaining his dirty little frown, which was directed at him.

Sho pushed his chair back and stood. Noticing the room's temperature dropping drastically, another chill trailed his back. It was his turn to clench his teeth. Feeling like his life was being squeezed out of him as the room got drastically colder, he walked over to the side door that Kyoko disappeared behind. Before he could wrap his hand around the knob, a large hand painfully grabbed his shoulder and shoved him away, across the room. The idol was lucky he didn't slam into the wall behind him. "What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled. _How the hell did you get up so damned fast?_

"No," Kuon stated, voice low and icy. He took one step towards the musician and watched as he furrowed his blonde brows in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Sho snapped.

"You aren't going anywhere near her," The taller man said calmly.

"Just who the hell are you to stop me?" Sho growled in response, taking a step closer to the tall beast.

Kuon chuckled and also took step closer to him. "You really need to take that arrogance and shove it up your ass," he said, maintaining his very Zen-like tone of voice. "It's the reason you got fired in the first place."

"Look," Sho said, sighing heavily. "I just wanted to thank her for saving my job. That's all." All anger had left his tone, leaving his voice with sincerity.

"Oh really?" Kuon replied in disbelief. "How do you plan on doing that? Feel like giving her a few more bruises? Or maybe you're going to break her heart again. We all know how you're fantastically talented at doing that."

"You're really starting to piss me off, asshole," Sho yelled at him as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight his rising aggravation.

"You act like I give a shit," the deliciously stewing actor retorted.

Sho sighed deeply.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? If she didn't speak up for you then you would be out of this industry, quite possibly for good. No one makes it after they piss off Takarada Lori. Didn't that manager you're fucking teach you anything?"

The blondie's eyes widened. This was not the same man from just a few moments ago. Everything about him was different—his tone of voice, his words, his stride, everything—and that was starting to rattle the idol.

"For being Japan's number one prick, you sure do have quite the bastardly mouth don't you?" Sho snarled, feeling his anger on the brink of explosion. "I want to see her and you're not going to stop me." Sho walked up to Ren, attempting to pass him but again, Ren placed his hand on the shorty's shoulder and shoved him back quite forcefully.

"Let's get one thing clear Fuwa," Kuon said, stepping right up to him, face to face, one vicious stare to another angry one. "If you ever hurt her again, I won't hesitate."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?" Sho snapped back into Ren's face.

"It's not a threat. I promise you, you little bastard. If you hurt her ever again, I will kill you." He stared into the depths of Shotaro's eyes, emphasizing the grave seriousness of that statement. Seeing those stupid lips part in dread, quite possibly a hint of fear, Kuon sneered and then turned around and strode back to the door. Opening it, he stepped through, leaving a very shocked Fuwa to stew alone.

* * *

Ren leaned his back against the door as it closed behind him. Running his fingers through his hair, he stared out ahead. _What the hell did I just do? I just couldn't stop myself. _"Fuck," he cursed loudly, forgetting for the moment that he was not alone.

"What's wrong Ren?" Kyoko asked as she walked up to him. Seeing his eyes broaden at seeing her there, she reached out and lightly placed her hand upon his arm. "Ren, tell me what's wrong?" All she could do was stare at him and feel completely awkward as he gawked at her in astonishment. Feeling that he was deeply lost in thought, she tightened her hand on him and shook him gently.

"I'm sorry Kyoko," he replied hoarsely.

"Are you all right? You don't look well." She inquired again, concern filling her voice.

"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked, trying desperately to defer her from asking him too much.

"I think I'll be okay. I needed to get away after all of that," she turned around and walked towards the sofas on the left side of the office. Taking her seat, she signaled for Ren to join her. Taking a breath of relief, he walked over and complied.

"I'm honestly surprised you saved him," Ren finally voiced the thought nagging him. "I don't think he deserved it."

"He didn't deserve it," she replied catching him off guard. "But he really is a good worker. When it comes to his career, he is usually devoted and determined. I found it odd that he would so carelessly jeopardize that. Besides, a long time ago I told him I would defeat him, but I refuse to defeat him this way. I will only defeat him talent for talent, nothing less." She turned her face to look at the man next to her and felt air leave her lungs. His gaze, they were completely focused on her—her eyes, her lips, her dimples, the curves of her chin—his lips were spread in the warmest smile she had ever seen on him

"Long ago, I felt that your need for vengeance was quite ridiculous, but now after seeing him and how he affects you, I understand your reasoning. I won't say I agree with it, because honestly, I'm not sure if I do or don't. But I can at least say that I respect your strength, Kyoko. If I were you, I don't know if I would still be so determined. Or so respectful towards keeping it a fair fight. You are something else entirely." His voice was more charming than ever.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Ren. Especially coming from you," Kyoko replied with teary eyes. "You are the one person I look up to the most. I feel so honored."

"I'm glad that I can make you feel this way," Ren responded feeling his heart swell with affection.

"Ren," Yashiro said as he entered the office. "Kyoko-chan needs to leave for her Box-R shoot or she'll be late."

"Oh! Thank you Yashiro-san!' she replied as she jumped off the couch. "I need to go get my things together."

"Would you like a ride, Kyoko?" Ren asked kindly, pushing himself off the couch.

"Thank you, but I have a ride today," Kyoko bowed to her sempai and then again to his manager as they both walked towards the door. Before he stepped out Kyoko called out to him, "Um, Ren."

"Yes?" he said, stopping to face her.

"I would really like to finish our conversation some time, if it's okay with you that is. You know the one we were having before the meeting," she said quickly as she looked at her feet, twiddling her fingers. When he didn't say anything she looked up and noticed him staring at the ground. "Ren?" she said quietly.

"Kyoko, I…" He began but the words were lost before they hit his lips. Realizing that trying to avoid it was futile, Ren just smiled in defeat. "I'll have Yukhito set up dinner so we can do that," he finally said.

She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

As they stepped out of the office and headed for the stairs, Yashiro spoke first. "What was that about?"

"Just don't ask." Ren replied feeling the pressure of a migraine creeping up.

"So, when would you like to do that dinner? Sooner rather than later I suppose?" Yashiro pulled his planner out of his briefcase as they walked down the staircase.

"Actually, later than would be best," he looked over and saw confusion play on his friend's face. "Please Yukhito, I need this to be much later than sooner. I don't think I will be able to handle it quite yet."

"Ren, what is all of this about? Just tell me." Yashiro persisted, feeling totally impatient and slightly annoyed that he was completely left out of the loop. "You know I don't like surprises."

"It's nothing like that," he lied. "I promise."

* * *

"You have quite the girl working for you, Lori-san," Seishi said as he leaned over the private balcony.

"You don't have to tell me that," Lori replied chuckling. "I really wasn't expecting her to do that. I knew she had a big heart but to protect someone like that, it's most definitely uncommon."

"I would have relished in it, personally," Seishi said feeling irritated at the thought of having to work with someone who hurt such an innocent teenage girl. "You don't think she's in love with him do you?"

"I wonder," Lori replied. "He definitely didn't hide the fact that he is madly in love with her. I think of all the surprises today, that one was quite exuberant."

"Yes, but I noticed that she didn't quite catch on to that," Seishi chuckled. "I loved how she blamed their mutual misbehavior on their distaste for one another. According to him what he feels is anything but distaste."

"Well, now you know why she's in LoveMe," Lori laughed.

"Our Ren didn't seem too pleased by this. How will this affect your plan?" Seishi asked curiously, watching the President practice his kendo moves with Sebastian.

"Oh I think it will compliment it greatly. Even you cannot deny that one Shinkai," Lori said bracing a look over at the director, which in turned caused him to get swiped by his partner.

"I just killed you sir," Sebastian interrupted grinning from ear to ear.

"That was luck," Lori replied. "Again!"

"Well, don't forget sir. We have Kijima-san, who seems to be falling for her as well. At least from everything I saw last night that's what it seemed like. I could be mistaken and she might just be another victim on his list."

"I don't believe so," Sebastian said, surprising the president, which in turn created an opening for another stab to the ribs. Two points for the dear assistant. "Thank you sir," he said laughing. "But from everything I've gathered so far and I do mean that literally, I think Ren has his work cut out for him. If you want to initiate the main part of your plan, I suggest you do so soon." Sebastian bowed respectfully to his defeated foe.

"I'll be damned if I lose to you," Lori said refusing to return the bow. "Again, damn you."

Seishi and the assistant both laughed. "Well, I think the man has a point," the director finally replied.

"Let me win this and then we shall do as such!" Lori parried an attack from above, spun and then swung low to Sebastian's legs, which he jumped over and then swung his own bamboo katana around over his head to swipe straight down upon the president. Parrying the attack, he charged in for the stab, but had his katana swatted away as the assistant held the end of the blunt weapon to the president's throat. Bellowing laughter, Lori stood up straight and bowed to the dark-skinned man. "Touché, my friend. Touché. Now, let's get this plan going, shall we?"


	34. Chapter 34: Losing Composure

**Chapter 34: Losing Composure**

Kijima pulled his dark green Aston Martin One-77 into an empty spot in the LME building. He unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car, locking it behind him. Stepping into the building he strode over to the lobby area where he saw Ren and his manager standing about, deep in conversation. Clearing his throat he strode over to them to greet them.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san," Kijima said politely as he stepped up next to Yashiro.

"Good morning Kijima-san," Yashiro said first, knowing damn well that this is the last person his charge wanted to see this morning. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine," Kijima replied smiling.

"So what brings you to fair LME?" Yashiro said heartily.

"I'm here to pick someone up," he replied grinning.

"Kijima-san, good morning!" Kyoko said as she came up behind the small group, taking her place in between Kijima and Ren.

"Good morning beautiful," Kijima replied looking her over, beaming.

"Yashiro-san, I thought you guys had left already? Won't Ren-san be late?" Kyoko asked, feeling sheepish about blatantly calling her sempai by his first name.

"So, _this_ is your ride?" Ren replied icily, not taking his eyes off Kijima as he spoke to his darling. An image of him kissing Kyoko at the club cascaded across his vision. _That's right. I had forgotten about that for a moment._ Kuon lapped at the surface.

She nodded slowly, feeling his dark aura. She knew she couldn't ask him what was wrong with so many people around, so she carefully scrutinized his eyes and expression. She noticed his intense glare was directed towards their colleague. Looking from Ren to Kijima and then back again, she gulped down the awkward feeling in her throat.

"Yes, since we both have Box-R this morning, I asked her if she needed a ride," Kijima replied, expression seeming polite, not breaking eye contact with Japan's number one. Ren knew his eyes were saying something else entirely. This man didn't fear the tall beast in front of him. No, if anything he welcomed the challenge. "It was nice seeing you two. Kyoko, shall we?" He said as he lightly placed his hand on her lower back. She nodded, quickly said her good-byes to the two men and then turned around, leaving with the playboy prince in love with her. But of course, she was oblivious as always.

Yashiro noticed the chilly attitude Ren had given the other man. Concern filled him as he grabbed Ren's arm, snapping him back to reality. "You are getting worse," he said simply.

Baring his fake ass smile, Ren turned to his manager and spoke nicely, "I have no idea what you're talking about Yukhito." With that said, he strode past the shorter man heading towards the parking garage.

* * *

As Kijima backed out of the spot, he couldn't help but recall how she was now referring to Tsuruga as "Ren." _When did they get onto a first name basis? What the hell happened after I left last night? Fuck Amaya, I wish I didn't have to run because of you. I hope Koga can handle everything tonight. I need to salvage this._ Realizing the awkward silence falling over them, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Is everything okay with Tsuruga-san?" Kijima asked as he made a right turn, merging into traffic, leaving the parking garage behind.

"I think he is just a little upset about this morning," Kyoko replied feeling concern for her sempai's earlier attitude. "It was quite the event," she mumbled more to herself than to her companion.

"What happened this morning?" Worry filling his voice. He stole a glance of her and instantly saw he ruby red cheeks. "Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko filled him in about the events between Shotaro and then the meeting from this morning. "I know that Ren-san and the kantoku wanted to fire Fuwa-san, but I just couldn't let that happen."

"This man got you drunk and hurt you, Kyoko-chan," Kijima answered angrily, looking over at her. He noticed she was staring at him curiously. "He should've been fired. It's what he deserved. I mean, this prick really needs to learn that he can't go around screwing with you. It's not right." He looked over at her again and saw her looking down into her lap. "I'm not mad at you, I swear." She looked over at him and smiled, filling him with warmth.

"I appreciate that Kijima-san," Kyoko said softly. "I have a feeling not everyone agrees with my decisions, but I know that Fuwa-san has great potential. I don't think he will be as careless again," she said forcing herself to believe in that statement.

"I have to confess, I think you're too damn kind, Kyoko," Kijima said. He pulled into the parking garage and parked his car. Unbuckling his belt, he turned to face the teen. "I admire that about you a lot, but I think sometimes you're kind to a fault."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she unbuckled herself and then mirrored him. "I'm only kind to the people I believe in. I may not like that damned Sho very much, but I know he has talent. I think it would be wrong for someone to lose their entire career over something as silly as differences with another person in the industry."

"But it's not really about that. It's the fact that no matter how much talent a person has, if he or she can't respect other people in the same industry, then they have no right to share that talent. People don't want to support people who are, and forgive my bluntness, assholes." Kijima looked deeply into Kyoko's eyes. "I admire your ability to be so compassionate towards someone like him. I just want you to be careful. You getting hurt out of your own kindness would be tragic. I don't want to see that happen." He smiled affectionately to her.

"Thank you, Kijima-san." Kyoko said, feeling moisture tinge her eyes. "You're very kind to think of me." She tilted her head and looked positively adorable. "But I owe you an apology," she said, looking back down at her hands in her lap.

"For what?" Kijima said slipping his hand beneath her chin and forcing her face back up.

"For my behavior yesterday," she replied. "I was acting like a complete harlot," she added. She saw his expression holding back laughter. Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned. "I'm being sincere," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan," Kijima responded. "It's just hearing you say harlot was quite amusing. But I'm confused. What reason would you have for apologizing to me?"

"I…" Kyoko began but quickly became embarrassed as images of her dancing so intimately with him flooded her mind. "I wanted to apologize for being so… informal with you. It was inappropriate for me to act that way with someone who's my senior."

Kijima just stared at her in awe. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He contemplated on how he should respond. He damn well didn't want to end up in the sempai zone like poor Ren. With Kyoko, that was a point of no return. But he also didn't want her to apologize for something he so thoroughly enjoyed. After a moment of rapidly running thoughts, he was struck with an intriguing notion.

"Kyoko-chan, how much of that dance do you remember?" he asked, very curious.

"I remember that we were on the couch one moment and the next you were teaching me to dance. I'm sorry if I'm not remembering everything. I was very drunk by that point, I think."

"I see," Kijima replied. Seeing her gazing at him worried, a grin broke his expression. "So you don't remember what I said to you after the dance? The words that had you blushing so badly you ran away from me?" He watched as scarlet overtook her face.

She shook her head apologetically. "Um, what did you say?" she braved, her mind racing in circles to remember.

He chuckled. "I have a very strong feeling that you will remember soon," he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Until you do remember, I want to let you know that I had a wonderful time last night. It was the most fun that I've had with any woman in a long time. Please don't apologize for giving me such a happy memory." He turned from her, stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Her minor amnesia of it all was driving her crazy. Just what did he say to her? Did she really give him such a great time last night? Kyoko gently bit her bottom lip as she tried and tried to remember, feeling frustrated as she fell short each time. At first Kyoko was sure that he was teasing her because she was so gone last night. But as he spoke about it being a happy memory, she could feel the warmth and sincerity surrounding him. Sighing, she turned around and opened her door, noticing that he was there to help her out.

Offering her his hand, she took it as he helped her out of the car. Kijima closed the door and then caged her in, by placing his hands on either side of her. "Just know this Kyoko, I very much meant every word I said to you." Taking a step back he cocked his eyebrow and smiled at her charmingly. "Shall we?"

As he stood there, looking so devilishly handsome, she smiled and nodded to him slowly, her mind working on overdrive to remember his words. Her pulse quickened as she walked side by side with this man. Stealing a glance of his face, her heart felt hot. She was overcome with the giddy feeling of fascination, one she had not felt in about a year.

* * *

Ren parked his car and just sat there for a few moments, running his fingers through his hair. He reached out and gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could. Closing his eyes he concentrated on pushing his emotions back under control. But every time he closed his eyes the same images fluttered into his mind—Kyoko and Kijima dancing so close to one another, like lovers. Then the damned kiss. Sho screaming at her, calling her a slut, then Sho's blatant revelation of his feelings. Ren severely needed to punch something, something blonde. Remembering how Kijima matched his icy glare back at LME, challenging Ren to give him his best shot, he felt an urge to punch something with brown hair as well.

"Ren," Yashiro's voice was like a beacon of light amidst the darkness within him. Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath and then turned to face his manager. "Are you going to be okay? Please, talk to me, I want to help you."

Seeing the deep concern on his friend's face, Ren sighed. "I'm not sure," he confessed. "You're right, the president's right—it's starting to affect me." He chuckled as if the simple idea of it all was some sort of joke. "My resolve is breaking and it's because of her, Yukhito."

Yashiro sat stunned for a moment. He wasn't expecting him to actually start talking. Not only was he finally confiding in him, but he was also talking about her. Knowing damn well that any excessive reaction on his part would cause Ren to clam up, Yashiro sat still and listened intently to his friend relieve his burden.

"Not only can I not stop thinking about her, but now there are these other idiots who've fallen of her. Little do they realize that she's the biggest one because she'll never see how they feel about her. I want to hit every single one of them. And I'm appalled at having to watch her act with that Fuwa asshole. As a professional, I used to be able to completely hide my emotions—I was a stoic cold-hearted serious actor. But now?" He ran his fingers through his hair once more. "What the hell is happening to me?" Leaning his head back against the headrest, he exhaled harshly. "Fuck."

Yashiro was completely speechless. He honestly didn't know how to react to his friend. What words of advice could he possibly give to him? Never truly being in love himself, Yashiro couldn't even begin to imagine the storm of emotions coursing through Ren at the moment. Contemplating his words carefully, the manager entwined his hands and then rested them in his lap. Sitting up straighter, he finally spoke.

"Then you have to think of her if you want to get your composure back," he said pragmatically.

Ren looked over at him. "Are you serious? She's the reason I'm losing it."

"Think about it Ren. Do you even realize that earlier with Kijima she completely caught on to your attitude? I'm not sure if she realized why you were being so cold, but she knew something was up. I saw it in her eyes."

"What?" Ren looked at him in complete disbelief. "She has this freakish ability to read me yes, but I really didn't think I made that one obvious." Ren mumbled.

"Oh yes, my friend. It was damn obvious. I have no doubt that if she picked up on it then he must have also. If you don't calm down and get a grip, you will worry her. You know how she gets when she worries. If you're not prepared to be completely open with her about your feelings yet, then you need to maintain her sense of propriety and professionalism. It sounds like a double-edged sword but you need to think of how your attitude will affect her as well as you."

"It's my jealousy that's really the problem. I lose it when I see her with them. I see the way she acts with them and… A part of me realizes that's just Kyoko. She's easy going and polite to everyone. But the other side of me, the dark side of me sees what these men want and how she plays right into it without realizing it. It pisses me off." Ren was gripping the steering wheel even tighter, gritting his teeth in frustration. "I'm sorry," he said as he finally released his grip and bowed his head in gloom.

"My stand is the same Ren. I think you should tell her," Yashiro said bluntly with a straight face. "I think if you told her everything, it would be better for the both of you."

"If she doesn't feel the same?" Ren replied so quickly it completely took Yashiro off guard. Staring at his manager for a moment, Ren's worst fears came alive in front of his eyes as he thought of her rejection.

"Are you serious?" Yashiro said, in disbelief after the shock of his haste passed. "I don't think she would reject you. The only way she would reject you is if you're too late and someone else snaps her heart. The only person I see at having a chance at that is Kijima-san. I can tell she's not there yet, but I think it's only a matter of time."

"This is so not making me feel better," Ren muttered. Glancing at the clock he realized that he still had twenty minutes before he had to go in and get prepped.

"Ren, listen to me. As your friend, I want to help you with Kyoko-chan. But as your manager, I need to think of your career first and foremost. You need to go back to being the Tsuruga Ren you were a few months ago. Stern, unyielding, professional—basically the alien you used to be." Yashiro said smiling amusedly. When he received a nasty glare from his charge, he had to stifle a chuckle. "I'm serious. Your professionalism is key in all of this."

Ren nodded.

"You can either let her consume you and bring you down, or you can use her as your strength, knowing that when you get to where you want to be, you can make her yours without a single moment's hesitation."

Ren shot a sharp look at Yashiro. _Does he know about Kuon? Why I'm here and what I'm striving for? There is no way… Unless the president told him everything…_ His lips parted in astonishment.

"The president said if the time came I should say that to you," Yashiro confessed, seeing Ren's surprised demeanor. "He didn't tell me anything else, which judging from that expression is what you're afraid of?"

"I'm sorry," Ren said closing his mouth. "Thank you Yukhito. I think I know what I have to do now." Ren pulled his key out of the ignition and then stepped out of his car. He walked around to the back and leaned against the car, thinking deeply of this new movie and how best to take advantage of it, as he waited patiently for his manager.

A stunned Yashiro sat in the car, yet again at a loss for words for what just happened. _Well, Takarada-san, you were right. Those words definitely helped him, I just wasn't expecting at having to use it so soon. I wonder what it all means though. Damn you two and your secrets._ He chuckled. Taking a latex glove and slipping it onto his hand, he grabbed his phone, flipped it open and rapidly sent out a message. Then he stepped out of the car and joined his charge.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, I did a string of updates to make up for my slacker-lazy ass haha. I got a couple more coming tonight. Take care and if you get a chance, please drop a line! I'd appreciate it.**


	35. Chapter 35: First Kiss

**Chapter 35: First Kiss**

The elevator ride back up to her apartment was quiet and cold. Shouko glanced over at her charge and noticed his furious expression. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shut with furrowed brows. _What the hell are you thinking now? What happened between you and Tsuruga?_

_RING!_ The elevator doors slid open and Shouko slipped out shaking her head. As she walked up to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open, she felt Sho shove past her and walk over to the couch, where he laid down without saying a single word. She entered, closed the door behind her and stalked over to him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened back there?" She crossed her own arms over her chest and glared at him.

Opening his eyes, he looked up to see her angry face and smiled. "Can you tell me when we start work on the film?" Sho asked completely ignoring her question.

Sighing she walked over to the counter and grabbed her planner. Then she walked back over and sat down comfortably on the loveseat to the right. "Tomorrow actually. The director moved the dates up for the photo shoot. Right after that we will begin. Why?" she inquired, shutting her planner and placing it on the floor beside her.

"Can't I just be curious?" Sho snapped irritated at the third degree.

"She saved your ass, Sho. Don't you dare forget that, ever. If you're planning something then just forget it." Shouko pushed herself off the couch and strode into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. It had been a long morning and she was ready for something to calm her. She walked back to the loveseat and fell into the cushions.

Sho stood up and faced his manager, "I promise I won't screw this up, Shouko. I was never expecting her to save me like that, especially after everything that I had done to her. But she did. I owe her too much. I just wanted to know so I could make sure I'm prepared to give it my best tomorrow. Can I have my script?" he asked.

_There is no way this can be the same person. His attitude is so different. He's still an arrogant ass, but he's so serious, determined and professional. It's almost like the Sho I had met years ago. I hope this isn't a one night thing. _Smiling, she replied, "Yes, it's on my nightstand. I already marked the scenes being shot tomorrow."

"Thanks," he said, ruffling her hair as he walked past her and into the bedroom.

Chuckling at his sudden change, Shouko sipped her beer when she heard her phone ringing. Setting the beer down atop the kotatsu she fetched the phone out from her skirt pocket. Seeing the name, her eyes widened as she flipped it open, answering. "Good morning sir. How can I help you?"

* * *

Yashiro stood off to the side as he watched the assistants fawning over Ren, unbuttoning his shirt, fluffing his tasseled hair so it looked just right, dabbing make-up around his nose and cheeks. He smiled, thinking about their conversation. _I'm glad he finally opened up to me. I hope he finally realizes that he needs to make his move soon. Although if he finally did that, I wonder if Takarada-san would be disappointed. _Thinking about the president's plotting, Yashiro snickered to himself. Feeling a dull reverberation from his pocket, he took his gloved hand and slipped it into the fabric to grab the device. Bringing it out, his eyes lit up brilliantly as he flipped it open and answered. "Well, good morning. I wasn't expecting to hear from you," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too," she chuckled. "I wanted to know how things went this morning. I tried calling her, but I think she's busy working and I'm impatient."

Yashiro laughed.

"Mo, what's so funny?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he replied suppressing his amusement. As he filled her in on the events, he could tell even she was infuriated with her friend's decision. No one truly understood why Kyoko did what she did, well no one except Kyoko that is.

"I swear she's too damn nice for her own good," Kanae said irritated.

"She means well. I have a feeling there is a deeper meaning behind it all," Yashiro said comfortingly.

"I know. She just drives me insane," Kanae chuckled. "So, what are you doing later tonight?" she asked bluntly.

Yashiro brought his phone down and stared at it for a few minutes, unsure that he heard correctly. "Excuse me?" he finally said in disbelief.

"I asked what you were doing tonight," she repeated as slight blush took her cheeks.

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" Yashiro replied feeling excited about getting asked out. It has been quite a long time since we went out on a date, especially with woman as beautiful and fiery as Kotonami Kanae. Exhilaration filled him.

"How about dinner?" she asked coyly. "Are you free or does his highness have a late night booked?'

Yashiro laughed as he fetched the planner. Seeing that Ren's night was scheduled to end at 7:30, he conveyed his acceptance of a late dinner.

"Definitely. I'll be at LME unless you would like me to meet you somewhere?" Kanae asked as she tied her hair back prepping for her LoveMe work, which was scheduled to start in an hour.

"LME is fine. _His highness_ has a meeting with the president," Yashiro said, chuckling from that title, a title that he had a feeling was going to become common.

"Wonderful! See you then," she said.

After they hung up, Yashiro stared into his phone with the biggest grin on his face. He didn't even notice Ren walking up to him and shaking him. Finally, when Ren loudly snapped his fingers in his manager's ear, did Yashiro respond.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just got lucky," Ren jested. He twisted the cap off his water bottle and brought the opening to his lips.

"I think I may have," Yashiro replied distantly.

Ren choked on his water. Coughing to composure, he wiped his mouth with his hand and stared at the shorter man. "Excuse me?"

"I just got asked out," Yashiro said, voice dripping with glee.

"You're kidding," Ren mumbled.

"Hey, I may not look like you, but I've got enough," Yashiro replied laughing.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that," Ren replied smiling. "I'm happy for you and Kotonami-san?" he replied eyebrow cocked with a smirk on his lips.

Yashiro nodded.

Ren chuckled.

"So you'll be free around 7:30 if everything goes according to schedule. Also, the director for The Ardent Admirer called. He moved the dates up a little bit. We have the promo shoot in the morning and then we shall begin shooting the film later in the afternoon."

"Why is it spread out?" Ren asked and then took more gulps of water.

"Kyoko-chan and Kijima-san both have Box-R in the middle. He wanted to work around their schedule. Also, I went ahead and marked the scenes being shot tomorrow, everything. The ones that include you, if we get to you and also the ones that do not."

"Thanks Yukhito," Ren said appreciatively. Hearing the photographer calling him, he sighed and tossed his now empty bottle into the recycle bin before walking back.

* * *

"Hey it's me," Kijima said, gripping the phone tightly. "I wanted to check in and see how things are going."

"They're okay," a deep voiced Koga replied on the other end. "She's watching TV right now. We were just thinking about lunch. How are things with you?"

Sighing, the hazel-eyed actor leaned back against the wall and smiled with thoughts of his co-star. "So far they're good. You know the more time I spend with her, the harder it is to walk away from her." Raking his brown locks back he chuckled at his predicament. "Don't say it!"

Koga laughed. "Who me? Say anything at all? Nah." Both began laughing together. After another moment, he continued. "I promise that I will take care of her brother. You go and do what you need to do."

"You have no idea how much this means to me dude," Kijima answered sincerely thinking of his current houseguest. "I owe you for this."

"Bullshit," Koga snapped. "You're family. You don't owe me shit. If you really want to make it up to me, go and get your girl."

Chuckling he said his goodbye and disconnected the line. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he looked up after hearing his name. Seeing the director approach, he stood up straighter and smiled charmingly. "Kantoku-san. Is everything okay with the scene?"

"Absolutely," Kazutoyo replied. "Great job acting so far. It's rare to find someone who can elicit such strong chemistry with our Natsu."

Both men chuckled.

"Well, you have a damn good actress playing the part," Kijima responded beaming. "If it wasn't for her talent, then I don't think I would do so well."

"Nah, you have great talent as well. But I am inclined to agree with you. She is quite talented. She has a way of bringing out the best in her cohorts, very similar to Tsuruga-san."

Kijima hid his discomfort at the poisoned name of Tsuruga Ren and kept smiling handsomely. _The female Tsuruga Ren. It almost sounds like they belong together._ He thought bitterly.

"Well best of luck with the next scene." Patting him on the shoulder lightly, Kazutoyo walked back to the set and began instructing the assistants with preparations.

Shaking away thoughts of the competition, he walked up to the classroom set and spotted Natsu sitting atop the teacher's desk. Running his eyes down her form, he saw sexy skin of her crossed legs. _Definitely not school appropriate_ he thought with a smirk. Her school uniform hugged her form like a glove, while the pleated skirt rested a little too high on her thighs. She was holding a compact mirror, applying a light layer of pink lip gloss. He walked up to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Natsu dear, can I speak to my Kyoko?" he grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"Such an inconvenience," she purred.

Seeing the glimmer in her eyes, he chuckled. "I'm amazed at how in depth you get with your acting." He confessed. Noticing the color deepen upon her cheeks, he grinned wider. "You ready for the next scene?" He inquired seriously pushing away all amusement.

"I believe so," Kyoko answered sheepishly. "How about you?"

"Yes, I am. Scenes like these aren't new for me, but I know that it's not something that you're accustomed to. I just wanted to make sure that you'll be okay before we get into it."

Kyoko nodded. "Thank you very much. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous, but from what I understand our film is a lot worse, no?" When he nodded smiling, her heart skipped.

Kijima couldn't help but beam as she said "our film." Thoughts of the audition fluttered into his mind, as well as the other scenes he read up on. When he opened his mouth to speak, he found a knot in his throat. After clearing his throat did he get his voice back. "Yes, the film is quite a bit more provocative then this. Just breathe Kyoko-chan. I know that you'll do great.

"Positions everyone!" They both heard the director's call. Kyoko slid off the desk and walked over to her own. She grabbed her book bag and placed it upon the chair, letting Natsu take over completely. "Okay you all have been doing fantastic today. We're actually quite ahead of schedule. So keep it up and we'll be outta here early."

Kijima took his position behind the desk, stealing one last glance of his stunning colleague before looking down at the faux assignments on his desk.

_**As the bell bellowed throughout the classroom, indicating the end of the school day, students hastily stuffed all of their materials into their backpacks and rushed out the door. Hayashi noticed one student taking her sweet time packing up, stealing glances of her sensei with pink lips turned up in a devilish smirk. Everyone piled out as she zipped up the last pocket. Grabbing her bag, she turned on her heels and headed towards the door. Before she could exit, it was slammed shut in front of her. Natsu turned back around only to be shoved up against the door, the surprise of which caused her to drop her bag. Feeling her wrists being held very tightly at her sides, she bit her lip as exhilaration tickled her spine. **_

"_**Tsk, tsk, naughty sensei," she hissed to him. Her gorgeous wide eyes caressed his face, running from his flaming eyes down to his parted lips and finally to his Adam's apple as he gulped his lust down. "Do you want another taste?" Seeing him smile so evilly at her, she lifted her right leg and ran her knee along his leg, teasing him. She knew that even with her in this position, he was completely at her mercy. Once they had a taste of her, they kept coming back for more, addicted and thirsty for her touch, her abuse. She struggled against him, but the harder she fought the tighter he gripped her. **_

"_**You're such a bitch," he said, sneering at her with amusement. He watched as she slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip, teasing him with her wetness, enticing him to close the gap. **_

"_**You know you can't resist me," she cooed to him. Feeling him tighten his grip again Hayashi forced her arms behind her, pressing her body into him. Feeling his arousal pressed against her, she snickered and taunted him. "I guess our sensei is just not man enough to close the g—" **_she stopped suddenly, staring at him astounded. Natsu fled as Kyoko stared at the man before her.

"CUT!" Kazutoyo yelled. Slipping out of his chair, he took a step closer. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh my god…" Kyoko whispered.

Seeing the change in her expression, he immediately released her wrists. Concern glazed his eyes as he carefully admired her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Kyoko-chan?" He said softly. "What's the matter?"

Kyoko's eyes grew with shock as she stared at him. She placed her hands over her lips and stared deeply into the hazel orbs looking at her. Slowly ochre eyes moved down to his soft lips. Feeling a wash of butterflies invade the pit of her stomach, she quickly turned to the director and stepped away from Kijima. "I'm very sorry Kantoku-san," she began, bowing deeply to the man. "May I have a moment to compose myself? I'm truly very sorry." Her voice was hoarse and slightly shaky. When she stood back up, she realized that the superior was looking at her with the same worried expression that blanketed her co-star.

"Yes of course," he replied. "Okay everyone we're going to take fifteen." As Kyoko walked past him, he reached out and gently grabbed her elbow, halting her. "Is everything all right Kyoko-chan?"

She nodded. "Yes, I just felt a little dizzy as all. I promise that I will be ready by the end of the break."

Kazutoyo nodded, releasing her.

Kyoko turned around and power-walked into her dressing room, closing the door behind her. She walked into the middle of the room and then began to pace, biting her index finger nervously. _Oh my god! Of all times to remember did it have to be NOW during a shoot?_ She mentally berated herself. "I can't believe this," she said aloud. Shaking her head, the mental scolding continued for another few minutes. Finally she stopped pacing and placed her hands over her eyes to clear her mind so she could get Natsu back. Her heart kept beating faster and faster, making the teen feel as if she was on the verge of collapse.

"_**I was just thinking how badly I want to kiss you right now."**_

Kyoko felt her entire face light up as hot blush blossomed on her soft cheeks. She remembered falling deeply into his eyes, so much so that every ounce of her body came alive. She closed her eyes and recalled the intensity of her pulsing heart and the gentle way he touched her skin. Everything about him elicited his desire to kiss her, _her!_ An overwhelming rush of excitement filled the actress as she reminisced of that one moment from the club, quite possibly the best memory of the whole damned night.

Walking over to the vanity, she looked in the mirror. Holy yosei was she blushing. Her eyes were big and anxious, curious as to what it felt like to be kissed by a man. Realizing that she was _those_ sorts of thoughts, she couldn't stand to stare at herself. Turning around, she shook her head. "I need to concentrate. I have a job to do dammit!" Placing her hand upon her flat stomach, Kyoko breathed deeply once, twice when suddenly a knock at the door startled her.

Realizing that it was most likely a set assistant telling her it was time, she shouted for them to enter. When Kijima opened the door and walked in, Kyoko instinctively took a step back until she collided with the vanity. _Oh no._

Closing the door behind him, he walked up to her but kept a little bit of distance. "Is everything okay? It's unlike you to just stall like that."

"I'm f-fine," she stuttered as her lips kept glancing to his enticing mouth. Shutting her eyes tightly, she shook her head again, trying to calm the chaos of her heart. So absorbed with her emotions, she didn't notice when he started approaching her.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked curiously. "You keep staring at me awkwardly. Did I do something to hurt you?"

Kyoko shook her head, keeping her eyes closed and head bowed.

"Then was it the scene?"

Again, she shook her head vigorously.

Sensing his concern for her, she opened her eyes and gasped. _He's so close. I can smell his cologne. It smells so nice…_ "I promise it's nothing to do with work. I just…" _How do I even say something like that? It's so embarrassing._

"Did you finally remember?" Worry broke into the sexiest grin Kyoko had ever seen on a man. Her lips parted in response as her brain raced for the proper answer, any answer, words of some sort.

Kijima took the final step between them and then placed his hands on either side of her vanity. Looking to her soft, pink tinged lips, he lowered his mouth. He glanced back up, drowning in the depth of her golden gaze. His heart raced faster and faster. "Tell me Kyoko," he whispered across her lips. "Do you remember?"

She nodded slowly.

He smiled wider. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Kijima admired her simple splendor—those wide eyes, luscious soft lips, the radiant way she was blushing—no she wasn't just cute, but stunning to no avail. His body completely weakened at the sight of her.

"It's just N-Natsu," she stammered in response, gripping the edge of the vanity tighter.

"No," he retorted firmly. "It's you, not some fake character. He slid his hand around her lower back and pulled her against him, bringing her mouth sinfully closer to his.

Kyoko looked down to his mouth and could feel fire fuel her veins. _If he comes any closer, then he'll…_ She had to stop it, needed to stop it… Shouldn't she? But why should she? Every nerve in her body wanted to be kissed just once… Was that truly so bad?

"Shall I show you how beautiful you are to me?" When she slid her hand up his chest, his veins rocked with adrenaline. He watched as she closed her eyes and curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. Without another second's hesitation, he brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, those of you who read the original Ardent story might notice subtle differences. One of the reasons all 80 chapters of the original haven't been posted yet is because I'm taking a new direction with the story. Just writing it the way I had always wanted to write it. So if things start straying drastially from what you remember, I'm sorry.**

**If you guys get a chance, please drop me a line. I would appreciate it very much! Other than that, have a great rest of the week! Take care everyone. **


	36. Chapter 36: Broken Promise

**Chapter 36: Broken Promise**

Kyoko's hand lingered around Kijima's neck as he broke the kiss. Glancing to her sultry, swollen pink lips the actor smiled charmingly. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and then grew beautifully wide.

Sliding her hand to his chest, she gently pushed him back. "Wow," Kyoko whispered lightly fingering her lips with her fingertips. Feeling the radiance of heat flood her cheeks, she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it, but she looked amazing! _I think I'm glowing,_ she thought. The teen felt her cheeks ache. _Don't smile, don't smile, don't smile. _She chanted like a mantra.

Kijima stepped up behind her and admired her flushed expression. "Damn you're gorgeous," he whispered into her ear. He watched as her mouth broke into the most alluring smile he had ever seen on her face. When she buried her face into her palms, the actor chuckled. Licking his lips, he brought his mouth closer to her ear. "I'll see you on set, my dear." Reluctantly he stepped back and strode out of her dressing room.

Kyoko exhaled with relief as soon as he left. Closing her eyes tightly, she hopped up and down trying to contain the exhilarating scream that was blossoming inside of her. Rushing over to the couch along the wall, she grabbed her bag and fetched her phone. Scrolling down to her best friend's name, she dialed. Standing, she began to pace the room restlessly as her heart hammered away. Hearing Kanae's voice on the answering message, Kyoko pouted. After hearing the beep, she left her glee-infested memo.

Flipping the phone shut, she walked back to the vanity and placed her phone down. Kyoko looked at her reflection and tried her hardest to get back into bitchy Natsu mode. However, every time she came close her cloud nine demeanor peaked through cracking her efforts. Running her hands down her attire, she stood up straighter and stared into her own ochre eyes. "Concentrate!" She said aloud.

After a few moments of composing her joy, a realization pierced her moment of happiness like a stab to the heart. "Oh no…" Kyoko began to walk backwards as terror seeped into her veins. "I broke my promise to Tsuruga-san." Resting her balled fists against her chest, Kyoko closed her mouth and gulped down the lump of guilt forming in her throat. "He's going to kill me."

* * *

Ren sneezed as he walked towards his car. Looking over, he took note of his manager glaring at him evilly. "What's your problem?"

"You better not get sick on me Ren. I refuse to break my date." Yashiro snapped, causing the actor to chortle with amusement. "This isn't funny. I'm being dead serious."

"Don't worry Yukihito. I won't get sick and ruin your precious little date." Mentally cursing the man for his luck, Ren plastered on his Gentlemanly smile and continued. "I'm glad that you two are hitting it off so well. At least something good happened last night."

Suddenly his irate expression turned into a sneer. "Actually go ahead and get sick. I'll just send Kyoko-chan over to take care of you." Looking over at the tall beast, he saw the evil warning stare. Laughing, the older man felt a deep satisfaction at pulling his chain. "Okay, so one more thing to take care of and then you're finished for the day. I can't believe your interview was cancelled again."

"Tell me about it. It's so irritating. I understand that people get sick, but I just want to get this over with."

"What are you doing for dinner anyway?" Pulling the planner from his bag, the manager flipped through the pages to the current date. When the silence lasted longer than he liked, he turned his head to look at Ren. "Oh I see."

Ignoring him, Ren unlocked his car, walked around, opened the door and slid into the driver seat. When Yashiro slid in, he saw the man pulling his phone from his pocket. "What are you doing?"

Tip-tapping away, he pretended not to hear the question.

"Yukihito, _what_ are you doing?"

"I told the president that I would check-in with him," Yashiro lied, smiling brilliantly.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ren mumbled as he started the engine and buckled up. "Damn plotters."

"You really need to learn to have more faith in me Ren. Aren't I your trusty manager?" After sending his message, he flipped his phone shut and placed it in his lap so he could buckle up as well. "I would never lead you astray."

"Bullshit," Ren quipped.

"I feel hurt," he retorted with a straight-faced expression. Hearing the device chime, he quickly snatched it up before his charge could snag it. Flipping it open, a sinful smile spread across his thin lips as fangirl mode took initiation.

"I'm so screwed," Ren sighed as he backed out of the spot and speed out of the garage.

* * *

**Consider it done. –Lori.**

The president flipped his phone shut and then tossed it onto the couch next to him. "I will beat you this time," he said as he gripped the controller and pushed at the buttons quickly.

"Ojichan, I won't lose to you," Maria shouted, brows furrowed as she glared at the TV. "I will win!" She sat on the couch, dressed in a pretty white dress with frilly lace trim along the sleeves and hem of the skirt. She kicked her feet against the couch as she maneuvered her little racecar with the monkey through a small tunnel that shot her straight through the air and into the jungle onto a dirt track. She saw that she had taken the lead and she squealed excitedly as she crossed the finish line, beating her old man. Standing up, she faced him and stuck her tongue out in a small dance of victory.

"Ha, that was luck child! Round three!" he grinned widely as she sat back down next to him, smiling bright.

"So, was that from onee-san?" Maria asked as she chose a different character.

"No, that wasn't her. But it does involve her," he said as he smiled down to his granddaughter. Lori can still remember the day Kyoko had helped Maria cope with the issues she had with her father. His heart swelled at the teenager's ability to conquer any task given to her if only she could learn to love she would be walking perfection in this industry. Although he had to admit, her ability to absorb and learn new things was astounding. Only in the industry for one year and already she was on her way to making a huge film, with two very popular dramas under her belt to boot. He chuckled as he thought of her uncanny success.

"Ojichan, you're taking too long," she pouted again.

"Ah, I'm sorry my dear. I was thinking about onee-san and how well she has been doing for herself."

"Yes, I think she will be the number one lady in Japan, just like Ren!" She said eyes brightly lit at the thought of her two favorite people. "I'm so happy to have them all to myself," she added giggling. Lori looked over at the young girl with raised eyebrows and then erupted in laughter as they both raced again.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Kijima-san," Kyoko said to her driver sheepishly as he pulled in front of LME. Opening her door, she stepped out. As she closed the door, he rolled down the window and hung his hand over the steering wheel, grinning.

"You don't have to thank me Kyoko. Anything for you," he flirted.

Dropping her gaze, she lightly bit her lip and tucked a few loose strands behind her ear.

Her reaction did well to widen that smirk handsomely. "Also, just call me Kijima. A woman that can kiss the way you do has no reason to be so damn formal."

Raising her eyes to him as her heart fluttered away, she declined. "I couldn't do that—"

Kijima raised his hand and shook his finger at her. "No way Kyoko, don't even try it. If you keep being so informal then I'll just have to find a way to shut you up." She giggled and he melted. "Try it out, for me."

"Yes of course… Kijima." Kyoko blushed and he laughed.

"Take care beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Stepping back she watched him drive off. Her heart rampaged away, making her feel like she was simply floating away. Kyoko skipped into the building and then headed straight for the open elevator. As it reached the LoveMe floor, she hopped out and skipped on down to the double doors. After walking inside, she closed the doors and turned around only to be greeted by her bestest friend.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko ran over to the rival actress and grabbed her arms excitedly. "Ohmygodyou'llneverguesswhathappenedtoda yohmygodI'msoecstaticrightnow!"

"Mo!" Kanae snapped back reaching out to calm the highly-energetic teenager. "Get a grip! I can't understand a thing you're saying!"

Kyoko breathed deeply to catch her breath and then dragged Kanae to the couch. Pulling her down, he held her friend's hands tightly and then spoke with large sparkling eyes. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. "Something about a kiss?" _Did Ren finally fess up? _Seeing Kyoko's cheeks turning bright with color, LoveMe number two gulped. "Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked into gorgeous black eyes and relayed the events of her day thus far. After everything was said and done, a tense silence fell between them. Seeing her friend's expression, the teen's shoulders began to slouch with fear and disappointment. "I didn't something wrong, didn't I?"

Snapping out of her thoughts of a furious Tsuruga Ren, she furrowed her brows and lightly smacked Kyoko's arm. "Mo, no. Why would you say something like that?"

Sighing, Kyoko told Kanae about her promise to Ren.

"You're serious? He said _that_ to you?"

Kyoko nodded slowly.

Reaching out, the raven queen grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her. Mentally she screamed at the idiot brat. _HOW HAVE YOU NOT FIGURED IT OUT, YOU GODDAMNED MORON!_

"Moko-san!" Kyoko screeched as she grabbed her friend's small wrists stopping her. "What's gotten into you?"

Breaking from the baka before her she raked her hair back and contemplated the situation carefully. _If you're reacting this way from Kijima kissing you then that must mean you're starting to like him. But you made this ridiculous promise to Ren, which means that when he finds out he'll explode like a time bomb. _**Click**. Kanae smiled as a brilliant idea took form.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko spoke feeling thoroughly confused by the myriad expressions dancing across her colleague's face.

"Here is what you're going to do. I need you to listen to me without arguing. Just do as I tell you, got it?"

Kyoko gulped and nodded.

* * *

As Ren waited for Yukihito to return with their coffee, he rested his head back and gripped the steering wheel tightly, lost in thoughts of Kyoko. All of a sudden his phone began ringing, startling him from his reverie. Fetching the phone from his pocket his dark eyes widened at the name. _She doesn't usually call during work._ Flipping it open he quickly hit the green button. "Kyoko, is everything all right?"

"W-well," a nervous teen stammered.

Sitting up straighter, Ren instantly recognized the tone. "What's the matter?" When he didn't get a response, he opened his mouth to speak but heard a familiar muffled voice in the background.

"_Mo, just ask him!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_If you don't ask then I'll never eat ice-cream with you again!"_

"_Oh fine!"_

After another moment, Kyoko finally spoke to her sempai. "Ren, I was wondering are you free for dinner tonight?"

Ren's jaw dropped at the sudden boldness of her question. The fear and hesitation that was there only moments ago seemed to have disappeared.

"Ren?" Kyoko repeated when he didn't answer.

Shaking his head, he muttered an inaudible response. He had to clear his throat and take a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, Kyoko. I am free for dinner."

To her it sounded like a normal, calm Tsuruga. Little did she know that there was a storm brewing inside of him. "Great! Would you mind if I came over and cooked for us, for you I mean?"

"Kyoko is something wrong?"

"Why? Why would you think that?" She spewed out like a machine gun. "Can't I just cook for my sempai?"

_Knew it. But what could it possibly be?_ "I was just curious. Will seven work for you?"

"Perfect! See you then Ren!"

He opened his mouth to respond but found that she had hung up. Ren couldn't help but stare at the device baffled. Even when Yashiro opened the passenger door and slid into place, the actor didn't notice one bit. "What the hell was that?"

Yashiro looked from the phone to his charge. "Ren?" When the actor turned his face to look at his best friend, the manager gulped. "What's wrong?"

"That's a great question Yukihito. I have a feeling that I don't want to know the answer to that."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated. You can expect regular updates now on Saturdays. I have created a schedule for all of my stories, which you can find on my profile. Please review and I'll see you all on the weekend! Take care friends.**


	37. Chapter 37: Ren's Reaction

**Chapter 37: Ren's Reaction**

Yashiro was sipping his tea when Kanae dropped the bomb on him. He immediately turned his head as a spray of hot liquid left his mouth. Carefully setting the cup down, he grabbed the napkin from his lap. "Sorry," he mumbled. Adjusting his eyeglasses, he set the napkin down and eyed Kanae. "Did you honestly just say that Kijima-san kissed Kyoko-chan?"

Moko-san nodded, resting her hand in her palm. "I know I can't believe it either."

"So that's what's been bothering you?" Yashiro replied smiling kindly to his date. When she gave him a funny look, he chuckled. "When I saw you I had a feeling something was up, but I wasn't sure if it was my place to ask."

Kanae's heart skipped at his thoughtfulness. Reaching over the table, she covered his hand with hers affectionately. "Mo, you can always ask." Seeing a tint on his cheeks, she beamed and pulled her hand back so she could finish her udon. "A part of me is happy that she's being forced to grow up, but I also know that your charge is going to explode when he hears this."

Leaning back in his booth, Yashiro thought about how badly Ren is already being affected by his feelings. To find out that the playboy prince has made his move, so boldly to boot… It most certainly would not bode well for the actor in the least. "How does Kyoko-chan feel?" When she glanced to him after swallowing her bite, he sighed. "Well, that can't be any good now can it?"

Kanae pulled her napkin up and wiped her lips. She also leaned back and got comfortable. "She was over the moon. I have never seen her so ecstatic before. But, to be perfectly honest with you I don't think it's because she likes him."

"What do you mean?" Yashiro asked, tilting his head with scrunched brows. "I think I missed something."

"Kyoko is a girl who is _convinced_ that she's some ugly, boring maid."

"What?"

She held her hands up. "Don't ask." Dropping them she grabbed her small white cup and took a long sip. "It has something to do with Fuwa. That's all I can say."

"So you think that her excitement is stemming from Kijima-san's affections not necessarily Kijima-san himself?"

"Yes!" Kanae agreed. Glancing around, she slid out of her booth and slid into the empty spot beside her date. A small touch of color cascaded across her soft skin, making him smile further. "I hope you don't mind. It's easier to talk this way."

"Not in the least," he replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I think Kyoko's just happy that a guy likes her. As far as she's concerned it's the first time ever that a guy has seen her as a woman."

Yashiro laughed. "Oh a part of me wishes that baka was here to hear you say that."

Kanae chuckled. "Well he'll hear it soon enough."

Yashiro looked deeply into her sultry brown eyes. "Oh no, what did you do?" When she gave him a naughty little smirk, he knew that he was going to get it tomorrow for sure! "Lovely."

* * *

Ren leaned back against the counter in the farthest corner of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Kyoko chopped vegetables, prepping for congee. She was moving so fluidly, without saying a single word. Feeling the uncomfortable beating of his impatient heart, he pushed off the counter and asked if he could help. She looked up at him and smiled shaking her head no. Leaning back again, he sighed quietly. _What aren't you telling me?_

He remembered seeing Kanae when he dropped Yashiro off at LME. The way she kept her eyes averted from him gave him an uncomfortable feeling but he thought better of it. _I bet she knows what's going on with Kyoko._ Ren opened his mouth to speak again.

"Isn't that your phone?" Kyoko interrupted him upon hearing a feint ringing.

"I suppose so," Ren mumbled bitterly as he walked into the living room snatching the device off the coffee table. Seeing the president's name contributed to his irritation. "I'll be right back," he shouted to Kyoko who nodded. Ren then headed down the long hallway to his large bedroom. After quietly closing the door behind him, he answered. "What boss?"

"What's the matter with you?" Lori inquired after being greeted with such an irate tone. "Am I _interrupting_ anything?"

Ren scoffed. "You wish."

"Yeah, if only there would ever be something to interrupt," he jested.

"Is there a reason for this harassment sir?" Ren walked over to the bed and sat down along the edge. He ran his fingers through his hair, raking it back. _I wonder if he would know._

"I just wanted to confirm your photo shoot for tomorrow." Lori lied.

"Shouldn't you be calling Yukihito for that?" _Now I know for sure you're up to something you damn schemer._

"He's on a date. I'm not so rude as to interrupt that."

"But you can interrupt me?"

"So _I am _interrupting something. Interesting." Lori chuckled when the actor cursed. "Look Ren, I need to know what time your photo shoot is. I know that Kyoko-kun has to finish her Box-R finale tomorrow as well. I wanted you to stop by my office during that time."

"I will discuss this with Yukihito. I'm sure that something can be arranged."

"Something better be. It's not work related, but vital nonetheless."

"I don't like the sound of this." Feeling an uncomfortable pain in his left eye, he pushed off the bed and then headed into the bathroom.

"I need a favor from you son. Please, don't let me down." Lori's voice became serious and slightly distraught.

"In that case, consider it done." Ren answered without hesitation. "Now, with all due respect sir, I have to go now." Flipping the phone shut, he placed it on the counter and then removed the contact for his left eye. "Damn, that's better." He removed the other contact and rinsed them with saline solution. Then he rinsed his eyes and looked up. Sapphire eyes stared back at him in the guise of Tsuruga Ren. "Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you the truth." He whispered as he thought of Kyoko and her small Corn stone.

* * *

Kijima walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, tossed the keys onto the counter and then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Damn you're loud," Koga whined as he pulled himself up off the couch. Standing, he strode into the kitchen and hopped up onto the island countertop.

Kijima recapped the half-drunk bottle and placed it behind him on the opposite counter. When he looked up at his brother, his lips automatically curved up in a grin. "Good to see you too, ass."

Bright green eyes widened with disbelief. "Holy shit, are you actually smiling?" When the actor, scoffed and walked away quickly, Koga knew that something amazing must have happened. He followed his best friend into the living room and plopped down beside him on the couch. "Oh come on, you can't leave me hanging like that."

Rolling his eyes, he turned towards the excited playboy king and tried changing the topic. "How is she feeling?"

Koga closed his mouth and glared at buzz-kill beside him. "She's fine. Her fever went down and she stopped throwing up. I think she misses you."

Resting his head back, Kijima smiled sadly. "I wish I could do more for her." He ran his fingers through his hair and thought of the girl in his bedroom at this very moment. "Any news on where the other half might be?"

Koga sighed. "Actually yes."

Lifting his head off the cushion, he turned to his comrade with wide eyes. Catching the solemn flicker in that stare, Kijima felt his heart sink. "Dammit, it's not good is it?"

"Nope. Apparently she's gone. She left for Hokkaido a couple hours ago. I was told to convey this message to you." He fetched his fancy smartphone from his pocket. Scrolling down to recent messages, he tapped the latest and then handed the device over. Koga silently watched as Kijima's fingers curled tightly around the phone. "I'm sorry brother."

Handing it back over, he slid off the couch and walked over to the large windows. He raked his long brown hair back and cursed. "I just can't believe how selfish that bitch is. Doesn't she give a damn about anything other than herself?"

"I say good-ridden," Koga snapped. When Kijima turned around and scowled, he stood up and walked over to his friend. "Look, a woman who can abandon her child like that doesn't deserve the kid in the first place. Besides a girl like her doesn't need an influence like that in her life."

Exhaling with defeat, he lightly patted Koga on the shoulder. "I know that you're right, but I still feel bad for her. I grew up without a mother and it was fucking hell. Besides, I'm not really cut out to be a dad."

"You fucking kidding me? Dude, I think you don't give yourself enough credit."

Kijima chuckled. "Thanks Koga." He strode past the actor and headed down the hallway to greet his sick six-year old daughter.

* * *

"I can do that Ren!" Kyoko chimed as she brought the last bowl to the sink. When she tried to take over, she was stopped quickly with a playful splash of water. "Okay, okay," she pouted in defeat. She stepped back and watched as he efficiently washed every plate, bowl and chopstick. The sleeves of his expensive shirt carefully rolled up. Kyoko giggled at the image of such a domestic Tsuruga Ren.

"What's so funny?" He asked glancing over his shoulder. Seeing the color of her skin brighten with a touch of crimson, Ren smiled.

"It's nothing," Kyoko replied. "It's just so odd watching you doing something as normal as washing dishes."

He rinsed the last small plate and placed it into the dish drainer. Turning off the water, he grabbed a tea towel from beside the sink and then dried his hands. Turning around, he casually rested his palms along the edge of the counter and eyed the teen carefully. "Why is it so odd?"

Kyoko shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it always feels unusual somehow." Glancing up, her eyes were hooked by the depth of his gaze. Heavenly dark eyes just bore into hers with such intensity it took her breath away. Kyoko pressed her lips together and gulped. "W-what is it Ren?" She stammered. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out what you're hiding from me," he answered boldly.

Kyoko's eyes widened.

Pushing away from the counter he began walking towards her. He stopped briefly noticing the way she stepped back for each move he made. _So nervous. It must be something big._ "So Kyoko," he continued with a low voice. A shadow overtook his stare as he backed her against the fridge. Placing his hands on either side of her, the actor caged his prey. "I guess the question is just _what_ are you not telling me?" His masked blue eyes glanced to her lips and the way she licked her lips.

"I…" Kyoko began but found her voice crippling to silence. _I broke your… No… Ren, I'm sorry but I kissed Kijima. No, that won't work either. Today Kijima, Kijima-san… No, no, no! Darn it why is this so difficult?_

"Kyoko?" Ren said quietly lowering his head to hers. When eyes the color of deepest honey flickered to him, his heart raced. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then please tell me what's bothering you."

Kyoko could feel her heart crack. He sounded serious yet compassionate. His eyes were gleaming with concern for her. She could feel the blossoming guilt sucking out every last ounce of joy that she had felt earlier. Kyoko bowed her head and then closed her eyes. "Ren."

Listening to the fear in her voice was only making him feel more impatient. Now he was one hundred percent sure that whatever she was about to tell him would be something that he would not like in the least. She just sounded so damn fragile, it was killing him. He dropped his hands and took a few steps back, trying his hardest to maintain whatever drop of patience that remained.

Kyoko breathed deeply and then opened her mouth to speak like a confidant actress. "Ren, I'm sorry but I…" When she looked up and saw him staring at her with his indecipherable expression, her resolve shattered. "Today-at-Box-R-Kijima-san-kissed-me-and-I-couldn't-stop-it-it-just-happened-so-quickly-but-unlike-the-time-that-damned-Sho-kissed-me-I-felt-rather-excited-by-it-but-then-I-realized-that-by-allowing-him-to-kiss-me-I-broke-your-promise-please-don't-hate-me-I'm-very-sorry…" Running out of breath, Kyoko fell to the ground in a dogeza as she tried to catch her breath.

Ren stood absolutely stunned to silence as the woman on the floor before him. Her words rang in his ears as he tried to comprehend her incoherent babbling. As the words slowly unraveled in his mind, his eyes widened with shock. Large strong hands curled into smooth palms as tight fists formed at his sides. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"_**Kijima-san kissed me… I felt rather excited by it…"**_

Those words just reverberated in his ears over and over and over again like an incessant ringing. All he could do was stare at her back as she held her apologetic pose on the floor. A corner of his mind knew that he should reach out to her, help her stand and paste on the façade of forgiving sempai, but the darkest shadows of Kuon could not tolerate the jealousy that coursed through ice-cold veins. Feeling the barriers of his self-restraint on the verge of explosion, he forced himself to turn around. Unfurling his fists, he placed his hands on the edge of the cool, damp sink and bowed his head taking deep breathes.

After the longest few minutes of her life, Kyoko sat back with her knees folded beneath her. She placed her hands on her thighs and slowly lifted her head. He looked so mesmerizingly tall from such a low spot. Feeling the tension thickening about her as a dark aura began to engulf them, Kyoko shivered feeling even smaller. "Ren…?" she whispered.

Forcing strength into his voice, he spoke stoically to her. "Please Kyoko, stand up. You don't belong down there like that."

Gulping, she nodded and stood. All of a sudden her mouth felt insanely dry like she's been starved of water for days. But she pressed her back to the fridge and didn't dare make another move. Entwining her hands before her, she patiently awaited the wrath of Tsuruga Ren. When another few minutes passed in silence, she chalked up the nerve to speak. "I'm very sorry Ren. I never meant to—"

"So, then Kijima-san's kiss must be your true first kiss, no?" He interrupted without turning around.

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, but froze. _My true first kiss?_ As she pondered the meaning behind his cryptic comment, Valentine's Day instantly flashed before her, causing her heart to stop.

"_**If you're wondering what in the world your first kiss really is, it's the one full of your feelings Mogami-san. If you think of it as your first kiss, then that's your first kiss."**_

"Oh no…" Kyoko whispered. Sinking her hands into her hair, she closed her eyes and shook her head. _No, no, no, no! It can't be… _Her heart began to beat ferociously against its confines, making it her feel lightheaded

"Kyoko?" Ren quietly uttered her name as he turned around. "Am I right or not?"

The teen slowly slipped her hand over her chest and gripped her shirt. His eyes were unbelievably dark, yet his expression held no emotions whatsoever. _He must be so angry right now…_

Ren took a step towards Kyoko. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I… I can't say if it was or not…" she answered honestly as she worked to understand the restless organ within her. "You said that it had to be full of my feelings, but I don't know what my feelings are…" She looked away as she thought about the kiss once again. Closing her eyes, she tried to push all thoughts of her co-star away.

"Kyoko," Ren whispered as he stepped up to her. When she turned to face him, he slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her close, making her gasp.

"R-Ren…"

"Shh, stop talking." He looked deeply into her eyes.

Kyoko could feel his hot breath cascade across her mouth. She reached up and grabbed his wrist gently. When their skin made contact she realized that her body had grown unbearable hot at their closeness. Clammy palms stuck to him as her throat begged for sustenance. Her lips parted drinking in air in small gulps as her lungs constricted. Her eyes grew as she caught the subtle glaze of the Emperor in the man before her. Kyoko tried to speak, but lost herself as his lips assaulted her.

Intuitively she tightened her hand around his wrist, fighting the kiss. But suddenly her spine tingle with an electric shiver unlike anything she had felt before. Her tummy fluttered as her veins turned to fire. Her lids slid shut as her mouth parted allowing him passage. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she held him close and lost herself in the sensations of her first, true kiss feeling that final lock snap and shatter.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Here's the Saturday update early. :)**

**I want to say thank you to all of the people who read this story, even if you don't review. I also want to give a very special thanks to the people who are following this story again after I had deleted it the first time around. I'm really sorry that I did that. It was my first fan fiction story and I guess I let the criticism get to me. I let my immaturity get in the way and I did something rash and stupid. I know this story isn't the same, but I hope it's still enjoyable. **

**Take care and have a great weekend everyone. See you next week.**


	38. Chapter 38: Unfaithful Heart

**Chapter 38: Unfaithful Heart**

Ren felt alive as his heart assaulted him. His fingers pressed into the soft skin of her neck as she parted her lips and returned the kiss. He was expecting her to hesitate, be shocked to immobility even, but for her to reciprocate? Even for the slightest moment, the thought just didn't cross his mind. When her nails dug into his wrist, he slowly broke the kiss and held her head against his. With eyes closed, he took a deep breath keep to calm himself. Unable to release her, he brushed his lips upon hers again only to find them slightly wet. Long lashes rose as he opened his eyes and admired the woman he had grown to love so dearly. Blue eyes masked in black grew wide at the sight of her, taking his breath away. "Kyoko...?" He whispered.

_No, this can't be happening!_ Kyoko told herself over and over again. _I can't break… I can't be breaking like this…_ As his lips left hers, Kyoko's tightly shut eyes betrayed her, allowing passage of warm tears. They pooled around her lashes waiting, almost regretting their escape. But in the end they sought their freedom and rolled down her smooth cheeks until they touched her lips sweetly. Hearing the sound of her name spoken from his deep, calming voice further broke the remnant pieces of the lock. Tightening her grasp, Kyoko gently pulled Ren's hand from her face. After inhaling deeply, she exhaled slowly and forced herself to look at him.

Ren's fingers suddenly felt cold and alone as they slipped free from her flesh. He looked down at her and could feel a cloud of dark guilt flooding his gut with heartbreak. She slid her hand up his chest and gradually pushed him away. Taking one step and then another one back, he found himself speechless before her. _Kyoko, please… Shit, what have I done?_ Her breathtaking eyes, the color of deepest caramel were glazed with sheen of moisture. "Kyoko, I'm—"

"No…" she said hoarsely, startling him momentarily. Kyoko looked into his handsome eyes and felt her heart ache. "It wasn't…" Kyoko tried to speak but her mind was awash with memories and feelings so overwhelming that she simply didn't know here to begin.

Ren dropped his hand, feeling a sensation in his fingertips, one to reach out and take back what he had just done. _There's no going back now, is there…_

"I… I should go," Kyoko quickly stammered. Turning her head away from him, she walked into the living room in search of her bag. As she looked around the large room, her heart kept running from her. Her body still felt warm. Her eyes still held the tears of truth. _No, this can't be happening!_ Her mind screamed over and over again. Hunching over, she placed her palms on the coffee table and closed her eyes tightly. _My heart, why is she betraying me? I promised to protect it! I promised that I would never allow her to fall for love again, then why? Why are you fighting me… Why did you have to choose someone so…_ "No!" She said aloud. Grabbing her bag, Kyoko turned towards the door but was stopped when Ren stepped before her. "Please Ren, let me go."

"I can't do that," he replied sternly. "Please Kyoko. Tell me what you're thinking." When he reached out to touch her, she flinched back, hurting him unbearably. She looked up and their eyes met for the briefest moment. _You still see me as your sempai, don't you? I will never be anything more… This kiss was nothing more than betrayal of that boundary… Dammit Kyoko._

"If you care for me at all, you'll let me go Ren. Please." Kyoko's hands desperately clung to the bag that was pressed against her chest. He slowly stepped aside and she walked up to the door, grabbing the knob. As she turned it and opened the door, she felt him grab her elbow. Her heart raced uncontrollably. Slowly, she spun about to face him.

"At least finish what you started earlier," Ren said with a raspy voice. When she gave him a puzzled look, he cleared his throat and continued. " 'It wasn't' what?" Seeing her eyes widen stumped him. She started shaking her head in rejection, but he wouldn't let it go. Pulling her a step closer to him, Ren placed his other hand upon her shoulder. "Please, please tell me what you were going to say?"

Kyoko sighed, feeling excruciatingly dejected. She bowed her head and took a deep breath. "It wasn't my first kiss," she answered almost inaudibly. Feeling his fingers beneath her chin, she lifted her head and met his stare with an unyielding resolve. "There is no way that his kiss could even compare to..."

Eyes grew as his heart completely stopped. All air within his lungs quickly dissipated at the implication of her words. _Then that must mean that you feel something…_

"I have to go. I just, I can't do this Ren." Kyoko forced herself free and the fled the apartment as fast as she could.

* * *

"Yeah, just text me the list," Kijima uttered as pulled the hood to his coat around his head. "Of course. Just keep her warm. We have to break the fever… Okay, see you soon." Pulling the phone from his ear, he flipped it shut and dropped it into his pant pocket. Looking around he was surprised to find the streets rather empty. _Well, it is pretty late._ He thought as he trekked along. As he came up to a familiar convenience store, he noticed a lone figure sitting beneath the barren cherry tree up ahead. Stopping, he narrowed his eyes and froze with shock. "Kyoko?" Kijima broke from his destination and headed towards the teen.

Kyoko sat with her legs pulled up on the bench, face buried in the crook her gathered knees. The picture wheel of her kiss with Tsuruga Ren played over and over again, keeping her heart alive with unwanted emotion. _I wish Moko-san was here. She would know what to do._ Feeling a hand upon her shoulder, she became startled. Looking up, her sparkling eyes widened. "Kijima?"

"Hey beautiful," he greeted as he sat down beside her. Hearing her sniffle only added to his growing concern. "What are you doing out here in the cold? This late at night?"

Kyoko dropped her legs and offered him a polite smile as an excess of tears began to roll down her face. "I was just out for a walk," she tried saying in her most upbeat tone. But alas, she wasn't fooling anyone in the slightest.

"You're crying." He slid a bit closer and rested his arm around her on the top edge of the bench. "What's the matter Kyoko? Did someone hurt you?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Kyoko found a loss for words. Her mind blinked images of Kijima's kind smile and flirtatious attitude. She remembered their Box-R shoot and the way he had kissed her in the dressing room. _Oh no… _Biting her quivering lower lip, Kyoko slid off the bench and fell to her knees before the actor, leaving him stunned. "I'm so very sorry Kijima-san."

He stared at the young actress in her dogeza position, completely baffled by her behavior. He also slipped off the bench and knelt before her, placing his hand upon her head. "Kyoko, you don't have to—"

"I'm really sorry for what happened in my dressing room," Kyoko blundered on. "It was unprofessional and it never should have happened." Feeling his hand leave her head, Kyoko gulped and then forced herself up. She sat quietly with her hands resting upon her thighs, waiting for a berating from the charming man.

"I don't understand," Kijima answered quietly. He admired her carefully. Even in the dark night, he could see the crimson cheeks beneath the lunar light and felt his heart go out to her. "Talk to me Kyoko, please." When she started crying further, he reached out and grabbed her. Pulling her into his arms, he lightly stroked her hair. Feeling her struggle, he tightened his grasp. "Shh, just relax Kyoko. I won't hurt you."

Closing her eyes, she grabbed a handful of his jacket and buried her head against him. "But I may have hurt you…" she mumbled. After what could have been ten minutes or twenty minutes, she pushed him back gently and then wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry."

Reaching out, he brushed her messy hair out of her face and cupped her face with his slightly chilly hands. "A girl like you has no business crying like this."

Kyoko snickered.

"That's better," he added with a smile. "Now will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Kyoko looked into his eyes, which shimmered with the moonlight's eclipse. She swallowed the awkward lump in her throat. "Something happened tonight and now, I… I'm… I feel lost." She admitted. "I'm sorry, you don't have to sit here and listen to me. I can just talk to Moko-san tomo—"

He placed his palm over her mouth to silence her. "What are friends for if not to listening to each other ramble on and on in the middle of the night?" When she snickered again, he relaxed slightly. "What happened tonight?"

"I don't want to tell you," Kyoko answered honestly. Seeing his surprised complexion, she sighed. "I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Being the heartbreaking prince that he was, her words sounded all too familiar. Whatever she was about to reveal, he knew that it wouldn't bode well for him in the slightest. Bowing his head, he took a moment to brace himself for whatever was to come. "You could never hurt my feelings Kyoko. As long as you're honest with me, you'll never hurt me. Now tell me, what's up."

Kyoko sat up a bit straighter and spoke as truthfully as she was able. "Someone kissed me tonight and it made me realize something that I never wanted to admit." Kyoko fiddled her fingers in her lap and closed her eyes. "He did with that one kiss what I had fought so long to avoid. Now, I feel lost. I don't know—"

"You're in love, Kyoko." Kijima interrupted simply. He could feel the blossoming of a small ache within his chest. Recognizing the irony of the situation, he laughed at his own predicament. _I guess karma really is an angry bitch._

"But I can't l-love him!" Kyoko insisted, choking on the evil word. "I was never supposed to fall in love. At least not so soon, not with someone who is…" _So impossibly perfect in every way… _"So out of my reach…"

Scooting closer, he cupped her face with both hands and forced her to look into his eyes. "Love happens, Kyoko. It happens when you least expect it. When you want to avoid it the most. It's just a fact of life." She opened her mouth to argue, but he slid his thumbs over her cold lips. "Just listen to me. I may not know you very well, but I have known you long enough to understand that no man can ever be out of your reach." _Out of your reach, how ridiculous. If you think he's out of your reach then it could only be one person for sure..._ Feeling her shaking her head in his hands snapped him back.

Kyoko reached up and grabbed his hands. "No, I can't be in love. I can't love anyone. This kind of love can never lead to anything good. It's only a path to pain and suffering. Even if he is the most wonderful person I have ever known, it just—" Her eyes grew wide.

Kijima kissed her passionately. "I told you didn't I? If you keep rambling then I'll find other ways to shut you up." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm starting to understand your president's little LoveMe project. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're in love, sweetheart. If this person is as amazing as you think he is, then I doubt that he would ever hurt you."

"H-how can you be so sure?" She stuttered, ignoring the kiss in its entirety as much as possible.

"Because I'm a guy who's been in love before."

"But the last person that I believed to be so…" Kyoko shook her head. "No. He was never special. I was just a blind baka."

He dropped his hands and chuckled. "You certainly are being one tonight," he teased.

"But…"

"_**That plain, boring girl. She has no sex-appeal and makes me sick."**_

Kyoko buried her face into her palms and sobbed. "I'm just not good enough for someone like him." Wiping her face with her fingertips, she sniffled. "I mean, I'm just this boring, plain and unattractive—"

"Beautiful, fascinating and unbelievably talented." Kijima interrupted. She looked at him and he smiled charmingly. "Stop being so damn negative about yourself. Whoever the hell told you those things was obviously just an immature brat who wouldn't know the difference between a real woman and a fucking tanooki. An insecure, incompetent buffoon would be capable of such mindless insults. Grow up and look in the mirror babe. You got my attention, didn't you?"

Kyoko gulped.

"If you still don't believe me, then feel free to ask your Moko-san. Somehow I have a feeling that woman wouldn't lie about anything, even if the opportunity presented itself."

Kyoko giggled. "Sounds like Moko-san all right." Pulling herself off the cold ground, she offered him her hand and helped him up as well. "Why are you helping me Kijima? Aren't you… hurting?"

Kijima chuckled. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little upset. But the heart wants what it wants and it doesn't give a damn about anyone else. Just life. As far as helping you is concerned. I like you Kyoko. I like you more than I should and it makes me want to do stupid things that aren't in my nature at all." As she got ready to bow her thanks to him, he grabbed her shoulders and held her up. "How about a friendly hug instead?" Kyoko's face filled with a warm blush as she sheepishly hugged him. Kijima wrapped his arms tightly around the teen and engraved the feeling of it all in his heart. _Guess I'll never get to learn if you'd be the one or not. Damn, being dumped is a bitch. How fucking ironic._

* * *

"That was Ren," Yashiro said as he stared at his phone.

Kanae placed the white mug on top of the coffee table and stood up. She walked over to the handsome manager with a concerned expression. "Mo, what's wrong?" When he raised his head, meeting her eyes, she gasped. "You look so serious."

"He wants you to contact Kyoko and make sure that she's doing okay," Yashiro answered sternly.

"_What_ happened, Yashiro?" Kanae pressed further feeling a flutter of nervousness filling her stomach quickly. "You're scaring me." Reaching into her back pocket, she fetched her phone and flipped through it. "Nothing from her," she added quietly.

"He didn't tell me, but if I had to guess I think he may have confessed."

Her head shot up with shock. "You don't think it's because of what happened earlier, do you?"

He shrugged and then walked over to the closet beside the entrance. Opening it, he fetched his wool coat and then slipped into it. Closing the door, he turned towards his date, who had grabbed her purse and followed. "Please forgive me, but I have to—"

"I understand," Kanae chimed in. As she stepped up to him, a beautiful sheet of color embraced her cheeks. "You're a wonderful friend. I admire that." Kanae placed her hand on his shoulder and then leaned up, kissing him softly. When she pulled away, she snickered at his flushing complexion. "I had a great time. I can't wait for date two." Stepping passed him, she opened the door to his apartment and walked out with him, hand in hand.


	39. Chapter 39: Plotting Lord Lori

**Chapter 39: Plotting Lord Lori**

The brown-haired manager bowed his head in an attempt to hide his frustration. The baka charge hadn't uttered a single word about what had happened the night before, other than that mysterious phone call asking for Kanae to contact Kyoko immediately. Braving a glance over to the silently stewing beast, Yashiro narrowed his eyes in contemplation. _You must have confessed. There is no other logical explanation, unless…_As his mind began to run wild, his eyes grew. _What is she asked him for help with the new movie? Don't tell me you got carried away? Handsy, maybe worse? Oh you freaking idiot!_ His head jerked forward as Ren roughly parked in his reserved spot in LME's garage.

Ren turned the car off and unbuckled himself, mind alive with thoughts of his beloved. He stepped out of the car and walked around to the rear of the car, waiting for his blundering manager to follow suit. Looking over impatiently, he saw that Yashiro had received a phone call. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the car and waited. When he lifted his head, his eyes doubled in size. A fancy green sports car pulled into the spot on the far opposite part of the level. Ren watched as a casually dressed Kijima stepped out of the car, coolly donning jeans and a grey t-shirt. Ren's gaze quickly turned to a glare as he watched the pest walk around and open the door for his passenger.

A pair of milky white legs slipped out of the car, feet wrapped in strappy black stilettos. Kijima offered her his hand and helped her to her feet, smiling handsomely. She stepped out and took a couple of steps away from the car. Raising her head, their eyes met. Her glosses pink lips parted with surprise.

Ren could feel his heart stop at the sight of her. Her hair was sleek and shiny, body wrapped in a black leather pencil skirt and strapless chiffon blouse with buttons down the front. Even when their eyes locked on one another, he could feel his hands itch to touch her, hold her. His legs burned to run over to her. Pressing his lips tightly together, the actor swallowed his fear and watched as she quickly took a step back and then turned from him, hurrying towards the elevator, leaving him in a pool of pain.

"Wait, Kyoko!" Kijima shouted as he locked the car and gave chase.

Large hands formed tight fists as all of his pent up frustrations rose to the very top. "That's just great," Ren muttered through gritted teeth. Uncrossing his arms, he stormed around to Yashiro's side of the car and yanked the door open, scowling at him.

Lucky for them both, the manager had just finished his call. He slipped the phone into the front pocket of his blazer and then stepped out, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "What happened to you?" He inquired with a cocked brow, sensing the vast difference in attitude changes from five minutes prior.

Ren took a deep breath and flashed his infamous bright smile. "I'm fine. I just don't want to be late because of you. Come on Yukihito." He turned around hastily slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks and then strode towards the stairs.

Bowing his head with exasperation, Yashiro slowly trudged after the brute. "This is going to be the longest film he's ever shot," he muttered, mentally cursing the president for this ridiculous plan.

* * *

Kyoko stared at her feet as her heart assaulted her violently. Closing her eyes, she pictured Ren's kiss and then the look in his eyes from moments ago. Feeling warmth upon her shoulder, her lids flew back as she raised her head to look upon Kijima.

"It's Tsuruga-san, isn't it?" He asked holding her gaze with his. "The kiss, it was with him, wasn't it?" When she looked away, he felt his own heart skip with pain. Opening his mouth to offer some semblance of support, the actor found his throat utterly dry.

"I wish it wasn't," Kyoko answered quietly. "I wish that kiss could have been from anyone else, even Shotaro. If only it wasn't from Ren…" Her voice cracked as her unfaithful companion rang in tune with her growing affection for the beloved senpai.

Dropping his hand, he quietly slipped it into his pocket. Looking up at the digital numbers of the elevator, Kijima took a deep breath and listened to the teen solemnly.

"It just hurts knowing that…" Turning towards her elevator companion, she smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "The first time that my heart broke, I promised myself to never allow her to fall for someone else ever again. But… It's the great Tsuruga Ren after all. No matter how much I fight it, I just can't get him out of my head. How am I supposed to survive the break this time?"

Chuckling he stepped up to her and brushed her tears with his thumbs. "You really are a blind baka, aren't you?" Seeing her brows scrunch with slight confusion, Kijima sighed. "You told me last night that you were kissed. That means that _he_ kissed _you._ Right?"

Kyoko nodded slowly.

"Then don't you think that means that _he_ may actually like _you?" _Upon seeing the blank expression on her face, he bowed his head and sighed. "Kyoko, is it really that hard for you believe that a guy, even someone on a throne as high as Tsuruga-san, would have feelings for you? That he could like you, maybe even love you?"

"Yes!" She answered immediately. "It's not possible Kijima. It can't be possible."

Raising his head, he furrowed his brows with frustration and raised his voice a bit. "Why? Why the hell is it so hard to believe?"

Kyoko shook her head and took a step back.

He matched her step and moved forward. "Answer me Kyoko. Why is it so hard?"

"Because!" She screamed, tightly shutting her lids. "If I allow myself to believe he feels the same then I can't run from it anymore!" Kyoko gasped as the realization hit home. Opening her eyes, she looked at the metal floors with a blurry, tear-infused vision. _No way…_

Kijima chuckled softly and retracted his steps. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilted his head and smiled kindly to the wonderful woman before him. "I guess you have your answer then, don't you babe?"

Kyoko looked at her friend and gulped. "Would it be rude of me to say that I really hate you right now?"

His laughter filled the small compartment as his heart broke from losing something that was never really his for the taking.

* * *

"So where the hell is he?" Kanae asked Yashiro. When the other man sighed, she pouted.

"Hiding in his dressing room, I'm sure of it." Yashiro crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "I swear that man can be so damn difficult at times. How about Kyoko? I don't see her around?"

Kanae shrugged. "She should be here any moment now."

"Yes, I think he may have seen her. It would explain his sour mood."

"Well," Kanae began. When he gave her a curious look, she smiled. Looking around to make sure no one was giving them any heed, the actress leaned and whispered in Yashiro's ear, making him shiver with delight. "He kissed her last night."

"WHAT?!" The manager shrieked.

"SHHH!" Kanae plastered her hand over his mouth and smiled nonchalantly to the set assistant passing by. After he was gone, she pulled the manager aside to an inconspicuous corner of the room. "Mo, keep it down. I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"I'm sorry," he replied in a whisper. "I can't believe he did that. Do you think it was in response to what Kijima-san did?"

"Hmph, if so then about freaking time," Kanae scoffed.

"How does Kyoko-chan feel about it all?"

She admired her beau for a moment and then chortled. "You really are their fangirl aren't you?"

He smiled charmingly.

"Well from all of her moping last night I think she's in love and bad, but she's so focused on love being this evil satanic thing. She's going to avoid him like the plague if she can help it. You said that he saw her earlier? He didn't by chance see her with Kijima-san did he?"

"What? Why would Kijima-san be with her?" Yashiro asked like it was the most preposterous thing in the world. Seeing the guilty expression of his counterpart, the manager's jaw fell. "Oh no, he didn't?"

Kanae nodded. "Yup, he did. Insisted on it actually."

"Well that's just freaking grand." Placing his hands on his hips, he began to pace the small space before them, head bowed in thought. "This is a catastrophe. If Ren saw them together then he'll more than likely assume that she chose Kijima-san."

"Oh please, he can't be that stupid can he?"

Yashiro cocked a brow at the woman. "He's a man and a jealous one to boot. Of course he can be that stupid. The question becomes how the hell do we fix this mess?"

Reaching out, Kanae placed her hand on his shoulder halting his movements. When he looked up at her, she frowned. "Mo, is it even our mess to fix? I mean, what if we just make things worse?"

"What are we making worse?" Lori's face sounded from beside them both.

"Takarada-san!" They sang in symphonic surprise. They were so caught up with worry for their friends that they didn't notice that ninja attired president approach.

"Nothing sir!" Again they chimed in perfect harmony.

The elder carefully eyed one snake and then the next. "Uh-hu." Reaching up he gently rubbed his goatee. "I don't take kindly to liars, especially if they are a part of my team."

Both gulped and exchanged looks.

"Speak now or forever suffer my schemes." He threatened with an innocent smile.

Both sighed. Kanae began the story, but Yashiro finished it. A silence befell the three stooges as the president pondered the options available to him. After a good five minutes, Kanae's impatience boiled over. "Sir, with all due respect, will you tell us what's going through your mind already?" Hearing the elder chuckle so insidiously, made her spine tingle. "Oh no…"

"Lucky for the both of you, I have a plan."

"Don't you always," Yashiro mumbled with fear as he offered an ear to the plotting lord.

* * *

"You're kidding," Seishi barked angrily into his phone. "How long of a delay?"

"Eh, difficult to say," the president answered as he impatiently watched the numbers on the ascending elevator increase. "There is something that the both of them must do before they can move forward. I'm sure you can understand the situation, Seishi-kun."

As comprehension dawned, the director laughed. Rubbing his brow with mild irritation, he gave up. "Fine then. Please let me know when you're little game has come to an end. But please, I only ask that my actors remain in healthy condition."

"No guarantees in a world of love Seishi-kun," Lori replied laughing with piqued glee.

* * *

Kyoko flipped her phone shut as she hopped off the elevator and made her way towards the LoveMe room. "Wonder why Moko-san wants to meet me there," she rambled to herself as she walked along the perfectly waxed hallway. Upon reaching the double doors, she opened them and strode in. Looking up, Kyoko completely froze, hand tightening on the knob. "Y-you're not Moko-san," she stammered.

Ren stood against the lockers with his arms crossed over his chest. Raising his head to meet her eyes, he scoffed. "Decidedly not." Pushing off the lockers he took a step towards her but stopped when she took one back in turn. "I received a message from Kotonami-san. She said that she needed to discuss something important with me."

Kyoko frowned. "But I got the same text. Maybe she wants to talk to the both of us?"

_Smells like a fucking conspiracy to me,_ Kuon thought bitterly. Allowing his eyes to run down her form, the actor had to clear his throat before speaking again. He opened his mouth, but never got a word in edgewise.

Kanae came up behind Kyoko and pushed her inside. She then stepped up to the entryway and smiled at the duo. "Good, I'm glad that both you managed to make it here okay."

"What's going on Moko-san?" Kyoko asked with honest concern. Meanwhile, Ren bowed his head with defeat, knowing all too well what was to come.

"Mo, whatever happens, blame Takarada-san." Kanae then quickly pulled the door closed. Lori walked up behind her and then chained and locked the doors. Running her hands down her attire, she eyed the ninja baka with distaste. "You do realize that he will probably kill you for this?"

Lori laughed. "He can damn well try. But I've known him for a long time my dear. I will win every time."

From behind, Yashiro sighed. "This is a horrible idea. They have a photo shoot to get to you know."

"Oh please," Lori and Kanae snapped bitterly.

"I will not let them screw this up!" Lori continued moving toward the manager with quick grace. "I don't care how long they have to stay in there, but if anyone lets them out before _I_ say it's okay, will not only be fired, but skinned to the bone."

With his back to the wall, all Yashiro could do was nod and gulp.

Kanae chortled. "Didn't realize you had a frightening side. It's kind of pleasant." Then together the two evildoers walked off with mutual sadistic satisfaction, with an anxiety ridden Yukihito in tow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't get Saturday's update out on time. Had a family emergency to tend to. Here's the update now. You'll get another one on Saturday, promise! Take care everyone.**


	40. Chapter 40:Broken Kyoko

**Chapter 40: Broken Kyoko**

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko shouted and slammed the door with her fists. After another couple minutes of yelling and banging, she touched her head to the cool door, closed her eyes and sighed. _I'm going to kill that woman,_ she thought bitterly as a dark cloud of frustration began to envelope the teen. Fuming little yosei with beady red eyes began to float around her gloomy form.

"Kyoko," Ren uttered her name naturally.

Eyes shooting open, suddenly Kyoko froze, feeling completely immobilized. That's right. She wasn't alone in this horrid house of pink. _He _was here as well. _He_ who had invaded the very peace of her mind and the sanctity of her heart. _He_ would not only broke the last lock, but shattered it into a billion irreparable little pieces.

Feeling the atmosphere turning uncomfortably cold, Ren pushed off the lockers and walked over to the distraught little actress. Reaching out he placed his hand upon her shoulder, immediately exorcising the murderous yosei from the deep corners that they had crawled out of.

"Kyoko," he repeated her name as calmly as possible, hoping that his nerves wouldn't betray him. Even with being the number one actor in this country, he found it extremely difficult to portray this cool role of her damned senpai. Ren tried with excruciating difficulty to forget the way the curve of her shoulder fit so perfectly against the heated palm that now encased it. His soft lips tingled with remembrance of the decadent little kiss from the night before, lighting his body with heat. Realizing that his palm was getting slightly clammy, he retracted it and slid it into the dark confines of his pants pocket.

Chills fingered her spine delicately at the sensational feeling of his hand upon her. Kyoko closed her eyes and tried her damndest not to tremble. Her heart pounded against the surface of her chest, explicitly shrieking for release from its cage. Pulling her fingers to her chest, she curled them inward and tried to breathe deeply. Slowly, she willed herself to turn around and face the man who had caused her to betray herself. Kyoko found that she couldn't raise her eyes to meet his. Those gorgeous eyes, bathed with the shadow of dark allure, the true sign of the Emperor lying underneath. No, no way in hell would she dare meet those dangerous orbs.

Placing his fingertips beneath her chin, he tried to raise her head but found it strictly stuck in place. Detecting that she was purposely avoiding his gaze, the hidden Hizuri gritted his teeth with frustration. It was bad enough that the president, the moron that he is, locked them together in this godforsaken coop. But now she couldn't even bother to look him in the eye? The more that Ren thought about it, the angrier he became. There could only really be one reason for her to act so ashamed—she had made her choice and it wasn't him. _Obviously, or she never would've shown up with that fucking Kijima_. Dropping his hand, he looked away and tried once again to contain the raging beast inside of him.

"I'm going to kill her," Kyoko accidentally mumbled aloud, rubbing her temples. "Yes, definitely going to kill her. Maybe strangle her to death." Her bitching was interrupted with chuckles. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she caught the most eligible bachelor glowing with amusement. Clearing her throat, she finally spoke to him. "I don't understand, what's so funny?"

Shaking his head, Ren turned away from her and walked back over to the lockers, needing the distance to keep himself from doing something rash and Kuon-ish. "With all due respect Kyoko, what isn't funny about this?" Leaning his back against Kyoko's locker, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at her, feigning nonchalance. Eyes flickered to her lips as she pouted. Ah, those lips, touched lightly with color, parted and oh-so-inviting. "We have a photo shoot in about," he glanced to his wrist watch and chuckled again. "Ten minutes. That idiot con of a president, not to mention your best friend and quite possibly my otaku manager have locked us in here. And for what exactly?"

Kyoko could feel an uncomfortably lump forming in her small neck. His expression may appear light and his voice normal, but she was no fool when it came to Tsuruga Ren. She could see beneath the guise to the stewing irritation and unfortunately for her, she was his only outlet. As the lump grew, hindering her ability to breathe, she tried swallowing it and felt a soreness trail her esophagus.

"I really can't comprehend what they want us to accomplish," Ren continued dropping his head. His mind reeled over and over again. When he spoke once more, it was as if he was speaking more to himself then to the teenager before him. "It's a preposterous waste of my time."

"Well," Kyoko choked out hoarsely. When he looked at her, she looked down at fiddling fingers. "Maybe they just want to ensure that we, um, are still okay with one another as… ah, colleagues." Beads of sweat kissed the back of her neck as her eyes saw nothing else, lips felt nothing else, body desired nothing else than another rendition of that unholy sign of love—that kiss. Shaking her head, she forced herself to continue and not get distracted by corruptive notions. "I never really… apologized for, um, running out on you last night. It just all happened so…quickly that I felt a little… uh…um…"

"Overwhelmed?" Ren finished for her.

Kyoko nodded vehemently. Unbeknownst to her, the actor had begun making his way back over to her, hands still tightly crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed with determination. No, she was too jittery to lift her head and see the approaching storm. "Yes! Overwhelmed!" She kept nodding her head as her mind struggled to articulate whole sentences. "The movie, the film, they probably just want to make sure that we… will be capable of making this film… so they uh…" Kyoko fell silent as his presence became blatantly obvious. Gulping again, her fingers became even more restless against each other. Feeling him lean towards her, she reluctantly lifted her head. Glassy amber eyes blossomed at the look upon his complexion.

Ren reached out and placed his hands on either side of the door, holding her hostage as his face lingered so perilously before her. His eyes looked down at her mouth as the tip of a pink tongue flicked out and dampened those sweet lips. Rolling his gaze back to hers, his heart stopped. _Why are you so mesmerizing Kyoko? Why do I completely lose myself around you?_ He could hear her breathing heavier, which misted all air from his own lungs. _You can't possibly want another kiss, could you?_ "Want us to talk?" Ren finished her sentence again.

Subconsciously, Kyoko raised her hands and gently placed them upon his chest. Locked in to that seductive stare, she screamed inside. "Yes… talk…" The heavenly scent of sandalwood with light musk undertones filled her senses, drowning her with unfamiliar urges. After taking in a deep smell of his cologne, she closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously. Shoving him back, Kyoko sidestepped seeking a fresh space of breathing room. Relief washed over the actress. "Yes, we should talk."

Groaning with disappointment, Ren was overcome with deepest desire to bang his head against the wall with surmounting agitation. _If we're stuck in here then there is no point for pleasantries, right?_ The mental debate rang on and on, driving him absolutely insane.

Turning towards him, Kyoko held her ground and bowed to him, shocking him. "I'm really very sorry for last night Tsuruga-san," pausing in light of her error, she decided it would be for the best if they reverted back to wholehearted professionalism. "I didn't mean to disclose my personal life to you. I felt that if I didn't do so then I would be betraying a promise that I had made a while back. I placed you in an awkward situation and I'm sorry for that—"

Ren began laughing.

Feeling a fresh flush from a different sort of embarrassment, Kyoko stood back up and stared at the man with total confusion.

He simply couldn't contain himself. He had practically confessed by kissing her and still she manages to find fault in it, fault in herself! How dense could one woman be? Of all the women in the world, he had to fall in the love with the one that was most unattainable? Was this karma for his past? It sure as hell must be because it was quite frankly the most painful thing he has ever experienced.

"Re—Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko mumbled quietly. "Did I say something wrong?"

A couple more minutes passed by before he cleared his throat and took a step towards her. Dropping his hands to his sides, he slipped them into his pockets and gave her the darkest smile he could muster, sending more tremors down her spine. "Tell me something, _Kyoko_."

She cringed at the emphasis on her name. Holding her breath briefly, she braced herself for the wrath of a pissed off Tsuruga.

"I'm not quite sure that I understand you clearly and correct me if I am wrong. But according to you, _my_ kissing _you_ was something caused by you releasing information about your personal life, to me? Is this correct?" He watched the curves of her neck shift as she gulped uncomfortably. His grin grew. "On what planet does that actually make sense?" Another step closer.

Kyoko opened her mouth to argue, but was rudely cut short with a raising of a large palm. Lips immediately stuck together as silence befell her.

"If you want to know what I think," Ren wiped his lips with his fingertips and stepped closer. "I think that is the sorriest excuse that a person can come up with." His voice was dripping with sardonic undertones, but unfortunately for him his beloved was too naïve to take note. Nonetheless he pressed forward in wordings and steps. "I think that you've already made your choice. Now why you'd be afraid to tell me the truth, I really can't say."

Kyoko felt every vein her body turn to ice. _Made my choice? You can't possibly be serious, can you?_

"It's not that hard. I promise I won't be upset. You can be completely honest with me Kyoko. If it's Kijima you want, then just say it." Closing the remaining gap, he quickly placed his palm over her mouth as it opened for a quick comment. "It'd be easier for me if you did."

She shook her head and felt the pressure of his fingers intensify upon her face, making her shudder.

"I really don't mind. After all, I did see you two together this morning. There really can't be any denying it now can there?" Ren led her back with his hand firmly in place. "I guess I should be grateful it's anyone but Fuwa," he scoffed making her eyes grow even bigger.

Grabbing his wrist with both hands, Kyoko tugged and tugged until she finally found freedom of voice. "Wait, you've got it all wr—" The back of her knees collided with the leather couch making her fall. He towered above her like a lion prepping for the kill of the day. Placing her hands out behind her, she tried to scoot away until her back met with armrest. Inhaling abundantly she then slowly exhaled. "Look, I don't know why you would think something like that but Kijima and I are—"

"What?" He spat bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared daggers of death. "_Kijima_ and you are what?"

"W-we're just friends," she choked out the words. "There is nothing between us. I swear!"

Wrinkling his brows with confusion, Ren sat down beside her and rested his right arm along the top edge of the couch. "Then why did you run from me this morning? Why didn't you allow me to talk to you about what happened last night?"

Her heart violently and loudly raced against her. Kyoko could feel her breathing getting heavier. Everything that she wanted to avoid, needed so desperately to stay the hell away from was staring her in the face. All she wanted to do was run away and wrap herself up in the blanket of denial, but with him so dangerously close and looking so distraught, even if he was doing a damn fine job of hiding it… Kyoko could feel her walls crumbling and it scared her half to death.

"Tell me Kyoko. Just tell me honestly, please." Ren pleaded softening his tone. Being met with more silence only fueled the mounting guilt in the pit of his stomach. He had always feared that making his true feelings known he would lose her for good, but now that it was turning to reality it really was becoming too much to bear. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I probably shouldn't have kissed you like that, but I refuse to allow myself to regret it," he openly confessed.

_No… Please don't…_ Kyoko thought maddeningly. _Please, you can't feel the same way about me! If you do then everything that I have allowed myself to trust in until now will break!_ Kyoko closed her eyes and slowly shook her head from side to side. _No, no, no, no! Tsuruga Ren is NOT confessing. This is a dream, a fantasy, an unattainable vision meant to keep in line and chaste. It has to be!_

"Sooner or later it was bound to happen Kyoko. I never thought it would be this soon, but when you told me that he kissed you, my body reacted. I was afraid if I didn't do something then you would be lost to me. Either way I was bound to lose you, so why hold back at this point, right?" Opening his eyes, Ren turned his eyes to her. His lips remained parted as his breathing stalled entirely.

Tears streamed down her cheeks from tightly shut lids. Cheeks were beautifully cerise, her lower lip tucked in between her teeth softly as she breathed heavily. She slowly shook her head from right to left over and over again as if denying the truth behind his words, disbelieving. Kyoko felt his warm hand upon her shoulder and the tender way he whispered her name. Flinching away from him, she stood up and took three, four steps away. "Don't Ren. Please, just don't touch me." A flourish of liquid rolled down her delicate cheeks with eagerness. "This shouldn't be happening!"

"Why not?" Ren pushed off the couch and took one step towards her but stopped when she matched him by stepping back. "Are you really so hateful of love that you even refuse to acknowledge it when it's staring you in the face? Kyoko?"

"Don't say that word!" Kyoko shouted, hands balled at her trembling sides. "Love is… Love can't… You can't… Tsuruga Ren can't feel that way about me! It's not a reality that can come true."

"Why the hell not?" He yelled passionately. "Why does everyone put me on this pedestal? I'm just a normal man Kyoko. I'm human. Am I not allowed to fall in love—"

"Not with me you're not!"

"Tell me why goddammit?!"

"Because then you make me realize that I love you too!" Realizing the words that had escaped her lips in a moment of heat, Kyoko gasped and cupped her mouth with her hands. Shaking her head over and over again, she stepped back until her back touched the wall. _No, no, no, no… this is going all wrong! What did I just say? _"No…"

Stunned, all Ren could do was stare at the radiant beauty before him. Tear streaked complexion, with eyes as red as those soft cheeks. Fearing that he had imagined it all, he slowly walked towards her. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, I said nothing!" Seeing him approach, she gulped and broke for the locked doors, but Ren was a bit faster. Reaching her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Kyoko instantly shut her eyes and held her lips shut.

"Please," touching his head to hers, he took a deep breath. Breaking away, he looked into her eyes and spoke softly. "What did you just say to me?"

Sighing with defeat, Kyoko buried her head against his chest and cried. "I have tried so hard to ignore it and pretend that it doesn't exist. It had to be a figment of my imagination these feelings, but you've broken me Ren. You've broken the promise that I made to myself." Kyoko felt his hands cupping her face, stirring fluttering butterflies in her tummy. "I never believed for an instant that someone as wonderful as you could ever want a plain, boring girl like me."

Ren chuckled. "This whole ordeal should be evident enough Kyoko, you are anything but plain or boring." When she giggled, he smiled. "You're the most interesting little alien I've ever met." Kyoko raised her head and glared at him, making him chuckle a bit more. "Whether you want to believe it or not, the truth is that I've loved you for so long. Nothing you say or do could change that." Feeling her shake her head again, he lifted her eyes to his and leaned down, kissing her passionately. "Stop denying it," he whispered against her mouth.

Kyoko felt her world brighten he swept her off her feet with such a heartwarming gesture. Nodding her head, she slipped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I… I love you Ren. I really love you."


End file.
